Fate's Course & Forbidden Love
by LewdaKris
Summary: Inuyasha had dreams in the past concerning a mysterious young woman. Then, on a fateful day he finally meets her, an orphan named Kagome. What will happen once they meet one another? AU, set in the 1880's.
1. Rendezvous

Well folks, this is it. My very first fan fiction. As a matter of fact, this is my very first contribution to the web-period. I am totally, totally new to this fan fiction thing. It is an honor to present to the reader the first of many stories to come. Sit back and enjoy the show, folks!  
  
Disclaimer: You shouldn't be surprised. So there's no need in me saying it so after all it was acknowledge countless times by other authors. So don't trip.  
  
**Inuyasha: Fate's Course and Forbidden Love**  
  
**Chapter One Rendezvous**  
  
" Life is pretty much like a story. It contains chapters and turns of events depending on the actions of the author." Unknown.  
  
It was early evening on a cool autumn day. The scenery of the forest was beautiful, pretty typical in that time of the year. The dusky skies produced a lovely shade of scarlet over the canopy of forest trees ( A few of them which were evergreen). Ah.it was all too peaceful of an environment. Until.  
  
"Damn it, Miroku! You're shittin' me."  
  
"I shit you not, my friend."  
  
"Yeah right. You're shitting me like a fat demon who got the run-offs."  
  
Inuyasha was indignant because he was rudely awaken out of his little nap by Miroku to have a little "meeting" with two young women. They both were pacing their way through the dense body of forest. Shortly, Miroku came upon a tree and leaned on it. ""This is the spot where we supposed to meet."  
  
"Let's just hope that this is not a waste of time Miroku." Growled Inuyasha as he sat on a rather wide tree stump.  
  
" I assure you Inuyasha, this will not be a waste of time. You will soon find out that your patience and participation rewarding." Miroku stated.  
  
" Yeah not to you, monk!" The hanyou spat. " Besides I'm not interested in this so called hook-up."  
  
Miroku couldn't help but grin at his comrade's remark.  
  
"Whatever." He nodded and looked over the horizon. He'd always admired the scenery of the evening skies. Then he caught the scent of two humans.  
  
" Well they're here." He muttered dubiously. " We're gonna be dissed."  
  
" It's game time."  
  
' There goes the monk.'  
  
Inuyasha remained on the stump, uninterested. He'd probably had better to do right now. Like sleeping, or heading for the bourg to look for a job. Miroku on the other hand was ecstatic. A rather lecherous grin formed on his face. Recently he met a young women who resides in an all women's village not too far away from the forest and got acquainted with her. They planned to meet each other once again and agreed to introduce their friends.  
  
" Oh there you are, Miroku-kun!"  
  
" Chizaki it's a pleasure meeting you again my dear."  
  
" Yes. The pleasure's all mine." The girl replied. She talks with a Kansai accent, the glaring swing in her voice was the confirmation.  
  
Inuyaha scoffed and rolled his eyes at Miroku. Fortunately, he didn't noticed. ' Look at him! All over the girl. Fuckin' panty sniffing lech.'  
  
The young woman named Chizaki is indeed an attractive one. Having a fairly tall and slender form, with a small round face, and dark brown hair tied up in a chignon. Innocent large brown eyes complimented with long lashes confirmed that she's in her mid to late teens. Her reddish tan complexion seems to match with her blossom pink kimono she wore.  
  
However the other girl has yet to be identified because she was nowhere in sight's range.  
  
"So I see that you did showed up, Miroku-kun. And here I thought I was going to be mislead." She starts to look about. "Oh by the way, where is your friend?"  
  
"Oh he's over there." The monk pointed. " Careful because he's a feisty one because he woked up on the wrong side of the bed. Pretty much a bad day for him I'll say."  
  
"Bad day my ass!" Inuyaha barked. " We could be in the bourg right about now you know."  
  
Miroku slapped his forehead in embarrassment. Why does he have to act a fool like that? Especially at a time like this. In the end his hostility may just frighten the girls instead of comforting them. Chizaki couldn't help but laugh. . "Poor baby."  
  
" Who you're calling a baby!?" Demanded Inuyasha. Growling like a rabid wolverine.  
  
Chizaki kept that innocent unnerved smiled. "It's time to tame the beast. You should meet my friend. You guys are perfect for each other. I'm absolutely certain that she will brighten your day." She paused and searches the scenery for the aforementioned girl. " Just a sec."  
  
She signaled the mystery girl from afar to introduce herself to them. It wasn't because the girl was nervous or timid. She grown in the habit of being dramatic. And if that wasn't enough the wind sped picked up and the leaves began to flow in the wind along with the rustle of trees. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he caught her redolent scent.  
  
Curiously, the hanyou stood up from the stump as she dawned in closer.  
  
" Well I see that we finally caught your attention, Inuyasha." Miroku confirmed.  
  
That little moment seemed to last forever. Which unconsciously irritated Inuyahsa, to a point that he grinded his teeth. But as the mystery girl finally came into his view , he instantly noticed something about her.  
  
The girl was really something to look at! Even he had to admit that.  
  
He suddenly had a feeling as if he seen her before. Go figure.  
  
She was slightly taller than Chizaki, bearing a slender and shapely figure. Long ebon hair, shoulder length and reaching her narrow waist; coffee coloured eyes sparkled brilliantly on her pale round face. She wore a kimono much like her friend, only midnight blue.  
  
' Damn! Look what we got here?' Inuyasha thought. His bad mood instantly fading away.  
  
Miroku noticed the expression on Inuyahsa's face. He couldn't blame him. He mentally cursed himself at his luck. What if he came here without Inuyasha? What possibilities.  
  
The young woman bowed and gave a bright smile.  
  
"How do you do?" She said finally. Inuyahsa shuddered. Her soft dulcet voice was music to his ears. It was a teenage girl's voice but it's intensity was that of a wise and mature young woman.  
  
"Oh shit... you're,- I mean we're fine." Stammered Inuyahsa.  
  
"Well I guess we'll leave you two alone while we get to know one another." Chizaki considered.  
  
" Yes I agree." Said Miroku. Satisfied that everything was going well for both of them. With that he followed Chizaki to walk down the forest.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and scratched his right ear. "Umm...let's have a seat." He suggested pointing at the stump behind him. Slowly they both sat on the stump. His thoughts began tangling up all at once in his head. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' He caught a glimpse of her legs at the split of the lower left side of her kimono..  
  
'Damn it! That's way too much woman for me!'  
  
Despite her petite frame it was his hormones that was passing judgement.  
  
The girl strolled closer to him. Looking at him with mild interest. Tugging at his silver hair. He usually became irritated at that when women do that but let it slide this time.  
  
"Hmm. Silver hair." She complimented. " Unusual but lovely. The ears are cool too." Her eyes directed to Inuyasha's dog ears. " What's your name?"  
  
"Inuyahsa."  
  
"Inuyasha." She cooed. " I presume that there are good demons in this world."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly found himself cracking with laughter. " Good demons?" 'Wait a minute. She's making me laugh. Who is this girl?'  
  
"I am not what you would exactly call a good demon."  
  
"Well you certainly are cute." She acknowledged. "Then again, looks can be deceiving."  
  
"That's nothing new."  
  
Though the young woman did struck a chord within him, he simply shrugged. He then noticed the raven haired beauty suddenly stood up abruptly and bowed.  
  
Damn was she good at first impressions.  
  
"Sorry to be rude Inuyasha. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kagome."  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
'I never met her before but why am I all too familiar with her?'  
  
Inuyasha was transfixed on thoughts about the girl now know to him as Kagome. Was it déjà vu? Or was it just plain love at first sight? The result was a look of bemusement on his features.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked noticing his mental struggle. Feeling somewhat concerned with him. "Who? Me? I'm fine." Inuyasha answered sheepishly.  
  
"You're not on the slow side are you?" She chuckled.  
  
"Hey you got jokes. I like that." He laughed. " I got one for you Kagome. Why do shoemakers go to heaven when they pass away?"  
  
"Because they have good soles." Sighed Kagome shooting the joke down in flames.  
  
" Damn, so you heard that one before?" Muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah a girl back at the village told me that one about a couple of months ago. It's pretty stale now that you said it."  
  
"Well how about this; what do you have when you cross an elephant with a rhino?"  
  
"Hmm.a rhinolophant?"  
  
"Iye."  
  
"An eleno?"  
  
"Nope, try again."  
  
Kagome pouted. "I give up. What is it then?"  
  
" Hell if I know."  
  
SATIRICAL DRUM ROLL  
  
Kagome suddenly burst into laughter. "Elephino! That's a good one. You're so crazy Inuyasha." She tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Serves you right for thinking I'm slow."  
  
"Aww I'm sooo sorry, dog boy" Giggled Kagome as she pinched his jaw. " Hey cut it out! Oww!"  
  
"Wow I never thought that I ever meet a cute, mild mannered hanyou like you,Inuyasha." Kagome said steadily.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. "How'd you know that I'm a hanyou?"  
  
"Hanyous bear human emotions and are gentle buy nature considering that few of them are like that." She explained. ' If only Yoriko-sama and the others can see you. Yoriko-sama forbids communicating with youkai, including hanyous as well. She told us demons and anything that part demons are odius and virulent."  
  
" You mean that there's more of you?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, silly?" She demanded and jabbed him on his shoulder. It was a playful gesture but he had to admit that the girl's tiny knuckles' has a fair sting.  
  
"Well you're awfully pretty and all. And I was wondering are your sisters like you?" Inuyasha stated being careful not to ruin the intimate moment.  
  
Kagome smiled." Thank you, Inuyasha. As a matter of fact I was raised in an all women's village."  
  
"Your friend too?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, Chizaki and I are maidens of the Valley of Celibacy."  
  
"Interesting. Go on."  
  
"Our home has some many aliases, 'The Blessed Valley', 'The Valley of Chastity, a sisterhood as you may call it.  
  
"Damn."  
  
" To Chizaki, I'm her big sister."  
  
"Yeah foster sisters, your scent aren't the same."  
  
Kagome nodded. She knew the hanyou understood her.  
  
"So the valley you speak of is an all women's society. And if I'm not mistaken you and Chizaki aren't supposed to be here." Inuyasha stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh we're allowed freedom from time to time. For the time being." The look on Kagome's face became a stern and serious one. It was almost as if she resents being a native of the said village. Inuyasha then noticed her change of face. "So I guess it is forbidden to communicate with males as well. Am I right?" Inuyasha inquired. If that was the case he wouldn't really wanted to imposed on the poor girl's lifestyle.  
  
Kagome thought about his inquiry before she answered. "Well not really. If any of us were to get married or have children."  
  
" An execution!"  
  
Kagome gave him a burlesque expression because she was interrupted. "No! That person will be dismissed from the valley for the rest of their lives. A sort of a happy or sad ending in some cases. And yes we allow that person to visit from time to time."  
  
"Oh." Another thought came into his mind. " But who would of thought that there would be that many orphans- especially a town full?"  
  
Just as Kagome was about to answer to reply, Chizaki reappeared. Her face beet red in indignation. Kagome stood up to regard her friend. "Chizaki what's wrong?" The younger brown hair girl was really pissed off . Her fist was tightly clenched and she puffed her cheeks from the heat of rage. " This really isn't like you Chizaki. What happened between you and Miroku?"  
  
"Ohhh!" She squealed. " He really REALLY made my day! He's a lecher-- I didn't even saw his hand moved an inch and next thing I knew that it was rubbing up on my booty!"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't surprised. "Let me guess. He asked for you to bear his child?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Her expression softened to a surprised one.  
  
"That's pretty much his ball game." He answered. " He always asked young women to bear his children." With that he burst into a small chuckle.  
  
"Well can the same can be said about you?" Kagome asked forcefully. Becoming suspicious. Inuyasha was actually caught off guard with that one. He really didn't wanted to repel Kagome and earning himself a nasty reputation of being a skirt chaser and leaving behind a legion of children whom was born from forgotten mothers. It really scared him. "Well, Inuyasha?"  
  
"N-no." The hanyou shranked.  
  
"Chizaki!" Said Miroku now returning to her with an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Miroku." Chizaki sighed. " I think that this friendship of ours is off on a bad start."  
  
"Please forgive me." Miroku pleaded, feigning innocence. Giving her the puppy eyes. Chizaki's expression soften at Miroku's innocent gestures. He surely had won this round. " Okay I'll forgive you Miroku. But you'll have to quit the funny stuff."  
  
Kagome found herself laughing at their little tirade. She was so enjoying this "innocent" humorous moment. Behind her, Inuyasha was staring at her in a rather peculiar manner. She saw this in the corner of her eyes and caught him slipping again.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it?" She asked flirtatiously.  
  
" N-no- - um yes, I mean no." He began blushing furiously.  
  
"It's not?" Kagome asked somewhat disappointed.  
  
"No not that. It's almost like we've met before."  
  
"Huh? It's probably just déjà vu I'm afraid, Inuyasha-kun."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." He dismissed.  
  
Kagome made way toward a close tree and leaned onto it. Looking toward the dusky horizon with a tranquil expression on her face as the wind caressed her hair and creases of her kimono. That particular sight really got him going nuts. There was really something about her that made his thoughts have a field day in his head. For a moment he felt like he was in a blissful dream. By the graces of all that is good he had to think of something to say.  
  
"So Kagome how old are you?" He asked out of the blue.  
  
"Me? I'm eighteen."  
  
"Really? You look a tad younger?"  
  
"Thanks I get that a lot."  
  
"Hmmm. I you be older than I am?"  
  
"Dunno, Inu-kun." She paused. "What's your sign?"  
  
"Libra."  
  
"Sagittarius."  
  
"Ha! I thought you were younger than I am."  
  
"And your point, Dog boy?"  
  
"Feh. Just wanted to confirm something. That's all." He shrugged.  
  
" It's getting late." Said Chizaki as she and Miroku returned. " Yoriko- sama is probably worried about us right about now."  
  
" Yes it is, isn't it? Well Inuyasha it's time for us to take our leave."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha stammered. "Over so soon?" 'Wait a minute. This isn't like me at all.'  
  
Kagome noticed his expression. " So you're not ready for me to leave yet? You're not gonna cry are you?" She asked playfully.  
  
Inuyahsa faked a laugh. "You're funny."  
  
Miroku looked at the two thoughtfully. Especially Inuyasha. So he did actually enjoyed her company. That's highly unlikely of him. Shortly Inuyasha noticed his he was staring at him. "Hey Miroku, what are you starring at?"  
  
"Hmm! Oh! Just lost in thought." He answered recovering from nonplus. "Well Kagome it was indeed nice meeting you too."  
  
"Likewise." Kagome replied sweetly. Chizaki cleared her throat to remind Kagome it was almost after curfew. "Kagome it's time to get a move on." She chided.  
  
Inuyasha raised himself from the stump and dusted his breeches of the dust there. A slight look of displeasure was shown on his face. "When is the next time we'll meet?' He asked indirectly to Kagome.  
  
Puppy love.  
  
" I'm sure it's going to be a while guys." Kagome replied. Inuyasha wonder if it was that kind of while that meant a long period of time, very long.  
  
'Damn by that time I'd probably have forgotten all about you.' He thought dryly.He looked as though he wanted to whimper.  
  
"Well that settles that." Miroku said. "I'm afraid we've held enough of your time. I bid you farewell until we meet again."  
  
"Until then, Miroku."  
  
"Sayonarra, Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh. Later."  
  
Kagome and Chizaki was in the middle of an interesting conversation as they were nearing the village,  
  
Girl talk that is.  
  
" I think Miroku's a pretty cool guy." Chizaki chatted. "But when he mentioned the thing about bearing children that was uncalled for. Plus he lost even more cool points when he groped me."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome replied nonchalantly. Her pace was considerably slower and she lacked the spring in her step she usually had. She was lost in thought.  
  
"It's that Inuyasha cat isn't it?" She stated without looking back at Kagome. However judging from the tone of her voice she seemed amused.  
  
"W-what?" She stammered from nonplus, blushing wildly. Chizaki drew a grin from ear to ear. The infamous grin that gave Alice the creeps by that damn cat. Now it was Kagome who was spooked by that expression. "Chizaki what's with the pearly whites?" She asked slightly alarmed.  
  
"Kagome I know we were raised in some ways like the Amazon but at least we have seen boys before."  
  
Kagome's blush became even brighter. "Well he is pretty cute. The cutest guy I'd ever seen in my eighteen years." ' Damn I said that aloud.'  
  
Chizaki began laughing mercilessly at Kagome's sudden peccavi. "Hey! Talk about puppy love!"  
  
"No. It's not like that." Kagome protested.  
  
Chizaki's smirk became even wider. " He really digs you, girl. Did you saw the way how he was looking at you when you were walking away? Doggy boy was really feeling that sway of your hips." Kagome loosened her obi of her kimono to hide her curves as her companion fell out with laughter. " Chizaki you're embarrassing me!" Kagome chided. 'Could he really? This kimono really did brought me out.'  
  
The girl was still laughing furiously at Kagome. She had to think of a smart reply to take the load off her back. And when she did Chizaki's laughter ceased tragically.  
  
"Well Miroku felt like busting loose. He just couldn't wait to get down and dirty with you." She retaliated.  
  
Chizaki was shock to hear her say that but calm down afterwards. "Okay, okay, I'll chill."  
  
Kagome had won that round. She made a victory sign. Chizaki huffed and continued on their trek towards the village.  
  
" Inuyasha I see that you're quite taken with Kagome." Miroku stated.  
  
The silver hair being stopped in his tracks. " Yeah I suppose." He responded.  
  
"Puberty perhaps?" Mocked Miroku.  
  
" I'm damn near nineteen, not a twelve year old!" He scolded.  
  
"Just joking. But really I never seen you so interested in. anything for that matter."  
  
" There's really something about here." He mused solemnly.  
  
"Yes. She had a mighty nice figure."  
  
"Yeah that too." Inuyasha hesitated. " It's almost as though I've seen her before. In a dream."  
  
" I've seen many girls in my dreams." Miroku drolled.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at his last remark. " Not those kinds of dreams you crash dummy. It was more like a premonition."  
  
"Whoa! Easy on the ESP buddy."  
  
"Whatever." Snorted Inuyasha. "Anyway the market town is just ahead."  
  
A/N: Yeah that's a good start isn't it. I appreciate reviews if you like it. But tell a fool something when he make any mistakes, okay. If anybody come at me with some drama about this then that person is gonna get served. As for the story, Inuyasha repeatedly recalls seeing Kagome before but this is the first time he'd "actually" met her. More of that will be revealed. And lastly (All y'all Kikyou haters get the hell out the club!), Kikyou will be in this story as well and she will have a relatively large role in it too. Well,I'll see you later. 


	2. On a Fateful Day

Yo, I'm back. Sorry for the pathetically long delay due to several valid reasons. Which were; final exams, my job, holiday shopping, retarded computer, etc. Speaking of holiday shopping a fight breaks out the other day. Guess some people really are getting into the spirit because it was funny as hell. I, along with other employers were rooting on who would win out of the mob of quarreling shoppers. Oh well, tis the season to be jolly.

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Fateful Day

Three days has past every since Kagome met that wonderful silver haired boy with the dog ears. While his appearances was sort of strange to her it was also very appealing. She sighed blissfully as peered out an open window, wondering if she'll ever really meet him again. She was burning hot in amour.

"Inuyasha, we have some unfinished business to tend to." She mused rather aloud, catching the attention of a close (and nosey) friend who happened to be present while she was obviously day dreaming. "Business? Business with who?" Asked a female's voice.

Kagome grimaced at the voice and directed her visage towards the source of the voice.

"Well, out with it." The girl requested.

"Ayumi you're quite the nosey one are you?" Sighed Kagome.

"Well yeah." Ayumi replied, tossing her thick wavy hair. "Besides, what are friends for?"

Kagome sighed again and returned her gaze to the open window. "I've met a really interesting fellow on the road the other day." Her eyes began to have a mysterious, dreaming quality to them, all set on that unusual, handsome creature. This prompted Ayumi to arch an brow.

"Isn't it always when venturing outside of the valley?"

"No. . ." Kagome answered.

Ayumi eyes became wide in slight surprise. Kagome's last statement made her all the more skeptical to learn more about her mysterious paramour. Ayumi's lips curled into an malicious smirk. "I see that this guy really have you love struck, Kagome. What did you two do?" She aver slyly.

At the sound of that inquiry, Kagome's face instantly flushed red. "What!? N-no! It was nothing like that! Ayumi, you're so gutter minded."

"Eri! Yuka!"

'Oh no! Not them!'

In an instant two girls rushed inside the shelter. Sometimes Kagome resented the three girls for being so nosey and inseparable. . .especially now. Knowing them, if they succeeded to squeeze some 'juicy' information from her, the whole village will know about it in a matter of hours. The pressure made her sank in a corner. "Come on now Kagome. We know that you're hiding something from us." Ayumi intruded.

Kagome made a nervous chuckle, trying her best to be as unnerved as possible. 'Damn! All eyes on me.'

"Well. . ." The three persuaded.

Kagome suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders Her face was as red as a fresh apple. She opened her mouth to speak "It was a. . . it wasza. . ." was all she could manage to say. Ah, the dreaded foghorn stutter, a perfect confirmation of guilt. It was quite ridiculous, really. The three girls burst into laughter at her. Making her even more uncomfortable.

'Damn it. Why am I blushing like this? I've been doing this a lot lately. Darn you, Inuyasha.' She thought angrily. "It was just a really cute guy I've met. There! Happy now?" She confessed.

It was true. This had the girls looking in shock. "I knew it! I knew it was a tryst!" Yuka confirmed.

"No, guys! You're jumping into conclusions here!" Kagome shouted. Shrinking in embarrassment. The girls began to chorus an infamous taunt at her. Which wasn't very nice.

"~Kagome and the cute guy sitting in a tree. . .~"

"Hey stop that!"

"~. . .F-U-C...~"

"Hey you guys." A voice interrupted. "It's almost time for Kyudo training." The girls halted in their taunting and Kagome sighed with relief.

"Oh Kikyou. Am I glad to see you. Excellent timing."

Kikyou arched an eyebrow. "Huh? Are you feeling well Kagome?"

Kagome made a funny expressing before replying. " Why yes Kikyou, I am. Off we go, now."

She didn't realize she misplaced her quiver and bows.

***

"Always remember that the way of archery requires patience, calculating mind, physical determination, and a sound spirit." Kikyou lectured. She is the chief instructor of archery in the entire valley. Yet at times it seems doubtful considering her age. Kikyou, a woman in her early vigesimal years has been an expert in the field every since she was fourteen. The only other person that comes close to matching her was Kagome.

And speaking of Kagome, she had finally arrived on the archery grounds. The search for her missing quiver and bow took longer than expected.

"Kagome-san. You're late." Kikyou acknowledge coolly.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka went into giggles among the group of archer women in training.

"Sorry. I had a lot on my mind today." Kagome replied.

"Yeah that she had a fling with a man and now wondering was she any good." Eri commented. Kagome gaped at her in embarrassment. Kikyou however, was not in the least bit amused.

"Eri-san, would you like to demonstrate on your progress?" Kikyou requested politely. Eri felt a lump in her throat, feeling guilty in the spotlight.

"Who? Me?"

Kikyou nodded. "Yes. Test your accuracy." She skewed her visage and pointed towards five targets on the meadows several yards away.

'This should be interesting.' Kagome thought as she went to sit on a wooden fence.

Reluctantly, Eri emerged from the group of women. She received a bow and a quiver of arrows from Kikyou. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "Here's goes nothing."

"Take your time, Eri-san. Concentrate." Kikyou instructed.

"You can do it Eri!" Cheered Kagome.

The gang of women whipped around to regard the girl on the fence. "Shh." "Oh! Sorry. . ." Kagome whispered clasping a hand over her mouth.

Eri had an arrow at ready. Hesitantly, she aimed, drew the strand and released it. Soon enough the arrow landed right in the center of the first target. A bullseye! That was followed by a small applause. That made Eri become confident in herself. But yet she knew she wasn't finished yet.

'Only four more to go. . ." She mused hopefully. She noticed the layout of the remaining four targets was becoming increasingly difficult. She expected that. She prepared the second arrow, aimed and released it. The spearhead made it's way and landed very close to the center. Pretty good. Another round of applause followed. Most of the girls was impressed. Kikyou, on the other hand kept her cool demeanor and Kagome was preoccupied stroking fur on a corpulent tom cat.

"My goodness! Buyo you really need to go on a diet, buddy." She said aloud, forgetting that all was to remain quiet during the testing. The glares of the women chided her again and she zipped her lips shut showing a nervous smile. Kikyou sighed and turned around just in time to watch Eri released her third arrow. Unfortunately the arrow nearly missed it's target completely. It landed on the outer edge of the target.

No applause followed that time.

She bit her lip as she pulled out the fourth arrow. With a mental prayer she hoped that she could at least reach the far off targets. She released it and the spear landed in the tree bark right below the target. 'Damn it!' She really shouldn't take prayer for granted. Really. Kikyou sighed disapprovingly at this and Eri was now sweating bullets.

'Shoot! The last target is going to be a doosey.'

By now she was shaken by intimidation. Now she really didn't want to shoot the last arrow. Kikyou noticed this, her cool gaze never leaving her. Forcing Eri to prepare the last arrow and firing it. Poor Eri! She really needs to train more with her accuracy. The misguided thing completely missed the target. . .even the tree it was on. That was followed by eerie, dumbfounded silence, that is, until Kagome began applauding.

"Hooray! She really tried her best! Give her an applause!" She laudated. Kikyou and the rest didn't think so and their scowling told her so causing her to shrink.

"Kagome-san I guess that you want to try your hand at this." Said Kikyou. 

In a flash Kagome hopped from the fence and walked right in front of Kikyou. "Don't mind if I do!" Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she noticed an unusual bow in Kagome's hand. "Hmm. Why a crossbow?"

Kagome smiled and prepared five arrows all at once on the wide weapon. With great articulation she aimed and fired the arrows. The group of young women witnessed her perfect accuracy in awe. Every last five of them landed on their designated targets. "That's why."

The women burst into applause.

Kikyou chuckled at this "Show off."

"Kagome you really have to show me how to do that." Eri requested.

"Aww shucks! No need to do that girls." Swooned Kagome.

Kikyou was laughing happily along with the rest of the girls until she felt a tug behind her. With a yelp she spun around and saw the village messenger. Her little sister, Kaede. "Goodness! You really scared me Kaede! That wasn't very nice!"

"Sorry big sister. I'm running messenger errands today." Huffed Kaede, preparing to make announcements. "Ahem. For the kendo trainers the sessions are cancelled today due to sensei Atsuko's illness."

Off in the distance a chorus of 'yes!' can be heard.

". . .Someone needs to feed Neko before she decides to have someone for dinner. . ."

A few gasps was now audible before most of the women scattered for their lives. Kikyou chided at Kaede "Stop the childish jokes, Kaede."

"I am not childish! I am a fifteen year old mature young woman." Scoffed Kaede. "Besides I'm not kidding about Neko at all."

She didn't know any better.

"Well. . ." Kagome intervened ". . .I'm bad for her health before she decides to eat me." Kikyou rolled her eyes at Kagome's stale, unnecessary little joke/comment. She diverted her attention back to Kaede " Go on, little sister."

"Lastly Kagome needs to confer with Yoriko-sama."

"Kagome Futagoino?"

"No."

"Kagome Meitachi?"

"No, Higashi, er, no Higurashi."

"When must I meet her?" Kagome asked uneasily.

"You are to see her as soon as possible." Kaede answered. "As in right now." She struck her tongue out at Kagome.

Kagome really had to laugh at the adolescent's looney gesture. Then she thought about what if Kaede still had that little habit when she's older, like say, nineteen for instance. It can be really annoying. "It's on now! C'mere you little tyke." She grabbed Kaede and put her in a playful headlock, giving her a firm noogie. Kaede did her best to struggle free.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Kaede pleaded. "Kikyou-onnechan please make her stop!"

"Kikyou tried her best to suppress her laughter. "Alright, alright. Kagome you. . .hehehe. . . you're dismissed."

Kagome abruptly released Kaede from her constricting grip around her head. Kaede message her offended noggin while staring teary eyed at Kagome who held a grin on her face. "There's more where that came from. Just you wait." Kagome said before heading towards the castle that can be seen over the village peaks.

***

An annoyed Inuyasha sat on a wooden bench somewhere in the middle of the village market. He was agitated by Miroku's philandering antics. The monk was busy rapping away at an attractive, amply endowed brunette behind a fortune telling stand.

"So, you're implying that I'll live a long life and have plenty of children?"

"Yes. Possibly with a foreigner." The gypsy replied.

"Hmm. . .interesting." He stroke his chin. " If I'm not mistaken you hail quite a long way from Bombay, right?"

"Why yes of course." The girl answered. She's a native of India.

Miroku arched a brow and a grin graced his face, preparing to make his move. "So are you willing to bear some children for me?"

*WHAP!*

"She like's me. . ."

Inuyasha scoffed at how the monk tricks on women. 'What a dickhead! No respect! No respect!' He's a fine one to talk. Considering the way he was gawking at Kagome the other day. Literally the girl of his dreams.

"Ow. . . I am one with the earth." Miroku groaned painfully with a huge hand print on his cheek.

"Due to your lack of respect for women this stand is now closed for today. Have a nice day." The gypsy grounded out angrily. A vein popped up on her forehead.

Inuyasha nodded his head and walked towards his flattened companion and peeled him off the ground. "Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. You ain't shit you know that?"

Miroku plopped back to his normal figure. "Do tell."

"Come on. We're visiting a friend of my old man. He might hire us. Plus the old coot may let us spend a few days at his place."

***

Kagome ambled through the splayed corridors of Yoriko's manor. It has been years since she last stepped foot in the castle. The highly decorated labyrinth still impresses her. Something caught her attention as she reached a flight of stairs.

"Kagome." Called a voice.

She spun around at the sound of the voice. "Chizaki?"

"So you're here to see Yoriko-sama, I presume."

"Yes I am." Kagome replied trotting along the staircase.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about your friend. The boy named Inuyasha." What was Chizaki doing pondering about him. Wasn't she trying to get acquainted with Miroku. "Yeah. So?"

"Well I noticed your behavior lately. Apparently you do like him." Not this again. Kagome's face lit up like a Christmas light at the girl's statement.

Chizaki continued. "I was wrong for picking on you about him. After all he is a hanyou, right?"

"Yes Chizaki, he's half human," Kagome replied with a sigh.

The younger girl brightened up at that. "Then maybe you can still be friends-"

"No. Yoriko will still forbid it. So I might as well forget all about the guy." Kagome dismissed tragically.

Chizaki sighed in apology and followed her. To have an infatuation with a half demon which is forbidden? Goodness, if it were her she would of been crying by now. Not Kagome however, she was really at ease about this. So it would seem. Suddenly, the girls halted in their wake at a sound. Ominous purring can be heard right before the threshold to Yoriko's room.

"Neko!" The girls shrieked in unison.

Chizaki was frightened. "God, they haven't fed her yet!?" She wimpered.

"Um, Chizaki? Why won't you go in first would you, huh? Buddy ol' pal." Kagome suggested timidly.

"No Kagome! That's not fair! You're older so you should go in first!" Chizaki countered.

"That's not- AAAAAAHH!!"

Kagome was caught by surprise and was tackled to the ground by a large white feline. That's Neko the white tiger. Chizaki nearly fainted at what appears to be a mauling of her friend. Instead the beast was roughly playing with her as it licked her face.

"H-hey that tickles!" Kagome laughed. "Stop it! Hahahaha!"

"We're glad too see you too, Neko." Chizaki sighed as a huge bead of sweat appeared at her head. "Hey! Get off of her Neko!"

"That's enough, Neko." Commanded a voice. Sure enough the tiger dismounted Kagome and it sat on it's hind legs licking it's paws. "Come right on in girls. I'm delighted you made it here in good timing."

The girls obeyed and proceeded to the room. Yoriko's throne room is not what one usually expect. Not particularly a large, it consisted of tatome tiled floors, ancient Buddhist paintings and scriptures, and shelves filled with a abundance of books. Yoriko sat in the center of the room preparing tea.

"Well how do you do, ladies? Yoriko was indeed an intimidating woman. Even in her peaceful sitting position she looks powerful and threatening. Her pure white wavy hair sprawled to he floor in a low ponytail. Her narrow, deep black eyes held a mysterious quality about them. She was cloth in silver miko habiliment.

"Fine. We're doing fine, Yoriko san." Replied Kagome. The girls sat in front of her as she poured them cups of tea.

"It's obvious that I have something important to talk to you two about." Yoriko stated, sipping into her tea. "My! This tea is too sweet."

"What is it that you would like to talk to us about?" Chizaki inquired.

"Yoriko arched a brow. "I'd summoned you two here for a briefing for an odyssey you must take part in." This obviously brightened Kagome's mood.

"We're going on a journey?" Kagome piped up, excited.

"AW! Do we have to?" Chizaki dreaded. Yoriko pretended that she didn't heard that. "Ahem. . . I'm deploying you girls to Edo." She explained.

"Really? Edo!? I always wanted to go there!" Squealed Kagome. "Anyway, what's in Edo?"

'Oh god!' Chizaki thought dryly. 'I can't believe this girl! Doesn't she realize how far is Edo!?' She begins to sweat miserably.

Yoriko smiled. "I'm glad that you're excited about it Kagome."

"Why yes I am. What's our assignment once we get there?"

"Deep within that city there's a hidden village there much like our own. The Mesume."

"Interesting. There's another village like this one?" Mused Kagome.

"I've been contacting with the head of the Mesume as of late. She informed me that there are a abundance of relics and scripture that prompts demons to invade the hidden kingdom. Maybe if you to were to gather those items there and bring it to our home so that the demons will have no clue where they went." The woman explained.

"Why would demons sought out after such things, Yoriko-sama?" Kagome inquired.

"You don't read about that village, do you Kagome?" Yoriko smirked. "Well to answer your question, it is there hidden with Mesume Castle the relics there contain an great variety of mystical powers. It is rumored that the relics there has enough power to dominate the world. It is required for us to get them and keep them hidden away for civilization forever."

Kagome felt a chill going up her spine at that. "Oh? So no one is meant to tamper with that kind of power? It is beyond any mortals wildest dreams?"

"Yes. And if that power were to fall into the wrong hands?"

*Gulp* "That will not be pretty, I can guess."

"Maybe we shouldn't interfere with Mesume's affairs." Chizaki muttered.

"Chizaki if we don't do anything soon then an evil youkai is bound to get it's hands on it." Kagome stated in surprise.

"Kagome, all 'youkai' are evil." Said Yoriko, putting emphasis on that word. Kagome chuckled sheepishly. "Don't think I didn't know what happened three days ago, Kagome."

Kagome was now shocked. "Masaka! How did you know?"

Yoriko simply pointed at Chizaki. Kagome swatted the girl on her head. "You and your big mouth."

"Ow. . .that hurts Kagome." Chizaki moaned.

"Kagome, I don't care if he's a hanyou he is still demon. Nothing good can come of those. . .creatures."

"But Yoriko-sama!"

"Stop your bawling Kagome. Besides, it one of the main reasons I'd summoned you here. To test your faith in us as ."

"I'm sorry Kagome." Chizaki implored.

"In a nutshell. You are to apprehend those scriptures and bring them here. For the good of all humankind I will cast the scriptures to oblivion. You will set out on your journey tomorrow afternoon. Do I make myself clear, ladies?" She informed sternly.

"Hai." The girls said in unison.

"This task may be very time consuming, so here." She handed them both a large bag full of money. "That's for necessities and expenses."

"Arigatou, Yoriko-sama." The girls acknowledge again.

"This briefing is over. Godspeed on your journey, ladies."

***

Later that night Kagome was walking from the temple after praying in deep orison there. She thought of the risks of traveling to Edo. She prayed to the gods to protect them on their long journey. On her way to her shelter she met Kikyou and Chizaki on the way there.

"Kagome please do not worry yourself so. You'll be just fine. Oh I wish I can join you two on your voyage. I too, longed to visit Edo." Said Kikyou.

Chizaki had a very despondent look on her face. "I'm going to bed. This may be my last night to sleep peacefully. If I live to see more nights."

Kikyou gasped. "Chizaki, you shouldn't think like that. No need to be pessimistic. I pray for your safe return."

"Yeah Chizaki you should be proud. We're technically saving the world. This is going to be exciting." Kagome seemed to be better now that she prayed at the temple. Chizaki groaned and made a false applause by swirling her right fist.

"Yahoo. . . we're going to be saviors of the world." She muttered darkly. "I'm glad you're taking this so well. Maybe because of that hanyou you like so much."

Kikyou nosed in. "Yes I almost forgot. I do recall Eri commenting about your rendezvous earlier today. Did something happened between you two Kagome?"

Kagome blushed "Um. . .I'm going to bed. Goodnight. With that she rushed off to the far away shelter.

"My. Kagome is really taken with this young man isn't he?" Kikyou wondered.

Chizaki bad mood instantly vanished "Maybe or travels will prove to be fun after all."

***

Inuyasha ambled through a mysterious, haunted forest. The eerie canopy of trees was only accompanied by the sounds of crickets chirping, hooting owls, and the ghastly whisper of the wind. The arrogant bastard wasn't in the least bit scared. Until he heard a female's voice.

"Help! Help me!"

Playing hero he follow the voice through the forest to finds it's source. He stumble upon a lake. He lost track of the voice. How could this be? His keen sense of smell was missing! Of course! His face paled as he realized it. At that moment evil demonic laughter can be heard. The terrifying laugh seemed to wave through the air infinitely. He was growing nervous now.

"Help me. Please?"

It was that voice again! It sounded familiar. He followed it again and ended up in a deep valley. The buildings there were demolished and fire was seen all over the place. He had to find that woman in need. He sprinted through the perpetual darkness and fire until he finally reached _her. . ._

There in all of her pulchritude was her. Kagome.

She was crying miserably on the ground. Her blue dress was torn and drenched in her blood. Inuyasha rushed to her aid and picked her up off the ground cradling her in his arms. "It's okay Kagome. I'm here for you." Kagome bawling eased at his words and she drew her lips to his in deep osculation. After a few moments she released herself from the kiss and spoke.

"Inuyasha! I'm glad you came to save me. I'm so scared and alone. Please take me with you. Please take me away from this horrible place."

"It's okay, baby. I'll take care of you. I will never let anyone hurt you. Even if it's man, woman, hybrid, or demon." He rolled his hand across her tear stained face, soothing her tears. She held on tighter as if she was to let go she'll be lost in the wicked darkness forever. And the constant evil laughter wasn't helping either. It scared her even more.

Inuyasha began to cry as well. "My love will conquer all, Kagome. Don't worry. Inu's got you." Suddenly he felt a sharp pang in his back and dropped Kagome. Kagome looked up at him in horror. A huge demon's claw was impaled through him.

"What is this!?" He shouted in rage. 

"INUYASHA!!!"

He looked up and noticed Kagome was held up in the air by a huge clawed hand. 

"KAGOME!!!"

The giant thumb slashed her across her hip and a radiating small jewel flew out the wound. Inuyasha looked on in horror at this sight. "Kagome! I'm coming!" But it was just one thing: he couldn't move. "What the fuck is going on!?"

It was too late the demon hand has taken his love deep into the abyss. Inyasha began crying. He lost her. . .forever. "Oh God no! It can't be! This can't be fucking happening!!" He then noticed the jewel shinning potently beside him in the darkness. What was it?

"It's all on a fateful day, my love." Kagome's voice can be heard from the infinite darkness. Inuyasha didn't understand this at all.

He heard her voice again. "Inuyasha. I love you. But it is the cruel way of fate." She sounded so sad.

"Kagome!" Shouted Inuyasha jumping out of his bed from a incubus. He looked around and found himself back in his father's friend den and Miroku was blissfully sleeping on another bed beside him.

"It was just a nightmare. But it seems so real." He mused.

"Oh. . . my goodness. . ."

"Huh?" He skewed a glance at Miroku who was talking in his sleep.

". . .you give good dome. . ."

"Keh. At least somebody's having sweet dreams." His thoughts set back on the beautiful girl in his nightmare. It was so frightening. But a dream's a dream and it was over. Then Inuyasha realized he had a dream about Kagome again. "Kagome. . ."

Next chapter: Voyagers and Drinking Partners

A/N: Phew! That's enough. Man it took me while but it was worth it. I'll update soon as I get the sufficient number of reviews. I already have an idea of where this story is going. Oh yeah for those that have it twisted this story takes place in the late 18oo's so there you have it. Over and out.


	3. Departure

It's about time I've decided to get back to work with this story. Man, writer's block is no joke. Oh well, shit happens.

****

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

****

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter 3: Departure

Kagome couldn't seem to get a wink of sleep tonight. Anxious for the dawning of the sun and setting off for an adventure, sleep was the last thing on her mind. She yawned exasperatedly because of her useless effort to slumber and rose from her divan and decided to go and wait for sunrise at the foyer of the shelters. Outside she was not alone because Chizaki sat on the steps with a disturbed air around her.

"You're not the only one who's worried about tomorrow." Kagome intruded her friend's musing.

"Me? Worried?" Chizaki responded. "I'm going away from home for a long while and death could be lurking around every corner on our way to Edo? Of course I'm not worried."

"C'mon. You really need to stop thinking like that. We'll be just fine." 

" Kagome, I swear it's a conspiracy. Yoriko sama knows that this is uncalled for. For goodness sake, I'm only seventeen! Now I am going to have to go on a treasure hunt to retrieve some hocus pocus scripts from another sisterhood." Chizaki allege sarcastically, her thumb tapping her mole on her cheek in a questioning manner.

"Chizaki I understand that you're afraid. It's only natural when a heavy responsibility is dropped on your shoulders. Yoriko wouldn't send us off if she knew that we will fail."

"You really think so Kagome. You know what, I'm starting to wonder about you."

"Chizaki I'm just as afraid as you are. If that is what you really wanted to know. However I will not allow my fear to overwhelm me."

"But Kagome! This fear is the most logical of all fears! Our lives is on the line! Don't you get it? We can get murdered, battered, or worse, kidnap by foreign pirates, thieves, or even ninjas for that matter." She cupped her face into her palms and begins muttering something that sound like 'naive big sister and something about living in a cold world.'

Kagome balled her hands at her hips. "Chizaki, look at me when I'm talking to you." She demanded firmly. like a intimidating mother over her child. "If you really do not wish to go on our upcoming travels then don't. You can just drop it right here and now. Kikyou seems willing to go. Maybe I can get her to accompany me."

The girl laughed at Kagome's statement sadly. "Kagome, you know good and well that Yoriko does not play that. Besides, Kikyou is undergoing heavy swordsmanship training this week. So you might as well get her out your mind."

Kagome pouted at her "little sister's" insolence. "Why you. . ."

"Hey, watch that temper of yours now." Chizaki warned. "If push comes to shove then things are about to get ugly."

"Wishful thinking." Kagome retorted.

"Uh oh. C'mon you two. You're acting like children. Besides, I've heard one of you said my name." Said a girl emerging from the tranquil darkness of the huge shelter. She stood between the two fuming girls.

"Kikyou. Why are you up this time of night? You don't have to head out tomorrow." Chizaki indicated. Kikyou regarded the younger girl with a sweet smile.

"Now, now, Chi san you know that you don't really want to get into it with your big sister. It would be best for you two to restrain yourselves during this time of night." Kikyou instructed. Chizaki sighed and turned around with her arms akimbo in an annoyed manner. Kagome did the same, applying her trademark 'hmph' gesture. Kikyou was aware of the heat of rage emitting from the 'sisters' but still kept her pleasant demeanor.

"Girls, I under stand your bickering but can you two resolve this little problem in a far less hostile manner. If Yoriko san was to find out about this she'll be sure to bring it down on your heads."

"She started it!" Chizaki spat.

" Nah uh!" Kagome retorted. She lowered the inflection in her voice slightly to mock Chizaki's Kansai accent. "Kagome, Kagome, it's a conspiracy! If push comes the shove then things will get ugly." She fell back in frantic laughter. Chizaki pouted and tried to find something to throw at her. That is, if Kikyou wasn't interrupting her by acting as a shield.

"Kagome!"

"Hey! That wasn't nice Kagome." Kikyou chided.

"Well I hope you three are having fun." Informed a familiar voice. The three quarreling girls recognized the voice of authority in shock. What she's doing out? Yoriko emerged from seemingly out of nowhere with the white tiger following closely behind. "Is there a problem ladies?"

"Iye. No problem Yoriko sama." Chizaki addressed.

"No problems. No. Not at all." Kagome stammered.

"We're just under the influence of insomnia." Kikyou redirected.

"C'mon children. Just tell the truth. It's all too obvious. You are anxious to embark on your adventure. Ryoko, Azumi, Kaeda, Jun, and Kasumi done the same before they had to head out to Korea." Yoriko clarified.

"Yeah, at least they traveled there by boat." Chizaki muttered.

"What was that Chi san?" Yoriko inquire firmly. " Is it something you would like to share with us?"

"Heh heh heh. . .no Yoriko san." Tora said so otherwise because she purred at the scent of Chizaki's blood.

"Oh. Tora here say that you are lying. So tell me what do you want to get off your chest?" Yoriko castigated. Chizaki grimaced at what the elder said. Damn that overgrown cat. With a apprehensive expression on her small face she turns to her and looked her dead in her deep black eyes. "Yoriko san I'm afraid to depart tomorrow. I do not wish to embark on such a life threatening excursion."

"You are going to Edo, young lady! Whether you like it or not." 

"But Kikyou the one who wants to really go! Let her join Kagome in my place." Chizaki implored.

"No. . ."

"Please?"

****

"NO!!"

"Chi, there's really no use in arguing. Whatever happens it just happens. So you might as well be prepared to depart first thing in the morning." Kagome conveyed. It really was futile to argue with Yoriko due to an disagreement. Really, Yoriko is a very nice and motherly kind of a woman along with a sense of humor too. But when she's serious about something she really knows how to stomp her foot down. Chizaki whimpered in defeat and went back to her sulking. The adventure was inevitable, just like the eternal flow of time.

"My life has just taken a turn for the worse. Oh God, am I being punished? A little girl can only do so much." Chizaki pleaded.

"No you are not being punished. You're being tested." Yoriko replied simply.

"I was not talking to you."

"I know. I just decided to answer that question for you." 

"I give up."

Yoriko chuckled at the semi persistent girl. "Well if you excuse me, I'll be on my way back to get some sleep. Ladies, have a good night." She turned around and retreated into the darkness from where she seemingly came from. Tora yawned and proceeded to follow. Somehow at times, the girls wonder about her. Yoriko seems to ghastly to be considered an ordinary woman. Her motherly yet fierce demeanor was really something to ponder about. Her long flowing tresses of seraphic white bears resemblance to clouds that wonders the skies on an overcast day. And those eye. Those unnatural hues of black. They'll put the darkest nights of winter to shame.

"You know, I wonder about her sometimes." Chizaki sighed, earning a gasp of shock from Kagome and Kikyou. "Hey what are you guys gawking at. You're looking at me like I've just blew up an building."

"Chizaki! How could you?" Kagome chided.

"That wasn't nice Chi! Even though I've thought the same several times before I've never thought I would ever have the nerve to say that." Kikyou added.

"Kikyou you too!"

"Well, yeah Kagome. She sets me off too. Why are you acting surprise? I'm sure you had mentally retorted at Yoriko behind her back." Kikyou replied.

"Um yeah, but. . ."

"I'VE HEARD THAT!" Yoriko shouted from the darkness. The girls shrieked in surprise.

Chizaki pried herself from the steps and returned inside the shelter. She seems to be more depressed than before. "I'm going to try sleeping again. If anyone needs me I'll be either in my bed or back here on the foyer." She yawned and stalked off.

"I guess it's time for me to catch my forty winks as well. Good night Kagome." Kikyou regarded.

'Yeah. . .goodnight.'

"Good night Kikyou."

***

"Yo, Miroku."

"Don't wake me, I'm dreaming."

"Hey monk! Time to get up. Totossai wants to interview us."

"Inuyasha I was having such a blissful dream. It was about that girl we've met the other day."

"Who? The girl who was with Kagome?"

"Yeah, her too."

"What a creep."

"Hey it was just a interesting conversation."

"Yeah right. Knowing you probably made an attempt to sexually harass them."

"I did. So?"

"C'mon."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked downstairs to the lobby to meet with Totossai. Toto was an old friend of Inuyasha's late father. They were both students in the same field and they both traveled all over the world during their youth. Since Inytaishou has passed away, Totossai became a blacksmith for a living because during his travels he had bought souvenirs from many different countries.

"Well morning to you my young friends."

"Yeah, morning to you Toto." Inuyasha replied.

"Totossai san, you have some very interesting weaponry. Some of which are preserved from ancient Africa and medieval Europe and much more." Miroku complimented.

"Yes. Still as curious as ever Miroku kun. You've always were intrigued to seek more knowledge unlike your friend here." Totossai commented pointing towards Inuyasha.

"What was that? You old dried up metal beater?" Inuyasha retorted.

"You're nothing like your father. No respect." Toto sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that far too many times. So old man what's the game plan?" Inuyasha queried.

"Hmm. Now what did I had in mind?" Toto couldn't seem to recalled what was on his agenda.

Inuyasha fumed at the old smithy. "Prune! You were to interview us and inform us of any job descriptions available. Darn it! Your amnesia is that bad?"

"Oh yes, that. Sorry but I cannot have an interview until later this week. But I do have something here that may be of great interest to you Inuyasha." Totossai explained.

"Well what that could be?" 

The blacksmith examined through an old chest sitting besides him and fished out a sheathed sword. The weapon looks as though it hasn't been used in decades. Toto blew the dust off the long forgotten rapier and placed it on the table. Inuyasha scrutinized the sheath inquisitively. He pulled the rustic sword out of the holder and scoffed at it. The blade was extremely fragile and useless.

"Hey! Is this some sort of sick joke, Toto? This damn thing looks as though it wouldn't slice through paper. It's so old and decrepit. What gives?" He demanded.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, my friend." Miroku acknowledged.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha." Toto added. "Despite it's appearance that sword was fought in many battles."

"So? Look at it now."

"Inuyasha, let me tell you a little something. That sword there was your father's proudest possession."

"It was!?"

"Yes, my boy. Your dad forged it himself by the time he was in the military. In all the battles he fought he never lost not one single fight. Thanks to Tetsusaiga." Toto explained.

"Iron Fang?"

"Interesting." Miroku mused. " Can you tell us more?"

"Iron Fang and Shit Stains. Feh. Listen you geeks, this sword had seen it's better days. I'm a better swordsman than my father anyway. If he were still alive I'll show him how much I've improved." Inuyasha replied proudly.

"For your information, Inuyasha your older brother wishes to own this 'useless' sword. He knows that this blade contains a lot of magic strength." Totossai said.

"Feh. I'll hear you out then."

***

"Damn. The dreaded moment has finally come." Chizaki moaned. Packing loads of items on a coffee brown steed. The horse seems to understand her grief by nodding it's head. After all, it had to carry a heavy load all the way to Edo. "I'm sure you feel the same way as I do, don't cha? The steed brayed.

"I know, I know." Chizaki agreed with condolence. The morning was cold. Which was usual during times of autumn but this morning was cooler than usual. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon giving the girl a ray of hope that she will survive through this ordeal. "Please guide us well."

"Chi! Are you done packing your belongings on Hideki?" Came Kagome's voice. She appeared from around a corner and was wearing clothing that was only meant for adventuring. A white shirt with long loose sleeves and royal blue slacks that comes to just below the knees. If Chizaki wasn't so depressed she would of made a comment about Kagome looking like a female pirate.

"Yes Kagome. All my belongings are on board." Chizaki yawned. " C'mon, let's just get this over with."

"Hey. What's with the get up Chi?" She noticed the odd sea green long sleeved kimono her companion was wearing. In contrast to her long loose flowing sleeves the remaining parts of her kimono was body taut and fairly short, not revealing too much of her already exposed thighs. Kagome laughed at her friend's skimpy habiliment.

"Uh oh! Is there somebody you're seeing out there Chizaki?" She mocked. " Is there some guy you are trying to impress? Just don't drop anything. Yuck." Chizaki eyes widened and glowered at Kagome.

"What was that, Miss Pirate of the Caribbean?" She retorted.

"So the harlot got some jokes huh?" Kagome smirked, preparing a strong comeback.

"What!? Who you're calling harlot?" Chizaki demanded.

"You two are at it again?" Came a voice. "Yoriko's on her way here, you know."

"It's nothing, Kikyou. We're just having a little debate over fashion." Kagome snickered, pointing towards a fuming Chizaki. She hastily fixes her obi in order to loosen up here tight fitting kimono in hopes of concealing her contours. Kikyou frowned when she noticed and made a false compliment.

"It's. . . elegant." Kikyou stammered uncertainly. Kagome fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh no. Not you too, Kikyou." Chizaki accused.

"Um, no I really mean it! You should do things you want to do as soon as you can because tomorrow is not guaranteed today." Kikyou corrected. She gasped as she saw Chizaki made a audible sigh in hopelessness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that, knowing that you are leaving today."

"Gee, thanks a lot Kikyou. We really needed that vote of confidence." Sighed Chizaki.

"Yeah, big sister! That was really uncalled for!" Chided Kaede, approaching the girls.

"Kaede it was an accident." Kikyou replied to the adolescent girl. 

"Heck, I would be sad too if I had to travel all the way to Edo with a pirate girl." Kaede remarked slyly. Earning an indignant glare from Kagome. "You've heard right."

"How would you like to hear the story of a little girl that had her head crushed under a headlock?" Kagome warned with a sarcastic retort. Kaede could never get out of her headlocks.

"Yeah, if only you can catch me first." Kaede remarked, sticking her tongue out at her. She scampered as Kagome quickly gave her chase. Kaede was laughing all the way during Kagome's futile pursuit. She knew well that Kagome couldn't catch her when she had a good running start. Yoriko finally appeared and a smile came on her face as she saw this.

"Okay you can stop now, Tom and Jerry." She commanded, trying to supress laughter.

"Huh? Oh it's not like that. We were just trying to find Kaede's missing earring." Lied Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Kaede scolded. "I don't even have an ear piercing."

Yoriko forehead was plastered by a giant bead of sweat. "Charming." She tilted a glance at Chizaki and a smile graced her lips. "Wow! Chizaki I really like those garbs you are wearing! Where did you get that? It's beautiful!" A look of surprise formed on Kagome's and Kikyou's features.

"Huh? You really like her kimono?" Kagome stammered.

"Aw Kagome, you're a fine one to act." Yoriko reproached. " I remember when you were wearing something even fancier than that when you had a crush on a sailor you've met in the nearest town three years ago."

"Yeah, but. . ."

"Oh how can I forget that!" Kikyou guffawed. "Kagome was such an amourous person back then. Kagome tried to win that guys heart every chance she got."

"Oh yeah, that. . .hehehe" Kagome stammered in embarrassment.

"Kikyou. who can ever forget that infatuation you had on a young ninja when he brought in an orphan before Kagome's incident. You were obsessed with him you sought off to train in ninjutsu which were against your duties as a miko."

It was Kagome's turn to laughed. "Yeah! She nearly killed herself by accident. Plus she hit herself in the face several times with those whirling flails she used to have."

"There was just a certain charisma that ninja's have that I'm just so happen to be attracted to." Kikyou defended.

"Oh well." Yoriko considered. "It's time to get this show on the road. Allow me to bless you two beforehand." Her aura suddenly radiates as she meditated in deep orison. Kagome and Chizaki felt a mysterious new power welled up inside of them. Yoriko ceased her meditation and smiled. "That's that."

"Yoriko sama, what did you do? I felt different, well only for a moment." Kagome inquired.

"Is this an guarantee that we will make it through this adventure?" Followed Chizaki.

"No. It's just a gift of heightened awareness. That's all." Yoriko replied with a mysterious grin on her beautiful face. Chizaki didn't like the sound of that at all. "Well ladies, good luck on your travels. Sayonara." She about faced and returned to her castle. Kikyou and Kaede had a mixture of happiness and sadness on their faces as the girls ambulated off along with Hideki, the horse.

"See you soon! I know that you two will make it!" Kikyou shouted.

"Bye bye Chizaki. You too pirate girl!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Hey don't call me that!" Kagome retorted. "I'll be sure to kick your butt when we return you got that?"

"Okay. Miss Pirate Girl." Kaede replied.

'There goes us. Please don't leave us hanging, Kami.' Chizaki prayed.

****

A/N: Well they're off. Anyway Happy New Year! You guys are probably wondering when is Sangou is going to appear in the story. Well to answer that. . . SHE DEFINITELY WILL NOT . . .

. . . MISS OUT IN THIS STORY!!! Who are you kidding!? Sangou is one of my favorite cartoon characters. Period. Well until next chapter.

Next Chapter: Voyagers and Drinking Partners


	4. Voyagers and Drinking Partners

It is only fair to warn you readers is that I am coming down with a case. Yeah, you heard right, a case. And man, it's not playing the radio either! Damn that writer's block. Damn those college exams I have to take every other day and those other intervening stories of mine.

Now it's time for me to give props to a fellow reader.

Demon Kitty: It really delights me that you let me know that you really are enjoying this story. Despite the fact that I slow on updating it at times but I assure that I will definitely hop to it. Oh yeah, I heard that the Chobits manga is off the chain (Heck, almost all the work from CLAMP is) and I'm sure to check it out since you have mentioned it. Chizaki is a close friend and school mate of mine. She's from Okinawa and she's really cool to hang out with (she's a bundle of jokes). She's was flattered that I made up a character named after her.

Anyway, God bless and thanks for the review. I'll be sure to check out your neck of the woods real soon. Now without further ado, on with the story.

****

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter 4: Voyagers and Drinking Partners

Disclaimer: Oops! I almost forgot.

It was nearly afternoon and our heroines were now trotting along an open road and nearing a village. Kagome was happily walking ahead of Chi and the horse humming a merry little tune. Chizaki however, was totally downcast and quickly approaching paranoia. Kagome's little happy song wasn't helping at all either. 

"Kagome chan, would you please stop that? You sound like a little chipmunk in heat." She scolded. Kagome gasped and whipped a glower at the sulking girl behind her.

"What was that?" She questioned in her normal voice. "I do not sound like a little rodent, thank you very much."

"No, I just wish you would just stop that retched humming. Your voice is already funny enough. Besides, it's depressing me further."

"You got some nerve." Kagome retorted. "At least I don't always sound like I'm always drunk."

Chizaki eyes widened in shock. "What!? I talk like I'm drunk? That the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Wut!? I tawk leik Um drawnk? Thets dee mowst reedikewluss thang I've eber herd." Kagome reproached, mocking Chizaki's accent once again.

That remark made her hot. Chizaki's face was now beet red. "You and your insensitive wisecracks! Enough of this! It's time we get this straight." Chizaki declared as she makes an attempt to dismount the horse, only to fall on her booty by accident. She whimpered and messaged her offended rear. This sight would have been hilarious to Kagome only if it wasn't for the snickering sounds that she undeniably heard.

"Oh. If I wanted to lose weight, I pray that it wouldn't be this painful. I think I lost some from that fall." Chizaki whined, dusting off her "elegant" kimono.

"Silence." Kagome warned. "I'm trying to hear something."

"Huh? I can't hear you. Speak a little louder."

"I said quiet!"

"What? What are you saying?" Kagome made a funny zip up gesture and was becoming annoyed.

"Shut up!"

"Hey Kagome, I'll say you really need to speak up." 

"**WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!? I THINK SOMEONE'S SPYING ON US!"**

"Oh. . . my bad."

"Ah. Good pair of ears you got there lass." Taunted a male's voice.

"You and your big mouth!" Kagome scolded.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't hear you." Chizaki repented.

"Gee, well thanks a lot. It sure ease the troubles that we're about to go through."

"Trouble?" Inquired the pirate man. "No. Me and my men just wanted to have a little fun with you lasses."

The girls shrank back in fear.

"Excuse me mister. Aren't you a little far too old for us?" Kagome stated sardonically.

"Yeah, big guy, not that we would wish to have fun with you even if you're thirty years younger." Chizaki retorted, ducking behind Kagome's shoulder.

"Stubborn little girls aren't you?" He snickered. "Well I guess I have no choice but to force you two along."

"Force? Um, what do you mean by force?" Chizaki trembled.

Kagome gave the man a cautious determined glare. "I'm warning you, old man. There's only one of you and I'm certainly sure that you're not even in shape to be a match for one of us."

"Yeah!" Chi cheered. "We will kick your fat ass!"

The pirate considered the girls warning. "Is that so young damsels? Well then that means that I have to summon reinforcements. ABORT DECK ON THE DOUBLE, MEN!! Moments later, the old pirate was surrounded by ten or more men.

"Har har! Do you like the odds now lass?" He grinned.

"No. Not one bit." Kagome answered.

"Damn it! It's those pirate clothes of yours Kagome! It's the clothes! These guys probably think that we're pirates too."

"This is definitely no time for jokes, Chi!" Kagome scolded.

"I'm serious!" Chi rejoined.

"Wow boss! These girls are awfully cute!" A pirate commented.

"Yeah. Good mates indeed." Another snorted.

"I like the girl in white and blue but check out that chick in green!"

"Short dress and long legs: Good combination!"

"You pigs!" Kagome snapped. "All of you guys seems at least to be old enough to be our fathers! You all have no sense of decency!"

"We're pirates. What do you expect?"

"Yeah, and right now I want to be YOUR daddy!"

"Good god!" Chizaki gulped. "We are in trouble!!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Kagome commanded and mounted on Hideki. The steed neighed and took off.

"Hey!" Chizaki screamed, barely making it in time by grasping onto Hideki's tail. The scampering horse was wildly swinging the girl as he ran. "Kagome, slow down the horse!"

"Can't!" Kagome responded. "Otherwise they will keep up and capture us!"

"But Kagome! My kimono's fanning out!"

"This is no time to worry about pride! Besides, I'm pretty sure it's nothing to look at."

"What!? There you go with your smart remarks again! My body is just so happen to be well toned and amply endowed, thank you very much."

"You just better hang on to that tail!"

Kagome took a peek back as they quickly made their way into another village. Chizaki still held on to the horse's tail while screaming at the top of her lungs. "Damn it! They're pretty fast for old fat guys!" Kagome swore.

"Yeah! Old, corpulent, and now in heat thanks to me!" Chizaki added, trying her best to keep her kimono from revealing of what was already could be seen.

Hideki galloped madly throughout the village's marketplace. Denizens of the town fearfully jumped out of the horse's way as he made his way throughout the narrow routes. After several minutes of twisting and turning, they girls were hurled off into a fruit stand as Hideki whipped a turn exasperatedly.

"Hideki! Come back!" Kagome shouted. But it was too late, the horse was still galloping madly far away from her. Worse yet, they were now cornered by the lecherous pirates and there was no use trying to hide. Kagome sighed and pries herself out of the fruits and Chizaki was still trapped headfirst in the stand with her legs dangling about.

"What if someone sees me like this right now!?" Came her muffled voice.

"That's the least of your worries now." Kagome groaned.

Chizaki plucked herself out of the stand and noticed what Kagome was talking about. "Aw man!!"

"Heh. For that stubborn act you girls should be punished."

"But don't worry kids. Life on the high seas isn't so bad."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the pirates. "Is that so?" She growled as she grabbed a nearby shovel and twirling it like an eskrima expert. "Chi. . . it looks like we don't have a choice."

"Huh? Certainly you don't mean what I think you mean?" She asked sheepishly.

"I absolutely refuse to allow myself to become a concubine to a disgusting pirate." Kagome grounded out dangerously. "If you old fools still intend on capturing us, then we will not go down without a fight!"

"Kagome are you sure? These guys are awfully big. And what's with that shovel?"

"That's the point!" Kagome retorted seriously. "If these guys wants to make me into a sea whore then they better knock every remaining sense and brain cells that I got."

"But Kagome! They are at least three times your size!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Chizaki, it's time to finally see if all our years of training will pay off. It's best for you to join me, don't you think?"

An ironic smile crept onto Chizaki's face. "Oh what the hell. We were bound to be attacked anyway." She stood firmly besides Kagome. "I'm definitely going to need a bath in the springs after this."

"Well then. . . I'll say it's time for a little scrapping."

"Damn right."

Inuyasha pondered as he stride throughout Toto's shop. He studied the various displays of weapons that embellish the hallways. All the ancient weapons still looks formidable, that is, compared to the supposed legendary sword of his father. He glanced at the sheath in his hand and brandish the useless blade and snorted at it.

"Feh. Hand-Me-Downs. Worthless piece of crap."

"If you still think so then why, prey tell, are you still carrying it?" Came Miroku's voice.

"Well I have to honor my memories of my father when they are still in my head." Inuyasha told back.

"Perhaps." Miroku thought. " What throws me off is that you mentioned that the sword is worthless. It has been carefully preserved for all those decades only to be handed down to you."

"Your point?"

"Toto sama mentioned that your father really intended on forging the sword to protect you. He must of felt that you were powerless without it."

"What was that!?" Inuyasha demanded, feeling as though he is being scorned.

"Inuyasha, all that I am saying is that you are already a strong being. A creature of immense power as well. Though it's no doubt that you will soon deal with creatures that are stronger than-"

"Stronger?"

"Ahem. As I was saying is Tetsusaiga is a key to unlocking your true strength, according to Totossai."

"My true strength? How can a stupid piece of old metal can be any strength of mine? True strength can only be found deep within oneself."

"Such arrogance. You know winning countless wars and battles is not true strength as it was quoted by my late father. You see-" Miroku was once again interrupted as Inuyasha began sniffing the air madly. "What is it?" He inquired.

"That scent? Could it be?"

"What are you on about Inuyasha?"

"It's her! And the other girl, too!"

"A girl? Okay, I'm tagging along as well."

"They're in danger! C'mon Miroku!"

* * *

Two men were laid out on the ground unconscious with a giant lump on their heads as proof of their failure. Kagome glared icily at the remaining buccaneers. " Well, that's two down, and a dozen to go." She declared in a deep, threatening feminine voice that it is know to take on when she's serious.

" Now would any more of you guys would like to have a severe headache as well?" Chizaki queried as she held a two by four.

"The lead pirate growled. "So it seems that we have underestimated you lasses. Well it's seems as though we have to resort to a good old fashion onslaught."

"Onslaught?"

"Precisely, matey!"

"Bring it on!" Kagome challenged.

All the remaining bandits charged at the two girls at once. The girls decided to run about through the marketplace to divide the pirates and hopefully taking them down once at a time.

*PANG!*

A thief now lay comatose as he caught a surprise rounding a corner. Kagome had successfully clobbered him with the shovel as she grin victoriously. "Another man down. Let's keep going Chi."

They continued their mad dash throughout the urban maze. The streets contained several stands that displayed items and groceries which they can use to their advantage to lose the criminals. A tall lanky pirate was awaiting the girls at the end of a path with an evil sneer. Kagome snatched a watermelon and chunked the large fruit at him and hindered his vision in the process. She knocked the man over and was met by a even bigger man who caught Chizaki by surprise. He grab the girl by the sleeve of her kimono.

"Damn. He got me." Chizaki swore.

"Just a second. I'll clonk him." Kagome declared as she took notice. Out of the blue, another pirate armed with a sword kept Kagome occupied by attacking her. Ultimately delaying Kagome from rescuing Chizaki from her assailant.

"Hmm. That's an awfully nice dress you are wearing there, matey." The assailant chuckled. Chi was really getting tired of this now. "Aw. Did I made the little girl angry?"

"Maybe you did, big boy. But you have an awfully cute pair of breasts there." She ridiculed. The corpulent man however blushed at her joke. "Weird but interesting. Can I squeeze em?" She reached out and pressed his 'breasts'.

"Aw shucks! Hey! You're mocking me!" The man realized. "Hands off girlie! You're the one with the nice breasts."

"Maybe so." Chi snickered. "But yours is strange."

"Cause I'm a man! You a woman! Yours is bigger and rounder!"

"Yeah you're right-HEY! That's unwanted sexual harassment mister!" Chizaki chided, trying her best to conceal her chest while blushing madly. The made that held Chizaki in the air was suddenly knocked out due to a shovel wielded by a certain girl. Chizaki sighed in relief.

"You two done sweet talking to one another?" Kagome asked with a sneer.

"I was just complimenting him." Chizaki retorted. "Kagome, he had boobs, the guy had boobs."

Kagome grimaced in disgust and a bead of sweat appeared on her brow to confirm it. "Is those guys your type? Are you really into stuff like that?"

"Oh no. . . it just occurred to me as strange that his chest was like that." Chizaki grinned.

"Whatever." Kagome muttered.

"Yeah. Right." Chi ducked a thrown punch from behind and tosses a pirate into a stand by using his momentum against him. "Well should we continue our little plan?"

"Yeah I think we should. We managed to take down six so far and there's only nine more to go." Kagome agreed. She looks around and realized they came upon yet another dead end and to make matters worse the girls were once again cornered by the pirates. This time they were really angry and they held rifles at the intimidated girls.

"It's time that this foolish game of cat and mouse shall come to an end." The leader snorted.

"Right matey. Who wants a pair of dead girls anyway? It would of been much easier if you kids did not put up a resistance but no! You had to knock off most of our men!"

"Farewell lasses. I had to admit that you two gave us a really tough time on the other side of the seas. Godspeed." The leader commanded and his crew drew their guns. Kagome and Chizaki held each other in fear.

"Well Chi, it was nice knowing you." Kagome cried.

"I never got to see Africa!!" Chizaki sobbed.

"You know Chi, you was truly a little sister to me. I'm glad that I spent my lifelong friendship with you." Kagome compassioned.

"I never got to see London!!!"

"I'm sorry for all those years that I've been hard on you. It was just what big sisters do best."

"I never got to have my first kiss!"

Kagome sighed sadly. "Oh Chi. . . what does that matter now? We're. . . we're finally going to a better place. Whatever happens to us I shall never forget you. On the plus side, we can finally find out who our parents was."

"Oh holy spirits in heaven! Why did you guys left us hanging!"

"FIRE!!!"

*POW*

*BANG*

*BOOM*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

They girls held their eyes shut, awaiting painful death. The strange thing was that, in fact, they have not felt anything at all. Realization hit them when they noticed they were still alive. Strange? The heard all those gunshots but they are still breathing. Slowly opening their eyes, the girls can now see that the pirates had been knocked unconscious and seriously wounded. A miracle has just occurred!

"What happened? I thought that we were a goner." Kagome said as she carefully scrutinized the surroundings.

"We're still in one piece. Oh thank you very much heroic angels!" Chizaki eulogized.

"I don't understand it. There was no way we could of survived this. Chi we were literally looking death in the face!"

"Yeah, and we laughed too."

"That little miracle would be us." A voice stated. The girls saw the source of the voice on a nearby roof. "Hey there. It's been a while. You two seem to be having fun."

"It's you!" Kagome smiled brightly. "You're the guy I've met the other day, InuRanma!"

Inuyasha fell out the roof and hit the ground like a javelin. He pried himself out of the dirt and spat debris out of his mouth. "What!? InuRanma's a relative of mine. Who are you, Akane?"

"No, I'm Attila the Hun." Kagome retorted with a girlish giggle. "It's good to see you again. . .Inuyasha." She put an extremely soft emphasis on his name when she said it. She said it in an almost seductive tone. The hanyou took notice of this and a blush appeared on his face. "Inuyasha you're blushing!?"

"Um, I'm just allergic to dry sand, that's all." Inuyasha stammered.

"Yeah, I bet." Chizaki chortled.

"You made a gamble? What is it that forced you to make a gamble Chi san." Came Miroku's voice. Chizaki whipped around and saw Miroku happily approaching the trio.

"Hey, fancy meeting you again Miroku. How have you been?" Chi inquired.

"Life has been treating me well my dear. Now that you are here I'll say fortune smiles upon me." Miroku answered as he noticed the girl's 'elegant' kimono. "My, those are really nice."

Chizaki sweated at his compliment. "What's nice?"

" Those legs."

"Yeah. . . thank you."

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you milady. Those legs are not the only thing that are nice on you. Why your eyes, lips, rear-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I am deeply flattered by your compliments." Inu and Kagome were laughing hysterically at the exchange between Chizaki and Miroku. They were really happy to see each other once again.

"You call that a good couple?" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome blushed as she realized his comment. Did he really see her as more than just a friend? She'll be sure to ask him later on.

"C'mon guys, I'll lead you two to the shop we're staying at." Inuyasha stated.

"You two live at a shop? That's interesting." Chizaki pondered.

"Technically yeah, but the shop really belongs to an old friend of my father's."

"Alright Inuyasha, let us go and meet him." Said Kagome.

At Toto's shop (and his home as well), Kagome and Chizaki introduced themselves and explained their ordeal they have to take to the blacksmith. The old man considered and informed Inuyasha and Miroku to accompany the girls on their adventure (no argument there). Yet, he severely advised Inuyasha to take Tetsusaiga along with him as he mentioned that the demons on the way to Edo are more powerful than average. Inuyasha was reluctant to bring along the wretched blade but finally agreed when Kagome talked him into it. He was now doing what he was doing earlier. He continues to saunter throughout the large house while studying the abundance of weapons. Only this time Kagome was following along with him.

"Hey, you got something on your chest?" He asked without looking back at her.

"Nothing really. You know I have to say that you are in many ways like your father."

"Feh. Whatever you say. My old man was a samurai. I'm just an extraordinary swordsman. If he was still alive he will realize that I've finally surpassed him in terms of skills."

"Interesting. Inuyasha, you're only a half demon, am I right?" Inuyasha flinched to a stop as she mentioned that word.

"So? What of it? You're here to ridicule me as well?" He asked her sternly.

"No Inuyasha, I will never. Who would want to pick on a strong guy like you?"

"So. . . you're saying that you would mock me if I was weak?"

"No! Not that. To be honest I don't see anything so funny about you."

"Keh. All those years of torture is what made me stronger. In a way, I am thankful for that. The foolishness of civilization has strengthen me a great deal."

"Oh I see. So your father married a human mother right?"

"Yeah so? It's kinda funny isn't it?"

"No. I thinks it's beautiful! Like that old folklore." Kagome said her eyes gaining a dreamy quality to them.

"You're weird. Say would you and your friend like to join us at the tavern tonight before we leave?"

"Oh Inuyasha! I'll be honored."

* * *

That night, the hostelry was overcrowded with patrons. Most of them were humans and demons from surrounding cities. It also was a meeting ground for many foreigners from many different countries. The revered lion demons from Central Africa and the infamous species of griffin from Greece can be found there having a wonderful time. In short, the pub was a fantastic place comparable to any whimsical imagination or dream. Kagome gasped in surprise as she recognized a sailor she met years ago but shrugged as she remembered that Inuyasha's is her crush as of today. That is, if things go well with the hanyou. Miroku was busy trying to get acquainted with a group of women from Europe. Though Chizaki shouldn't be shaken up by his action the monk simply assured her that he's "culturally aware". She ignored the monks flirting and followed Inuyasha and Kagome inside the club. They three sat at the counter and the girls ordered some food while Inuyasha ordered for an alcoholic drink.

"Hey I didn't know that you drink, Inuyasha." Kagome realized.

"Not really." He answered. "I just do this on every blue moon." Kagome blushed as he gulped down the liquid. He does this on occasion? She wondered what he was up to. Could it be that he wants to make out with her tonight? Nah. Kagome put away those nasty thoughts.

"Hey this joint serves some pretty good chicken." Chizaki praised as she munched on the venison. "Remind me to visit this place again once we get back."

Inuyasha stood up from his stool and walked off. "I'll be right back. I'm going to look for Miroku." He informed as he made his way through the large crowd.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Chizaki mumbled, tearing up her meal.

"I agree. Go find him before some girl decides to kidnap him." Kagome followed. A girl kidnapping Miroku? Not likely.

Inuyasha struggled his way through several chairs, tables, people, and beasts. A few of the being glowered at him but Inuyasha warned them as he pointed at his sheathe on his waist. He can pretty much take care of himself. Afterall most of the people there were intimidated by a guy walking around the club with a sword. (My that's definitely what you cannot do today, I'll tell you.). His ears twitched as he heard female voices trying their best to gain his attention. He traced the source of the voice and found three beauties sitting as a group on a round table.

"So, you finally decided to see what we wanted." Questioned a demon girl with ruby eyes. She was a wickedly attractive elfin girl who had her hare in a short, high ponytail.

"Nice meeting you ladies. And you would be. . ."

"I am Kagura." The elfin woman replied.

"Hi there cutie, I'm Yura." Presented a pretty woman with medium length black hair done in pageboy style. She was wearing a midnight black, extremely 'elegant', short skirt.

"Good evening. I'm Tsubaki" Introduce a white haired belle in a long silver kimono. Tsubaki had a small face and strange emerald eyes that make's one think that she's multiracial.

"Now that you have intervened me from finding my friend I demand to know what do you want." Inuyasha said. "Oh by the way, my name's Inuyasha."

"Um, an expert in doggy style." Yura cheered. Inuyasha sweated as she said that. "Hey Mr. Inu would you like to drink with us?"

"I'm flattered but no thanks." He replied. The girls burst into hysterical giggles.

"You're scared, Mr. Inu?" Yura challenged.

"A little on the soft side, eh? I can understand." Tsubaki commented.

"C'mon, I thought that you're an underdog. I see now that you're a big pussy." Kagura cackled. Inuyasha grinned back at the girls. These kids just had to go ahead and challenged him.

"Say little wenches, are you daring me?" He reproached with a evil smirk.

"Uh oh! Big man!" Tsubaki complimented.

"Yeah. We're daring ya. Why won't you show us that you're never scared." Kagura tested again.

Inuyasha burst into mad laughter on his own now. "Okay little girls, you've gotten yourselves a drinking partner!" He declared.

"I like that!" Yura cooed. "Drinking partner, that's a new one."

****

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Peer pressure can be a bother, isn't it?

THE NEXT CHAPTER: Our hanyou complies to the 'evil trio's' dare. Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha gets into a quarrel and she knocks the drunken half demon unconscious. A mysterious spirit haunts Inuyasha's mind and she claims to be the legendary priestess Midoriko. Dreaming or not, the phantom leaves Inuyasha with a enigma of an oracle. And, rumors in a nearby village the men there reports that they have sighted a cute chick in miko clothing who says she is seeking for our heroes and heroines. Could it be Kikyou? Has Yoriko finally considered for Kikyou to tag along? Find out in the next chapter.

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love Chapter 5: Apparition Midoriko and The Oracle of Shikon 


	5. Apparition Midoriko and The Oracle of Sh...

Still standing strong and bringing the pain. 

Demon Kitty: I thought about what you mentioned to me and something did dawned on me. I kind of find it weird due to the fact that this story only has six reviews. I know for a fact that my stories are going to gather a crowd of reviews once they REALLY get off the ground. The things is, that I constantly come up with new stories and they impose on this on. If that's not the case then I guess that people must really dislike Kikyou (or me, but hell I don't care.). Anyway, Kitty thank you very much for that note and for the review.

****

Disclaimer: 

On the previous chapter, Kagome and Chi reunites with their friends, Inuyasha, the hanyou, and Miroku, the clever monk. Pleasant to see each other again, the young men agree to accompany the girls on their possibly grueling escapade. The gang decides to have a 'celebration' before heading out on the long trek to Edo. The tavern is overcrowded with natives and foreigners and Inuyasha is conned into a reckless dare by three beauties, Kagura, Yura, and Tsubaki. The dog demon declares his victory and prepares himself for a wild night.

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter 5 Apparition Midoriko and The Oracle of The Shikon

"Hey have you two seen Inuyasha? I've thought that he was with you two." Miroku questioned. Chizaki burst into a fit of cackling. "What is it that causes you to goof off like that?"

"Some friend you are." She chuckled. "I see that your flirting didn't go to well with the foreign women outside." Miroku scoffed at the girl's accusation.

"So you really think that I that kind of guy, you say." Miroku said. "I was learning the ways of their culture. I was always compelled to know more about the Occident."

"Yeah right. Like why the nation of Italy is shaped like a woman's boot or something obvious like that." Chi snorted. Miroku made a look of innocence.

"Inuyasha set out to look for you." Kagome clarified. " This is becoming a pain, now Inuyasha has lost himself amongst the crowd."

"Ha! Ha! You girls cannot fuck with me!!!" Shrieked a proud male's voice.

The three instantly recognized the voice. "Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha sat at a table with three estranged women. He had several empty mug glass in front of him and he slightly hulked over in his chair with a grin as Yura obliviously showed more cleavage to him while she praised his bravery. " You gals can't even touch me! You can barely handle one glass." Kagura gave him a small applause.

"You drink well, little boy." She commented.

"Not bad. You can handle intoxication well." Tsubaki complimented, giving him the thumbs up.

"You're drunk? Why, I can straight up give you a hurting right about now, babe." Yura bounced and pinched Inuyasha on his cheeks. The hanyou blushed as he saw more and more well rounded cleavage. "You know we can get a room at the inn, ya know? Tsubaki and Kagura will know nothing about this." She whispered in his ear seductively.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha cooed. "Well, you will sure know the ultimate meaning of the term 'doggy style.'

"Oh! You really are a bad boy. I've perceived you wrongly at first." Yura squealed. She sat on his lap. "Well, well I see that someone's very eager tonight."

"Inuyasha, we've been looking all over for you." Kagome's voice said.

"Oh, for real?" Inuyasha stammered.

Kagome noticed the attractive girl on his lap. "Ahem. Who might you be? I do not recall him telling me anything about you." Her voice revealing a hint of jealousy.

"So, puppy boy. Do you know this girl by any chance?" Yura demanded.

"Uh oh. Here comes an envy quarrel." Tsubaki stated, sipping on her beer.

"Inuyasha, have you no shame? Why, we are a fated couple. We are betrothed." She lied, convincing the girl on his lap to lay off. Yura scoffed at this.

"Hmph. Your man here didn't say that last night. He told me to have his child." Yura informed.

'Ha! Not with that skimpy thing on!' Kagome thought with a smirk of sarcasm. She knew this girl was lying, heck she probably forced the poor guy to become drunk. " Are you sure? It seems as though you were born with that big head for nothing."

"Funny kid." Yura mocked. Suddenly Inuyasha lifted her off his lap.

"Keh. I'm coming with you, Kagome. Well *hiccup* it was nice meeting you ladies." He stood up to follow Kagome but she stood frozen with a vibrant blush on her face along with the other girls as they 'noticed' him.

"Inuyasha sit back down!!!" Kagome cautioned.

"Hey! Now we're talking!!" Yura smirked.

"Great mother of pearls!! Look at that!!" Tsubaki pointed.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Kagura blushed while she fanned her face.

"Hey, why are you wenches looking at me as though I've just dropped my pants?" Inuyasha stipulated.

"It's not something you've drop, that's for sure. It's how something is standing right about know." Tsubaki refined.

"Damn, alcohol works wonders for you." Kagura blushed again.

"I guess that red hakama's not baggy enough to conceal you." Yura giggled while she continued to stare. "I feel for the girl when you decide to take your hakama off and wear her ass out."

"Inuyasha, just follow me. We're leaving." Kagome insisted, trying to hid her blush. She mistakenly stumbled backwards and stepped on a tail of a particularly large creature as it tried it walked by. The reptilian creature hissed in pain and growled at the now cowering girl. It was a maroon colored life form that was roughly over six feet tall and looked like it weighed at least three times Kagome's size. It revealed it's angry fangs at her and she also noticed that it can do serious damage from the looks of it's claws. She chuckled sheepishly to the towering being and tried her best to convince it that stepping on it's foot was not intended.

"Sorry about that. I should of watched where I was going." She feared.

"Feeble little human." It snapped. "Now I shall repay you for injuring my foot." It drew back for a powerful punch. Kagome braces herself for impact.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted. He grabbed the chair he was sitting on and swung it at the red lizard, knocking it far away from Kagome. The lizard creature hit a far off wall and slid to the floor in an unconscious heap. Kagome widened her eyes in relief. Tsubaki, Kagura, and Yura gave the hanyou a applause of fierce laudation. Suddenly someone shouted a war cry.

****

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!!" The voice shrieked and then chaos breaks loose in the tavern.

"Well that spoils the evening." Yura sighed.

"Hmm, I guess that it is time to leave." Kagura stated.

"It is fated that we shall meet again, friends." Tsubaki bowed before the trio of girls disappeared all of a sudden. Kagome eyes widened and she grabbed the speculating hanyou by his wrist. "C'mon Inuyasha, let's get out of here on the double!!" She blasted off with the giggling half demon flying behind her by his wrist and they came upon Chizaki and Miroku among the crowd.

"Good! You've found him!" Miroku shouted over the chaos as he struck a person down with his staff.

"Hell yeah, the sooner the better!" Chi exclaimed as she ducked a thrown bottle. "That was close!"

"Hey they're killing each other up in here!" Inuyasha cackled, still pissy drunk. Kagome lead the way out of the tavern as she was forced to tackle down a few commotion raisers. Some of the bigger people was surprised of her strength. Something they never expected for a young woman to display. Eventually the gang were far off and were now walking through a dark, tranquil forest.

"Damn, did the people back at that club went crazy or what?" Chizaki shrugged.

"Affirmative that they did but look what I got." Miroku smiled as he reveal a large bag to the gang. Chi and Kagome gave the monk an accusing glare and he shrugged in defense. " Someone just happened to drop their belongings back at the bar among the commotion."

"You're rogue! I though that monks were highly altruistic." Kagome scolded.

"For shame, Miroku." Chizaki sighed. " Thou shalt not steal."

" Not stolen, my friend. Discovered!!" Miroku clarified. Chi and Kagome sweated at the monk's declaration. Miroku dug into the bag's contents and fished out two large eiderdowns. "Huh? That's all?"

"Great! We can sleep in those!" Said Chizaki.

"Well it is getting late." She look back at the hanyou who was leaning on a nearby tree. "Inuyasha you heard us? We are resting here." Inuyasha eyes were narrow slits and he was oblivious to Kagome's statement.

"~ I'm living, for the love of you. . .~"

"Huh?"

"~I'm living **LIVING **for the love of you.~"

He was quietly singing a sad, lonely song which was making Kagome's heart melt. "I'd never knew that you were such a good singer Inuyasha." She complimented. Inuyasha turned his head at her and he smiled drunkenly.

"Feh. I know that. Those hoes at back at the tavern couldn't even mess with me." Apparently he was still drunk. "Kagome can I rest with you?"

Kagome blushed for a second. "Why yes Inuyasha. The two quilts are large enough to cover a dozen."

"No. You are not catching my drift. I mean to LITERALLY rest with you." His lips curled into a big swooning smile.

"Nice move, Inuyasha." Miroku commented. Chi nudged him in the ribs.

"That was rude of you." Kagome rebuked. 

"So? What of it?" He draws himself closer to her. "You know you want some too. I like the way you look at me. I like the way you move." Kagome was intimidated by his advances. She backs away from his wondering hands. "Why do you resist?"

"Because you are scaring me Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "We're friends but I don't know you like that." Chi and Miroku continued to speculate this.

"You're. . . full of shit." Inuyasha growled.

"What did you just say?" Kagome demanded, she wasn't sure that he said what she think he just said. "Please run that by me again."

"I hate you. You're full of it. . . Kagome." He repeated. Kagome glared icy daggers at him. In a whim she walks towards him and gave him a extremely pleasant smile that masked a great deal of wrath. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Goodnight." She drew back and delivered an intense punch to his face, knocking the drunk demon unconscious. Chizaki and Miroku yelped in shock.

__

'Feh. . . Goodnight.' 

* * *

__

"Hey you."

Inuyasha ears twitched at the voice.

__

"Hello there."

He flinched, snuggling his sleeping form besides Kagome.

__

"Excuse me mister?"

He cracked a smile. He laid his head on Kagome's shoulder.

__

"It's going to be a hard one. Looks like I must resort to this. . . **INUYASHA! WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!!!"**

"Gyaaaahh!" He jumps up from his pleasant sleep. He frantically searches for the source of the feminine voice but to no avail. He looks down and now see that Kagome was peacefully sleeping besides him in a large quilt. He looks about again and caught a glance of Miroku and Chizaki sharing another comforter but they were divided by a tree log and Miroku slept with an ugly knot on his head. They were all sleep. What gives? He sniffed the air in hopes of catching a scent of anyone or anything. The only scent he caught was the scent of a camp fire and forest plants.

__

"Good child. You're awake."

"Who's there?" He demanded.

__

"No need to be alert child. Look into the fire." The voice reassured. The hanyou did what he was told and now saw the image of a striking woman amongst the small flame. Inuyasha thought he was having a nightmare. The beauty had on a white hakui blouse and a extremely loose red hakama. From what he can see, he can assume that this phantasm was a miko. Inuyasha feared them. They walked the land in the purest of grace and these women may seem extremely timid and fragile at first however, they possesses the greatest threat to demons. Inuyasha backs away and growled at her.

"You come for my life even from beyond the grave?"

The apparition gave him a loving smile. Inuyasha suddenly felt at ease as he stared at her warm, small face. _"Little one, do not be afraid. I no longer hold a threat to your kind."_

" A threat?" He stammered. " You lie, shade."

__

"I am a spirit from beyond this world. I cannot lie my friend."

"Who are you? Why do you haunt me?"

__

"Inuyasha, this is extremely rare for this to concur to a mortal. You are now receiving an oracle from the priestess, Midoriko."

"You're Midoriko? I've heard of you. You were the scourge of demons all those centuries ago."

__

"Precisely. My, my, I never knew my memory would be alive in this day and age." Midoriko chuckled. Inuyasha felt comfortable around the specter which was a little strange to him. Why, if he was actually alive in Midoriko's time he would be stricken by extreme fear.

"Am I still drunk?" He inquired clumsily. He grimaced as he felt a tinge on his face and suddenly recalls Kagome knocking him out. "Damn. She has a nice right."

__

"That girl. The one called Kagome. She's the woman that appeared in countless dreams in the past, correct?"

Inuyasha gasped. She nailed the board right on. " How do you know Kagome? Are you sure that you are not just another demon?" He demanded.

__

" No, as I've told you before, I mean no harm. That girl, Kagome, she is a miko in training." Midoriko clarified.

"What? She's one of those? It can't be!? Why, Kagome likes me."

__

"True as that my be, that girl is also my descendant."

"So she's you're great grandchild times five?"

__

"Inuyasha, I shall now explain the reason why you constantly see her in your dreams. Without you, Inuyasha, she will not make it."

"Poor thing."

__

"The item that she is searching for is called the Shikon. It is said that the Shikon lay hidden deep in the city of Edo but only she can really protect it."

"What do you mean? I've heard of the Shikon but the essence of it is written in countless scrolls which resides in Edo. It is heavily protected by an unknown army."

Midoriko nodded. _"That army will eventually fail. I'm sorry. The Shikon is a commodity of pure power but once it gets into the wrong hands. . ."_

"What? What will happen once it is in those hands."

__

"The days of this world shall come to a horrible end."

"Damn. That sounds really bad."

__

"Your friend is a priestess in training who has a heavy destiny bestowed upon her. Unfortunately she is still a child and she will perish. You and your friends on the other hand can assure her that she will accomplish this task and ultimately save the world." The eidolon spoke solemnly.

"Yes I will see to it that her and her friend complete their journey and return home safely." Inuyasha declared, thumping his chest.

__

"Your intentions are noble Inuyasha. However, I shall warn you that even with your help you all will encounter extreme hardships along the way." Midoriko cautioned.

"A few hardships huh?" Inu snorted. "My entire life was all about hardships and look at me now."

__

"True my friend, but these oncoming times will be far more excruciating and difficult than anything you've ever encountered."

"I'll stay on my toes."

"_I admire your courage young one. I shall inform you that you will meet with more new friends but I must warn you about someone. . ."_

"Who is that someone?"

__

"This person. . . is a friend of Kagome. While Kagome has my blood coursing throughout her body this person inherited a great deal of my soul. A reincarnation if you will."

"Is this person a miko as well?"

__

"Indeed. Her miko chi is far stronger than Kagome and she is a pure soul as well."

"What's so threatening about a girl?"

__

"Inuyasha I can see that you feared women like her at one point in your life." Inuyasha grimaced. Midoriko nailed it again.

"Stop reading my thoughts." He demanded calmly.

Midoriko considered and smiled. _"You shall meet this girl soon enough my friend. She is really gentle but is a highly trained priestess as well. Beware Inuyasha, she may perceive you as a threat and mistrust you. She may even destroy you. Not necessarily implying to get on her good side but you two try to a least get along with one another."_

"Feh. She better not try anything funny or else."

__

"She will not. Unless you purposely harm Kagome or any of her friends. It's going to be a hard one to get along with my reincarnation but in time she will really trust you, maybe even like you. She will be a great addition to helping all of you." The fire began to flicker.

"Hold on before you go. Is there anything else you should tell me?"

Midoriko gave him a serious look as she began fading away. _"You will learn more about the Shikon and unravel even more of the unexplained. Be strong my friend and take care of one another because all is lost if all of you were to become separated. Sayonara."_ The wraith disappeared from his view completely, leaving the half breed a little more aware of the task at hand.

"Keh. Weird dream but I will not forsake this world and Kagome." He proudly declared and snuggled himself beside Kagome and went back to sleep.

"_I really do hope that you will stay true to your words. . . Inuyasha."_

The next afternoon was a pleasant one. The gang were now approaching another small town. Kagome was madly apologizing to Inuyasha for knocking him out last night. Inuyasha simply shrugged and accepted her pleas. He told her that he deserved it. Chi and Miroku were laughing and clowning on each other. One interesting thing that made Inuyasha recall his dream/oracle last night was the rumors from the villagers.

__

"You shall meet this girl soon enough my friend." He shuddered at Midoriko's words. He had a feeling that he will meet this 'miko' today and in this village. The various rumors were. . .

"Um yes, it was a young woman, probably in her early twenties." One woman said.

"Yeah I saw the priestess." A husky man said. "I have to admit though this broad was really cute."

"I seen that miko chick earlier. She fiend off a group of lizard demons." A teenage boy said.

More rumors. . .

"That woman, she was a real babe but she's far too serious for me." The gang sweated at that one.

". . . why yes this woman inspired me." A little girl said.

". . . real long hair, brown narrow but wide eyes, she had a nice figure too." 

Several minutes later the gang were resting under a large tree with bored expression. They ponder for a while about this priestess the villagers were talking about but became annoyed by some of the men's rumors. They only really complimented her 'appearance'. Miroku was the only one who insisted to look for this woman.

" I wonder. A nice body. . . underneath a hakama? This is what I must see." Miroku giggled. Chi and Kagome gave him a funny glare. "Well, a man gotta like something." Miroku defended.

"You're sick." Chizaki replied.

"Yeah, I mean how could you possibly see anyone's figure through a hakama? That's not possible." Kagome added.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who said that. The village men did." Miroku snapped in defense.

Inuyasha sat placidly a good distance away from the girls and Miroku. He was lost in deep thought. 'So, the priestess lives in this town eh? At least she's not ugly, from what I've heard.' He pondered. He grimaced as he remembered that Kagome is a miko in training and she was nowhere near that.

"Although, despite all those rumors, I can't help it but think of one person." Kagome stated, catching the gang's attention.

"You know this person?" Miroku queried with a sly smile on his face.

"If it is the person I am thinking about then that means yes. She is practically my sister like Chi chan." Kagome elucidated.

"That's impossible!" Chizaki spat. "Yoriko san would of told us about this."

"Like you, Chi, I also question Yoriko's ways." Kagome reassured the younger girl. "It is possible."

"So you may know this person?" Inuyasha questioned. " If it is the person that you were thinking about I wonder if she's friendly."

"Well-" Kagome reply was cut short by a shrieking girl approaching them.

"You!" She pointed at Kagome. "You look a lot like the priestess who has arrived here this morning."

"Huh? I can't be!" Chizaki exclaimed.

"I resemble this miko you say? Tell me more."

"She's an cool archer too. Earlier today she forced a group of lizards to flee from the village. The cool thing was when she was dealing with the last one." The girl made an imitation of an archer's stance. "She shot the reptile in his shoulder and said 'I know that hurts, reptile but if you do not retreat then the next arrow is going straight up your ass'. Boy did that demon ran away!"

"Was there anyone else with her?" Kagome demanded.

"Yeah, she came her while riding a white tiger. But she told the beast to return home." The girl explained.

"It's her." Kagome and Chizaki confirmed at the same time.

Inuyasha grimaced. Yep, they knew who the mysterious miko was. Kagome instructed the group to form a huddle. Inuyasha joined the group after a little reluctance. Kagome raised her head to ask the little girl another question. "The priestess, do you think that she is still in this village?"

"Yes ma'am. Though she did plan on going to the marketplace soon." The girl answered.

"Alright, listen up. We're are going on a patrol of the market." Said Kagome.

"Ah. This shall prove very interesting." Miroku grinned.

"I really hope that Kikyou isn't too hard to find." Chizaki sighed as she looks over at the Shinto shrines in the distance. "For all we know there could be countless priestesses in this town."

"I know. But Kikyou is especially powerful." Kagome stated.

"Feh. Let's get this show on the road. I just hope that this 'Kikyou' does not try anything funny when she realizes that I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha scoffed.

" Okay here's the plan we are going to split up and search the market." She glances over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Kikyou is a nice person. She won't jump to any conclusions. . . at least I hope not." Kagome stated as her index finger prodded her check. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that at all. He had to wonder about the girl named Kikyou. Was she as powerful as Midoriko and Kagome say she is? He gulped in intimidation. He prayed that this girl wouldn't rip him apart at the sight of him. He thought about the girl's triumph over the unfortunate clan of lizard demons. Mikoes. . . he really did have bad experiences with them in the past.

The gang sets out to look for Kikyou.

Kikyou was desperate as well as backed into a corner. She had to think of a way to win against this powerful adversary. She had to make her move, it was now or never! But she has to be careful, the next move could be a foolish one and ultimately lead her to her demise. Maybe she's not as powerful as people said she was? The adversary she's up against was very clever.

"GOTCHA! THAT'S GAME!"

"Aw phooey!" Kikyou exclaimed. "You've beaten me again, Sayo." They were just playing chess. A friendly game that had Kikyou quite riled up a bit.

"Wow, Kikyou you sure are a good sport." Sayo giggled. "I bet that you are tired of losing."

"Hey, can't win them all. Besides I can handle a few losses. I can really learn from them." The priestess replied. "Now if you and your mother please excuse me I am going to browse the marketplace for a while."

"Okay. Um, hey Kikyou, can you tell me more about your home. It sounds kind of cool." Sayo suggested. Kikyou gave the girl a smile in reply.

"That I will, Sayo chan. Tell your mother that I'm off to the market and I shall return shortly before heading off on my journey." Kikyou said before she exited the hut.

Inuyasha wondered around the market in a annoyed manner. The little goose chase for a woman named Kikyou was far more difficult than he originally thought. He mentally cursed himself for his current actions. He had to look for a priestess. . . those creatures. He pushed a few shopping girls out the way and purposely ignored their indignation.

"Mongrel!!" A girl shouted.

"Wretched beast! Who do he think he is?"

"Why that arrogant half breed!!" Snapped another.

'Keh. The judge mental fools. They can go to hell all I care." He mused. Rounding a corner he caught a glimpse of a young beauty in the familiar hakui and hakama. 'It's about time. Now I have to convince her that I intend no harm.' He approached the girl who was busy browsing through a fruit stand.

"Hello there. Are you the girl named Kikyou?" He queried.

The girl whipped around. "Excuse me?" Strange, the girl had hair to her back but it was not jet black and her eyes were violet and wide. "What do you want sir?"

"Is your name Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked again, gradually losing patience. He suddenly remember what most of the village men said. He look at the girl's features again. Her eyes were wide, not narrow and she did not have a perceptible bust which was even visible through her blouse. That rumor, according to the village men. Inuyasha blushed as he tried his best to spot delicate curves through the blouse. Knowing his eyes are better than humans, he started to doubt it. He can easily notice a nice bust on a woman, however this girl clearly didn't have that kind of appearance.

"You! You pervert!! AHHH!" She shrieked as she noticed what the half demon was doing.

"Listen lady, I'm sorry!! I had you mixed up with another woman!" He defended.

"Insolent beast! Suffer the wrath of this holy sutra!" She pulled out a scroll from her 'bust' and stamped it on the hanyou's forehead. "This shall teach you!" Inuyasha suddenly felt powerful bolts of electricity surging throughout his body. His body became blue and the lightning was now visible. He shouted in pain as the force of the shock caused him to fly several yards through the air and landed in another section of the town in a charcoal heap. He spooked off a great number of citizens.

"Nope. . . That's not her." He grunted in a funny voice with his eyes swirling.

Kagome and Chizaki wondered throughout another division of the bazaar. Kagome was busying admiring the sights and the cheerful people around and Chizaki was muttering under her breath. She was obviously talking about Kagome. "Damn it. Look at her. She's goofing off and here I thought that we were searching for Kikyou. After all, it's her idea." All of a sudden, Chizaki gasped as she had a quick glance of a priest woman among the bustling crowd. She grabs Kagome's flowing sleeve and pointed at the woman in the distance maniacally. "Kagome look over there!! It's her!!"

Kagome was now looking at the woman in the crowd. "Could it be? Hey! You there!"

The woman perked up and noticed two girls far off in the distance trying their best to catch her attention. She saw a raven haired girl in a white long sleeve blouse and blue pedal pushers who was waving uncertainly at her and a younger girl with medium length brown hair wrapped in a bun and she was wearing an 'elegant' sea green kimono. This girl however was pointing at her in an insane gesture which intimidated the miko greatly. Instinctively, she saw the two as a threat a made a mad dash throughout the market.

"Huh? What's wrong with Kikyou?" Chizaki prodded.

"After her! She probably doesn't recognize us!" Kagome commanded. They burst out in a hurried sprint after the terrified miko. They chased her for several minutes and they thrown civilians out of harm's way in the process. The girls had to admit though, Kikyou was an surprisingly athletic woman. She turned sharp corners without slowing down and kept her pace up with ease. She can squeeze through a crowd of people without slowing down her process too much and she easily jumped over a gate of a swine pin. Kagome and Chi sighed in disbelief as they saw this.

"Damn, I didn't know Kikyou was this good." Chizaki wondered.

"C'mon! We got to catch her and assure her it's us!" Kagome commanded. They entered the pen and saw the miko leaping over the pen's exit. They ran through the pin, being extremely careful not to upset the boars or to step in dung for that matter. The girls leaped over the exit and was now closing in on Kikyou.

"Kikyou wait! It's us, not a pair of thieves!" Kagome shouted. Unfortunately, Kikyou ignored and kept running in desperation. Suddenly a large collie invaded the two girl's path and Kagome instantly jumped over it. The dog barked madly as Chi was intending on doing the same thing. Instead, the dog stood on it's hind legs and Chizaki was forced to run around it.

"Damn it! You need to chill mutt!" Chizaki exclaimed. Unaware of he path around the dog, she erroneously slipped on canine compost and fell in a nearby well. "Ah shit!! Kagome!!"

Several minutes later Kagome followed the voice she heard from a well. She threw a rope down the bowel and Chizaki climbed out on the surface with an angry glower. Her body was wet and her shoes was covered in dog manure. Kagome begins to chuckle sheepishly.

"Well where is she?" Chi demanded, extremely pissed.

"Um, that wasn't Kikyou. She thought that we were pirates and that we tried to rob and kill her. That explains why she ran away from us." Kagome chuckled.

"WHAT!? I've messed up my sandals and fell in a well and that woman was not Kikyou!? All that trouble for nothing!!" Nope, that was not Kikyou either.

Miroku ambled inside of a large clothing department. After several minutes of encountering women (which most of them were not priestesses) he decided to not ask them to bear his children. Why, he had several sores on his face to prove that fact. He wondered throughout the large warehouse. He had to notice however that the women inside the store were even more beautiful than the beauties wondering outside the bazaar. One woman in particular, caught his attention.

'Could this be Kikyou?' Miroku thought. He scrutinizes the woman's features. Jet black hair that reaches past her waist. Her tresses were tied up in the infamous tarashigami manner. Her face was small and round and she had beautiful brown narrow eyes. He took in her figure's appearance and smiled. The rumors were true, her body was shapely! Beautifully sculpted and were clearly visible despite the large clothing. Now was his chance, he had to approach he and inform her that he was with Kagome and Chizaki. Hopefully, because she seemed nice enough, he may ask her out on a date. He walks up to the miko and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss." He said.

"Yes. May I help you?" Kikyou regarded as she tried on a woven hat with a smile on her face. Miroku was struck in awe by her smooth, dulcet voice. He quickly gained composure.

"Ahem. Miko sama, are you the woman who goes by the name, Kikyou?"

"Why yes I am." Kikyou replied sweetly.

Miroku has finally found this Kikyou they were after. He now had a great view of her profile. Everything about her was lovely. Just as the men said. "It is a honor to finally meet such a beauty as yourself Kikyou sama."

"You flatter me, houshi san. You're a lovely sight yourself." Kikyou replied with a blush. Her narrow eyes suddenly widened in surprise as she felt wondering hands on her chest. "Ah. You are indeed fertile, dear miko."

Kikyou threw the slanted hat off her head and a vein appeared on her head. She tried to remain as calm as possible. "Perhaps that may be true. You however, **ARE IN ABSOLUTE PAIN RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!" **She employed a right hook to the monk and sent him flying out the department store. The women inside burst into applause. Praising the miko for subduing that renown lecher. Kikyou followed the amazing flying man angrily. He landed in a grocery stand and Kikyou approached him and grabs his collar.

"You insolent man! Do you have no idea of what you have done back there?!" Kikyou raged.

"Why no Kikyou! I've technically haven't done anything to you." Miroku feigned innocence.

"You cannot be serious!? That was sexual harassment you have done back there!!" She shrieked, slapping the monk repeatedly. "Have your mother ever taught you any manners?" 

"Kikyou!" A voice shouted.

"Kagome? Chizaki?" Sure enough it was them. "Ah! Am I glad to see you guys here." She now noticed the demon walking to them slowly and was covered in soot. He was muttering up a storm. "Ahem. How is that?"

"Oh, that's Inuyasha the hanyou and that guy you're beating on is our friend, Miroku." Kagome clarified.

Kikyou grimaced. "A half breed?" She glances at Inuyasha and the hanyou stared back at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Demon!!"

"Miko!!!"

"Kagome! Chi san ! Stand back! I shall exterminate this menace!" Kikyou declared, brandishing her bow and arrows.

"Ah uh! Lady you really need to chill out!! I have already had enough of your kind today." Inuyasha retorted.

"Well allow me to reveal to you the true reason not to bother with a miko!"

"No, Kikyou don't!! He's a good guy! Inuyasha has helped us a lot!" Kagome defended.

"Yeah, what she said." Inuyasha and Chizaki stated at the same time.

"What? Yoriko will have a fit once she learns about this!" Kikyou exclaimed. She caught the attention of the customers from the clothing store. "I was assigned to assist you in your journey but now I decline." She runs away from the street.

"Kikyou wait!" Chizaki yelled.

"Let her go. That is one creepy bitch!!" Inuyasha condemned.

"But Inuyasha, she was just caught by surprise! We must follow her and assure her that you do not intend on hurting any humans."

"Keh. Let's go. We are better off without her." He picked up a familiar scent in the distance. "Damn it! It's him!" He cursed as he heard a female's voice shouted "Damn it! Let me go!" and ran off after the scent. "Your friend Kikyou is in trouble!"

***

Inuyasha was now rushing to the outskirts of the town minutes later. He followed the familiar scent to a cliff and there was a lone dead tree at the edge of it. The mysterious creature had captured Kikyou as well.

"Come on out." Inuyasha commanded. "I know that you are here!"

"Just as alert as ever." Said a calm, deep voice. Out of nowhere a handsome dog demon appeared. Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshoumaru. He held a rope high into the air and it was tied around Kikyou's waist and she dangled from it. "Is this the girl you seek? You have good tastes but humans are worthless. You are as weak as our father."

"You stupid bastard." Inuyasha snarled. Kagome, Chizaki, and Miroku arrived just in time to witness this event.

"Damn! Who is that?" Chizaki blushed. "He's fine as hell!"

"There is a god." Kagome sighed dreamingly, fanning her beet red face.

Miroku shrugged and a bead of sweat appeared on his temple. "That there would be Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. He is a FULL demon."

"Have mercy! To me, he looks like an angel!!" Chizaki cried in amour.

"Now little brother. Shall we see how much you have improved?" He tied Kikyou to the dead tree's limb that reaches over the cliff. Kikyou looked down the ravine in horror.

"Help me! That's a pretty nasty fall from what I can tell!" Kikyou shouted, as she almost became dizzy by staring at the depths. Miroku and the girls made an attempt to rescue Kikyou but the demon shot a ball of fire at them in a warning.

"If any one of you even flinches then you shall meet your maker." Sesshoumaru warned icily.

" En Grade!!" Inuyasha declared and brandishes a katana. He lunged at his brother and he pulled his sword out at the last minute to lock with him.

"Hmm. This is not the Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru criticized.

"That thing?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Why, that sword wouldn't even cut a strand of hair."

"You fool. You obviously do not understand the power of that sword. It was the sword of our father's." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah whatever." He breaks free from the lock. "Sankontesso!!" He executed his raging claws at his brother and narrowly missed.

"Dokkaso." He retaliated coolly. He performed his poison claws technique and struck his brother on his left shoulder. "You're way too slow Inuyasha." He taunted.

Inuyasha kneeled to the floor, clutching his wounded shoulder. "Well, what do you think of this? Haijin Kesso!!" He flicked his fresh blood and they instantly became blades. Sesshoumaru sidestepped the blades and the blades slashed at the tree. Fortunately, the tree was not cut in half.

"Hey! Watch where you're directing your attacks at!" Kikyou snapped fearfully.

"And you're lacking in dexterity." Sesshoumaru scolded. He run to his little brother and knocked his sword from his grip and punched Inuyasha in the stomach. The hanyou flew a few feet away. Inuyasha pried himself with a growl.

"Bastard! That was a cheap shot!" He yelled. He ran back to his brother with his claws out stretched and when he drew in for the attack, Sesshoumaru simply kneed him in the abdomen. Inuyasha lurched over his brother's knee in defeat.

"You're weak as well. Such a pity. You're slow, you lack dexterity and you are weak. Dear brother, it will be worthless to kill you right now in you current condition. I shall challenge you again once you have become much stronger."

"Coward. . . running away?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshoumaru smiled, knowing his little brother had lost. "Oh, and bring Tetsusaiga with you ." He said finally, chopped the tree Kikyou was hanging on in half and flew off.

"Oh my God!! This is it!" Kikyou shrieked in pure horror.

"KIKYOU!!" Kagome, Chi, and Miroku shouted at the same time.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and ran after the falling tree and the miko who was tied to it. He jumped down the cliff after her and quickly untied her. He held Kikyou by the waist and his sword mysteriously summoned a powerful blast of wind that shot him and the miko back on safe ground. Kagome, Miroku, and Chizaki sighed in relief.

"Thank the heavens." Kagome lauded.

"Keh. Somehow this rusty sword had a mind on it's own and forced me to rescue that girl. How strange." Inuyasha said, staring at his Tetsusaiga.

"It would be a great tragedy if the beautiful Kikyou would have died." Miroku commented. Chizaki nudged him in the ribs (again).

"I've misjudged you, half breed." Kikyou said calmly.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"You've save my life, Inuyasha."

"Keh. It was nothing."

"As a miko, I must thank you for doing such a deed." She approaches him.

Inuyasha blushed. "What? Aw, you don't have too." Kagome narrowed her eyes at this.

"Thank you. . . Inuyasha." She kissed him on his cheek. Inuyasha blushed madly and other three eye's widened in surprise. Kikyou had just kissed a demon!

Steam came out of Inuyasha's ears. Then he could not hold it much longer. "AHH!! I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A MIKO!! AN WICKED MIKO HAD KISSED ME!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" He ran off while wildly screaming.

Kikyou cupped her hand over her mouth. "My, I can tell he never has been kissed before."

****

END OF CHAPTER 5

NEXT CHAPTER:

Kikyou is the new addition to the group in search of the mystery of the Shikon. The gang stumbles upon another town late at night but Inuyasha is extremely nervous. It's the night of the full moon. He's lucky that he is now residing in a village of demon slayers. Or is he? In addition to that problem, the group confronts a formidable beauty. A fierce slayer by the name of Sangou.

UPCOMING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter 6: New Moon Hassles and The Formidable Tajiya, Sangou 


	6. New Moon Hassles

Man, this story is becoming complicated. It's going pretty strong but I have to admit that things are becoming more and more complex. Already in this story there's Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Chizaki (who is an original character of mine with a multifaceted persona of her own), and the scorned priest woman, Kikyou. The interaction between Inu, Kagome and Miroku is a challenge in which I do not mind handling. Chizaki, a sort of a comic relief, is a slightly more difficult character and it's going to be hard for her to adapt with Takahashi's creation. Then there's Kikyou. Aw man, what was I thinking? At the last minute I'd decided for her to have a bigger role than what she already had. She's going to be a real head popper. As much as she is detested it's going to be extremely difficult to make a true "good guy" out of her. I'm not aiming for her to be a typical 'idol teenage girl heroine with a burning sense of justice' person. Instead I intend to retain the cool, sarcastic and graceful personality that she is known for. Yet, she'll be friendly and not too out of character.

It's going to be a long hard ride. Plus in this chapter, Sangou finally appears and she will add more fuel to the fire. Damn. Pray for me.

****

WARNING: Strong sarcasm and pun ahead. Be advised.

****

Disclaimer: Did you read the above ranting? It's property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

Last chapter, Midoriko, the legendary miko of centuries passed, informs Inuyasha the purpose of their journey. Unaware that this oracle was not a dream, the hanyou was compelled to listen to the phantasm. She tells him about the powers of the Shikon and warns him of the consequences of it if it were to fall into wicked hands. Midoriko also advise that the girls will perish and fail on their adventure without the help of him and monk Miroku. Furthermore, she mentions a miko of great power that can also be of help. However Midoriko also warns him about her cynical nature even towards half demons. This person was Kikyou, and fortunately, she was found in the nearest town, thanks to Miroku. With the girls' reunion with Kikyou, the miko was shortly kidnapped a little afterwards by Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. He challenges his little brother to a duel and forfeits due to Inuyasha's glaring weaknesses. He sends Kikyou to her doom and made his leave. Inuyasha reluctantly saves Kikyou from her fall and she thanks him much to his displeasure. And so, the priestess Kikyou is a new addition to the party.

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter Six: New Moon Hassles and The Formidable Tajiya, Sangou

"Hey that stings!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's bad enough that you've kissed me!"

"Please forfeit your whining." Kikyou advised. "These herbs should help drain the poison off your shoulder. Besides I particularly did not enjoy that moment either." 

"Sheesh! Don't remind me." Inuyasha retorted.

Kikyou made a sly smile. "Boys. . ."

"Keh. Like there isn't anything wrong with wenches like you."

"Well, everyone is entitled to their own opinions."

"Go to hell you stupid miko." Kikyou pressed the herbs in the wound harder. "Hey! Stop playing!"

"Silence. You're a young demon man. So this sting should be no problem. Am I right?" Kikyou chuckled.

"You play too much." Inuyasha muttered.

"C'mon Inuyasha. At least Kikyou san is trying to help you." Miroku conned. Kikyou disregarded the monk's informality. "Is there a problem?"

"Fortunately for you, my friends has helped you out of a fix. If it weren't for them you would of been in bad shape right about now." Kikyou criticized.

"Was reminding me of that scenario necessary?" Miroku inquired.

"I had the right to." Kikyou snapped. "You tried to impair my chastity." This statement earned an evil chuckle from the hanyou and the houshi. "What 's so funny?"

"You're chaste!?" Inuyasha guffawed. "How old are you?"

"Twenty three." Kikyou answered.

"That's a big surprise Kikyou sama." Miroku sniggered.

"Baka. That's a new one. A lecherous monk and a weird half man." Kikyou sighed.

"Yeah, but, look at you! You're twenty three!" Inuyasha pointed.

Kikyou smiled. "You can say I age very well."

"You're twenty three!" He repeated.

"Hmph. That must be the human side in you talking. I can tell you're fond of Kagome."

"That's true, though I'm not fond of you." Inuyasha reprimanded.

"Is that so?" Kikyou wondered. "Funny, you seemed awfully red when I've kissed you."

"You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Inuyasha admitted.

Kikyou bust out in laughter. "My, you seem really concern about my sexuality. However if you insist and become man enough to make an attempt. Try me." She stated seriously. Inuyasha and Miroku was struck flabbergast. They looked right in Kikyou's eyes with serious, surprised expressions. They started blushing too. This miko? Did she just made a. . . nah! It can't be. "You and your tainted minds." Kikyou sighed. Kagome, Chizaki, and Saiyo returned from shopping at the bazaar. "Welcome back."

Inuyasha and Miroku sweated at Kikyou's capricious personality. "Not exactly holy." They said at the same time.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Kagome and Chi queried simultaneously.

"Oh it's nothing. They were simply questioning my femininity." Kikyou honestly answered.

"Oh for the love of- she's a miko for goodness sake." Kagome chided.

"For shame, Inuyasha. You too, sirrah Miroku." (A/N: Sirrah is actually universal. It's a term that women use to express contempt or shame to a male. Usually to a man of rank.)

"Sacred termagant." Inuyasha taunted.

"Dickhead." Kikyou retorted.

"You see? Talk about our minds in the gutter." Inuyasha pointed. Miroku fell with laughter again.

"Hey we got a smart guy. He passed with _flying _colors." Kikyou retaliated, emphasizing a fierce pun on a certain canine detriment.

"Bell head!"

"Crossbred mutt."

"Amazon!"

"Ha! Very funny coming from a creature that chases his own rear."

"Keh. Like there's a chance someone will chase yours!"

"I dunno. You tell me. That's a dog's reputation for sniffing up on people."

"Mystic whore!"

"Your mama." Kikyou shot back bitterly.

"Your-Ohh! That's a low blow!" Inuyasha grimaced, realizing her jibes are far to stinging as they begin to question about his present worth. "Stop mocking me!"

"That's enough you two!" Kagome scolded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you two aren't fighting by now." Chi added.

"I've never in my wildest dreams, imagine that there would be a being that can cheek off Inuyasha." Miroku said, earning a glower from his best friend. "Sorry, she certainly won this round."

"Hmph. Next round I'm going to reduce her to tears." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You want to wager on that?" Kikyou challenged.

"C'mon! Your mother is so fat. . ."

"HEY!!" Kagome shouted. Saiyo was busy surveying the things they've brought from the bazaar. She took out one item in particular and handed it over to Kikyou whom was busy sitting in front of a muttering hanyou. "Hey Kikyou, look what I bought you."

"Arigato Saiyo!" Kikyou squealed. "This was one of the hat I was intending on purchasing." She glances over to Miroku. "If I weren't rudely interrupted." The monk returned an apprehensive expression at her words.

"Here, Mr. Inuyasha." She gave him a pair of bracers. "I've heard that you are a self trained swordsman so I've considered."

"Thanks kiddo." Inuyasha obliged, eying the white gauntlets.

"Look what I've bought you, Miroku." Chizaki said. "I think that you will really like it."

"Why, it's a small box of herb medicine. I'm not injured. Why would I need this?" Miroku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? From the large knots I've given you these past days and from how Kikyou beats up on you I think that you will really appreciate these in the future." Chi answered.

Kikyou stood from where she sat and walked over to the monk. "I must apologize for my erratic behavior earlier. Just so to warn you never to do such an act of adultery again." The monk was now between Kikyou and Chizaki.

"Thanks for your concern ladies. I'll be sure to put these to good use." Miroku admitted. Then without a second thought, he reaches both his arms out and slapped the two girls on their rears.

"You pervert!!" Chi shouted.

"Shameless delinquent! Are you out of your rabid mind!!?" Kikyou shrieked.

"You gave the herbs to me for a reason." Miroku replied honestly. "Besides you two should be flattered. You were blessed with noticeable features."

Kagome became red and piped up. "Hey? What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snorted into childish giggles. "You find that funny Inuyasha?"

"Um, it's nothing."

"Nothing!?"

"Ah! I didn't mean that!"

"Hmm. . . it's impaired judgment I'll say." Kagome sighed.

"Hey, you guys must go at it like this all the time?" Saiyo asked.

"Every now and then but I wouldn't let it stress me out." Kagome answered.

"Kikyou mentioned that some of the girls in her home village are not really used to communicating with boys very well." Saiyo explained.

"Oh? Did she really?" Kagome brooded. Giving the familiar miko a glare. "My, she really knows about insecurity now doesn't she?"

Kikyou shrank. "Heh, heh, heh. No pun intended Kagome."

"Keh. No pun she says." Inuyasha muttered.

"Dinner's all done people." Came Saiyo's mother voice. "Don't you think you all need a bite to eat before you head out this evening."

"Arigato Shiori san." Kikyou accredited. " We deeply appreciate your hospitality."

"Hey is that ramen?" Inuyasha probed. "Whoa! That is ramen I'm smelling! Fried fish, stewed rice, pickle, and green tea! Wow! You really know how to work up a feast ma'am!" He sprinted into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha!!!" The gang shouted after the starving hanyou.

***

Miles away from the village, our friends were now traveling along yet another trail shrouded in forest. The sun was close to setting behind the horizon and Inuyasha was become increasingly paranoid. Miroku knew the reason for his illogical feelings and Kikyou somehow suspiciously caught on to why the hanyou was nervous as well. 

"So, in a few minutes it will be the night of the new moon." Kikyou said to particularly no one. She knew that Inuyasha will react to her statement like the tell-tell klutz he is. "I knew you'll grimace at that."

"Shut up. It's my problem." Inuyasha retorted. He walked up to a lake shore and sat placidly.

"Inuyasha what does she mean?" Kagome grilled. "I just so happen to notice that you're acting strange as well."

"My friend is a hanyou." Miroku clarified. "As you all already know by now. Though on the night on the new moon. . ."

"He shall be completely vulnerable." Kikyou grounded out seriously.

"I said shut up!!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why should you care? You're my natural enemy!"

Kikyou gave the depressed demon a apologetic expression. "Actually I am anticipating on that." She started blushing.

"Huh!?"

Kikyou regained her composure. "No not that! It's just that I never seen a half demon regress into human form before."

"You're one crazy woman Kikyou."

"You may actually turn out. . . cute." Kikyou stated, blushing again.

Kagome sat juxtapose the half demon. "You're going to be a human. Interesting."

"Inuyasha as a human? Cool!" Chizaki approved.

"How long will this last Inuyasha?" Kagome prodded.

"Only for the remainder of the night." Kikyou and Miroku answered at the same time.

"Hey I can talk for myself you know." Inuyasha reproached. "Damn. Looks like I have to put on these bracers."

"I wouldn't doubt you if you are afraid Inuyasha." Kikyou said, scrutinizing his hair which were gradually becoming dark. Inuyasha roughly pushed the girl in her abdomen and she fell a few yard away on her bottom. "Good reason to be afraid indeed." Kikyou hissed. " Uncouth devil hound!"

"For the last time shut up!!!" He yelled, he ran over to her and grab Kikyou by her wrists. "You're a miko and that means I dislike you and you don't like me! So go ahead, kill me!"

Kikyou was totally impassive at his anger. She turns her head with a bored expression. "I can kill you anytime I desire. No matter what your form."

"You wench!!"

"However, I refuse to do so. My friends has a strong liking to you." Kikyou clarified as she pointed to Kagome and Chizaki. "Besides I can easily take your life and break you're pride along with it."

Inuyasha was enraged now. He hastily grabbed the miko by the collar and lifted her high in the air. "Damn it! You sicken me! Maybe I should end your prissy life right now!"

"Inuyasha!! Don't!!" The younger girls shouted along with Miroku. 

"Hell, we're going to end up fighting anyway!" Inuyasha retorted. He returned his glower to the girl in his hands. She looks back at him with a frightened, surprise expression. Her eyes. . . he never thought that they would actually widened like that. His anger immediately faded away. Her eyes were so. . . beautiful. Did he just thought that!? No! It must be his human side taking over.

"Inuyasha!!!"

He put the miko back down on the ground. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

"Apology accepted." Kikyou simply replied.

"Goodness, that was close. I thought you two were going to fist cuff." Sighed Chizaki.

'Those eyes.' Inuyasha pondered. 'They. . . remind me of my past. They remind me of. . . my mom.'

"I apologize for upsetting you." Kikyou admitted. "I was only concerned." She pried herself from the ground and dusted off her hakama.

"Kikyou. . ."

"Eh?" She arched a brow at Inuyasha's nostalgic expression.

"I saw my mother. I looked into your eyes and saw mother." He replied.

Kikyou backed away. "EH!!??"

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome demanded.

"Somebody help!!" A voice yelled. "Help me!!"

"Oh no! A damsel in distress!" Miroku exclaimed.

"C'mon! We gotta follow that voice!" Inuyasha commanded.

***

"Fork over the money you have lady." A male's voice commanded.

"I resist you heathen!" The female retorted.

"Listen lady! Do you value your life?"

"Yeah I do, but I rather die than dishonoring myself!!" The girl shrieked.

"I admire your courage, but it's stupid if you ask me." The young thief said. He held a knife to the girl's jugular. "Please ma'am, you're only making it harder on yourself."

"So be it, filthy demon! I shall fear no evil!!" Nazuna accepted. The assassin prepares to finish the village girl off but he was suddenly knocked away by none other than Inuyasha.

"It's a ninja? Cool." Said Inuyasha.

"Don't interfere!" The masked warrior piped. To his surprise the ninja sound like an adolescent child. In fact, he was a few years younger that the girl he was assaulting.

"You're just a kid?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Of course I am!" The boy retorted. "Now move it. If I don't finish my business with that girl then I will not be able to join the Steel Fang Clan!" He grabs Nazuna again and held her hostage, holding his blade dangerously close to her chest.

"Wait are you waiting for? Get rid of this midget! This little guy is strong!" Nazuna lectured.

"Yeah but, the instant I move the tyke will certainly kill you." Inuyasha replied, careful not to threaten the village girl's life.

Ironically, Nazuna suddenly realized that Inuyasha too was a demon. "Oh great! I'm going to die at the hands of a canine and a midget of a ninja."

"Listen girl, I am not here to kill you. I'm going to fend off this brat!" Inuyasha reassure, taking his blade out of one of his sheaths. The little ninja cowers a bit at this.

"Oh no, you're. . . you're a swordsman!" The kid shouted. He dropped his knife by accident. Nazuna smiled as she saw an open opportunity.

"Now I got cha!" She declared and grabbed the little assassin and tossed him over her shoulder. "Not as defenseless as you originally thought am I?"

The ninja looked at the towering girl in surprise. "Um, no." Shortly, Kagome, Kikyou, Miroku, and Chizaki came upon the scene to see what's going on.

"A youkai ninja." Kikyou said, painfully stating the obvious. "It's only a baby."

"A child that he is but it is wise to never underestimate a ninja, no matter what his or her age, height, or weight. They are extremely skilled in mortal combat." Miroku advised.

"Hey kiddo, why won't you take off your mask." Kagome considered. "I bet you're cute."

"What the? Is that a tail pointing out from his breeches?" Chi criticized.

"Apparently he's a fox demon." Nazuna said, calmly livid. "But in a few seconds he's going to be dead." She cracked her knuckles.

The little ninja quickly jumped to his feet and made a goofy martial arts pose. Fortunately for him, he managed to daunt off Nazuna.

"Ayaaii! That's some sort of ninja stance!" Nazuna yelped as she ran behind Inuyasha.

"Hey? What are you doing?" Inuyasha sweated.

The ninja spun around on his heels and faced the hanyou and his companions. He quickly adopted a kung fu crane stance and the girls were immediately struck by fear.

"GHYYAAA!! KUNG FU!" The girls shouted. Kagome and Chizaki jumped in Miroku's arms at the same time. Miroku was smiling with absolute bliss. He thanked the gods for his luck.

"You've been so kind to me!!" He praised, looking into the dusky skies.

Kikyou was up in a tree, hanging from a branch like a frightened cat. "Inuyasha you can take him? Can you?"

"Damn, and you call yourselves women." Inuyasha sighed. He returns his visage back to the ninja. "Okay kid, you asked for it."

"What? You wasn't scared?" The kid asked, about to piss on himself.

"Watch out dog man!!" Nazuna shouted. A gigantic boomerang was headed straight his way. The projectile narrowly missed the ninja but it ripped his mask. Inuyasha dodged the weapon easily. Kagome, Kikyou, Chizaki, and along with Nazuna was flattering the little ninja's now exposed face.

"Ohh!! He's so cute!!" They lauded. Kikyou hopped from the tree in relief and Kagome and Chi squirmed from Miroku's grasped. Much to the monk's displeasure.

"Aw. What's your name little fella?" Nazuna asked, obviously forgotten that her life was threatened earlier by the vulpine boy.

"None of your business, asshole!" Shippou reproached.

"What did you just say?!" Nazuna demanded with a maniacal expression on her face.

"Nazuna, stay out of this. Everyone in the village was looking for you." Informed a female's voice.

Nazuna pouted. "Damn it. Well, you're really going to get it now."

"Uh oh!" Shippou shivered. "It can't be! Not her!"

"And you, vulpine ninja. Stop making attempts to kidnap village girls. Messing with the Steel Clan goons will only get you into trouble." The woman advised.

"Yes ma'am! I'll take my leave!" Shippou said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nazuna! You know better than that. Wondering out of the village without notifying anyone."

"I'm sorry Sangou. I was foolish." Nazuna apologized.

"Now run along. Your mother's probably worried sick about you." Sangou commanded as she made her presence known.

"Hai Sangou san." Nazuna replied.

"A taijiya." Kikyou stated.

Miroku gawked at her. Hard. "She's a beauty!!!"

Sangou emerged from the shadows with the giant boomerang strapped on her shoulders. She wore the traditional demon slaying uniform. A form fitting jumpsuit made of leather (is it?)that revealed beautiful contours. She also wore a crimson obi elegantly tied around her waist at an angle. Her long black hair had highlights of brown and it was tied in a high ponytail. Her large lovely brown/magenta eyes were narrowed a bit and they were locked on Inuyasha. Oblivious to the half demon, he was falling asleep leaning on his sword while standing. Large bubbles pooped out of his nose.

"Hey you're sleeping on me! That's an insult!" Sangou yelled, brandishing her Hiraikotsu.

"Damn it." Miroku swore. "That's due to the setting sun."

"He's in trouble." Chi whispered.

Sangou tapped his shoulders. "Hey Dog man! Wake up!"

"Keh. Stop playing with me Kikyou. . . Kagome's is. . . is the one I want. . ." He snored.

"Huh? How rude! He's having a dream!" Sangou exclaimed. She drew her Hiraikotsu for a swing.

"Excuse me miss? I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kagome warned.

"Yeah that dog is a pretty snappy dude." Chizaki implored.

"Well the thing is he shouldn't be messing with one of the village girls." Sangou replied.

Inuyasha wakes up at the last moment. Totally oblivious to the girl before him. "Um, who was messing with some of the village girls?"

"What!? Show some respect when facing an opponent!" Sangou raged swinging the boomerang like a bat and clobbering the hanyou into a pile of trees.

"INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha emerged from the shrubbery, now a human and fully awake. "What the? What the hell happened!?" He stares at the new moon high in the skies. "Aw damn!!"

"Inuyasha, it was that beautiful woman in the leather who had attacked you." Miroku clarified, pointing to the retreating girl.

The girls pushed the monk out of the way and loomed over Inuyasha.

"My, look what we have here?" Kagome pondered.

"He really is a human now." Chizaki said.

"I have to admit he's really not a bad looking guy." Kikyou complimented.

"Out of my way! I'm going to show that girl that my pimp hand is way strong!!" Inuyasha declared.

Inuyasha followed the girl's footprints into a estranged village. An hour later he spied on the girl named Sangou from here house where she changed clothes, to a martial arts dojo where she was having a conversation with her younger brother, and now the girl was fishing in a lake on the outskirts of the village with Kohaku.

"How rude of you." Kikyou accused. "Spying on a woman like that."

"Be quiet." Inuyasha shushed with a whisper. "She's going to know that I have followed her."

Kagome, Miroku and Chizaki showed up as well after sight seeing in the village. "Inuyasha." Kikyou called. "This village is know as the taijiya no sato."

"The village of demon slayers?" Inuyasha queried.

"That is correct." Kikyou clarified.

"So? What went down with her when we was exploring the village Inuyasha?" Chizaki asked.

"Nothing. She just went home and spoke with her folks and now she's fishing." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku took a look at the young taijiya. She looks so. . . innocent. She now had her hair in a lovely low ponytail and she wore a pink and cranberry lavender blouse which were tucked into a long olive green skirt that accents her hippy figure. Her pretty eyes glimmered in the darkness and she wore purple eye shadow over them. "Wow that's her! The gods has blessed her with pure pulchritude!" Miroku praised.

"Keep it down, monk!" Inu snapped, making the bushes they were hiding in shuffle a bit.

"Strange. Have you not noticed? She's fishing at this time of night." Kagome questioned.

"Who cares." Miroku smiled.

"Boys." Kikyou sighed. "Mind's all in the gutter." She sat near a tree with a bored expression. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Inuyasha. Spying on a villager."

"What do you intend on doing?" Kagome prodded.

"I'm going to repay her for what she did earlier." Inuyasha answered cracking his fist.

Sangou swore she heard something suspicious. She ceased her fishing in the clear lake that had a beautiful reflection on the full moon on it and regarded her brother. "Kohaku, that's about enough fish for tonight." She handed him the box full of fish.

"Wow sister! This is enough to last another week!" Kohaku praised.

"Anything to keep food in the household." Sangou smiled. "Why won't you run along and tell mom that I'll be there in a little while, huh?"

"Okay big sister." Kohaku agreed. He ran off back to the village with the box.

Sangou cursed herself. She had to give up a beautiful night to relax at lake shore like this to confront a few delinquents. When Kohaku was completely out of the picture she had a mask of determination on her face. "It's a beautiful night, wouldn't you say?"

"Huh?" The gang behind the thick shrubbery piped.

"Come on out. I know you there." She commanded. She place her fishing rod on her shoulders with a bored expression.

"So, we meet again?" Inuyasha said as he emerged from the bushes.

"I knew it. I knew that you would follow me." Sangou sighed. "You're too proud for your own good."

"Shut up! I'm here to repay you for what you did earlier." Inuyasha challenged.

"Sorry, our friend here is a little egotistical." Kagome explained as her head popped up out of the bushes.

"Mr. Hanyou." Sangou taunted. Inuyasha grimaced as she said this. "Yeah, I know all about what you half breeds experience on the night of the new moon."

"Foolish woman!!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sangou still held that bored, nonchalant expression in her slanted eyes. "I am warning you little boy, you do not want to confront me. Especially now that you are a human." She pointed to a sheath on her waist hidden behind her sleeve.

"Inuyasha? You're intending on fighting a woman?" Asked a surprised Kagome.

"So you have a sword? Do you know how to use it?" Inuyasha noticed.

"Is that a challenge little boy?" Sangou jibed again.

"Keh. Enough with the small talk." He draws his sword .

"Very well." Sangou bowed and unsheathes her sword. "Do not disappoint my expectations little boy."

"I'll show you little boy!! En Grade!!" He charged at her and locked blades. To his surprise, Sangou was handling her sword with one hand. "You're mocking me?"

"Heh. You failed my expectations boy. You half demons are really pitiful humans." Sangou sighed.

"Stupid bitch!!"

"Bitch!! Who're you're calling a bitch!!?" Sangou snapped now in the heat of battling. She breaks free from the lock and punched Inuyasha in his abdomen, lifting him off his feet slightly. He was slouched over her fist.

"You're. . . pretty strong. . . for. . . a girl." Inuyasha grunted.

"Forgive me. It looks like I have to resort to tearing your pride and putting you in your place." Sangou declared with a dark expression.

"Oh no! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh! Kikyou, would you look at this! Looks like Inuyasha is going to have a serious brawl." Chizaki announced.

"Damn. The taijiya are not to be tested with." Kikyou sighed. "I've warned him. Looks like he's on his own now."

****

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

NEXT CHAPTER: The fight between a human Inuyasha and Sangou rages on. However, it's seem that Inuyasha is on the receiving side of the disadvantage. Sangou is a highly trained taijiya in the ways of demon slaying. Meanwhile, a mysterious and powerful baboon demon that calls himself Naraku sets the taijiya no sato's fighting dojo on fire. Kikyou mentions that she has seen that strange creature before. If that weren't enough, the Steel Fang Ninja clan invades the village of the demon slayers and kidnapped Kikyou, Kagome, Chizaki, and even Sangou to their domain. The leader of the clan is a fearsome warrior named Kouga. Miroku and Inuyasha hires the little ninja, Shippou and interrogates him to lead them to the Steel Fang hideaway.

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter Seven: Enter Naraku and The Incursion of The Steel Fang Clan 


	7. Enter Naraku

Sorry for the delay. I just came back from a few days off in Miami. Even though it was for three days I've completely forgotten that it was still winter. Now that I'm back home in Georgia the wind chills here made it painfully obvious. The reason why I visited Miami. . . well just say it was a Super Bowl party (after a week of the Super Bowl?). Uh, nuff said.

Now it's back to boring old college, fair paying work, and good ole' fan fiction typing.

****

Demon Kitty: Ah, I'm glad that you pointed that out about the little full/new moon issue. I have to say that it was a honest mistake. At the time I was really thinking about the full moon and nearly forget the fact that Inuyasha regresses on the night of the new moon. Another note is that I honestly thought that 'all' hanyous' regresses to human form on the night of the full moon. Oops! Oh yeah. . . that trick Naraku is a hanyou isn't he? Damn, my bad.

Okay, let's get down to business shall we?

****

On the previous chapter, a paranoid Inuyasha prompts his companions to become concern about him. He explains to them that he would regress to a human soon because it's the night of the new moon. However, Miroku and Kikyou already knew this fact and he wondered how did the miko knew about that. Obviously a natural enemy and a possible threat to him, Inuyasha became angry with Kikyou and asks her what are her true intentions. Kikyou answers that since Kagome is quite fond of him, he can gain her trust (gradually). Shortly, a girl's (Nazuna) life was threatened by a ninja (Shippou) with an intent on robbing her. Hearing the girl's cries for help, Inuyasha intervenes and confronts the puerile sheik. Indignant, the boy tells him that he must threaten the girl in order to be initiated to a ninja clan called the Steel Fang. Nazuna took this as an opportunity to take the boy by surprise. Nazuna now had the boy completely at her mercy but was arbitrated by a woman's voice. The woman tells Nazuna to return to the village and reluctantly she did. Enter Sangou as she knocks Inuyasha into shrubbery. Inuyasha, now a human came forth and wondered who the mysterious girl was. His only clue was the village ahead.

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter Seven: Enter Naraku and The Incursion of The Steel Fang Clan

"I'm impressed." Inuyasha scoffed. "You're pretty good for a girl but that does not mean that you will win because you have a good punch that has landed on me."

"Ah. So you can take a hit? I've misjudged you little boy." Sangou jibed.

"Still calling me a little boy eh?" He smirked. "Do not fail my expectation." He said in mock exaggeration of her voice.

Sangou dropped her elbow unto his head. Inuyasha hit the ground face first. "Well? Are you taking it easy on me just because I'm a woman?" Sangou inquired. Inuyasha pried his face from the dirt and nodded. Sangou was a little offended by that. "What!? You are displaying grandeur!" She delivered a kick which was intended on landing on his head but he caught her foot and pushed her back a few feet away. Sangou fell and gave him a hot glare.

"Don't do that!" She yelled.

"Do what?" He retorted.

"I'm telling you not to hold back on me." Sangou beseeched.

"No. Inuyasha is taking her likely." Miroku noticed.

"He doing the right thing isn't he?" Chi asked.

"I don't think so." Kagome said.

"The taijiya women takes great pride in their strength and skills." Kikyou explained. " If they are taken lightly they take it as an insult."

"Yes. Right now that woman is indignant to Inuyasha's actions, oblivious to him." Miroku added.

"His grandeur is going against her code as a warrior." Kikyou clarified eruditely.

"So that means that this fight will only get worse?" Kagome demanded.

"Precisely."

"Uh oh."

Sangou swung at Inuyasha and successfully landing a punch on his shoulder. Inuyasha grimaced at the pang and fell on one knee. She followed up with a kick to his chest and he faltered back to the ground again. Sangou walked up to the fallen hanyou and held her sword to him threateningly. "Why? I've unarmed you and bruised you but still you haven't used any force against me?" She demanded.

Inuyasha didn't look at her. "I just cannot do this. I thought I could fight you but I realize I cannot bring myself to fight a woman." He replied with a groan.

"You? I'm insulted. You're battered and broken but you refuse to even look upon my face. You must face me, half breed!" Sangou urged. Inuyasha tried to trip her off her feet with a low sweep but Sangou saw it coming. "That can't be the best you can do!? Why won't you fight me!? You're much more stronger and faster than this, even if you are human!"

"This is ridiculous. . ." Inuyasha grunted. "You have sprained a few bones of mine and now you are asking me questions."

"It's called self defense." Sangou clarified. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He refused at her requests. "Damn it! Face me! Are you afraid of a woman!!?"

"No. . ."

"Then fight me." She lifted him off the ground by his collar and tried to get eye contact with him. "Coward! You followed me to my home village for a reason! You wanted to pay me back for hitting you as you tried to kill Nazuna!"

"I did not attack that girl! I was saving her life!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Liar!! You deceitful half demon!" Sangou exclaimed. She slapped him (hard!!) and he looked at her with widened eyes. She finally flipped the script.

"Don't do that! It's annoying!" Inuyasha warned, quoting what Sangou said earlier. Sangou slapped him again with her left and her right hands. Inuyasha was becoming irritated. "Stop that!" The taijiya delivered a powerful straight punch to his nose and Inuyasha spun on his heels due to the force of the girl's punch. He return his glower at her with a bleeding nose. "You nearly broke my nose."

"You're finally looking at me." Sangou noticed. "Are you finally ready to face me?"

Inuyasha hung his head. "No. I refuse to fight you now."

"If I were an defenseless woman you would have attacked me. Just like what you have done to Nazuna." Sangou accused.

Inuyasha became very angry at Sangou's accusations. "Listen you fool! I did not attack that girl! I merely fiend off that ninja kid that tried to rob her!" 

"Stop your lying!" She shrieked while she swung her katana at him. Because his katana was knocked away earlier Inuyasha had no choice but to use the Tetsusaiga to block her attacks. "What's with the old sword?"

"I dunno, it was a hand me down from my old man." Inuyasha retorted, making a blocking retreat as Sango continued her onslaught of attempted slashes, stabs , swishes and skewers. Inuyasha grew tired of just defending himself and decided to make attacks of his own. He sidestepped a swing from the girl and tried to slash her across her shoulder. Sangou parried his sword and gave him a smirk. "What's so funny? I thought that you wanted me to fight."

"Finally." She cackled and used her free hand to grab Inuyasha by his sleeve and slam him to the ground. She tried to impale her blade in the grounded hanyou's chest as he evaded her by rolling on the ground madly. Miroku decided that he should interfere the quarrel before any one of them get seriously injured (he was highly interested in Sangou). 

"Stop this fighting at once!" He shouted. The three girls along with Sangou looked at him in surprise. The taijiya girl was particularly flabbergast as she looks up from the hanyou's pinned down body as she was ready to make a finishing blow. "You, taijiya sama! I command you to cease your struggle. This is a meaningless battle."

Sangou glowered at the monk. "What do you know?"

"He did not attack that village girl!" Kagome answered.

"If that is true then why did your friend followed me?" Sangou retorted.

"I dunno." Kagome replied tentatively. "I guess it's a pride issue."

"Um Kagome, I had this." Miroku chided the younger girl with a sweat drop.

Inuyasha took her inconvenience as an opportunity to throw her off him. The slayer girl landed on her face a dozen feet away from him and she cursed herself for letting her guard down. She also discovered that she lost her grip on her blade. "Well that was pretty cheap." She was taken by surprise when the monk helped her off the ground and held her tight. . . almost as in an embrace.

"My dear friend, Inuyasha has no intention on killing you." Miroku explained as he saw a hint of blushing on the warrior girl's face. She had dirt and grim all over her jade dress and Miroku examined her shape closely. "Oh my. . ."

"What are you doing?" She asked uncertainly as Miroku had a widening grin on his face.

"Yeah. What are you doing Miroku sirrah?" Chizaki demanded as she stepped forth from the shrubbery. Kagome tried her best to suppress her laughter and Kikyou made a bemused sigh.

"Jealousy is dangerous." She sighed, actually to herself.

Inuyasha saw how Miroku was 'embracing' the taijiya. "Uh oh. He's at it again. Listen girl, he's going to do more than just dusting off your kimono."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sangou questioned with a puerile face. She actually like how the way the monk's hand felt on her shoulders, that is, until she undeniably felt his hands wondered off to a certain fleshy area below her hips. "I see. . ." She growled with a vein appearing on her forehead.

"You philanderer! I hope she beats your ass!" Chizaki scolded. She laughed maliciously when the girl knocked him so hard that Miroku was now buried in a small crater. "I bet that hurts! Serves you right two timer!"

"Oh. . .Chi san. . ." Miroku moaned as he was chewing dirt. In the end he always seem to repel women. "Why must you jeer at my misfortune?"

"It's because I thought that we were cool Miroku sirrah!" Chizaki retorted. 

"Excuse me." Sangou redirected. "It appears that you have forgotten about me." She pickes up her sword and made a threatening stance. "Get up and let us resume out battle half breed."

"You're shitting me?" He glanced at the beautiful demon killer skeptically.

"I shit you not." Sangou replied seriously. Chi realized she was standing near her and she backed away from Sangou in fear.

"Chizaki get back." Inuyasha commanded. "This broad is so stubborn! It looks like I have no choice but to rough her up." Chi didn't have to be told twice as she was already trembling behind Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Stubborn!? You're one to talk." Sangou rejoined.

"You shut up! It's time I put you in your place little girl!" Inuyasha challenged (finally).

Suddenly, Kikyou intervened and obstructed their warpath. "That's enough! You must forfeit this trifling bickering immediately!"

Sangou narrowed her eyes at the miko. "What are you talking about? Your pal started this and I am certainly going to finish it!"

"You the one who started this!" Inuyasha snapped indignantly.

"Taijiya san, forgive me for interfering but there's a alarming wicked presence back at your village." Kikyou presaged with a disturbed expression.

" A bale you say? Are you speaking the truth?" Sangou inquired. Kikyou nodded with that serious expression still on her face. 

"Taijiya this is an upcoming crisis! Of course I speak the truth!" Kikyou exclaimed.

Inuyasha recovered his Tetsusaiga and he swore that he saw it glowed for a second. "Eh? What the hell?" The sword displayed another glow again. "Weird."

"I implore you to seek the matter at hand at your village!" Kikyou explained. "As a matter of fact we shall accompany you and help you unravel this mystery."

"You will? But priestess, are you sure?" Sangou rejoined, dubious that something terrible will happen on such a peaceful night full of brilliant stars (new moon night.). Shortly an loud explosion can now be heard and the girls gasped in shock when they saw fire among the village. "Oh no! Mother! Kohaku!"

Sangou ran off with a frightened expression on her face. Kagome, Chizaki and Miroku followed her to the village. Kikyou was left behind staring at a reluctant Inuyasha. "Well?"

"Keh. Let that girl handle her own problems." Inuyasha snorted.

"You adamant fool!" Kikyou scolded, pointing a finger at him. "Why do you have to be this immature?"

"Why should I help that crazy termagant? She was fighting me and now she ask me to help save her village!? Hell no!" Inuyasha retorted.

"She didn't ask for our help. We've volunteered in goodwill."

"You're forgetting someone and that's me."

"Inuyasha!"

"No way, Kikyou! Get it out of your mind already!"

"Damn it! You're more trouble than you're worth! This is giving me a headache!" She messaged her temples in annoyance.

"This is new." Inuyasha laughed sardonically. " A priestess being stressed out by a demon?"

Kikyou gave him an **'evil' **glare. "Hey boy, do not mess with me. Unfortunately you are a human for the night."

"Hey! What do you think you intend on doing?" He asked the priestess apprehensively.

Kikyou's glower instantly faded and smiled girlishly. "Okay Inuyasha off we go." She grabbed the hanyou and carried him off while tucked under her arm.

"Gah! Put me down you Amazon!" He protested. If anyone would see him now he would be truly embarrassed. "You're going to pay for this!"

Kikyou's arm constricted on the squirming hanyou. "Now, now stop acting like a baby and cooperate with us. Tee he!" She giggled in a mock candid voice. 

"Bitch! You're making me look like a baby right about now!"

"Oh dear. No need for the obscenities Inu chibi!" She swatted him on the head while giggling like a elementary schoolgirl. Inuyasha stooped his squirms and pouted. Now it is clear to him about this miko as she carried him to the village.

Kikyou is one capricious and creepy woman.

***

"Kohaku! Mother!" Sangou cried out frantically while searching throughout the taijiya dojo. She narrowly avoided a falling plank as it crashed down from the ceiling. "Oh my goodness! Please let them be alive!!" Chizaki rushed inside the dojo with two buckets full of well water. Being the 'valiant' girl that she is, she dumped the buckets over a tower of conflagration (flames) and her kimono caught fire.

"AH! Shit the flame's on me now!" She yelled extremely frightened, fighting the flares.

"Chi you must stop, drop, and roll!" Kagome exclaimed while she was busily dealing with ambers of her own with a rug. Although she's doing a good job fending off the black smoke.

Chizaki did what she was told by the older girl and apparently it did not seem to work. "NOT WORKING! IT'S NOT WORKING!!" She shouted.

"Take the kimono off Chi!" Miroku commanded.

For a moment Chizaki looked at the monk like he had lost his mind, but she couldn't really complain. Life was far more important than a little pride. "Damn I guess I do not have a choice!"

"Miroku pay attention to the fire!!" Kagome scolded as she noticed the monk's eyes were wondering off to the girl rolling on the floor.

"Hold still miss!" Informed a voice and Chi looks around for the source. Suddenly icy cold water crashed upon her body and the flames licking her clothes died instantly. Chizaki was lifted off the ground and was now looking at the face of an unknown boy around her age. "There. That's taken care of." Chi blushed as she took in the young man's features. He was a demon slayer just like the girl name Sangou. As a matter of fact, he favors Sangou a lot. Her blush brightened as she also noticed that her long sleeves were completely gone and that she is held in the boy's strong arms.

"Thank you. . ." She merited.

"You're welcome. Now there's the rest of the inferno we have to worry about." The boy said.

"Kohaku! Thank god you're safe!" Sangou acclaimed. 

"Sangou, a creature in baboon fur started all this commotion." Kohaku explained.

"A baboon pelt you say?" Sangou pondered. "Kohaku, where's mother?"

"Mother's fine. She at the other side of the village with the other demon slayers." Kohaku replied.

"That's good news." Sangou sighed in relief. "C'mon we must put out the rest of the flames."

"I'll get more buckets of water." Chizaki volunteered. At that moment, Kikyou and Inuyasha finally arrived as they bought in pails of water. "Well it is nice of you to finally join us."

"Yes with a little help of persuasion." Kikyou smirk. She saw Inuyasha frown and she grab a thick lock of his hair. "**Right **Inuyasha?"

"Ouch! Right! Right!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Kikyou would you stop playing and help us out over here!?" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm doing the best that I can with this smoke!"

"Right. Coming to aid you." Kikyou went over to assist Kagome. Inuyasha and the rest were valiant in their efforts but the flames seems to reoccur over time. The group became frustrated. "Damn. This is no ordinary fire!" Miroku swore. "This has to be the power of some sort of malicious demon."

"I... told you. . . before," Kikyou coughed. "There's a presence. . . looming about and it's. . .it's not good. . .either."

"If we stay here any longer the smoke is going to kill our lungs." Kagome clarified as she used her collar to cover here nose from the swelling smolder.

"No!" Sangou objected. "This is our village's dojo and we must do anything in our power to save it!"

"We?!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Stupid demon slayer! Your dojo means more to you than your life?"

"Inuyasha!!" The gang scolded.

"Hey are you okay?" Kohaku asked Chi in heavy concern. The brown haired girl looked extremely ill and fragile all of a sudden. As a matter of fact, she was now having a hard time carrying a pail. Chizaki smile weakly at the taijiya boy. "I'm fine. . ." She replied weakly which was followed by a cough. "Don't worry. I am stronger than I look." Kohaku admired her valor but he knew that her health was failing quickly. "Why are you looking at me like that. . .Kohaku kun?"

Kohaku was surprised when the girl mentioned his name like that. "I. . . I," He suddenly noticed that a ceiling plank tearing apart and it was looming exactly over Chizaki. "Watch out!!" He yelled as he ran and snatched the girl out of harm's way. He knew that little incident would of be fatal. He glance at the girl in his arms and apparently she finally fainted. At first, Kohaku was alarmed but then he noticed a small peaceful smile on her face. 'Thank goodness. She's okay.' He removed a few bangs of her hair out of the center of her face. He took in her features and blushed. 'Darn it. She's beautiful.'

"You saved her life." Praised Kagome as she approached the two. "Thank you very much."

"Ma'am, please take her outside." Kohaku commanded. "She just need a little rest."

"Okay I will." Kagome smiled while admiring the boy's heroics. 'This kid really likes her.' She mounted the younger girl on her back and proceeded to carry her out the dojo, that is, until all the flames and black smoke magically disappeared. The gang looks around the dojo in awe. How did this happen?

"Ah. I see that my inferno has given you enough trouble." Cackled a wicked voice.

Sangou snapped up. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

"Lady Sangou. The strongest warrior out of all the younger generation of demon slayers." The voice reflected. "It is an honor for a beauty such as yourself to request for my appearance."

"So you've heard of me. Then you know it is best not to cross me." Sangou replied matter-of-factly.

"Despite the fact that you are freakishly potent, Lady Sanou, you are merely an inferior beast beneath my feet." Naraku brogue superiorly.

"If you are so powerful then stand before me!" Sangou demanded arrogantly.

"Of course my dear." The mysterious pelt of simian appeared out of nowhere in front of her. He towered a great deal over the demon slayer. Sangou stood planted on her feet, unfazed by the height and mass of the creature. "Is this what you wanted?"

Sangou had her Hiraikotsu at ready. "Suit yourself. Is this what _you _want?" She said bravely.

Kikyou eyed the figure who had just appeared in the dojo. "It was you? You the one responsible for that aura and the conflagration?"

"Precisely little one." Naraku replied.

"But I believe I have seen you before!" Kikyou exclaimed. The gang looks at the priestess with surprised expressions.

"In your nightmares during your childhood? Kukuku. . . Kikyou."

"That's impossible! How do you know about that!? How do you know my name!?" 

"Does the name 'Naraku' ring any bells?" Naraku insinuated.

Kikyou wondered about that inquiry. Hard. "Naraku. . .Naraku. . . I'm afraid not? Wait a minute. . . I heard it a few times when I was a child." Kikyou confirmed. Naraku went into a fit of cackles. Kikyou arched a brow. "What's so funny?"

"You was a very young girl then. It is not important." Naraku replied with a slight hint of nostalgia.

"Excuse me, _Naraku._ It appears that you have forgotten all about me." Sangou redirected.

"Oh is that so? Well, I come before you all as to give you punishment." Naraku cackled.

"Punishment?"

"Brace yourselves!" Inuyasha shouted. "He's going to attack us!!"

Giant vines instantly sprouted out of the baboon pelt and the entire gang was caught by surprise. The lianas apprehended everyone and the entire gang were slammed and held into every corner of the dojo walls. The unconscious Chizaki fell to the floor off Kagome's back and a vine wrapped around her neck threatening to crush her if anyone decides to become heroic (namely Kohaku).

"Chzaki!" Kagome shrieked. "You bastard let go of my friend right now!!" Naraku directed the vines to bring the comatose girl closer to him as a warning. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Won't I?" He pulls out a sword and delivered a small swipe across Chizaki's cheek drawing blood in the process. "I assure you young lady it can get much worse if you provoke me." Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

"You coward! You use a woman as your shield!?" Miroku cursed.

"Beautiful." Naraku grinned evilly. "The look of contempt and fear on your faces, it's glamorous!" He pivoted his glance at Kikyou. "Especially you Kikyou. Why I haven't seen you so frightened in ages."

"Monster." Kikyou cried in repugnance.

'Damn it! At this rate this creep is going to kill all of us! I can't take this anymore! That girl will have to die if I am to save everyone!' His sheath caught his attention as it displayed a mysterious glow again. 'What the fuck? The Tetsusaiga's doing it again. I must see what it can do in this state.' Without hesitation he pulls out the Tetsusaiga and cuts himself free from the vine that held him and charged at Naraku.

"Stop Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried.

"Don't be so rash Dog man!" Kohaku followed.

"You're going to get Chizaki killed!" Exclaimed Kikyou.

Inuyasha halted and now saw blood trickling to the ground. Chizaki's blood. Naraku had the very tip of the sword in the poor girl's back. "Don't worry I haven't struck anything vital. . . yet. She's still alive." Naraku cackled.

"Bastard. You find pleasure in shit like this." Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kikyou demanded trying to keep as calm as possible. She glared at Naraku dangerously. "What's with this so called punishment?"

"Allow me to answer that. I am doing this because you all are obstructing me from my goal." He elucidated.

"We're obstructing you?" Kikyou scoffed disbelievingly.

"Yes. You all are heading to Edo to unravel a certain mystery correct? That mystery, buried in the vastness of that city is none of your concern."

"How do you know this?" Kikyou demanded.

"Getting all hot headed are we?" Naraku chuckled. "This is so unlike you Kikyou."

"Answer me!" Kikyou retorted. Suddenly Naraku yelped in surprise as a giant cat demon pounced him. In all of the confusion the gang were now free from the vines grip. An older taijiya woman was now attacking Naraku as well.

"Mother! Kirara!" Sangou was happy to see her mother and her pet.

"Stand back!" Mother shouted. "This one's dangerous Sangou mesume. He's the one that has caused all of this!"

"Pathetic. Is this the best you can do?" Naraku taunted as he summoned vines to capture Kirara and Mother.

Inuyasha noticed this was his open opportunity. He was finally going to see what his Tetsusaiga is really capable of. "Here goes nothing!"

"No Inuyasha!" Kikyou commanded as she strung an arrow. "I shall handle this." She released the spearhead and it hit Naraku dead in his back. The aura of the sacred arrow caught up in flames and Naraku's identity was now revealed. He looks freakishly human yet he had unnatural mist like hair and his narrow ruby eyes were glaring at them in wickedness.

"You. . . bitch!!" He snarled. Another arrow landed on his shoulder and he yelped in agony. This arrow was fired by Kagome. "Damn you!!" He took off his shirt and the gang can now see a insignia- no a large scared on his back. It was shaped like a spider. "Heed my words you children: You shall fear the mark of the spider upon my back." He disappeared in dark mist. Eerily enough the mist resembled the shape of a spider itself.

Kagome approached Chizaki who was now laying in her own pool of blood. "Chi! Hang in there! Please girl, you can do it!"

Chizaki stirred slightly. "Grr. . . Mommy, I don't. . . wanna go all the way to. . . Edo today." She uttered as she sucked on her dumb subconsciously. Kagome giggled at the girl's lampooned gesture.

"Silly girl. At least we now that you're going to be okay." Kagome sighed.

"That was a good one you two put on him." Inuyasha complimented as he came near Kagome. "Is see now that you are a miko. I guess all that training had paid off." Kagome noticed that he was somehow feeling comfortable around her. It was clear to him now. Kagome is a priestess.

"Inuyasha?"

"What's up?"

"Please do not distant yourself from me. This comes to you as a shock doesn't it?"

"No. . .Why should I do that Kagome?"

Kagome was surprised. "Inuyasha, you wish to remain as my friend? I am actually your natural enemy. What will the others back at Shizuoka would say about this? How will they react when they learn that I have befriended a half demon."

"It's okay Kagome, don't worry. At least Kikyou and Chizaki respect our friendship and that's far enough for us."

"Inuyasha. . ."

"You shouldn't just torment yourself with worries Kagome."

"Hmph. Just like daddy." Kagome sighed with a smirk.

Inuyasha arched a brow. "If you say so."

"I'm so glad that you children decided to help my babies!" Mother acclaimed as she approached Inuyasha, Kagome and Chizaki. "It's apparent that you all are not from around here."

"You're welcome ma'am." Kagome replied.

"Travelers from afar?" She prodded.

"Yes ma'am." Kikyou answered as she inspected Chizaki's wound. "We're from Shizuoka."

"That's quite a way young one. As a token of our gratitude I shall allow you all to stay a few days." Mother obliged.

"Rani!" Sangou exclaimed with a surprised expression. "I was attacked by one of them!" She pointed to Inuyasha. "That guy right there!"

"For shame, Sangou mesume. Still have that bad habit on calling your own mother by her name." Rani said as she nodded. Sangou fell over at her mother's statement. Could her daughter's circumstances be more important that her own dignity?

"Rani I was defending Nazuna from that monster!" Sangou retorted.

"I was not attacking that kid in the first place!" Inuyasha defended.

"That's Sangou for you." Smiled Rani. "She's quick to jump to conclusions. Just like her father."

Sangou's eyes twitched at the irony. She looks as though that she going to lose her mind in a matter of seconds. Miroku came from behind and patted her shoulder. "No need to stress taijiya san. By the time you're twenty four you're going to have gray hair."

"I am twenty four you loony monk!" Sangou snapped.

"Oh honey, you should kid around with your age. Tell the nice young man you're only nineteen." Rani beamed. Sangou made several funny gestures of shushing her mother's mouth. Really, she was giving way to much away about her daughter to her 'enemies.'

Miroku eyes Rani. "Ah! I see where Sangou chan gets her looks and figure from." Sangou glowered at the monk.

"How nice of a young man to say that about me." Rani blushed. "You know I get that a lot. It was a kid at the market who thought I was twenty years old."

"It wasn't that dark mother. . ." Sangou muttered.

"What was that!!?" Rani demanded of her older child. Now the gang knew where Sangou gets her temper from. Rani had livid fire burning in her eyes and she stared at Sangou. "Run that by me again?"

"It was smart of him to say that mother." Sangou replied politely, shrinking back in fear. Inuyasha was laughing hysterically. Sangou growled at him and threw her boomerang at him.

*CLONK!*

"Ouch!"

"I can't stand him." Sangou muttered.

"Good friends indeed. It's getting late. I'll speak to you children tomorrow." Rani yawned as she exited the dojo.

***

In a forest shrouded in midnight darkness, our friends Kaguya, Tsubaki and Yura was devising a scheme. Tsubaki leaned on a tree with a bored expression on her face. Yura was busy trying to hear what Kagura was communicating to a mysterious figure about.

"We're wasting our time with this guy." Tsubaki sighed.

"I don't think so, Tsubaki. This dude looks formidable." Yura replied.

"Hmph. I hate ninjas." Tsubaki sneered.

"Aw don't be so pessimistic Tsubaki. He'll make a great contribution to our team. Besides, look at the arms on him. Damn. . ."

"Keh. Living a life in pure shadow." Tsubaki scoffed before making an imitation of a ninja. "Oh! Look at me! I'm a ninja! I'll creep up on you without you knowing and bust your head!"

"Naraku couldn't do it, maybe he can." Yura replied. She looks up in the trees where Kagura was conferring with the fighter.

"My father has failed against them." Kagura informed the mystery man. 

"So. This 'Naraku' wishes to hire me in order to rid himself of them?" The voice inquired. It was a deep, austere and intimidating voice.

"If you put it that way then I would have to say yes." Kagura answered.

"Listen I do not perform assassinations. As a matter of fact I am not a mercenary, therefore I work for no one." The warrior said.

"My father will be disappointed." Kagura sighed. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Iga." She begins to saunter off.

"Wait." Iga called out.

"Oh. Does my father frighten you?" Kagura smirked.

"Of course not. Even though I do not know anything about this 'Naraku' but this particular group of travelers interest me. . ."

"Oh? What's on your mind?"

"These people you speak of. . . they sound like they should prove to be a good challenge. Maybe I should drop in on them." Iga considered, his deep voice dripping with amusement.

"Naraku will reward you well for their execution." Kagura informed, gaining a smirk.

"No need for materials, Kagura. I should get going to finally meet these people face to face." Iga disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well at least Naraku does not have to worry about them anymore." Kagura cackled. She jumps down from the tree and approached an impressed Yura and a bitterly bored Tsubaki. "Well, what's up with you two?"

"That guy sounds sexy!" Yura squealed. " What did he say? Did he agree with Naraku's offer?"

"No, not exactly." Kagura replied, trying to hid a devilish smirk behind her fan. "But he is intending on confronting those fools anyway."

"The enigmatic bastard. He thinks he's so cool." Tsubaki scoffed.

Kagura grinned at her companion's gesture. "You don't like ninjas? Unlike your rival who unusually adores them."

Tsubaki arched a brow. "Hey don't let me get started on her! I can't stand her ass either!" Tsubaki snapped in contempt. Yura burst into boisterous laughter.

"C'mon." Kagura insisted with a tiny smile. "There's a tavern I know of not to far from here that's still open."

***

"Hey she's about to awake."

"It was a good thing that her injuries weren't that bad."

Chizaki stirred as she cracked open her heavy eyelids and now saw two blurry figure's looming above her. "Chi chan, how do you feel this afternoon?" Came Kagome's voice.

"First of all see how many fingers I'm holding up." Kikyou instructed.

"Two. . ." Was Chizaki's groggy response.

"Wrong." Kikyou giggled. "I held up five fingers it's just that I had two pointing out."

"Huh. . ." Chizaki uttered as she tried to rise from the futon. A sharp pang suddenly grazed her back. "Ah shit! What the heck?"

"Whoa. Not so fast Chi san." Kikyou reassured. "The pain's could of been worse you know."

Chizaki took a look at herself. Her sleeves were completely gone and her back were covered with gauze and her cheek had a bandage on it. "Where. . . am I?"

"Oh we are still in the taijiya no sato. Sangou's mother allowed us to stay last night." Kagome clarified.

Chi shot up from the sick bed. "What? A whole night has passed? What about the fire? What about that boy named Kohaku?" Chizaki choked on her last inquiry and a blush appeared on her face. 

"Oh! Kohaku was his name. He saved your life Chizaki. Don't you remember?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, she was out like a fire, um, no pun intended." Kikyou stammered.

"You guys managed to put out that fire?" Chizaki wondered. "Where are the others?"

"Inuyasha and Miroku went to lunch at the tavern." Kagome clarified.

"Yeah, but where's Kohaku kun?" Chizaki demanded.

"You're awfully concerned about him aren't you?" Kagome giggled as she noticed Chi was now blushing.

"Don't worry Chi san, he's okay. As a matter of fact he's just as concerned about you as well." Kikyou followed.

At that moment Kohaku appeared in the small nursing room. Speak of the devil. Kikyou and Kagome went into giggling like hyenas. "Good afternoon ladies." Kohaku greeted then skewed a glance at Chizaki. "Wow miss, you finally recovered."

"Um yeah. Thanks to you." Chizaki blushed. Kagome's eyes widened at the instant chemistry between Chi and Kohaku and she made a small gasp to confirm it. Kikyou thought it would be rude for her and Kagome to remain in the room and insisted that they should leave.

"Excuse me Kohaku kouhai, Kagome along with myself shall take our leave." Kikyou informed suddenly.

"Huh? What for Kikyou?" Asked Kagome uncertainly.

"We going off to the tavern to have lunch as well." Kikyou beamed.

"But! But!" Kagome tried to protest but Kikyou clasped her hands over her mouth and carried her.

"Don't mind us. We're just going to get ourselves a bite to eat." Kikyou fronted.

"Um. . . okay." Kohaku replied, a little confused.

"Hmmph! Hmmph!" Came Kagome's muffled voice.

"Hehehe! You see, Kagome's just dying for food. Well then Chi san I shall see you in a little while." Kikyou exited with Kagome in her tow.

Chizaki eyes widened in realization. 'You guys are evil!'

Kohaku kneeled besides her. "Hi there. It's good to see that you have convalesce from you injuries."

Chi tried to her a blush as she looked into Kohaku's innocent face. This was here hesitant reply. "Um howdy. . .partner. . ."

Outside Sangou's home Kagome had a little argument with Kikyou.

"Hey what's up with the funny act Kikyou?" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome do you have no respect? It is obvious that those two really like each other." Kikyou expounded.

"You're kidding me." Kagome retorted.

"Did you saw the way how Chi made instant eye contact with the boy?" 

"Yeah I noticed. But it's just plain eye contact."

Kikyou swatted her forehead. "Not really. As a matter of fact you made a gasp. And did you see how red Chi's face was?"

"So that means Chi chan really does like Kohaku back."

"Precisely that's why-" Kikyou was suddenly disturbed by a presence.

"Kikyou what's the matter?"

"I'm sensing someone's aura." Kikyou answered as she looks around frantically. Strangely enough this presence was not at all evil but then again Kikyou could not sense any rectitude from the presence. Whoever this person was. . . is good. She looks at the roof of a building and could of sworn that she had just seen a figure up there just now. She quickly dismissed it as the aura instantly disappeared.

"It looks like we're going to go the tavern after all." Said Kikyou seriously.

"What's do you mean? Were you able to track down that presence?" Kagome asked nervously.

"It's definitely not Naraku. But one thing for sure: we're being followed."

"C'mon we must tell Inuyasha and Miroku about this." Kagome requested.

"So? Are you going to consult that hanyou?" Came Sangou's voice as she appeared from her house.

"Yes we are." Kikyou answered. "Are you coming along?"

"As a matter of fact I will." Sangou replied with little reluctance in her voice. " Mother talked me into apologizing to him after he helped me out last night. Actually I really did misjudged him."

"I'm sure he already understands. Come now we got to see those two at the tavern." Kagome said. 

***

Inuyasha (now a canine again) and Miroku sat at a table at the village's tavern. Inuyasha was busy gulping down his chicken diner he ordered and Miroku was preoccupied with riding a town guide.

"Oh. It says here that here in this village there are more women than they are men." Miroku beamed. "That's pretty impressive."

"Why am I'm not surprise?" Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku there are more women in this entire planet than there are men you dolt."

"At times it is doubtful." Miroku reprimanded as he retained himself to reading the booklet again.

"Oh well. Have fun learning 'new' and interesting facts."

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Came Kikyou's voice as she boomed in the tavern doors along with Kagome and Sangou following behind. "There's something weird going on around here."

"What are you talking about? What's so weird about the villagers trying to repair their homes after last night's inferno?" Inuyasha responded with a question.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou felt a strange presence again!" Kagome exclaimed.

"She did!?" Inuyasha jumped out his chair as he pulled out his sword. "Could it be that bastard Naraku again?" Miroku and the girls gasped in awe at Inuyasha's sword.

"Inuyasha! Look at your sword!" Kagome pointed out.

"Huh? WHOA!!" He shouted. The Tetsusaiga was now a giant fang like blade. "So this is my father's legacy."

"And you once thought that the Tetsusaiga is useless." Miroku hoodwinked.

"Idiot!" Sangou snapped. "Will you put that sword away! The people here is going to soon forget that you a demon who has came to visit this village in peace."

Inuyasha did what he was told and continued with the conversation with his companions. Oblivious to them Shippou (the twelve year old ninja that tried to rob Nazuna in the previous chapter) entered the bar and sat at the bar counter.

"You saw a shadow on the roof you say?"

"Yes I did Inuyasha." Kikyou replied trying not to sound too ridiculous.

"And you say that this presence is just as strong as Naraku's?" Inuyasha asked trying to suppress laughter.

"Maybe even stronger." Kikyou stated seriously.

"Ha! Pull the other leg!" Inuyasha laughed.

"I never knew that you were quite a comedian Kikyou." Miroku snickered.

"Guys! This is a serious matter!" Kagome exclaimed. "Who knows what this thing is!"

"Apparently the thing that you are talking about is a ninja." A voice stated t the bar. The gang whipped their visage and now saw the little boy from yesterday. "Hi. Nice to see you all again."

"It's you!" They shouted.

"You guys are being spied on." Shippou said as he sipped into his glass of water.

Kikyou walked next to the boy at the bar. "Listen kiddo, do you know this person who is spying on us? Could it be the guy named Naraku?"

"Naraku? Never heard of him." Shippou replied a little confused at the name. "Allow me to reveal to you of who it was that's pursuing you." Suddenly Kikyou was tightly tied around her waist by a lasso and Shippou lifted her over his head. He's kidnapping her!

Kikyou was surprised by the little boy's strength. "What the? What's the meaning of this!?" She demanded.

"I now present to you. . . the Steel Fang Clan!" He declared and gave a shrill whistle.

"Cut that out you little bastard!!" Inuyasha shrieked as he pressed his ears.

"Good work Shippou. Ah I see that the women here are indeed beautiful!" Praised a voice.

"Yes sir sensei Kouga!" Shippou replied. Kouga appeared at the entrance of the tavern with a motley crew of wolf demons closely behind. The Steel Fang Clan wore tan colored fighting garments and they look extremely formidable.

"It's the Steel Fang! Why would they come all the way over here?" Sangou wondered.

"Inuyasha do you think that we can take em?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Keh. I can take them all out by my damn self!" Inuyasha grinned arrogantly.

"Don't waste your time mutt boy!" Kouga advised. "We've just came for the ladies with you."

"What do you want with us?" Sangou demanded.

Kouga smirked maliciously. "Tsunami! Do your thing!" A large towering wolf youki made way to the center of the club and turned around.

"What? He can't be serious?"

"C'mon we can take out this lard ball!!"

"You think so?" Kouga asked. "It looks like it's going to be the other way around to me." He and the other wolf ninjas put gas masks on their faces. Tsunami then let out the LOUDEST, and most DISGUSTING fart that anyone has ever experienced. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sangou, Kagome, and Kikyou instantly passed out from the pure stench. Unfortunately Shippou didn't put on a gas mask because he passed out to.

"Ha! Ha! Serves you right! C'mon fellas get the girls and let's scram!"

Several minutes later, Inuyasha recovered from unconsciousness. There was just things that you should just straight miss in life. Tsunami's gas problem was one of those things. Inuyasha glances over to Miroku whom was recovering himself.

"Damn! They were not lying about kidnapping the girls!" Inuyasha cursed.

"We must pursue them Inuyasha! Who knows what will happen to them." Miroku implored.

"Only if I knew they way! Damn punk kid! He set us up!"

"Hey is that the kid you are referring to?" Miroku pointed to the comatose fox ninja besides the bar.

"Yeah that's him!" He walks over and grabs the little fox. "Hey you! Wake your little ass up!" He slapped him.

Shippou wakes up immediately. "Those idiots! They've betrayed me!" 

"Huh? I'd thought that you were in league with those clowns!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well now I'm not! Kouga will pay for using me!" Shippou declared.

"Hey do you know where they live?"

"Every corner of it!" Shippou beamed.

"Good! Because you're are going to lead us there!"

At that moment an enraged Kohaku entered the tavern. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Those wolves has just kidnapped Chizaki while we were on the way here."

"Those bastards! They're probably worse than Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he shook his fists.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded.

"Quiet. C'mon kid lead the way!"

****

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

Damn, over seven thousand words? I really need to chill.

Next Chapter

Fate's Course And Forbidden Love

Chapter Eight: Unknown Motives and Hidden Agenda: The Mysterious Entity Iga 


	8. Unknown Motives and Hidden Agendas

****

Author's Note: I don't know whether to call what happened at the end of the last chapter a real cliffhanger or not. Yet, I find it pretty interesting to insert the presence of ninjas to this story. Although it wasn't originally intended, the prospect of having actual ninjas in this fiction sort of heats up thing a lot more, bringing a sense of depth to it.

By the way, did you know that the name Iga and Koga were the names of actual ninja clans. I was told that the Koga's actually died out around the late sixteenth century but the Iga actually maintained until this very day. Thanks to the Tokugawa shogunate. That's what I got the name from for the 'mysterious entity.' Problem ensures though, since I had to put sheiks in this story should I make Iga a critical character in this story? Or to make him a minor villain since Naraku had already made his presence known? I hope that you readers decide because I'm seriously considering to put Iga off as a brief and minor character.

So, let's get down to business shall we.

****

Disclaimer" I definitely do not own the characters of Inuyasha. And maybe not Iga if I fail to place a real purpose for him in this story.

Inuyasha

Fate's Course And Forbidden Love

Chapter 8: Unknown Motives and Hidden Agendas, The Enigmatic Entity Iga 

"What do you want us for? Kagome demanded as she was hoisted on Koga's shoulder. " Are those stolen items from the village enough for your clan?" She glimpsed at the stolen luggage that most of the wolves carried. She gasped as she also caught a sight of Chi, Sango, and Kikyou were being carried as well--in a cage. Kikyou and Sangou were still unconscious.

"Quit your whining little missy." Koga scolded with an annoyed snap. "You know what we want from pretty little women such as yourselves." After that he gave the girl an malicious smirk. Kagome shouldn't ask afterwards but being the daring kid she was that moment she did anyway.

"And that would be?"

"Kagome. I thought so. You are on the slow side." Chizaki sighed in discomfiture. Really, her older sister should know what the wolf meant by that 'clever' statement. Kagome scowls at Chi and suddenly realized that the males weren't around.

"What have you done to our friends?" She beseeched.

"Hmm?" Koga seemed a little confused for a sec. "Oh the human and the dog dung!" He slammed his right fist into his left palm in realization. "You don't have to worry about them. They're taken care of."

"You lie."

"Whatever."

"That was a pretty nice stunt you've pulled off back there." Said Sangou as she convalesced from unconsciousness along with an equally indignant Kikyou. "Remind me to wear my gas mask next time." Kikyou were surveying the surroundings that the clan were currently trekking along. They seem to be walking along a undulating path throughout forests at the base of small mountains. And from the looks of it, they were a decent distance away from the demon exterminating village.

"That wasn't a stunt little girl, it was a good tactic." Said a bizarre looking half bald wolf demon with white hair that looks like feathers atop his head. "What do you have to say about that you little demon slaying twit?"

"Go to shit." Sangou retorted in a deprecate tone. "By the way what prompted you guys to raid our village so sudden. If I knew better you wolves are smart enough no to invade us."

"There was a raging fire at the village right?" Koga asked. "Well we decided to attain unwanted goods after that incident last night. 

" 'Unwanted?'" Sangou scoffed. "Can't fool me. You guys had the audacity to rob some belongings from the village and kidnap us in the process? Lame!" 

"If you say so kiddo." Koga muttered.

'This is not good. Not good at all.' Kikyou pondered. 'We'd probably could of taken care of these wolves if we were armed.' She sighed a little afterwards. 'That child got us into this. I wonder if he's around. And where's Inuyasha and Miroku?' Just now, she sensed that peculiar presence she felt earlier today. 'It's that chi again. What is it? If it not the wolves nor Naraku then what is it?' The force was almost tangible but it was obviously following then still. 'What's the meaning of this? Could this being be a threat?' She skews her gazes around frantically for the source but almost to no avail. Then she say it. Off in the distance far away she saw a shadowy figure standing placidly in the undulating hills. Only she could see it. . .nobody else noticed it. Kikyou squinted her eyes, trying her best the get a good glimpse of the figure. 'It's there but still I cannot. . .' 

"Hey we're almost home!" Hikaku exclaimed. "It's about time too because boy am I getting hungry." An audible growl in his stomach can be heard. "Damn, I need to get some grub immediately."

Chi didn't like the sound of that. Plus the way that the wolf's tummy was growling it unnerved her even more. "G, grub? Don't mind me by asking mister but what are your main course?"

"Aye. I see that you are nervous little girl." Ginta said, giving the brunette a pass.

"All for good reason!" She retorted. "And you better watch out." She followed with fronted warning. "I'm the reincarnation of Kim Wing Chun herself! You do not want to tangle with me! Woo Cha!!" She made some goofy Kung Fu poses.

"Chill out kid. We're not intending on eating you girls." Koga assured.

"Then why you guys kidnapped us in the first place?" Chizaki beseeched.

Kikyou grimaced at a thought. "Isn't it obvious? The demon wolves have a reputation to being attracted to humans. We're going to end up being their concubines."

"Wow. You're pretty smart little priestess." Koga considered. "You definitely know your demons don't cha?"

"Ah uh!" Chizaki protested. "I rather you guys kill me!"

Sangou's eyes widened in fright. "With outbursts like that these guys might consider it."

"Nah! We're not that bad." Koga told as the wolves finally reached the entrance to their domain. A small pack of wild wolves caught the scent of the girls and approached the captives' cage hungrily. "Whoa easy there fellas! These women are not something that you'll be munching on." The wolves whimpered in disappointment and retreated with downcast heads. The wolf demons trekked around a cascading waterfall and entered a large cave. Inside the cave the girls can immediately spot that the main floor of the cave was large and it is embellished by a large throng of demon wolves. The cave is actually shaped like an gigantic dome consisting of a few floors that has cloisters of stairways that lead to the upper floors. The wolves gazed at Koga and his gang with anticipating eyes.

"Ah. I see you guys decided to raid the village of the demon slayers." A brown haired wolf sneered. "I wonder what makes you want to check out such a place? Got anything important?"

"Yeah we've managed to get our hands on some goods." Smirked Koga.

"Goods?" Kagome snapped, seemingly outraged. "That's all we are to you?"

The brown haired wolf yelped in shock at the creature the suddenly "sprang" to life on Koga's shoulder. "Eh? That's a live human! And here I'd thought that this was a carcass used for our carpet."

"Don't kid yourself mutt boy." Kagome cheeked. "As cute as I am did you honestly think that I would be an embellishment to your little hellhole?" She shifted her visage away from the wolf and employed her trademark 'hmph.'

The wolf was taken aback by slight awe by Kagome's boldness. "Wow. She's a cheeky one isn't she?"

"Hey there's more to her where she came from." Ginta pointed to the girls in the cage. "Look what we have here!" The wolves delighted eyes met the nervous and indignant gazes of the remaining three girls.

"Nicely done, Koga!" A wolf cheered. 

"That's one heck of a raid you've lead." Another complimented.

"Talk about fruits of our labor."

"Finally, there need to be more presence of soft legs around here." Another exclaimed as he somehow earned funny glares from the rest of the wolves.

"When we get to eat them?" An obese wolf demon queried.

"What did you just say fat boy!?" Koga snapped. "Listen if any of you guys decides to try to eat one of them then it's hell to pay!"

Kagome looks at him thoughtfully. 'Thank goodness. I'm glad that this guy is not as bad as he seems.'

"Hear me out men!" Koga auditioned. "This girl that I now carry on my shoulders is my betroth. I propose to marry this young woman!" 

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Did I just hear right!?' 

"What!!? You You're going to marry Kagome!!?" The girls in the cage beseeched with burlesque expressions.

"My that's a lovely name." Koga beamed. "Yep, you ladies heard right, I intend on marrying your friend here. Besides it's one of the main reasons I'd set out to the village."

"Well then my friend. This call for a feast!"

"Yes let's have a feast and by merry, men. Tsunami take Kagome and the other girls to the cabin on the third layer. While we are feasting you can feed them unwanted food."

"What!?" Sangou snapped in outrage. "You're going to feed us leftovers!? Man, we're technically your guests of honor. Damn, how are you going to act?"

"I'd rather he not feed us at all." Kikyou sighed as she slumped back against the bars. "While their intentions are akin to being 'good' we cannot forget the fact that we were kidnapped by these people."

"You call that 'close' to being good?" Sangou scoffed. "I hate to see what you consider bad intentions then."

***

"We shouldn't be too far away from the wolves' domain now." 

"Good because I can't wait to get my hands on that stinking ass wolf." Inuyasha declared as he followed the little fox ninja. "I've lost the scent of those bastards trying to get the stench of the gas out of my mind."

"Inuyasha." Miroku huffed as he was trailing behind the three ahead of him. "Try to concentrate on any one of the girl's scent. Maybe that way you can easily find them quicker."

Inuyasha considered that notion. "Damn. Why didn't I think of that? Those wolves had me so pissed that I was not focusing well. That means I don't need Shippou to lead us there anymore."

"I'd heard that!" Shippou glared. "I have my own reasons to see those clowns."

"Yeah right! What your little ass is going to do?" Inuyasha guffawed.

". . ."

"Thought so."

"Still, the Steel Fang shouldn't be taken lightly." Kohaku advised. "I wouldn't be surprised if my sister tried to take one of those guys on."

"Ah, such a fiery woman." Miroku swooned.

"Hey man, sorry to tell you this but your sister needs to chill out before something bad happens to her." Said Inuyasha with a hint of concern.

"If that's the case then I'm sure Sangou will be just fine." Kohaku replied. "That girl's a lot more resilient than she looks, you know. Besides, the wolves do not attack women anyway--so I'm told."

"Oh boy . Kikyou's with them too. With her attitude I would not be surprised if any of those wolves became pissed off at her." Inuyasha snicker. "In a way I feel bad for those scoundrels."

"Aye, the den of the wolves is just ahead." Shippou pointed.

"No kidding." Said Inuyasha in agreement as he scrunched his nose. "The smell of wolves is all over this place."

"Finally, I can get my revenge on Koga for betraying me!" Shippou declared as he cracked his fists.

"Get that thought out of your head kid. I bet that guy will beat the bricks out of you!" Laughed Inuyasha.

"I hope that the lovely ladies are okay and. . .untouched." Miroku stated.

"Miroku will you stop thinking with your dick for even a minute?" Inuyasha retorted on the monk's statement.

"Inuyasha, in a way, your friend is right." Kohaku agreed. "Rescuing them are our main priority."

Shippou lead the group to conceal themselves behind a group of large boulders. They can now see the entrance of the wolves' domain behind a waterfall. Three sentries were guarding the splayed openings of the cave with their lives and weapons at ready. Shippou contemplated a plan to sneak by unnoticed but Inuyasha quickly declined the notion.

"If we bullshit around as trying to sneak in there then those wolves are going to pick up our scent before we can even cover good ground." Inuyasha elucidated, shooting Shippou's plan down in flames. "Keh. Watch a pro and learn something."

"Inuyasha? Don't do anything to rash." Miroku warned. "Any accidents may lead to the girls' demise." Always looking out for the well being of women. That's Miroku for you.

Inuyasha rose from behind the rocks and dismissed their concerns with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry. I got this." He beamed showing his fangs.

"Inu-"

Kohaku halted Miroku's pleas. "If the man has a plan, let him go on about it. It's better than waiting and hesitating."

"Hey playa!" Inuyasha called out and managed to gain the guards' attentions.

"Hold it right there you dog." The first one commanded as he tensed his shoulders and pointed his spear at the hanyou.

"Aye, I ain't got any beef with you. I just wanna see what's up with your little ninja clique." He smirked as he held his arms up in defense.

"I don't like that look on your face kid." The second said. A skinny wolf demon with a short red pony tail drew his katana. "What business do you have with us?"

"I've always wanted to be a ninja." Inuyasha fronted with the malicious smirk still playing on his face. "Hey can I join? I want to get initiated."

The third, a bald and muscle bound creature with a tall and imposing appearance scrutinized the dog demon. He held a bo staff on his shoulders. "Sorry kiddo, no can do. We've stop accepting dogs a long time ago. We're about to let foxes off the hook as well."

Inuyasha put up a fake pout. "Aw! It's like that? Damn, that's to bad. Oh well I'll just be on my way back home."

"We can't let you go either." The first stated as he began to giggle. He drew the spear to Inuyasha's jugular. "Sorry but that's the way how it is."

"Any last words, hanyou?" The second followed.

Inuyasha grimaced as closed his eyes which was followed by a sigh. "Yes I do. There's one thing that I have to say..."

"Make it snappy!"

"Man, fuck your little punk ass group!!" His eyes immediately snapped open and hastily unsheathes Tetsusaiga and took care of the wolf who once held the spear to his jaw line. The wolf fell in an unconscious heap on the ground. "Well?"

"You fool!" The second swore as he charged at Inuyasha. He came in and locked swords with him. This lasted for a little moment but soon it became a series of blocks and parries in defensiveness. The wolf devised a plan to take the hanyou out by kicking his legs as they locked again but Inuyasha caught on to this quickly. In a furious struggle during another lock, Inuyasha delivered a quick straight right into the unfortunate wolf's nose. Thus the creature lost his composure and blacked out.

"Geez, you call yourselves ninjas? What a joke." He taunted as he set the fang like blade on his shoulders.

"You may have taken care of my comrades, hanyou but y-" The third suddenly gasped as an intense pain shot throughout his back. He turned around and saw the rest of the cavalry. The boy named Kohaku had another set of tranquilizer darts at ready. "D, damn it. . ." The hulking wolf muttered before helplessly falling into deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, wolf punk."

"I'll say, that went pretty smoothly Inuyasha." Miroku complimented. "But rest assured that next time shall not be so easy."

"C'mon. The coast is clear." Inuyasha instructed as they followed him inside the cave corridors.

***

"Damn it! Eat!!"

"No!"

"C'mon now kid. Grilled badger is pretty good." Tsunami persuaded as he offered Chizaki the unfortunate dead creature.

"Ew! Hell no! Get that thing out of my face!" Chizaki dissuaded.

"You stupid kid! This here will fatten you up a little." Tsunami growled. "At least let that skinny body of yours keep up with that big hump back there."

Chizaki blushed, clearly embarrassed. "And who are you, my pediatrician?" She spat vehemently. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that's it's rude to gawk at a young woman's derriere?"

"No." Tsunami replied uncertainly. He seems to try to seek beneath her.

"And stop trying to peep under my dress! My god! You're rude as hell!"

Kagome sighed. "It couldn't be helped..."

"What was that Kagome!? I do not need any of your sassy comments right now!" Chi retorted, breathing hard from her outbursts of anger. She clenches the cage bars like an enraged jailbird. 

Kagome folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes with another sigh. Then she opened one of her eyes to regard the younger girl with a pensive look. "There's really no need to nut up like that. Your situation is not nearly as bad as mine." She notified. "I have to marry the very man who threatens my life and kidnapped me."

"Shit happens..." Chizaki considered.

"Hey you, would you like this plate?" Tsunami walked over to Kikyou's cage. "I just hope you're not as snappy as that harpy over there." He pointed to Chizaki.

"Come say that in my face you fat bastard!!" Chizaki retorted with a fierce and burlesque scowl.

"Hey don't talk to me kid." Tsunami dismissed then he turn his gaze back to Kikyou. "Well? Would you like this fine piece of meat I've cooked?" He offered.

"No I'm fine." Kikyou declined, trying to be as amiable as possible to the behemoth of a wolf demon. "I'm a vegetarian. Thanks anyway."

Tsunami raised a brow in consideration. "Okay. Whatever you say Miss 'I'm Soon To Be Nothing But Bone & Earth' because you've starved yourself to death."

"Please. Was that pun really necessary?" Kikyou pressed.

"No, but I'd tried to look out for you kiddo."

"I'm not a kid, thank you very much."

"Whatever sweetheart."

"I'm older than I look." Kikyou muttered. "And don't call me sweetheart. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Next subject." The wolf approaches Sangou's cage. "Are you going to be a bother as well?"

"No sir. I'm actually quite hungry." Sangou replied, giving the beast a sweet smile.

"Finally! At least you're smarter than the other girls." He beamed and unlocks her cage. In an instant Sangou darted out and initiated an onslaught on Tsunami's huge belly.

"Take this! And that!! And this!! Kyah!! Kyah!!" She employed a series of consecutive and successful blows to the wolf's abdomen, causing the flab in his stomach to become elastic like jelly. Yet, the beast didn't felt any of it. ". . .Had enough?" She panted.

Tsunami gave her a bored expression. "What was that?" He demanded.

"N, nothing." Sangou stammered, shrinking.

"Well back into that cage miss and here's your food." He instructed. 

"Okay..." Sangou replied in a tiny and timid voice and step back inside her cage. Kagome, Kikyou, and Chizaki groaned in defeat. "Sorry. I've tried."

"We'll give you credit for it." Kikyou and Kagome stated simultaneously.

"Hey fat boy!!" Chizaki challenged. "Try that stunt on me and see what happens."

"I bet it would not be pretty, will it?"

"You got that right." Chi cracks her knuckles. "Listen. There are going to be two hits: Me hitting you and you hitting the ground."

"You're funny you know that?" Tsunami dismissed as he made way to the stairs.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't joking! I will literally whoop your ass!" Chi exclaimed.

"Let it go Chi." Kagome sighed. "Let it go. You're going to have high blood pressure over trivial matters."

"I guess." She looks over to Sangou. "Hey you! What was that you call yourself pulling just then?"

Sangou glared. "I'd tried to set ourselves free so can it. That guy's better be glad that he's covered in lard, otherwise he'll be out like a light right about now."

"So? Anyone have a plan?" Kikyou suggested.

"No." Sangou groaned as she tried to reach for her boomerang just outside her cage. Unfortunately it was just a little out of reach. "Do you have a plan?"

"Sorry. I haven't contemplated with anything yet." Kikyou responded.

Kagome head snapped up at a thought. "Maybe I can-"

"What's up?"

"What have you devised, Kagome chan?"

"Fill us in girl."

"Well...If I manage to get Koga's--" She started and only to be cut off again. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Yes indeed." Kikyou replied.

"Somebody's fighting." Sangou said with her ears on focus at the foreign sounds.

"Damn. And catching an ass whooping at that." Chizaki grimaced as she heard a nasty punch being landed.

"Could it be Inuyasha and the others?" Asked Kagome, clearly ambivalent. 

Another attack's landing was heard and it was followed by a thunderous thud. Kikyou eyes abruptly widened in trepidation. "It's that presence again." She noted with fear evident in her voice.

"What? What have you so freaked out Kikyou?" Chi queried.

"Kikyou. Is it Naraku again?" Kagome followed.

"Guys! Look! The doorway!!" Sangou pointed.

There stood at the doorway where the gigantic wolf had previous left was a shadowy figure. It had Tsunami on it's shoulder too.

"It's undeniably clear." Kikyou stated as she narrowed her eyes. "The source of the ki is coming from that entity."

"What does it plan to do?" Kagome asked a little afraid. "What are it's intentions."

The entity dropped the unconscious Tsunami off it's shoulders and made way into the room before the girls. The girls can now see the identity of the entity.

"NINJA?" They exclaimed.

The figure was clothed in a dark blue loose fitting ninja habiliment. Clearly it was a male, having broad shoulders and lean, yet very chiseled mascular arms. His face was hidden in a mask and a long black scarf was worn around his neck as the two ends dangled all the way to his legs. His equally black obi was tied into a belt in the usual martial arts manner. On his obi was a short sheath for a ninja dagger. It was worn on his back and was pointed outwards-the polar opposite to most swordsmen such as knights and samurais for instance. The warrior dug into Tsunami's pant pockets and fished out a key.

He was helping them.

One by one, he unlocked the cages of the captives and handed them their respected weapons. The girls gave him their gratitude but they was still uncertain whether to trust this guy or not.

"Thank you mister." Kagome started. "But, who are you?"

He didn't answer.

"We appreciate your help but can we at least know who you are." Chi requested.

He remained silent.

"So it was your presence I have felt all that time." Kikyou realized.

He nodded but he still remained wordless.

"Are you by any chance, are in league with Naraku?" 

He nodded a 'no' that time.

"Can you talk at all?" Sangou asked as she approaches him. Surprisingly, he wasn't much taller than her.

He pointed downstairs. He was signaling the girls to make their getaway.

"Thanks anyway sir. You've been of great help." Kikyou accredited. "Now's our chance. C'mon."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They exited the room and made their way down the cloisters of the dome. Fortunately, Inuyasha and the others arrived just in time. "Inuyasha! Miroku!" Kagome shouted. "Turn back around now! We've managed to escape!"

"Eh?" Was Inuyasha's reply.

"Kohaku what are you doing here?" Sangou demanded. "This is dangerous grounds. You're being reckless again."

"Sorry but I was assisting these guys in rescuing you." Kohaku replied and skews his glance to Chizaki. "Hi there, Chizaki san."

A blush crept up on the girl's face. "Um. . .hey Kohaku."

"It good to see you ladies safe and sound." Said Miroku. "Since this is a window of opportunity we should be hastily make our way back to the exit."

"Hey you!! Hold it right there!!" Exclaimed Koga's voice. "Well if it isn't dog crap! And he's trying to kidnap my fiance!"

"What!? Kagome is he telling the truth!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No! It's not like that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What!!? What do you mean 'not like that!!?'"

"Inuyasha! Now's not the time to be fussing over trivial matters."

"You're definitely going to get it now dog crap!!" Koga growled.

"Don't move." Kikyou warned with an arrows set on nock on her bow. "You'll be smart to try and contain your anger. Otherwise you're in for a world of pain."

"Don't make me laugh little priestess." Koga sneered. "Men! We have some lightweights to handle." With a snap of his fingers the huge gang of wolves emerged from the large double doors. Kikyou gasped in fear. "Well, little priestess. What do you have to say now?"

She didn't reply.

"Thought so." Koga confirmed.

"Keh. I got something to say." Inuyasha declared as he unsheathes his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, don't! There's way too many of them!" Sangou exclaimed.

"Koga you fool! How dare you betray me!!" Shippou yelled.

"Because you did not have the talents to be one of us!" Koga retorted. "There! Now you have it! Happy now?"

"Nope. . ." Shippou shrank.

"You fool! Your folks deserved to die because you didn't have talents in the first place." Koga strucked a nerve.

"What did you just say?"

"You couldn't contend with your parents' killer, as from what you told me." He remarked callously. "You don't even have the will to be a ninja!"

"Bastard! I'm just a child! It was nothing I could of really done to prevent that from happening. Let alone, trying to help them."

"Koga. how can you be so cold toward a child that seeks your teachings!" Kagome exclaimed. Indignant to Koga's harshness. "And you wanted me to marry you!"

"What!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You were going to comply to marrying him Kagome!?"

"No I wasn't Inuyasha." Kagome dismissed before regarding Koga again. "Koga, you're so cold and harsh! How can you expect any woman to accept you? I for one dislike men who are emotionless such as yourself!"

"Kagome. . . I was just-" Koga stammered.

"Inuyasha is the one for me!" Kagome declared. "He is my one and only true love!!!"

"**HUH!!!? HE IS!!?" **Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha beseeched at the same time. Inuyasha was as stiff as a stone, completely flabbergast with a look of pure astonishment.

"Yes he is." Kagome continued. "And I'll do anything for my boo." She gave a pass at the gorgeous half demon. "Right Inuyasha?"

"D,duh. . .duh, duh, duh. . ."

"Is that so?" Koga growled, presenting a threat. "Well that means that I have to kill you too, Kagome! Alright men! ATTACK!!!"

"Everybody! Run for it!!" Miroku shouted as they made haste outside the cave.

Outside the wolves' den, Inuyasha devised a notion and decides to test out his Tetsusaiga on the boulders above the splayed entrance of the cave. "Okay here goes nothing!" He leaped to the ceiling of the entrance and swung his sword in wide, circular motions. Afterward, several boulders began to crumble and topple downwards to block the splayed entrance. Success! He's managed to obstruct the wolves' warpath. Behind the great mounds of rocks, several obscenities can be heard.

"There! Those guys won't be coming out of there for a while." Inuyasha snickered. "I guess this sword is pretty useful after all."

"It's getting late." Miroku noticed the sun was now setting. " We should head back to the village."

"The wolves are no longer a worry to the village." Sangou stated. "But since Inuyasha managed to defeat them they're going to devise a plan and track him down later on."

"Let those creeps try." The hanyou smirked.

"That one who rescued us?" Kikyou realized. "Is he still inside?"

"Someone rescued you girls?" Miroku questioned. 

"It was another ninja." Kagome answered.

"Plus he did not say one word. Strange." Chizaki followed.

"I'm pretty sure we shall meet him again." Said Kikyou. "He may not be bad after all."

***

Night has fallen and the gang were now making way throughout a forest right before the village of demon slayers. At least they can now be at ease because the wolves were no longer a concern. Kikyou was trailing behind, lost in deep thought.

'The demon called Naraku. How does he know me? Most importantly, why does he oppose us?' She ruminated. 'Then there's the one whom had freed us from our prison back at the wolves' den. What's up with him?'

"Kagome..." Called Inuyasha. Kikyou rose her head from her thoughts only to see the hanyou start yet another argument with the younger girl. Her so called 'confession' must be bothering him, she thought.

Kagome didn't respond, she knew exactly what he wanted to mull over about. A vibrant blush appeared on her face. "Kagome are you listening to me?"

"Cut her some slack Inuyasha." Said Sangou. "With an attitude like that, I'll ignore you too."

"Very funny."

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome started. "I'd said that only to dissuade Koga."

"What!? So you're telling me that you didn't mean any of that what you've said back there?"

"Inuyasha, I-I, I. . ."

"Hold it everyone!" He instructed suddenly. "Someone's nearby."

"I can sense it's ki." Kikyou followed. A hauntingly familiar energy. "It's him."

"Who's 'him'?" Inuyasha demanded.

At that moment, four shuriken came soaring out of nowhere and apprehended Kikyou by her robes and pinned her to a tree. She gasped in horror and realized that it was the work of the one that saved them back at the mountains.

"Kikyou!" Kagome shouted in surprise. She rushes over to her aid but she was suddenly apprehended in a giant net along with Chizaki, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippou. Only Inuyasha and Sangou were left standing. 

"What the? What the hell's going on!?" Inuyasha demanded furiously.

"It's the one that helped us back at the cave!" Kikyou exclaimed.

Sangou brandishes her Hiraikotsu at ready. "Inuyasha! Be on your guard!" She advised. "This is going to be a tough one."

"He's close. . .very close!" Kikyou sensed.

"She's not lying. The scent is getting louder and louder." Inuyasha unsheathes his Tetsusaiga. "Okay, it's showtime."

"Are you the one that goes by the name of Inuyasha?" Queried a haunting, deep and cold voice. It sounded almost robotic-not that is was slow and without accent like one. Kikyou shivered against the tree, obviously taken by fear. The voice was the coldest she had ever heard. The voice even had a slight imposing edge over Sesshoumaru's and even the vocals of Naraku's.

"Up there!! In that tree!!!"

Kikyou was right. It was the very same person that aided them back at the cave. He stood on a branch with his hands in his pockets, taking it easy. "You're Inuyasha, right?"

"The one and only bud." Inuyasha replied haughtily. "What's up? Are you one of Naraku's lackeys?"

"If you are then prepare to be beaten." Sangou warned.

"No, I am not one of Naraku's followers." He dismissed. "As a matter of fact I have never met the creature."

"You! Who are you?" Kikyou demanded anxiously. "Why did you aid us back there only to confront us?"

"I have my reasons." He replied. "If you must know the name that I go by then very well. . ."

At that moment, all time seems to have frozen as everyone awaited the entity to reveal it's name.

"Iga. . ."

Sangou arched a brow. "Iga, huh? You must be one hell of a fighter to earn that name."

"Iga. . . as in Iga Ninjutsu." Miroku acknowledged.

"An Iga ninja, so what!?" Sangou mocked arrogantly. " You'll rue the day that you've messed with a taijiya."

"Yeah and you definitely do not want to fuck with me!" Inuyasha followed.

"That's the spirit." Iga replied calmly. "If you're up for a challenge then attack me. Bust a move."

"That's enough! Hiraikotsu!!" Sangou hurled her boomerang towards him. As the projectile sped towards him he out stretches his hand and caught it with ease.

"Good try." He uttered. "Mind if I try out your toy?" He retaliated by chucking the Hiraikotsu back at her. Much to the taijiya's surprise. Sangou was immediately frozen in fear and at the same time, astonishment.

"Sangou!!" Inuyasha yelled as he dived to tackle her out of harm's way. Just in time. The boomerang landed jutting out of the ground. "You need to be more careful."

"Thank you."

"No worries. Let me get a crack at him." He leaps in the sky to reach Iga. The ninja leaped down from the branch and met the hanyou with a dunking punch, thus knocking the hanyou back down to earth.

"He's good." Inuyasha complimented as he landed on his feet just in time.

"Hey where did he go Inuyasha!?" Chizaki exclaimed.

"Damn! He's employing his disappearing acts!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Behind you!" Kagome shouted.

Iga suddenly reappeared from a puff of mist and lunged at Inuyasha with his dagger now unsheathed. Inuyasha turned around just in time to obstruct his dagger from slashing him. They struggled in their lock of swords. Neither of them dared to leave themselves open. Inuyasha tried to do to him what he had done to the sentry earlier today. During the lock he tried to land a punch or at least a kick on Iga, but to no avail. He releases himself from the lock of swords by hopping back a few steps and successfully knocked away Iga's dagger from his hand.

"Keh. I got you now!" Inuyasha charged. Just as he was about to strike him, Iga punched him in the abdomen and it was followed by a sickening sound of electricity cracking. He finds out that his attacks contained the element of electricity in them. He faltered slightly from the shock but quickly came back with a swing of his Tetsusaiga and struck Iga across the chest. 

"Impressive." Iga complimented. "That was a good blow."

"If you thought that was good then here comes another." He swung the giant fang again at the ninja. This time he wasn't successful. Because Iga had caught the blade between his hands, readying an attack reversal. He quickly released the blade and grabs the hanyou by his collar and slammed him to the ground.

"How can a mere human give Inuyasha this much trouble straight up?" Chizaki pondered.

"He's obviously not human, Chi. He's an youkai." Kikyou stated.

"You are wrong." Iga regarded. "I am not an youkai." He jumps up into a tree as Inuyasha tries to strike him with his sword while he was off guard. "Almost. . ."

"You say that you are not a youkai." Inuyasha said as he pried himself from the ground. "Are you like me?"

"Perhaps in a way." Iga replied. "Yet, I do not consider myself to be a hanyou either." Oblivious to him Sangou was behind him and she drew her boomerang and struck Iga on the back of his head. "Good one. But I am still unscathed." The attack didn't even phased him! Sangou's eyes widened in awe at the strength of this ninja. "I guess it's my turn now." He deliver a roundhouse kick towards the demon slayer and fortunately she puts up her Hiraikotsu as a means of defense. Unfortunately, the force of Iga's kick was absurdly powerful and streaks of lightning surged throughout her body as she was hurled back towards the ground.

"Sangou!!" The gang shouted.

"I'll get her." Inuyasha promised and jumped into the sky to catch the falling girl. He successfully rescues Sangou and landed back to the ground with her safe and secure in his arms.

"Inuyasha, you are quite the warrior." Said Iga as he sat upon a branch.

"You're not bad yourself." Inuyasha retorted. Suddenly he starts to experience a weird scene before his very eyes. He sensed Iga's energy and his as well. What's the meaning of this? The conflicting energies were nearly tangible. Inuyasha began to reflect on what the smithy, Totossai informed him.

__

"Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga is the key to realizing your full potential."

"My full potential?"

"Yes. There are things to be learned about the good ol' Tetsusaiga. The answers are closer than you think my friend."

"You don't say. You know what? You're a trip."

"I trip you not, Inuyasha. The answer could be right before your eyes. More likely in the whispers of the wind. . ."

"The wind. . ."

The wind. . .

'So this is what that old fart was talking about! I can actually see it! It looks like a scar!'

"What's the source of your delay Inuyasha?" Iga queried.

"You'll see and it will not be pretty! Kaze no Kizu!!!" The Tetsusaiga radiates with potent energy as Inuyasha swings the sword through the 'wound'. The energy streaked towards the ninja like a raging fire. At the last minute, Iga guarded his body with his arms. After the Wind Scar crashed into Iga there was no trace of him. He was defeated.

Inuyasha slumped over his sword. "Damn, he was quite a nuisance too."

"C'mon, Inuyasha I'll untie the net and you release Kikyou from the tree." Sangou instructed.

"I'm certainly glad that you did decided to take the Tetsusaiga along." Miroku stated. "And you actually once thought that it was useless."

"Keh. That was just pure luck." Inuyasha retorted. "I see now that I'm going to have to train myself to master Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha it's not over." Kikyou noted dreadfully. "Iga's presence is just as strong as ever."

"Huh?" They all wondered.

"She's right. You're not done with me." Iga rose from the shadows on the ground as if he were a devil spawning out of the underworld. "That was totally unexpected." The gang gasped at his now exposed appearance. A long fluffy tail waved mischievously behind him and he has the face of a tomcat! His head is round and bushy outlined with long whiskers. He is a black colored creature along with an abundance of white fur-especially at his chest. His eyes were extremely narrow slits and he had no pupils, only spooky silver colored irises. He was considerably bigger and taller than the usual cat demons that the gang knew of. Instead of being nearly five feet tall, Iga was around five feet nine inches tall, two to three inches taller than Sangou and Kikyou and slightly shorter than Inuyasha.

The girls thought he was cute but his narrow eyes gave him a menacing appearance that unnerved them. 

"You? How could you survived that? You were totally off guard." Inuyasha stammered.

"Iga smiled. "I'm of the shadows. Capriciousness is my specialty." He disappeared again and this time reappeared before Kikyou and he pluckes her from the tree and held her face first into the dew dropped ground. "Well Inuyasha? Care to try that again? If not, this flower arranging girl will get it."

Kikyou struggled against the restraint of Iga's hand. "Unhand me you monster!"

"I've told you before, I am not a demon." He calmly retorted. "Now hold still."

"Iga! Let her go. Only demons does things like this." Kagome lectured as she climbed out of the net.

Kohaku took out some darts from his pockets but Sangou advised him not to. "No he's too dangerous Kohaku. One false slip and one of us may end up dead."

"Sangou. . ."

"My intent is not of killing this woman. I am not a murderer." Iga stated solemnly.

"Then let Miss Kikyou go." Miroku commanded.

"Silence. Come Inuyasha. Try that crafty technique once more."

"Damn." Inuyasha swore. "If I do it again like an ass then that means I'll kill Kikyou in the process."

"Iga! Iga! Chill out player." Chizaki conned. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. . ." He simply replied. His silver eyes gleaming mysteriously.

"You monster. The moment I pry myself from the ground I'll see to it that I make you pay!" Kikyou declared with absolute rage. For a slight moment, Iga had a look of fear on his face.

'This woman's words!' He thought frantically. 'Could it be!!?'

"I am a miko and I shall oppose all forms of wickedness!!" She continued.

**__**

"I am a miko and I shall oppose all forms of wickedness!!"

'Those words! So familiar.' He trembled. 'So she's a miko as well? I once thought that she was a flower arranger.'

"He's releasing her!" The gang exclaimed in astonishment.

"Harumi. . ."

"Inuyasha. I return your friend." He grips the back of Kikyou's blouse and lightly tossed her to the hanyou like a ball. On instinct, Inuyasha caught the miko into his arms. Iga turned away and heads for the opposite direction. "We shall meet again. Sayonara." He once again disappeared into the night.

The uncertainty of their journey grew. Once they return to the village they had a lot of thinking to do. They also needed a well deserved break.

Naraku intentions are clear but Iga's motives and agendas are largely an enigma.

****

END OF CHAPTER 8

NEXT CHAPTER:

~CHIZAKI~

What's up, this your girl Chi chan. Boy did that cat proved himself to be a pain. Now that we have returned to the village we have some time to lay back and relax but before we move on, we need to learn more about our adversary Naraku and possibly Iga. Damn, these guys gives me the creeps. What's this? Kikyou's is pissed off about something. She seems to be unable to heal the comatose villagers due to largely unknown reasons. Plus, Kagome's all decked out in miko clothing as Kikyou drags her into helping her.

Guess what? Miroku just so happens to be one of those comatose victims. Hmm. The smell of smoke on his breath? Miroku! You naughty boy! You shouldn't do drugs. Are you really that depressed!? Wait a minute! That's the cause of the strange incidents to the villagers as well. Uh oh! Is Naraku behind all of this. . .

. . .Or Iga?

Find out in the next chapter.

Inuyasha

Fate's Course And Forbidden Love

Chapter Nine: Soothing Relaxation & A Grating Nuisance 


	9. The Forlorn Souls Capers

Good. It's sort of clear that Iga had an impact on the story. Unexpectedly, he did and I was once crazy enough to make him a minor character. Thus, I've undergone a little change of plan on how the story goes. Although, I still having a gridlock on whether to consider him a hero or a villain.

Another note is due to the sudden appearance of the ninja, I am coming down with another case of the dreaded writer's block. I'm trying my best to formulate a place for Iga in this story and I'd be lying to you if I said it's easy. Goodness Gracious!

Shout out goes to Yogi-Bear for appreciating this story. I admire your sincerity, homey. Due to that motivation, this writer's block is not as hard hitting as it was earlier. Thank you very much and I'll visit your side of town pretty soon. 

This chapter serves as an interlude on the gang's adventure. Meaning they are taking a well deserved break from advancing to their goal right now. Rest assured, this is a opportunity for them to reflect and strategize on their agenda and it's also intended for a little "unnecessary" humor.

****

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter Nine

Soothing Relaxation & A Grating Nuisance

The Forlorn Spirits Capers

"_I am a miko and I shall oppose all forms of malice!"_

Iga frowned behind his mask. Reflecting on the hauntingly familiar words uttered by the woman earlier this evening. If he can recall correctly, her name was Kikyou. Her words ran chills up his spine. Not of fear, but of an obscure recognition. Kikyou was definitely not a threat to him but...

Why was he so concerned about her?

She was a miko.

He sighed to himself in bemusement. Why does she seem so familiar to him? He shrugged the thoughts and put it aside for a later time. He resumed his gaze at the night skies. The abundance of stars and the lone moon held a tranquil air about it that he wished that can last forever. Unlike the life that the world leads. He yawned and leaned his head unto the tree as he prepared himself to rest. 

Unfortunately for him he was interrupted--brusquely.

"Hey you up there!?" A familiar white haired mischievous miko called. "Are you listening to me?"

"What is it that you want, Tsubaki?" He droned.

"So? How did the fight with the dog went?" She guffawed to herself as she noticed that the ninja seemed a bit disappointed. "Did you catch a beating?"

Kagura and Yura walked into his view behind the miko shortly. "Hmm? I wonder." Kagura brooded as she drummed her index digit to her jaw line.

Iga glanced down at the women on the ground. "It went well. Inuyasha proved himself to be quite a challenge. However it ended in a draw. I consider it a truce."

"Is that so?" Kagura considered.

"You made peace with him or something?" Yura piped. "Judging from the rips and tears on your garbs, it seems that he really gave you a beating."

"No harm done. These are results from his attempted blows." Iga replied simply.

Tsubaki smirked, then began laughing. "You a lie! That hanyou brought the pain to your ass!" Kagura and Yura glanced at the dark priestess uncertainly. She really shouldn't jibe at the guy. He seems dangerous. "That's a new one on me! A youkai lost a fight to a hanyou! You call yourself a fighter!?"

"No one lost." Iga reprimanded, unnaturally calm. "Second, I am not a yuokai."

Yura and Kagura's eyes widened in shock. "You're not!?"

"Nope..."

Tsubaki ceased her ridicule. "Eh? Is that so?" She smirked, eyeing the ninja with her mischievous emerald eyes. "Hmm. Let's test out that theory to see that you're lying or not shall we?"

"Theory?" Iga inquired uncertain to take this as a challenge or not. But when he realizes the sudden determined glower Tsubaki gave him he immediately made his move.

He disappeared.

"Uh oh!" Kagura sympathized. "You've done it now."

"You're on your own girl." Yura followed.

"Damn. Where did he go?" Tsubaki beckoned apprehensively as she drew out her mystical sutras. "Come on out 'youkai'!" 

"As you wish..." Signaled Iga as he suddenly rematerialized behind a surprised miko. At the very moment Tsubaki whipped around to attack Iga, he gave her a sample of his power. He displayed a surge of his ki and to Tsubaki, was like the force of a hurricane. The extortion of his unnatural ki repelled the girl sailing through the air, leaving behind an enraged, high pitched screaming and cursing audible."

"She got what she wanted." Iga smiled as he set his sights onto Yura and Kagura before him. "It's best for you to catch up with her. She may be heading to the next state for all we know." He gesticulated and sauntered off.

The demon women considered the ninja's statement and proceeded to find the miko who had apparently gotten herself wiped off the map. "That girl does not think at all." Kagura groaned.

"Shall we?" Yura asked with a sigh.

"Let's, shall. C'mon..."

***

Hours later in the village of demon slayers, or friends has enough time on their hands to sit back and relax, planning, leisure, healing their wounds and what so ever. The introduction of Naraku, the hassles with the Wolf demons and the sudden encounter with Iga had them all beat. In the late of night here at the estranged village... some pretty interesting things can happen.

"This little tour is proving to be much more dangerous than I thought." Kikyou said as she applied curative herbs on her bruised legs. "I am starting to question if this journey is going to be worthwhile." Inuyasha sat besides her in the small room, mulling over her statements.

"If it has something to do with saving the country from danger, then it should be." Inuyasha remarked. "Damn, I feel like a weird superhero... like Beowulf or something."

Kikyou eyed the hanyou who was lost in thought suspiciously. "I see. So you may already know what we're after." Inuyasha whipped his view directly at her. "What are your intentions when we obtain our goal Inuyasha? You must be dragging along with us for a reason."

"You mean the Shikon?" He feigned innocence. "I don't even know what it is. Let alone where it's hidden at."

"Oh?" Kikyou blinked. "Perhaps Kagome or Chizaki told you about the Shikon?"

Inuyasha nodded. "To be honest, I don't even think those two know anything about it." He folded his arms inside his sleeves. "They may be biting off more than that they can chew."

"My friends are far tougher than they look, despite their appearance." Kikyou said solemnly. "However, how do you know about the Shikon, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha drew near her face for an incredulous look but soon realized that the miko was looking serious about this conversation. "Don't get me wrong, Kikyou, but I was informed a little something about the Shikon by a ghost."

"A ghost you say?" Kikyou asked in a tentative tone. Inuyasha thought that she was going to think he was crazy. "What does the spirit that spoke to you know of the Shikon?"

He was still uncertain. Midoriko didn't reveal much about it. "She didn't explain it to me completely." He replied. "She just told me 'about' it."

"She?" Kikyou eyes widened in slight awe. "It was a woman?"

"Yeah, a pretty one at that." Inuyasha answered. "Come to think of it, she was a Shinto priestess... like you."

"The spirit of a priestess?" She find the revelation interesting. "What was her name?"

"Her name was. . . Mizuki, um, no Mi-- Mi. . .Midoriko!" He confirmed in certainty.

Kikyou pondered at the name. "Midoriko... Midoriko... Hmm..." She cupped her chin in her right hand, lost in thought. Then she snapped. "Midoriko!? I've heard a lot about her!" She squealed. "Are you sure that's her name Inuyasha?"

"I'm absolutely certain." Inuyasha nodded seriously.

Kikyou ignored her bruises and cogitated on the events that the hanyou claimed to have occurred. "Well. If you are not lying to me, it must be something _very _important for her to come back to this world to speak to you."

"Meaning?" 

"Something's critical about the whole thing." She said. "Midoriko is both a miko and a youkai exterminator."

"So I heard." He said nonchalantly.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou chided. "Midoriko is arguably the most powerful human to have ever lived. You didn't know that!? Beasts cowered at the very thought of her name!"

"I told you I heard of her." Inuyasha reprimanded.

"Legends say that she defeated countless monsters with her strength and she create a mysterious relic called the Shikon from her very soul. She created it on the day of her demise."

Inuyasha was flabbergasted. This woman was frightening. "Is that so?" He gulped.

"That is correct." Kikyou nodded sincerely. "She was born during the Heian Era and she devoted her entire life to vanquishing life threatening demons."

Inuyasha remained quiet.

"But, after her death, there were rumors stating that she was reincarnated a number of times during the consecutive centuries." She elucidated. "She was said to be alive during the middle of the Kamakura Period, in times of Muromachi, the Momoyama Period, to be more specific--the Sengoku Jidai, and said to live during the Tokugawa Period."

Inuyasha moved his mouth but he said nothing.

"In Midoriko's lives of reincarnation, it is said that the reincarnations even resemble her. . . and they too were priestesses. The last reincarnation died at the end of the Tokugawa shogunate. . . a few years after I was born." Twenty years ago.

"Damn. That Midoriko was one hell of a woman." Inuyasha considered. "I'm curious though, do you know who this woman was?" 

Kikyou nodded. "I was an infant Inuyasha. I know hardly anything of her." She stares towards the ceiling as if she is trying to recollect the name. "I'm sure that her name's Harumi." 

Inuyasha gasped. He too, thought the name was familiar. "What a minute!? Didn't Iga uttered that name before he released you?"

Kikyou made a skeptical expression. "It seems. Yet I doubt it if it were the 'Harumi' that we're talking about." 

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"No doubt. Iga couldn't of have any affiliation with Harumi. He's a demon, and Harumi didn't take the existence of odious demons lightly."

"I guess."

"Supposedly, she guarded the very relic herself. Unfortunately, a man and his gang of bandits seek her life and killed her."

"Damn. That's harsh--even for a miko." Inuyasha sympathized.

"The leader of the group of bandits was said to be in love with her. A man that went by the name of Onigumo. Details are largely unknown on what happened to him."

"Kikyou, what happened to the Shikon then?" Inuyasha beseeched.

"Harumi must've know that Onigumo and his men seeks the Shikon and her life. So in order for it to never fall into malicious palms she cast it off and concomitantly it is now hidden in Edo. The interesting thing is, they say that I am the current reincarnation of Midoriko." She noticed that he cringed slightly beside her. "To be honest, I do not believe in that speculation at all."

"That's some story." Inuyasha sighed, obviously overwhelmed by Kikyou's lengthy explanation. Midoriko did tell him that Kikyou is a reincarnation of her. "So, any idea on what it looks like?"

"I'm afraid not. Even Yoriko-sama hasn't laid her eyes upon it." She went back to addressing the herbs to her offended legs.

"It's over in Edo. Hmm? So that means Naraku is seeking it as well and maybe Iga." He deducted.

Kikyou was surprised by the hanyou's clairvoyance. "That's what he meant when he said that we are obstructing him! I should of knew better."

"Yeah, and that means we have to take him out." Inuyasha declared. "Iga as well if he decides to act a damn fool."

"Yes. We have quite a lot of obstacles to overcome don't we?" She considered. Then she handed the bowl of herbs to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, hold this for a moment." She rolls up the other pant of her hakama. Inuyasha smelled the evident blood and saw the ugly bruise on her thigh. "It's stinging pretty heatedly."

"Kikyou, that looks pretty painful." He obliged. "Let me take care of that."

Kikyou blushed. "No. It's okay. Hand the bowl over."

"No. I'll get some water." He stood up and went over to the water pot and poured it on the herbs and grabbed a piece of cloth before sitting back down besides her. "Now this should take care of it." He dampened the clothed and applied it to her leg.

Kikyou winced. "It's swollen..."

"Does it hurts?"

"Ohh. Yeah." She flinched as she gritted her teeth. "Can you raise it up a little more?"

"Okay." He agreed. "Damn. It's bigger and smoother than I thought." He released the pressure from the bruise and dampened the cloth again. "Kikyou, brace your self. I'm going to let you have it." 

"Okay." She agreed, almost breathlessly. "Ohh!" She murmured.

"I bet that feels good." He snickered at her grimace.

Although around that time...

Kagome wondered throughout the corridors of the demon slayers' home. She too, was ruminating on things that had occurred lately. Naraku, Koga and the wolves, Iga, you know the deal. Finally agreeing to the fact that she could worry herself sick, she decided to look for Inuyasha. She rounded a corner and heard two voices that seems to be enjoying themselves. One voice was female: a cool dulcet voice and from the sound of it, it sounds even more dulcet than before. The other was male: a youthful masculine voice and it was cackling with amusement. She heard the woman utter something like "It's swollen.", which was followed by the male's "Does it hurts?", then the girl moaned "Yeah. Can you raise it a little more?". That cause Kagome to grimace and press her hear to the door, trying to decipher what's going on between the male and female.

She blushed. The next thing she heard was the male saying something about it being bigger and smoother than he thought. After that he declared victory over the moaning girl.

__

"Brace yourself. I'm going to let you have it."

The female agreed with an almost seductive reply. "Okay." Then a gallant moan was heard.

The male laughed in triumph. _"I bet that feels good."_ Afterwards, after hearing the lovely exchange, realization hit Kagome like a purifying arrow.

****

The voices were without a doubt, Kikyou and Inuyasha...

Growing livid with rage, Kagome immediately slid open the door. Inside the room, Inuyasha had his hands on Kikyou's bare legs and she was frowning. They shot a uncertain look at the younger girl in the doorway. Kagome's eyes became green. "Um... What are you two doing!?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he noticed the obvious scowl on the younger girl's features. To her eyes it looks like they were doing the. . . "Oh shit. Um hi, Kagome. Nice night huh?"

"Did you two crooks had a good time?" She grounded angrily.

"Kagome it's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha defended. Kikyou noticed what Kagome was on about and started blushing while fluttering her eyelashes. She quickly undulated her pant leg back to the norm.

"Oh my..." She sighed.

"So how did it go Kikyou?" She folded her arms as she continues to give her a threatening glare. "I'd bet Inuyasha raised it up a lot didn't he!? He turned the pain to pleasure didn't he!!?" She started an indignant 'didn't he' mantra.

"Kagome, silence." Kikyou reassured. "Inuyasha just decided to help me tend to my bruises from our earlier encounter with Iga."

"Yeah! What she said!" Inuyasha pointed.

Kagome's scowl faltered slightly but she was still angry. "He did? But I'd though I heard you moaning and you said something about 'it's swollen?'"

Inuyasha's face flushed even more. Kikyou was a very attractive girl but he wouldn't do anything like that to her. Would he? For the fact that she's a miko, the only thing he may do to her is arguing. He slowly gazes at the face of the said girl and discover her face had a vibrant blush on it as well.

"Kagome..." She reveals her bruise to her. "This is what I meant. This bruise is swollen and I was wincing in pain as medicine was applied to it." She was even more embarrassed.

Kagome was no longer angry as the answers were finally revealed to her. Now on her face was an apologetic look. "Uh oh. I'm so sorry that I've overreacted guys. I just thought-- I though. . . you know. . ." She made hilarious gesticulations of swiveling her hips in and out. "That?" 

"Doing the 'thing'?" Kikyou queried sadly.

"You thought we were fucking?" Inuyasha followed, slightly annoyed. "Your mind is all in the gutter Kagome."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She put her hands behind her back and look down at her tapping feet in humiliation. "Sorry."

Kikyou and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"That was not funny you two." She shrink as a reprimand. "It's making me feel slightly guilty to see you guys laughing at me like that from my assumption."

"Kagome you're forgiven." Kikyou managed to say but was still giggling.

"Kikyou. You're impossible." She blushed and immediately left the room to storm down the corridor. Kikyou and the hanyou noticed this in bemusement.

Why should she be so concerned about Kikyou and Inuyasha being all alone in a room? Oh well...

***

Journeying all the way from Shizuoka in two words, is hell. She was right all along on what dangers that her and Kagome will immediately get into. An ambush by middle aged pirates; the wild goose chase for Kikyou; hassles with Sangou; Naraku; the wolf demons and the sudden appearance of that menacing cat, Iga. God, how Chizaki wished that she's all safe and comfy back at home. But no! Yoriko insisted that she should travel all the way to Edo. Damn it all! She sat near the hot springs as she can have a clear view of the star lit skies along with the crescent moon. She allowed her long legs to submerge in the pool of warm and relaxing water. She wouldn't mind staying here at the taijiya no saito for a while.

She grimaced and then let out a sneeze.

"Gesundheit."

Chi whipped around hastily and laid her eyes on the one and only Miroku who had just entered the room. "Miroku? What are you doing here?" She queried apprehensively with a blush. She almost forgot the fact that she let her hair to rest on her shoulders and she was wearing only a towel around her torso down to her thighs.

"I was planning on taking a dip in the osen." He clarified with a slight smile. "Unfortunately it is preoccupied with a member of the opposite sex already."

"Oh. I'd just gotten done with the spring." She said. "I'll just be on my way to check on my clothes to see if they're already dry."

Miroku arched a brow. "Did you just washed them a little over thirty minutes ago?"

"Yeah, you're right. I should give it more time to-- Hey! How did you know!?" She snapped him a hot glare. "How come you are so, so. . . filled with bad habits?"

Miroku gesticulate defense. "Chi, I saw nothing." Chizaki eyes widened with another blush and gave a quick glance at her cleavage. Nothing he says. She thought. "Um, I didn't mean that."

Chizaki turned her head away in defiance. "Hmmph. Yeah right."

"Chi, you have a beautiful body but I swear I did not see you naked."

"I get what you're saying, Miroku sirrah." She returned. "But it's heatedly obvious that you have your eyes set on Sangou. You're quite a player aren't you?"

"Chizaki you seem upset." Miroku sensed. "Though I did sort of spoiled our friendship on that day we met and I would like to apologize."

"You did that already, remember." Chizaki snapped. "I'd actually considered the notion."

Miroku eyes widened in shock. "You did?"

"Yes I did. Maybe when we're a few years older, like say twenty five or twenty six, I was sort of delighted to marry you and bear your child." She starts to look saddened.

This revelation hit him like a big fullback, coming from out of nowhere at that. Chi willing confessed her love for him that she once had. "Chizaki? You was!? I didn't know!" Inside his mind, he screamed in regret but it was to late now.

"Right. But how you tried to groped me and hit on other women all the time didn't make any sense to me at all." She stated seriously. If you really love a woman you wouldn't want her for just her appearance. Isn't that right Miroku? You're a monk, I think you should know this way better than I do."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not really your fault in a way. It seems to be hereditary." She stated, but still remained serious despite the pun. "You're moving a little too fast for me Miroku."

"Is that so? Then what's the speed limit?"

"Steady and graceful..."

"You like it like that!?" He eyed her hopefully.

"No you dolt--See! See!?" She snapped. "That's what I'm talking about! You're riding on the fast lane as we speak!"

"I'm just kidding." Miroku chuckled. "So we're just plain friends now?"

"Yeah. You can put it that way." She sighed. "All alone again..."

"What did you just say?" 

"Um... What I mean was, I always wanted to fall in love. Preferably with someone who shall love me back including my every being. I am still patient."

"You're untouched, from what I can recall?"

Chi blushed. "You're quite nosey aren't you. Of course I am."

"Hmm. Don't be so down about it. You're willing to lose it?"

Chizaki sweated. "Whoa horse. You're doing it again. I'm not that kind of girl who just wants to jump into the breeches of every attractive man I lay eyes on, you know."

Miroku snapped his fingers. 'Damn! Almost got her!'

"Well at least I have freedom to follow my desires. Unlike myself, Kagome and, especially Kikyou has it pretty bad. They're allowed to have an affair but they must remain chaste."

"I can picture Kagome having an infatuation. It's glaring that she's developing one towards Inuyasha. Yet Kikyou seems to be a stranger to love. She's so callous and sarcastic she can easily repel any possible suitors."

"Nah. Kikyou's a pretty cool girl. Although it comes to me as strange that she's always attracted to men in cloaks. Like say, ninja for instance." Chizaki pointed out. "Boy, did she had an obsession with those people not too long ago."

"You girls are quite an interesting bunch."

"Thank you Miroku. I know it's hard for us, but I'm struggling on the notion of having my first kiss. Only that. . . no intercourse, not yet. I want to find out why they are so precious."

"Chi, you want to know?" Miroku looks into her eyes.

She returned his gaze. "Yes Miroku. I, I really do..."

They soon found themselves drawing closer to one another. It looks like Chizaki is about to find out...

"What are you up to now, Houshi?" Came Sangou as she just entered seemingly out of nowhere. She saw their lips merely centimeters apart. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose on you two like this!"

Miroku snapped out of his trance and notices the beautiful taijiya that was just behind them. And she didn't had any clothes on, only a towel wrapped around her. "Oh this? Chi here just inhaled an abundance of water and I was just giving her CPR."

"CPR? You two sitting straight up like that?" Sangou retorted, uncertain. She cocked her head to one side in bemusement to emphasis that aspect.

Chi anger rose to the surface once more. "CPR? Just CPR!? Why you!?"

"Chi! I was--" Chizaki grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him in the pool. He swam back unto the surface. "Why'd you do that?"

"You took advantage of me and led me on to kiss you! Plus you had the nerve to tell Sangou that tale!!? You pig!! I hope Sangou will beat your ass!" She spun on her bare feet and headed for the door. "Don't trust him! He's a dog!!" She exited the room.

Sangou sighed. "You two timing houshi. How are you going to get a girlfriend when you're always begging for some sex. It's sickening."

"I wasn't asking her for anything Sangou!" Miroku exclaimed. "I was telling her that I have a fancy for you!"

"No you just didn't!" Sangou shouted indignantly as she went over to lift a large boulder, that was three times bigger than she is, over her head. "You're going to get it now!!!"

"**SANGOU!!!"**

***

"Alright Kirara." Inuyasha called out to the small kitten. "Right now I need you to transform." He pulls his Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath. The sword quickly transformed into the gigantic fang. Inuyasha bought the sword before him and went into a front stance.

Kirara transformed into the fearsome tiger, appearing several times more menacing than her original form. Inuyasha smiled as he sensed the focused ki of the beast. "Okay, you're doing good Kirara. Now I need you to just remain still and focus your fighting spirit unto me."

Kirara agreed and began to center her energy towards him further. Inuyasha concentrated on his as well. He soon allowed his ki to meet with Kirara's. "I'm beginning to sense it again." He recalled the incident with Iga. The ninja was a powerful creature, his very presence seems to flood the forest when he was battling him. He can only sense ki when he's concentrating on a person before him. Kikyou on the other hand, can sense energy from great distances. He wouldn't be surprised if Kagome displayed this talent when she develops in her miko training.

"It's there..." He snapped open his eyes and say an strange phenomenon before his very eyes. Invisible winds taking on a spectrum of colors as they swirled eerily together. The opposing ki of his and Kirara were now streaks of lightning. That's what he experienced earlier. The scar of the wind.

'So, when I thrust the sword at the void it becomes a powerful attack.' He thought. 'So this is what Totossai meant. I guess this blade isn't a piece of shit after all.'

He ceased his concentration and allowed his sword to regress to it's previous form. Satisfied. "Good. Thanks for the help Kirara. That's enough."

"So this is what you do in your spare time?"

Inuyasha turned to gaze at the porch. There stood Kagome, dressed in the midnight blue kimono on the day he first met her. She had her hair tied in a low ponytail which was seized in a long black ribbon. Instead of the adventurous appearance he was familiar with seeing, Kagome now looks like a cute and innocent villager girl. "Yeah. I was just checking on my progress with this sword."

"That's so sweet." She cooed. "The mighty swordsman engaged in rigorous training to better himself." At this he blushed. This intensifies as Kagome proceeded to dismount the porch and walked on the hill to approach him. The night breeze gracefully caught the hem of her kimono near the slits and it flares out at an angle, revealing long graceful legs as she came closer. She made no attempt to fold it back and she didn't seem to mind the gale at all. Inuyasha felt his heart skipped a beat as he realized this. "Can I hold this for a sec?"

"Oh this?" He stammered. "Yeah. You can." He handed her the sword.

Thought the Tetsusaiga didn't evolved it felt unnaturally weighty. "It's heavier than I though. Are you sure swords are suppose to be this heavy? How do you men managed to swings these things so gracefully?"

"It takes strength, Kagome." He replied. She struggled to keep her balance as she swung the blade. He find this amusing. "You're struggling, you know that?"

Kagome abruptly stopped swinging the Tetsusaiga and allowed it to droop to the ground. "So? You think just because I'm a female that means I'm not physically strong?"

"Exactly."

Kagome arched a brow at the hanyou's assumption. "Okay. Maybe you're right about that. So swordsmanship isn't my forte." She agreed before holding the sword up. "Here."

"That was weird. Here I thought that you were going to put up a protest." He smiled as he reaches out to retrieve his sword from Kagome. All of a sudden, Kagome grabbed his outstretched arms and pulled him in to throw him over her shoulders and the hanyou landed on his back with a thud with a astonished look on his face. "What the hell was that?"

"It's called judo." Kagome replied haughtily as she stood over him. "Courtesy of the teachings back at home."

"I know that." Inuyasha retorted. "I just didn't know you were going to pull that off."

"That goes to show you to expect the unexpected." Kagome chuckled. "I'm far stronger than I look you know."

"That's what Kikyou said." Inuyasha replied with a smile. "That's what I like about you."

Kagome eyes widened and she quickly kneeled on her calves to make sure that she heard him right. "You really like me? More than just a friend?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. You proved yourself to be quite strong on many occasions."

Kagome blushed. "I did?"

"Yeah. Hell I can recalled the night you clocked me out." He explained. Kagome gasped at the memory. She remember that moment well.

"I so sorry about that Inuyasha." Kagome giggled and suddenly sat on his stomach. "Is there, by any chance, a way that I can make it up to you?"

Inuyasha grew tense in shock at her sudden advances. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

"It's a nice night isn't it?"

Kagome quickly hopped up from the hanyou's abdomen and he pried himself from the ground quickly afterwards. "Miroku?"

The monk seemed downcast and he walked with a slouch as he continue his path to the center of the village. "Don't mind me. I didn't see a thing."

Something's was definitely wrong with him.

"Miroku? Are you alright?" Kagome queried in concern.

"Yeah. What's with the long face?" Inuyasha followed.

"Oh it's nothing." He managed a smile despite his despondence. "It's just a minor case of girl trouble. I'd just decided to go out and cheer myself up. By morning, I should be back to my old self again."

"I guess." Inuyasha muttered. "Well, good luck to you."

"Thanks." Miroku obliged. "Maybe I need it." He turned and walked off towards the urban part of the village.

"Poor guy." Kagome sympathized. "Could it be because of Chi or Sangou that caused him to behave so sadly."

"I wouldn't bet on it. Soon that guy is going to be back on women like a swarm of bees on honey. Don't worry I known him all my life."

"If you say so." Kagome agreed.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Step aside, it's an emergency!" Exclaimed Kikyou's voice.

"Huh?"

The miko came into their viewpoint. She wore a determined look on her face and in her arms was an unconscious sailor. "Out of the way. I must attend to this man."

Inuyasha laughed. "What's this? You finally managed to catch a man you big Amazon?" Kikyou glared at him. "What you do? You clubbed him on his head?"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou scolded. "Now's not the time for your pesky jibes. This man needs help."

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "He looks likes he's dead already."

"No he's not dead." Came Rani's voice as she rounded a corner. The older taijiya had a villager girl on her back. "They've somehow fell victim to an odd spell."

"A spell?"

"Yes. It's obvious." Kikyou clarified. "While they may appear to be dead, they are pretty much still alive. You see, a fraction of the victims souls had disappeared. Apparently it was drained out from their very bodies."

"This is serious too." Said Rani. "We already discover four more people have fallen under this curse." She signaled a group girls to carry the remaining bodies inside for inspection. "For all we know it could be getting worse."

Inuyasha took a sniff at their bodies. "It smells like they've been burned. What gives?"

"Burned you say?" Kagome queried. "Shouldn't their bodies be in even worse shape if they were burned."

"I thought so since you said that Inuyasha." Said Kikyou. "But there seems to be no traces of burn marks nor blisters for that matter."

"C'mon let's take them inside." Rani instructed. "It's late. We should get some rest and then try to decipher this mystery tomorrow."

***

"Would you like more sake Houshi-sama?" A beautiful geisha regarded a certain wandering monk, whom was now under the influence. Miroku grabbed the hem of the woman's skirt and pulled her closer to him. "Oh my!? Houshi, you're so strong!" She blushed.

"I want sum of you." He slurred as he tried to pull her skirt up but the girl resisted with a giddy chuckle. "Aw. You're no fawn."

"Whoa! Now that is one smash brother." Another geisha wondered in awe. "Jun. Be careful. He's going to make a move on you."

"Don't worry I will." Jun acknowledged. "Maybe I shouldn't offer him any more sake."

A foreigner in the room piped up. He demanded more sake as well. Though Jun didn't quite understood his native language but she can tell that he was just as intoxicated and he too was anticipating on her to "serve" him. Jun nodded. "That guy had a little too much as well."

"Hell we all did." The second geisha exclaimed.

"Rika don't be preposterous! You know good and well that I drink but I never intend on getting drunk." Jun rebuked.

A third girl jibed in. "Jun, Jun! If you are so morally opposed to getting drunk then why have you decided to become a geisha in the first place?"

"Yumi don't be so rash." Jun sighed. "I became a geisha because I heard it was a pretty decent job."

"You heard right." Rika deprecated. "C'mon Jun, you're young. Lighten up and have some fun."

"I guess." Jun considered. She eyes the bottle of sake in her hands longingly. "Oh well down the hatch."

"Atta girl!"

Moments later, a estranged young woman enter the fray. She had a box in her hands and scrutinized the vicinity of the whorehouse--I mean, lounge. She can see several young women whom were geishas, a man in dark robes, apparently a monk, and a few sailors in the room. With a smile she held up the box.

"Would anyone like any cigars?" She offered. The girls and the foreigners looks up at her with anticipating smiles on their faces. Except Jun, the morally chaste geisha who cringed behind Miroku.

Miroku observed the girl's features. She looks familiar, despite his intoxication. She had long brown hair with squared bangs that reaches to the center of her back which was tied in a large braid. Her tanned face was round and was complimented by wide brown eyes. She was definitely attractive. She wore a black blouse that were tucked into a pair of black hakama and even that failed to conceal her figure.

The funny thing was that this woman had a sheath on her waist...

And she looks an awful a lot like Chizaki...

"Yes." Miroku confirmed. "I would like a cigar."

That was followed by the rest of the people in the lounge. Minus Jun. 

***

The next day...

"What is the meaning of this!?" Kikyou demanded to herself. "None of my curative healing powers seems to work on any of them!" She sat in the infirmary as she tried to assist the comatose people. "I can't even follow the trail of where their souls went."

She tried again and prepared herself to meditate. This time with more determination. She searched the spiritual plane to search for the lost pieces of the unfortunate souls. However, to no avail. This task soon proved to be quite difficult as she grew more and more frustrated.

'Where could they have went?' She mulled, exasperated. 'They're not dead. What gives?' Her face went into a frown. 'They're not in the next world, nor here in the world of the living.'

She suddenly gave a strident yell and shot up to her feet in rage. "It doesn't make any sense at all! How can this be so difficult!? I been trained all my life for doing things like this!!"

Kagome slid open the door and entered the room. "Kikyou? I heard you screamed. Are things going well?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and glanced over at Kagome. "Kagome. I need you to put this on. NOW." She handed her the spare miko robes and handed it to her. "You're going to give me a hand."

Kagome chuckled sheepishly. "Okay... Whatever you say Kiky--"

"Silence." Kikyou commanded. "Let just consider this as a part of your training."

Kagome zipped her lips and proceeded to change and assist the older miko.

Outside, a shrill scream of Chizaki can be heard.

"Damn it." Kikyou snapped. "What now?"

Sangou entered the room with the familiar monk on her back. Kikyou sighed in frustration. "Well here goes another one."

Chizaki rushed in shortly after her. She was crying hysterically. "He's dead!! Oh my god! Miroku's dead!!" She whimpered as she fell onto her knees. "WHY!!!!??"

Kikyou sighed as a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. Kagome and Sangou looked like they wanted to burst out into laughter.

"Miroku, why!? Why did you have to go!!?" She shrieked. "Was it because of what me and Sangou did to you!?

"Chi..."

Sangou and Kagome went into a fit of snickering.

Chizaki continued to wail. "Miroku. My friend, until that day, I can only say this..."

Kikyou wondered in an annoyed manner. "Charming . And that would be..."

"~IT'S SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE, TO YESTERDAAAAAAYYYYEEEEE!!!~"

"Chizaki would you cool it!?" Kikyou snapped. "Miroku is not dead! He's just another victim to the occurrences that been happening around town."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She apologized in a far less hysterical voice.

Kagome and Sangou fell on the floor in laughter, and in the process, dropped Miroku. "Oops! My bad." Sangou chirped.

"Just our luck." Kikyou said as she gave another look at the comatose bodies laying peacefully around the infirmary. "More fuel to the fire."

"So any progress?" Sangou inquired.

"No..."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kagome trailed.

"Yes..."

"So you're saying that Miroku and the others are still alive?" Chi prodded.

"Yes. Barely..."

"The souls? Any idea on the whereabouts of the lost souls?" Kagome pressed.

Kikyou drummed her fingers on her forearms, becoming annoyed. "No..."

"Are you sure that they didn't leave into the next world already?" Sangou tried again.

Kikyou gritted her teeth as a vein appeared on her forehead. "Yes..."

"I'll say, if Yoriko was here she'll know what to do." Chizaki muttered.

"Well Yoriko is not here so that means they all are depending on Kagome and I." Kikyou growled. "Don't compare me to her. I'm doing the best that I can." She suddenly lost it and sprang forth to grab Chi by her collar. "Don't you realized how frustrating this is!!? Chi, this is definitely not easy!!!"

"Okay! Okay! Damn! Lay off will you?" Chizaki retorted as Kikyou released her.

"Well, we got to hurry and find a remedy soon or these people will soon rot away from malnutrition." Sangou stated. "We must find an answer and fast."

"Apparently we have some valid speculations." Came Rani's voice as she entered the infirmary with a miko close behind. "Hi there. How are you doing?"

"Hello there mother..." Sangou muttered.

"We're fine ma'am." Kagome greeted.

"Perplexed." Kikyou sighed and then gazed at the two women hopefully. "So any of you have an idea that may regenerate them?"

"Ito has a theory." Rani pointed to the miko to introduce her theory.

"Hi." The older brunette greeted. 

"Hi." The girls replied.

'Just a theory?' Kikyou mused, uncertain. 'Okay. I shall hear her out.'

"Since dawn I've been working on a remedy that may rejuvenate them." Ito began. "The tonic already has all of the required ingredients but I just need one more thing."

Kikyou piped up. "What? What is it? Where is it found?" She squealed. "Even if I have to climb Mount Everest or search the Sahara Desert I swear I shall get that cure."

"Damn!" An awe struck Sangou exclaimed.

"That's quite a will Kikyou." Kagome followed.

"You're really taking this to the extreme, aren't you?" Chizaki tamped.

"You'd never lied about that." Rani muttered.

Dr. Ito smiled. "I'll see that you're eager to help out, young miko." She admired. "I was like that when I was your age."

"Okay. I understand. Just tell me where I can get it."

"Right. I just need the leather hide of a gavial. That's all." Ito elucidated.

Chizaki and Kagome immediately cringed. "G-g-g-gavial!!?"

"Precisely. So once I have the hide, I can grind it into the concoction I was working on and finally summon their souls back into their bodies."

"Where?" Kikyou demanded.

"There are plenty of those creatures at the quagmire three miles south of this town." Ito rejoined.

"Oh joy." Sangou muttered.

The women in the room cringed at what Kikyou done next. Her eyes seems to glow an emerald color and her long hair began to stand on end--NOT!! Though her aura did began to glow an eerie shade of determination. It was so vibrant that her aura was almost tangible. If they were to look Mephistopheles in the face right about now, they wouldn't of been as horrified.

"Alright. To the everglades." She pried herself off her knees and immediately left the room.

Sangou, Kagome and Chizaki reluctantly follows.

"Have fun crocodile hunting kids." Rani waved. "Don't linger on the bottom of the food chain to long, ya hear?"

***

The swamp on the outskirts of town was a big one. The insects were bigger than average too and they annoyed the hell out of them. Their visions were slightly hindered due to the hot fog of the area. Shortly they lead themselves to a murky bayou.

"This is the place." Kikyou confirmed. "Be on your guards."

Inuyasha sniffed the surroundings. "Yep. The doc was right. They're all over the place."

"There!" Sangou exclaimed as she noticed a few were on the surface of the water. "There's four of them!"

Kagome and Chizaki yelped and quickly climbed the nearest tree.

"Alright!" Inuyasha declared as he draws out his Tetsusaiga. "Let me at em. They arses are mine!" Right before he charged he soon discovered that Kikyou was way ahead of him. "Kikyou! You're going to get yourself killed!!"

Too late. Kikyou had already stabbed a arrow in two of the gavials' back. "I'm fine! Just take care of the others." She returned her attention just in time to evade an attempted bite from one of the reptiles. "You're making it harder on yourself you know!" She clutches her arms around the beast's snout and lifted it over her head and slammed it with a backdrop. She got back onto her feet and growled. "Who's next?"

In that peculiar tree, Kagome and Chizaki remained silent, flabbergasted.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sangou yelled as she employed her boomerang. The weapon toppled a croc right on it's back as it was now squirming like a turtle on it's shell.

Inuyasha was occupying himself with the two that Kikyou stabbed earlier. He attacked with his sword and managed to do away one of the reptiles but the other was obviously smarter. As the hanyou made an attempt to swing at him, the croc caught the sword between it's teeth. "You're a crafty one aren't cha?"

"Yes that he is." Explained a voice.

"I knew it!" Kikyou confirmed. "It's an gavial demon."

The voice chuckled. "Ah. For a dumb miko, you're a lot smarter than I expected."

Inuyasha finally freed his sword from the offending croc and slashed it with his claws. "Show yourself!"

"Very well. That means I have to punish you all for attacking my pets." It declared. A huge monster, roughly eight feet tall rose to the surface of the water. It may be bipedal, it lacked all humanity. The gavial youkai had broad shoulders and hulking muscles, giving him an menacing appearance. It smiled at it's would be victims. Bearing it's sword sized teeth. "I'll be sure to enjoy tonight's meal."

Sangou eyed the green monster in the distance. "He's advancing. Alright, it looks like we have to retrieve the hide from him."

"He's mine!" Inuyasha charged at the demon while outstretching his claws. "Sankon Tessou!!"

"Child's play." He blocked the incoming blow from the hanyou and sent him flying into Kikyou with a punch to the hanyou's face. 

Kikyou threw Inuyasha that slammed into her off her body. "You're going to take that? Alright it's looks like it's up to me." She drew an arrow on her bow to nock and released it streaking it's way towards the gavial demon.

The arrow hit it's target but the monster remained unscathed. "Your mystic arrows are useless little girl!!"

"What can we do now!?" Chi cowered from her spot on the tree. "We can't fight him toe to toe due to his size. Anyone have an idea."

Sangou retrieved her boomerang and threw it at the demon. Unfortunately, the boomerang has no effect on him either. "Nice try! But no cigar!"

"Damn! His hide is so tough there's hardly any thing we can do to phase him." Sangou dreaded. "It looks like it's up to you two."

"Kikyou, I need you to stall him." Inuyasha explained to the priestess. "I'm going to employ the Wind Scar to this creep and finally get that cure."

"Are you sure?" Kikyou queried in a nervous tone. "How long will it take to summon the energy?"

"It'll take a moment." He replied. "Those magical arrows of yours are slowing him down a bit and it should be just enough time that I need. Now go!!"

"Okay." Kikyou nodded. "I have faith in you." She grabs another arrow and set it to fire again. "Alright, I'm on to him."

Sangou saw what they were up to and decided to help out. She took out her katana and charged at the giant croc. "I'll help out as well!"

Kagome and Chi began to throw things that seems harmful to the demon. Well, they had to put in their two cents too, you know.

Inuyasha begins to center his ki. "Alright. Don't you fail me now, Tetsusaiga."

Kikyou barraged the monster with arrow after arrow and she was running scarce. Sangou had mounted the distracted youkai's shoulders and impaled her sword into his head. Which really didn't harmed the beast, it just annoyed him. Kagome and Chi continued to chunk twigs and rocks at him.

"Inuyasha!!" Sangou exclaimed as she avoided the demon's prying hands in attempts to get her off his shoulders. "Any day now!!!"

"Sangou's right!!" Kikyou agreed, elegantly evading the croc's tail. "Hurry!!"

'C'mon! Just a little more...'

Kikyou shot her last arrow. The monster was still not in the least bit harmed. "Inuyasha!!!" She shrieked. "It's now or never! I ran out of arrows and Sangou's trying her best to hinder him!"

'It's forming. It's becoming visible!'

"Enough of this!" Croc roared. "You two have been a nuisance long enough!" He grabbed Kikyou and Sangou in each of his huge hands. "You two shall make a fine entree before the main course!"

"INUYASHA!!" Kikyou cried in the monster's hand.

"JUST DO THE DAMN ATTACK NOW!!!" Sangou yelled.

"Success! It's complete!" He beamed. "Alright you two I need you to move away from him as far as you can!"

"We can't!" Sangou scolded. "He's got one hell of a gridlock on us!!"

"We'll see about that!" Kikyou declared as she plucked an arrow from Croc's arm. "Take this!" She stabbed the arrow in his eyes and put it out in the process. He released the girls and faltered in pain from his offended eye.

"You stupid coward!!" He bellowed. "I see to it that you two pay for this!!" Kikyou and Sangou quickly scampered away.

"Now it's time to do you in!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kaze No Kizu!!!"

The beam of energy trailed and smite it's intended target. Destroying the demon in the process. The creature diminished into thousands of pieces with a horrified roar. The deed was done.

After the aftermath, Kikyou walked over to the remains and observes it. "Alright. This is what we need." She looks up into the trees where Kagome and Cjizaki were cowering on. "It's safe for you to come down now."

***

"This is it." Said Ito. "Here goes nothing." 

"Please let it do it's magic." Chi cringed in hopefulness.

Kagome held Miroku's head up in order for him to swallow the potion. Ito tilted the bowl to his lips and awaited for the results. Everyone in the room fell into anxious silence.

'C'mon Miroku. Allow your soul to come back to us.' Kikyou ruminated hopefully.

"Look, he's stirring!" Kagome pointed.

"Shh. We need silence." Ito advised. Miroku stirred into rigor mortis. Kikyou gasped, she really did hope that this cure will work. Otherwise she'll be very pissed.

'C'mon. Pull through.'

Miroku's body suddenly went into convulsion and he began foaming at the mouth. The girl's yelped in horror at this moment. "What the hell's going on!!?" Sangou demanded.

"Don't panic." Ito cautioned. "His body is trying to summon forth his soul."

"He had to break into a seizure like that!!?"

"Yes." Ito replied calmly.

'This better not be in vain.' Kikyou though gravely.

The girls gasped again as Miroku's body suddenly shot up from the sickbed and went into a dancing fit. He twirled, spun, jumped, flipped, and somersaulted with the grace of an acrobat. It looks as though he was going insane as he began to wall on the walls to the ceiling and dropped back unto the bed. His seizures suddenly withered down.

Kikyou jumped from her corner. "Well? Did it work Miss Ito?" She queried in mild anticipation. "Has his soul returned into his body."

"It better after all that crazy stuff that he just done." Said Sangou.

Ito focused on the spirit plane, checking to see if Miroku's soul really has returned. She pondered for a moment, trying to sense any trace of his soul. 

Then her nose scrunched.

"No..." Ito sighed sadly. "I'm afraid not."

The girls glared daggers at the older miko/doctor. "What did you just say!!!?"

"I said no. His soul is nowhere to be found." Ito said calmly despite the tensing heat of anger from the younger women. "I was so sure that it was going to work on them."

Kikyou snapped her fingers. "Could this day get any better?"

Sangou trembled. "You mean. . .you mean we went through all of that trouble with the gavials for nothing?"

Chizaki had a go. "We risked our lives and we still couldn't cure them? Damn!" 

Kagome winced. "So there's absolutely nothing we can do to save them?"

"I'm sorry children. I've tried." Ito stated apologetically. "That spell was a guarantee to recover a soul that is still wondering the face of the earth."

"Where? It didn't went to Heaven or Hell, so where did it go?" Kikyou pleaded. Ito and Kagome sighed sadly and Sangou and Chizaki looked like they were beginning to cry.

"Hey guys did it work?" Came Inuyasha as he entered the room. He noticed the long faces on the women. "I see that I didn't work."

"No. It didn't" Kikyou sighed. "That potion was our only hope."

Inuyasha beamed. "Well not to worry because Jun here has a lead." He introduced a geisha as she stepped timidly inside the infirmary. Kagome glowered at him.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome grounded out lividly as her eyes took on a green color.

"Don't have a baby on me Kagome." Inuyasha reassured. "Nothing went on between us. Jun told me what happen on the night before Miroku lost his soul."

"You did!?" Kikyou asked the geisha hopefully. "Can you recall the events."

Jun complied. "Yes, miko-sama, while I was serving the man named Miroku," Chizaki and Sangou glowered at her. ", a strange looking woman appeared and offer us some cigars."

"Cigars?" Inuyasha realized. "I knew it. That's what I smelled on the victims last night."

"Yes." Jun confirmed. "My friends, the sailors and your friend purchased the cigars from here. They smoked them and some times after they were done smoking, they fell comatose."

"That explains it!" Ito exclaimed. "That's the culprit behind the phenomenon around here!"

"This woman? What else did she had?" Kikyou pressed.

"She had a box. She carried the drugs in it." Jun clarified. "Although I'm certain that it wasn't no ordinary box. As a matter of fact I kept feeling bad vibes from it."

"That's it." Kikyou announced. "The souls are trapped inside that box." 

"Do you know where she went then?" Sangou demanded.

"She went into a derelict temple on the other side of the village." Jun said and pivoted her visage at Chizaki...

And cringed.

"It's her!" Jun shouted in fear. "That's the woman with the box!!"

"Me!!?" Chi retorted in shock. "Hey you need to lay off the sake, toots!"

Jun made a way for the exit but Inuyasha held on to her waist. "Hold it! That's not her! It must've been a woman that looks a lot like her."

"That must explains it." Ito summarized.

Jun took a second glance at the brunette. The fear in her heart immediately diminishing. "You're right. I'm sorry. Though the woman looks exactly like her. Only she had her hair in a long ponytail." She pondered a bit more. "She also had a bandana on her head and a sword at her waist."

"A samurai-ko? What would a samurai-ko want with human souls?" Ito pondered.

"We've no time to waste." Said Kikyou. "Jun, lead us to the old temple."

***

They arrived at the said abandoned edifice. The old building gave out bad vibes and the nightfall wasn't helping it look welcoming either. Jun nodded as she was sure that "what's her face" was currently vacating inside the temple. It's clearly evident that no one has inhabited it in years."

"This is the place." Kikyou verified. "The ki of the victims are flooding all over the place."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. She's inside. I can smell her scent... and there's someone else."

"There's another?" Kagome asked in surprise. " Could it be another human?"

"I don't know yet." Inu replied. "The smell of the cigars are concealing it's identity."

"Alright. We're going in." Kikyou signaled.

Inside the main room of the temple it was very dark, the moonlight supporting the source of light. Spider webs littered in clumps in every corner and the skittering of insect, rats, and even more critters can be heard. Kagome, Chizaki, and Jun recoiled in fear and hugged on to one another.

"Rats!!" They exclaimed.

"C'mon girls." Kohaku reassured. "They're the least or your worries."

"Well it's easier said than done." Kagome confuted.

"She's coming." Inuyasha advised. "And she's not alone."

"He's right." Kikyou agreed. "The presence is overwhelming."

"How clairvoyant of you to figure it out." The woman spoke as it made her presence know. This time she spoke in a deep male's voice. "That's very ironic. A miko and a youkai working together."

"That's her!" Jun shrieked shrilly.

"I'll say. What's up with her voice?" Sangou wondered.

"She's possessed." Kikyou clarified. "There's a demon among us and it's controlling her every whim." She pointed to an area of absolute darkness in the room. "Come on out."

"Very clever." The said spot suddenly lit up like a flame and the gang can now see who's the culprit behind the entire conspiracy. There sat, with a box in his hands, was a old man with gradual white hair. He had beady eyes and bushy eyebrows and a long pure white beard. His face held no emotion but he forebodes the feeling of evil. "Welcome all." He said, the woman spoke at the same exact lip sync. "I am Shou and this abandoned temple shall be your grave."

"You're human." Kikyou realized. "However, it's obvious that you longed for power and somehow you learned how to steal souls of mortals from their very bodies. A skill that'll take decades to learn."

"You are as erudite as you are beautiful, young miko." Shou considered. "Though you are wrong about the part that I'm a human. That, I am no longer am."

Kikyou arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Thanks to my malicious soul, I obtains hundreds and hundreds of human spirits and therefore, like the ones of legends worldwide, I have become a devil." Shou revealed.

"You're a devil?" Kikyou gasped. "You abandoned humanity to become an abomination?"

"Yes. We are of an inferior and dying species." Shou stated. "For centuries we have fought over and over for petty reasons. Despite our limited lifespan, we charged into the channels of war for seeming ly for no apparent reasons."

"Yea but to become a monster?" Kikyou said in sympathy. "Is the greatest nonsense. It's true that many lives has been lost due to misunderstandings but. . .but, to become a demon?"

"Do not pity me young one. I've gained an abundance of powers that can easily cease wars or reshape the course of fate for that matter."

"You old bastard. You got some nerves." Growled Inuyasha. "Don't you know what you did is far worse than any possible war fought? At least the lives lost goes on to the next worlds, but to be trapped forever inside a little box? That's fucking ridiculous!"

"Shou, why are you doing this?" Sangou queried. "Are you afraid to die? That's why you steal the souls of humans to gain immortality?"

"You're sick." Kohaku scolded.

"Precisely."

Everyone gasped.

"Isn't it obvious. I've been a killer all my life. I soon found pleasure in doing so as I grew older. So, when it is time for me to die, I already know where I am going."

"So you cower in fear because you know that you're going to hell." Kikyou stated. "It's your fault. You lead such a life and you had plenty of time to repent your sins."

"Such wisdom at your age, little girl. Even woman like you feared me and if they didn't, they soon found out why. However, I still refuse to go to hell."

"You insolent prune!" Kikyou snapped. "Mother once told me the saying 'If you have to go through Hell to get to Heaven, then the trip is worthwhile.'"

"Silence! You impudent baby!! You will respect your elders!" He glances over to the brunette. "Hikari..."

"Yes my lord?" She spoke, this time in her original dulcet voice.

"Make them die with regret!"

"Yes, my lord..." Hikari bowed and charged at Kikyou in unnatural speed.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha stepped forward and blocked Hikari's katana with his Tetsusaiga. "Kikyou! Lead the others and destroy that shield that the old man has around him. Then we can free those souls."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sangou commanded.

Kagome, Kohaku, and Chi proceeded to follow, but the old man cast a spell to hold Jun in place. "Oh no, Jun!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Make one move children, and this child shall meet her demise." Shou warned. As to emphasis that threat he cast the shadows that binds Jun to constrict tightly on her neck. The sickening sound of squeezing flesh can be heard. The girls stood staring at Jun's form in horror. The poor girl was still hanging on to dear life.

"Don't... worry about... me..." She gasped. "You must... see... to it... that the souls of our fri... friends be free from their prison." Her eyes began to loll to the back of her head.

"Jun!" Kagome yelled.

"Hang in there Jun!!" Sangou reassured. "We'll defeat the old bastard."

"How can we? I don't think any of our weapons can penetrate through his barrier." Chizaki reasoned.

Inuyasha continues to struggled with the unnaturally strong Hikari. "Forget about the girl!!" He managed to say between attacks. "What's a life compared to hundreds of missing souls!!? Damn it!! Think about it!! It's all for a good cause!"

"Fight me... hanyou." Hikari droned. She managed to knock away the Tetsusaiga due to the hanyou's divided attention. She held the sword to his jugular.

"Damn. This isn't good." Inuyasha growled.

Kikyou eyed the situation every one was in. Inuyasha is subdued by Hikari. Kagome, Sangou, Chizaki, and Kohaku are looking on in horror at Jun's dying form. And...

She didn't buy more arrows from the bazaar. "Damn!!"

But she had a dagger. Hidden deep within her long flowing sleeves. The one that Iga dropped on the previous night from fighting Inuyasha. It comes to her as strange though because she undoubtedly sensed the ki of a priestess on the blade just now. What does this means? How can he contain the powers of a miko? She had to put her thoughts aside...

Because this blade was their only chance for victory.

'Okay. This is it.' She mused hopefully. 'It's now or never!'

END OF CHAPTER NINE

A/N: Damn! I didn't realized until just now that I've typed over ten thousands words!! Minus the author's notes! That is dangerous... I am straight out dangerous. I need to stop.

NEXT CHAPTER

~KAEDE~

Hi there? How's everyone doing? It looks like my sister and the others had gotten themselves into a real fix. I hope they come out of it unharmed. Please see to it that they succeed. Meanwhile back here in Shizuoka, a group of marauders decided to intrude our village. We put up a strong defense but Yoriko-san steps into the fray. How can a gang of marauders cause her to get so riled up? Well unfortunately for them they now face the wrath of her. Finally it is revealed why she is so revered as she demonstrate her 'powers!' Until then.

On the next...

Inuyasha

Fate's Course and Forbidden Love

Chapter Ten: Domestic Adventure


	10. Domestic Adventure

****

On the last chapter the gang has gotten themselves into quite a real quandary. A good number of people, natives and foreigners alike, has mysteriously lost their souls. Miroku just so happens to be one of the victims whom was last seen going out for a time of leisure at a local lounge. The following day, Sangou recovers his unconscious body and took him into the infirmary. Kikyou makes an attempt to recover the missing souls but to no avail. Because of this, she became severely irritated and nearly lost her temper due to her shortcomings in hopes of finding a cure. Meanwhile, Rani introduces a priestess/doctor by the name of Ito and she claims that she knows a possible cure. The gang was skeptical and sets out to acquire it and that too, proved ineffective.

However, a geisha named Jun has a lead and she was the last person who had seen Miroku on the night he lost his soul. She tells the gang that a mysterious girl (whom resembles Chizaki greatly) who was selling drugs was responsible for this. In addition to that speculation, the woman was last seen heading inside an old and abandoned temple on the outskirts of town. The gang follow the lead and soon realizes that she is not alone...

There's another...

The real culprit...

Inuyasha

Fate's Course And Forbidden Love

Chapter 10

Domestic Adventure

__

Yoriko was making her way towards one of the many shelters that were a plenty in the valley. She has been searching for the person that she is seeking for a while now. Kaede, the current messenger of the village was very busy at the moment, so she was unable to summon someone for a meeting. Yet, it wasn't too long before she found her

"Kikyou." Yoriko regarded the girl who was training in Kyudo on the archery grounds. "May I have a word with you for a moment?"

Kikyou paused on her accuracy examination. "Yes? What is it that you would like to talk to me about?"

"It is of certain importance." Yoriko told her. " Come along now, child. It's urgent." The much younger miko watched Yoriko's retreating form uncertainly. It's all too sudden and urgent, she thought. After a moment of apprehensive rumination, Kikyou proceeded to follow.

****

Moments later in Yoriko's castle...

"Kikyou how long has it been?" Yoriko queried the miko with an arcane tone.

Kikyou tilted her head to the left in ambiguity. "Huh?"

"How long has it been since you've became a resident here in the valley?" She repeated, this time, according to Kikyou, was now clearer.

Kikyou deliberated on that question. It has been a long time. "Every since I was nine, fourteen years. Why did you asked?"

Yoriko lips went into a half hearted smile. "It has been a while, hasn't it? In fact, you're one of the very few people that remembers their parents." A flash of sadness crept on Kikyou's face. "I'm sorry if I made you think about her." Yoriko apologized.

"It's alright." Kikyou's eyes were downcast. "I think about my mother all the time... even to this very day."

She admired the girl's resilience. "You were training as a miko way back then, correct?" Kikyou shot her a look and was mildly surprised to see Yoriko smiling reassuringly. 

"Every since I was a toddler." Kikyou answered. "Mother was a loving woman, but she was an extremely strict teacher."

"I see." Yoriko nodded. "I should of let you accompany those girls in the first place."

"What do you mean Yoriko-san?"

"Your friends on the road--Kagome and Chizaki. I should of let you joined them yesterday."

"Convoy them on their journey to Edo?" Kikyou suddenly beamed. "Are you sure that they're alright without me?"

A look of concern crossed Yoriko's face. "That's what I'm worried about." Kikyou gasped in surprise. "I have a terrible felling about the whole thing." She continued. "As if I made a foolish mistake."

"You sense bale in the atmosphere? What was it that you gave to them before they departed?"

"Kagome is an experienced archer, however she's an intermediate miko. And Chi is aspiring to be a doctor and as of late she too has become interested in becoming a miko." Yoriko explained. "Before they left this valley I strengthened their ki. However I fear that will not be enough."

"This sounds bad." Kikyou considered.

"Kagome hasn't been a miko as long as you have and Chizaki is relatively new to this." Said Yoriko. "Perhaps you are just the guidance that they need. It's not too late."

"Where are they?" Kikyou wondered. "I mean are they fairly far away from the valley by now?"

Yoriko scoffed. "Nah. They're in the nearest village. Courting with men if I may add."

Kikyou giggled. "I guess those two want to have fun on the way there."

Yoriko wasn't laughing though. "I'll say, they're having a little too much fun. They've already been attacked by pirates but they managed to thwart them off."

"It's obvious that those guys has underestimated them." Said Kikyou.

"True. True. However, things will only get worse for them." Yoriko stated seriously. "That's why I needed to see you."

"So? I'm going to have to head out later on?"

"Precisely."

Kikyou stood up and bowed. "I have a feeling it's going to be tough but I shall guide my friends well."

"Wait..."

Kikyou stopped in her tracks. "Yoriko-san?"

"I'm sorry for asking this but: Do you remember the night of your village's massacre and the demise of your mother?"

Tears well in Kikyou's eyes. "Yoriko..." Yoriko was attaining to a disturbing issue about her past. She was pretty much like a mother to Kikyou, now. Hell, she is her mother. Yet she think Yoriko really shouldn't unearth past pains. 

"Do you remember?" She pressed.

"I-I remember..." Her voice cracking as she began to cry. "It all happened on the same night."

"I'm sorry Kikyou..."

Kikyou wiped away a tear. "I'm okay. At times it is good to cry. In helps me think clearer at times."

"I'm sorry... you're home village was destroyed and you lost your mother all on the same night." She atoned. " You've been living here in the valley every since--having no idea of who was responsible for the sin. Needless to say, you never sought after the perpetrator who did this, due to me. For that I'm sorry."

Kikyou's eyes widened in revelation. All traces of tears gone. "What are you saying?"

"I sense someone." Yoriko stated. "A possibly very important figure in your earlier years. This person may be another survivor from your home. Maybe an old friend, or an family member."

"Are you certain?" Kikyou demanded dubiously. "I was totally sure that Kaede and I were the only survivors."

"Perhaps. I cannot see this person but the person is there. Waiting to disclose answers to you." Yoriko elucidated. "This one may even know your mother's killer."

"Miss Yoriko... are you serious?"

"Unconditionally..." Yoriko replied sincerely. 

Kikyou nodded her head in disbelief at the revelation. "This cannot be."

"I know that this is highly unusual of me to do this but, Kikyou, I bid you to join the others, unravel the missing links of your past and guide Kagome and Chi to prevail over this ordeal at hand." She demanded fiercely, clenching a fist to emphasis the point.

"Yoriko... I shall not let any of you down." Kikyou vowed.

"If you succeed in solving the mysteries of your past please do not forget the main objective of your journey."

"You mean what lies in Edo?"

"Yes." Yoriko nodded. "The Shikon."

***

"Yoriko-sama!" A girl exclaimed as she suddenly rushed inside the room. Interrupting Yoriko from wondering over past events.

"What seems to be the problem, Kaede?" She replied.

"We have a couple of visitors." Explained Kaede. "These guys claimed to be merchants but I have a funny feeling about them.

Yoriko arched her brow. "Okay... Little Kaede what gives you the right to be so suspicious towards these men? They probably have some valuables that they would like to sell.

Kaede scoffed at Yoriko's innocent remark. "That's the point. I could of sworn that I had seen some of our properties on their carts. As a matter of fact I seen a few kimonos these guys had in stock that looks exactly like my big sister's. Heck, they may even have some of her underwear."

Yoriko's face went into a frown. "That's disgusting..." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Um, nothing Little Kaede." Yoriko rectified, reforming a smile. "Anyway, I think that you are definitely jumping to conclusions here. You may find something of interest among their stocks."

"As if." Kaede snorted. "You should of seen the way how a few of those guys were flirting on my friends just now. We nearly had to put up a fight to dissuade them."

"Uh oh. That cannot be good." Yoriko considered. "We'll just keep an eye on them and if any one of those boys try anything funny then it is our earnest duty throw them out. Simple as that." She snapped her finger. 

"We'll be on our guard."

"Don't be surprised if you end up being overly paranoid for nothing." Said Yoriko, a little dubious.

***

'This dagger's our only chance.' Kikyou mentally swore. 'I have to deliver the coup de grace at any given opportunity.' The shadows that the demented Shou cast upon Jun still held her in a fierce gridlock. He seems to enjoy torturing the girl because the moment he allowed Jun to catch a breath he immediately commanded the evil spirits to constrict her neck once more. It was such a pitiful.

"Damn it." Kohaku swore. "He sees the girl's torment as a pleasure."

"And there's nothing we can do about this, either." Chi sympathized.

"Don't be... a... fool..." Jun strained between breaths. "You should... *gasp*... con... concentrate on... freeing the others."

"Silence you infernal child!" Shou bellowed. "You put so much faith in your friends although you know good and well that there's noting they can do."

"Damn. Something told me that I should of brought along my arrows." Kagome resented.

"Kagome you have any arrows on you as well!?" Kikyou asked in shock as she cursed herself of the unfortunate coincidence. "I'm sure that any of our spiritual arrows are enough to break that shell."

"So you didn't bring your arrows?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Well then, that means we have to find another way." He suddenly pushed Hikari to the side and lunged towards the old man in the darkness. "Sankontessou!!"

"Amusing..." Said Shou as the hanyou's attack met his mystical shield. Inuyasha's claws proved totally ineffective as he was repelled back to the floor by the shock. "What did I tell you?"

"The bastard's magic is stronger than I thought." Inuyasha grunted. Hikari suddenly grabs him from behind in a Full Nelson. "Would you stop playing you crazy wench!? I'm trying to free you from his control."

"You cannot..." Hikari drawled. "Shou-sama is invincible."

"Like hell he is!!"

"Hiraikotsu!!" Sangou shouted as she tossed her boomerang. It flew towards the force field and it too was repelled by his powers. She caught the weapon with ease as it came back towards her. "Well that didn't work. Damn!"

Now Kikyou had a turn. It was a golden opportunity to dispel the old man's magic. 'Alright. Let just hope that this will do the trick.' She mused hopefully. Without second though she drew her arm back and chunked the dagger with all of her might at the very center of Shou's barrier.

The blade did it! It diminished the magical barrier.

"What's is this!!!?" Shou snapped in outrage. The shadows that held Jun were now gone and Kohaku caught her as she fell. The geisha was now sleeping peacefully, to his relief.

"Success!" Kikyou exclaimed in triumph.

"Master..." Hikari murmured as she realized Shou was now at a disadvantage. She still held Inuyasha in a lock.

"Thanks to him this chick is as strong as shit!" Inuyasha cursed. "You'll have to hurry up and defeat him!"

"How dare you defy me, you fools!" Shou hissed.

"I guess that you've seen better days." Said Kagome.

"It's over." Kikyou advised as she approached him. "Now, relinquish the souls that you've stolen."

"Not likely, my dear." Shou cackled as he suddenly reached out and grabbed Kikyou by the neck and held her over his head. "Did you think that I can be defeated so easily?"

Kikyou struggled against the small old man's restraints. "You despicable fool." She hissed. "You're on your last leg and still you're as stubborn as a cow."

"That's very funny little one." He grinned. "It's sort of ironic that an old decrepit creature as myself is able to handle a strong, healthy young woman as yourself."

"Like I said before, you are no longer a human."

"You're quite right." He metamorph into his true form. No longer an old man, he was now a hideous beast that's a cross between a human and a vampire bat. He had horns sprouting from his temples and had a deathly cold gray colored skin. "Once I'm done with you I shall see to it that your companions she meet you soon enough in the afterlife."

"The box!" Kikyou yelled. "You must get the box out of his grasp!"

Sangou didn't had to be told twice. She quickly took the initiative as she threw her boomerang at the box at his other hand. It smacked the box right out of his hand. "He lost his grip! Now's our chance!"

"Imbeciles!" He bellowed fearfully. He released his grip on Kikyou's neck and made his way to the small box. He failed to retrieve it however when Kagome came from out of nowhere and nearly tackled the daylights out of him. "Why you foolish little--"

"Chi!" Kagome shrieked. "What are you waiting for!!? Get the damned box and rip it open!"

"I'm already on it." Chi reassured as she was already looming over the cigar package. She pries it off the floor and immediately opened it. Shortly, the entire room lit up like a light. Countless lost souls came forth from the package.

Shou looks on in total disbelief. This very source of his power were now slipping away before his very eyes. His body suddenly combust into horrible flames. "I do not believe this..." 

Hikari released her hold on Inuyasha and regained her composure. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings. "Huh? Where... where am I? What's going on...?" Her voice was soft and melodic, almost like Kikyou's.

"You've been under a spell." Inuyasha answered to her. "For how long, I do not know."

The brunette was scratching her head uncertainly. "A spell? I was under a spell?"

"Yea, you were." He noticed something about her as he smelled her scent. 'Strange. Not only does this girl looks like Chizaki but she also smells identical to her...'

They switched their view to Shou who was now engulfed in hellfire.

"I refuse!" He cried. "I CANNOT GO TO THE NETHERWORLD!! NOT NOW!!"

Kikyou approached him in a calm manner. "Hey. There is something I need to know..."

"Little bitch!!" He snapped. "You mock me now!!?"

Kikyou remained calm and controlled. "No. I am not." She replied. "However I need you to answer me: Were you around when a village in northern Nagoya was burned down?"

"Ludicrous!! I haven't been there in over thirty years!"

"I see." Kikyou sighed. "Well did you knew a priestess that goes by the name of Yukari?"

Shou pondered for a moment. "I'd only heard of her name but I never met her in person. Although I did heard that she was quite a woman. But what does that matter now?"

Kikyou became angry. "You prune!! She was murdered fourteen years ago!!" Tears began welling slightly in her eyes. "You were probably around seventy back then!" She was disgusted that an old dirty man would fancy her mother at her prime.

"I see that she's important to you." Shou laughed despite his decaying form. "That so-called priestess deserved such a fate and you, one day, shall suffer a much worse one than she did."

"You bastard! That was my mother you spoke ill will of!"

"Is that so? Then I shall see her pretty soon." He snickered.

"Stop talking about mother like that!!" She cried.

"Don't worry dear child." He continues his effort to torment her. "I will take care of her down in hell!" He began laughing sadistically. "If she's there, I suppose going to hell isn't so bad!!"

Kikyou wanted him to die already. "You..."

"Kaze No Kizu!!" Inuyasha executed the Wind Scar and shortly, it inflicts it's target and reduced the man monster to ashes. "I gotten tired of him running his damn mouth." Said Inuyasha. "He know better than that."

Kikyou turned to the hanyou with surprised eyes. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha smirked. "Besides, the old coot was dissing your mom like he had lost his damn mind. So I done a little favor for you."

"Inuyasha... thank you..."

"Keh. It was nothing." He realized the dreamy look on Kikyou's face. "Gah! Don't do that again!" He shrieked. "Please don't kiss me!"

Kikyou made a pouting face, while still blushing. "Inuyasha... it's called gratitude."

"I know! I know!" He retorted apprehensively.

"Well it pretty much looks like big sister, Kagome, and Chi-chan saved the day." Said Kohaku. He was very pleased of the recent victory.

"Ouch..." Moaned Kagome. "I think I broke my hip bone when I tackled him." She rubbed her offended hip. "If I keep being reckless like that, I'll end up having a weird figure."

" I doubt that." Inuyasha snickered as he scrutinized her. "It'll take a lot more than that to alter your figure."

Kagome blushed. "Very funny."

"It seems as though Jun is well." Said Sangou as she glances towards her little brother. "But where's the other girl?"

"You mean Hikari?" Kagome wondered. "Come to think of it, she did disappeared."

"Oi." Kikyou called out to the mysterious woman just in time. Hikari was just about to approach the exit. "Were you in league with him?"

The samurai ko turned her gaze unto her. "No. I know nothing of that old man and I didn't appreciate him using me in his schemes like that."

"It seems that you're not from around here." Sangou stated. "I do wonder what brings you here to the village."

Hikari smiled. "If you must know then allow me to tell you. My name is Hikari Nasegawa. I hail from the city of Edo and I came to this village to expand my knowledge of the arts."

"You're from Edo?' Kagome queried in mild surprise. "That's where we are heading to."

"I see." Hikari considered. "I start my training under Rani-san a little over four days ago."

"So it was you that mother was talking about." Sangou realized. "You're good."

"Not only that but she looks too much like Chizaki." Inuyasha commented. 

"Are you two related?" Kikyou inquired.

Hikari and Chi took a long look at one another. They both were gazing into nearly identical faces--only Hikari seems to be a bit older with much longer hair. "Never seen her before in my life." They both confirmed.

"Strange. You two can easily pass up as sisters." Said Inuyasha.

"Whatever you say. Anyway I'm just glad that I'm back to normal." Hikari stated.

"Speaking of normal," Kikyou realized. "We have to return to the village to check on the others."

***

"Kaede you're acting weirder than usual." Said Yuka as she trailed behind the younger girl. "Give it a rest will you? They're merchants for goodness' sake."

"No way!" Kaede retorted as she peeped around a corner. "I'm usually right about these bad feelings."

"Well your bad feelings are giving me a headache right about now." She sighed. "This is ridiculous."

"Hey, look!" Kaede pointed. "Isn't that Eri coming out." Yuka applied the weight of her arms on Kaede's shoulders to peep around the corner. "You're crushing me you know?"

Yuka looks on with a disbelieving look. "Oh no."

Kaede grew concern. "What's the matter? Did something happened?"

"Could that funny looking guy be Eri's boyfriend?" Yuka grimaced. "Damn she has bad tastes."

Kaede fell face forward as Yuka toppled on top shortly afterward. "Moron..."

Eri browses through the items that the merchants had in stock. These guys had a variety of things. Clothes, appliances, crafts, tools, weapons, jewelry and much more. A purple kimono especially caught her eyes and held it in front of her. "Wow. This is nice."

"Glad you like it, kid." One of the six merchants replied. A rugged and fairly tall fellow with bushy hair.

More women gathered around the shelter to check out the inventory. Ayumi was among them. She joined the others in looking through the supplies.

"You see that Kaede." Yuka pointed out. "There's nothing going on."

"Maybe you spoke to soon." Said Kaede. "Look."

"What are you on about now?"

After a few more minutes of browsing a scowl appeared on Ayumi's features. Obviously it looks like that she is about to complain about something. Another girl made a face as well. What's up? "This dress looks like on of mine."

"She's right about that. These ceramics look just like the ones I designed a few weeks." The girl piped.

"Are these my sandals?"

"Hey! This is my hat!"

"I could have sworn that I was wearing this kimono the other day."

There were more numerous complaints about the merchants' inventory. The women were complaining for a reason. It was almost as though the items were...

"Are these dresses stolen?"

The main merchant, a man named Goshinki replies to the question. "You're right." He snickered. "They're stolen and what are you going to do about it?"

The surround women gasped in shock.

So did Yuka and Kaede...

"I knew it that there were something fishy about those guys." Kaede confirmed.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Yuka agreed. "Now there's something that must be done about it."

"Alright. On the count of three..."

"Well?" Goshinki beckoned. "Since you found out all of this stuff is stolen what are you going to do about it?"

"THREE!!"

Kaede and Yuka sprinted forth from their hiding spot and tackled two of the merchants (thieves) unconscious. The other women took this as an open opportunity to attack the raiders but unfortunately, they were quick to drew out their guns.

"I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you." Goshinki warned.

"You're the man!"

"Tell em' Goshinki!"

Yuka pondered about the name mentioned. "Goshinki? Such an odd name for a person. What reputation does he has that earned him that name?"

"Now ladies? Any last words?"

At that moment an unseen person streaked through and immediately took out three more of the marauders. The girls looks on in awe as it happened all of a sudden. The one that took them out was Atsuko-- a lead kendo teacher in the entire town. She managed to defeat them effortlessly without them knowing who it was. Goshinki remained standing, a evil smile on his face looking as though he knows secrets that the rest of the world was unaware of.

"Well if it isn't sensei Atsuko." He sneered. "Well done but I saw you coming."

Atsuko preens her black bangs from her eyes and regarded the thief. "Well that means that you're a stronger warrior than I expected."

"Excuse me, but I am not just some warrior." Goshinki laughed.

"Hey you!" Kaede exclaimed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I was you because you're going to face the wrath of Atsuko."

"Then that means I have to be prepared." He stated and begins to transform into his true form. A hideous, gigantic lavender colored monster with blood red eyes. "Much better. Now little girl, what do you have to say now?"

"N-nothing..." Kaede cowered. Most of the women scattered in fear.

"It's a monster." Atsuko realized in apprehension. She steeled her resolve and a determined glare met her face. "Very well. The bigger they are--"

*BAM!!*

"The harder they fall." Goshinki finished for her after he knocked the swordswoman unconscious.

"Um Kaede?" Yuka shrank. "I believe now is a good time to follow the other's example."

"RUN!!"

"Way ahead of you!" He declared and appeared right in front of the cowering girls. "You idiots! Why do you think that they call me Goshinki in the first place?"

"Because you're ugly and your breath stinks?" Kaede answered in fear.

Goshinki scoffed. "Wrong! You are the weakest link... GOODBYE!!!"

"Hey Goshy! Buddy! Can we just talk about this? Huh?" Yuka stammered.

"Nope! Die!"

"FIRE!!"

Suddenly numerous arrows rained down on his back. Unfortunately they proved ineffective. Goshinki smiled as he deciphered the source of it on the rooftops. "Excuse me ladies but I will be right back." He quickly made his way to the rooftops in order to kill off the archers. Until...

"Nah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice warned. Goshinki was mysteriously sent slamming into the ground by an mysterious force. He looks around in confusion as he landed.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"Come now. You really expect to raise hell in this village without me having something to say about it. The fool is to be pitied, you know." Said Yoriko as she steps into the fray. "Hi there. Nice to meet your acquaintance. I am Yoriko... the sovereign of this entire town. Or you can call me "The White Haired Witch That's About To Do Me In."

"You dare mock me?" Goshinki growled. 'Strange. I cannot pick up anything that crosses her mind.'

"You'll have to forgive me, Goshinki." Yoriko bowed. "And yes, my mind is totally clouded meaning that you cannot read my thoughts."

"That's impossible! Are you telling me that you're--"

Yoriko tapped her forehead with her index finger. "Yep. You've guessed it. Bona fide psychic."

"Why you!!" Goshinki charged at her in absolute rage.

"Yoriko-sama!!" They girls shouted. "Watch out!!"

Yoriko yawned totally bored. "Okay... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." Just when the monster closed in for a killing blow, Yoriko shot a wave of lavender energy right through the beast. "This is so sad. I actually expected more, you know?"

Goshinki's eyes widened in shock during his final moment. "Go to hell..."

Then he exploded.

Kaede and Yuka beamed in awe. "Wow! Yoriko-sama! I didn't know that you can do that!"

"You vanquished the monster without an effort Miss Yoriko!" Yuka congratulated.

"Thank you very much, children." Yoriko replied before realizing the mess she made. "Uh oh! Cleanup on street five."

****

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Writer's block... I hate it with a passion.

NEXT CHAPTER

~KAGOME~

Things are finally back to normal in the village of demon slayers. We're allowed to rest up for another day. It's just the break we needed. However, Rani-san summoned us to follow her to a cave in the village and it turns out to be a shrine. As a matter of fact, it's the shrine to a legendary priestess named Midoriko. And that's not all, it's apparent that Midoriko was the creator of a relic called the Shikon: the very thing that we are searching for on our grueling journey. The very history and secrets of Midoriko's legacy are revealed on the next...

Inuyasha

Fate's Course And Forbidden Love

Chapter 11

The Mystery of Midoriko &Shikon, Unraveled


	11. Secrecy Of Midoriko & Shikon Unraveled

****

A/N: This chapter may end up shorter than usual.

Shout Outs:

Yogi Bear-321: What's up? I'm happy to know that you're still tuning into this story. Thanks a lot! Chapter ten was another well written chapter to you? Damn... and here I thought it was so-so because I had the dread WB's at the time. Oh well. Since you made a compliment about that I damn sure don't have the WB's this chapter. You're from Canada? Man, I've always wanted to go there. Even most of the military doesn't go there anymore-- they just don't know what they're missing! I came across in several surveys that states that Canadian cities has the highest qualities of life in the Western Hemisphere (Vancouver being the second highest in the world and somehow I believe it). Now I'm really obsessed in learning more about Canadian culture... and hopefully living to see West Edmonton Mall, the biggest in the world.

Dante Gemini: What cha know, man? Nice to know you're checking this story out too. Apparently it seems to me that you've only read one chapter. Oh man, I made it obviously clear that this story doesn't takes place in the Sengoku Jidai of the sixteenth century, it's actually take place in the late nineteenth century... about twenty years after the Tokugawa epoch. OOC? Hmm, I noticed that, but it's usual in an alternate universe fiction. Actually the one person that seems really too out of character is Kikyou. In a way I portray her as prissy as she appears to be, and for that, I apologize. Well I hoped that I've cleared up a little something-something for you a little bit.

Disclaimer: You already know what the deal is...

Inuyasha

Fate's Course & Forbidden Love

Chapter 11: Secrecy of Midoriko & Shikon Unraveled

"Were that the last of them?" A red lizard demon queried it's comrades. "Killing these miserable creatures are so much fun."

"Yes master." His second hand saluted. "Shall we proceed to burn this parish to ashes?"

The leader scrutinizes the area. "You shall proceed." He replied. "But make sure that there a no more humans left alive and save some of the cadavers for our food."

"Yes sir!" The second hand acknowledged. "Okay comrades, set about the perimeters and prepare to ignite the inferno."

Just as the squadron of reptiles moved out on the commands a human-- a girl burst out of the shadows and ran for her life at a superhuman speed. "Human! There's one living left! After it!!" The reptiles darted after the girl whom was already running along the hills on the outer limits of the city.

How she hoped that she can get out of this alive!

***

Sesshoumaru slowly sauntered a straight path in a dark, dense forest. His mind was lost in thought, especially on enhancing his strength and the sword his late father left for his little half brother, Tetsusaiga. His servant, Jaken, followed him his every step he takes. The little toad croaked on about a variety of things but Sesshoumaru ignored him because he wasn't talking about anything important. Suddenly, he caught the scent of a woman whom was fleeing for her life. Though the darkness of the night didn't provide any light to actually see her form he knew that she was coming.

The girl accidently ran into him in her hurry. She fell back a few feet away from him from the impact. Sesshoumaru stood totally unfazed, as stiff as a statue. He regarded the girl with a poker-faced demeanor. "You should really watch where you're going, human. You've almost literally ran into a brick wall just now."

The girl, whom seems to be around fourteen years of age, looks up at him in shock. She didn't even see him! Was he in league with the other demons that ruined her town? She tried to replace her fearfully face with a determined look as she brandishes a knife from her yukata/kimono. "Are you one of them?" She shook. "I can tell by your ears that you're a demon."

"You dare to oppose Master Sesshoumaru?" Jaken croaked indignantly. "Show some respect to beings greater than you!" Sesshoumaru cut his sentence short by knocking the toad out with his left foot.

"One of them?" Sesshoumaru repeated as he raised a brow. He then caught the scent of the creatures that endangers her life. 'Reptiles. It's faint due to their cold blood but they're close.'

"Sir! If you're not going to be of help then move!" She implored hotly. "Please! My life is on the line! Those monsters had just slain everyone in my village."

'Keh. Like I give a damn.' He mentally gave a cold snort. "Go. They're drawing closer to you." He allow the girl to pass. Shortly thereafter, the screeching of the lizards can be heard as they trailed the helpless damsel in hot pursuit.

"That little brat had some nerves!" Jaken croaked as he pries himself from the dirty ground. They he shot his master a quizzical glare. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you have to kick me like an insignificant mutt? Ah... no offense master."

"Because I felt like it..." He replied ascetically. "Let's move on..."

"Right." The toad saluted.

"If it isn't the first child of InuTouga?" A deeper voice drawled all of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere. "The scent of the mighty canine is all over you."

"How dare you address Sesshoumaru-sama in such a way!!?" Jaken banged indignantly.

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshoumaru beckoned. The he regarded the mysterious voice. "You reek of cats. Aren't you a survivor of Oyakata's army?"

"No. I am not." Iga answered. He suddenly appeared before the dog demon in a streak of lightning. The cerulean cloth ninja now stood in his sight. Sesshoumaru was obviously much taller than the cat was, but Iga wasn't in the least bit phased. "You're not as imposing as I once thought." He commented.

"What?" Sesshoumaru regarded him with a cold tone. "You're here to waste your life away by challenging me?"

Iga's body crackled with lightning. "Amusing, Touga Jr." He replied sarcastically but he had no hint of amusement in his voice. "Though you would be quite a challenge, I have no intentions of battling you."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. "Oh? Are you here to relay a message?" 

Iga's garbs began to ripple at the creases as the wind suddenly picks up. His black scarf flaps out like a cape. "I fought him." He elucidated. "Inuyasha has definitely grown to be an excellent fighter. As a matter of fact, he's beginning to understand the nature of the Tetsusaiga."

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru lips went into a very tiny smile. Jaken cringed at this sight. "It seems my little brother was in love with that woman. I believe Kikyou was her name."

Something rarely occurred in Iga's mind: he mentally cringed. Lately when he thinks of Kikyou he seems to be superimposed in intimidation. Though, he really don't know why. 'Harumi...'He pondered. 'Why? How come she strongly remind me of her?'

"He is just like father." Sesshoumaru continued. "He grew fond of humanity as he willingly guarded them with his life." A hint of contempt cracked in his voice. "The fool eventually fell in love with one of the mortals and thus that hanyou was born. Damn her... Izaiyoi, that little jade."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken uncertainly croaked at this new found revelation.

"You didn't heard that just now." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Well, I guess that's what dogs are supposed to do." Iga considered. "Have you ever notice that your kind becomes significantly stronger when aiding and protecting humans?"

The taiyoukai was taken aback by this. Though, he denies it, it was completely logical...

...and true.

"Meaning?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

"You'll see..." Iga stated mysteriously as he sniffed the scent of fresh blood in the atmosphere. "I'll be on my way to confer with the said miko. I still have many questions that I must decipher on my own." He wave before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Later..."

"Such an uncouth pussycat." Jaken snarled. "What was he on about anyway Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The scent of the adolescent girl's blood invaded his nose. "Come Jaken. There is something I must experiment with." He slowly ambled off towards the scent of the blood.

Rin laid on the ground, moribund. She was covered with slashes and bruises and her yukata/kimono was soaked in her own blood. Oblivion was near. She was soon to find out if there really was a life after death and therefore, she hopes she can reunite with her family and friends again.

A cruel, callous clawed hand suddenly lifted her off the ground by her neck. The leader of the lizards cackled at her wickedly. "Gracious! This young filly shall make a fine meal. Right men?" His comrades responded in vicious laughter.

How dare they!? The nerve of those reptiles. Rin thought. They recently destroyed everything that was dear to her and they tortured her an inch of her life. And now... they want to put her at the bottom of the food chain? How ridiculous! What a way to die! "Damn..." She uttered.

The lizard leader acknowledged her murmur. "What was that?" He beseeched.

"D... damn... you... to hell!!" She said, and with the very last ounce of her strength she pulled out her knife and quickly impaled it in the lizard's eye. She was going out like a soldier.

The lizard screeched in pain. "You insolent little bitch!!" He condemned. "You will not die a graceful death!" With his long muscled bound arms he stretches it. The girl seemingly dwarfed compared to his huge hands that imprisoned her in it's grasp. The lizard drew back for a punch and initiate a power straight into her abdomen. The sickening sound of the girl's surrounding ribs cracking were clearly audible as she began to vomit blood on the ground. Her body then hung in his hand lifeless and he dropped her body to the ground.

Rin, the valiant villager girl, whom had fought to her very last breath... was dead.

"That'll teach you!" The leader condemned. "Oh well. You don't have to worry about pain anymore because you're food now."

Suddenly, a golden whip of light streaked it's way through the surrounding reptiles to land on the leader. The leader stood stiff, having an non plus expression as the whip cracked upon his body. The next thing the reptiles knew was that the leader's body was slice in half as they slid apart. He hit the ground in two, disgustingly heaps in his cold blood.

The lizards search for the source of this great offence. "Who dares to assassinate our leader!" The second in command hissed. "Bastard! Show yourselves!!"

"Who're you're calling bastard..." Said Sesshoumaru as he came into view. Jaken followed but he abruptly stopped in his tracks as his master boldly walked through the crowd of surprised (and insulted) reptiles on his way to the deceased girl. He kneeled before her and scrutinizes her conditions. Yep. There was no denying it... she's dead. 'I somehow... feel stronger than usual...' He thought in bewilderment. 'Should I restore her life with the Tensaiga? Perhaps the cat was right after all...'

"Despicable mutt!" The second cursed. "You got some balls to have slain our leader!! Attack him in full force men!!"

The gang of lizards complied and they charged at Sesshoumaru with their talons ready to claim his flesh. Sesshoumaru, in a blase gesture, sighed and nodded his head. He summons his golden whip and made, quick, short work of the reptilian demons. The bodies of the scaly victims littered the once tranquil forest road.

"Such a waste of their lives." Sesshoumaru muttered. He returns his gaze back to the girl that lays before him. He saw them. Evil spirits hoping to eat at her soul. The disgusting imps that threatened to bring her to hell with them before she could reach heaven. 'Sorry, but the devil will not feast on her soul for an eternity...' He brandishes the Tensaiga and brought it down at the girl in an imposing swing. The imps howled in defeat as the vanished back into the nether world. The girl suddenly stirred as her life force was gradually returning to her.

Rin vibrated with life and rubbed her eyes until she slid them open. "It... it can't be!!" She stammered. "I'm alive?"

"Of course." Sesshoumaru answered. "Thanks to me..."

Rin suddenly noticed the demon that held her in his arms. With a frightened, shrill yell she brandish her dagger and made an attempt to injure Sesshoumaru by stabbing him in his chest. Unfortunately, the dagger didn't even penetrate his skin and it crumbled like dust. Rin looked on is disbelief. This demon was even stronger than the lizards!

Rin jumped from his grasp. "Please! Don't come near me! Please don't kill me!" She implored.

Sesshoumaru showed a light, fatherly smile. "Calm yourself." He commanded. "I am not here to kill you."

"WHAT!!?" Jaken shouted in surprised outrage.

Rin's adorable (and cat-like, to me) eyes widened in surprise. "What? What do you mean?" 

Sesshoumaru pried from his calves and stood up boldly. "From this day on, I am your father and you are my surrogate daughter." He elucidated. "I am Sesshoumaru, the first and strongest child of InuTouga. I hereby, declare to be your mentor as well. I shall train you to become the strongest human to have ever existed." Rin, and especially Jaken, was taken by extreme shock by his declaration. And they had burlesque eye popping expressions to prove it. 'To my benefit.' He mused in afterthought.

"Sess... Sess...See...sama..." Jaken trailed.

Rin dropped her funny silent gaze and she made a big, big smile. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama! I am honored to be your daughter and disciple! And thanks for saving my life sir!"

"What is your name?"

"Rin." She answered.

"Jaken, Rin... let us be on our way." He commanded before walking off further down the haunting forest.

***

The evening was beautiful. A lavender sky accompanied by the scarlet of the setting sun was indeed a glorious sight. Brilliant stars filled the skies as the vastness of the night surrounded the Far East. The crescent moon shined glamorously. Just as glamorous as the young miko that was currently staring at the cosmos, lost in though.

Kikyou stood among the field just outside the demon slayers dojo. She always did admired looking at the star filled night skies-- a habit that she inherited from her mother. But tonight, she was greatly disturbed. "Mother... your daughter is still living and doing well but..."

She was praying.

"I... I am afraid." She confessed. "I am severely frightened on what may come on my current quest in my life... I was told that I am soon to find answers that caused your demise..."

Oblivious to her, a certain taijiya leader was looking on at this... 'She's crying...' Rani thought in realization.

"I never been so frightened in my life..." She continued, her body shaking. "Am... I strong... eno...enough to go on?"

***

__

An eight year old Kikyou merrily entered her home with a basket of fruit in her hands. She was certainly proud of her accomplishment today. She found her mother, Yukari, in the den as she was happily playing with little Kaede by making funny faces at her. The infant cooed and giggled at her mother's sporadic comical expressions.

"Mama!" Little Kikyou exclaimed euphorically. "I'd gathered so many ripe plums while venturing into the forest today." She grabs a plum and scrutinizes it. "They're so plump and healthy."

Yukari regarded her oldest daughter. "So you did, eh? Didn't you made sure that there weren't any worms inhabiting them?" Kaede giggled and grabbed a lock of her mother's long silky black hair. And the little tyke had one hell of a grip to boot! "Hey, that smarts, kid." She joked. "I see now that you are growing up to be a tomboy."

Kikyou approaches besides her mother and took a look at her baby sister. "Wow. Would you look at that? Four months and she has already grown so much." Baby Kaede suddenly notice another face besides her mother and burst out crying. "What the? You have something against me?" She complained. "Will you quit the water works you crazy little big head girl, you?"

"Kikyou!" Yukari chided. "That wasn't very nice." She pries Kaede from the miniature bed. "Aw, don't worry baby. Your big bad sister won't go off on your head anymore?" She lightly slumped her over her right shoulder and began patting her back. The baby burped. "I thought it was about that time. She went through two canteens of milk in less than a hour."

Kaede calmed down and resumed her giggling fit.

Kikyou sighed. 'I'm the bad one, she says?' Then she put up a smile. "Well mother, I'm off to give these plums a good rinsing."

"Okay baby." Yukari regarded. "It'll be a nutritious snack after today's training with the others."

"Right." Kikyou said as she heads to the kitchen. Before that, she turn her sights around to give another glance at the giggling baby. Kikyou chuckled and lolled her tongue out at her. Kaede saw this and went into another round of fussing.

"Kikyou, somehow in the back of my mind I know that you've upset her." Yukari chided as she tries to calm the infant down.

Yet, later that day... the happy mood of the small family shifted significantly...

Kikyou entered the house after enduring another session of spiritual training with her friends. However, judging from the worried expression of her step father whom was exiting the front doors the same time she enter, she was unnerved. The graceful mood of the nine year old disappeared and now, she must question her mother for answers to his worries. Her mom awaited for her in the den. Little Kaede was asleep-- and snoring like a grown up at that!

Yukari had an obvious gloomy air about her. It was clearly evident that she was about to cry.

"Mother..." Kikyou called uncertainly. She didn't want to upset her further than she already seems. "Mama is there something wrong? It seems something is bothering papa as well."

Yukari shot her head up at her daughter's regard. She removed her long bangs from her eye's path. "I'm fine, baby." She reassured. "I was just thinking..."

"Eh? Mother, what were you thinking?" Kikyou implied.

Yukari smiled a slight reassuring smile, despite her growing sadness. "Baby... pretty soon your life will change... significantly."

Kikyou tilted her head in an adorable way. "Eh?"

"You life may become far more difficult than it already is..." Yukari continued. "I've taught you to be strong and I hope that you shall remain that way..."

"Mama... what... what are you saying?"

"Kikyou... please pray for me, Kaede... and especially your father..." Yukari elucidated.

"Why?" Kikyou beseeched.

Yukari gave her a sad look. "I... I cannot tell you." She said before giving her a warm smile again. " But please, do this for me. Please remain happy... intelligent and most of all... strong." She reached her hand in the baby's crib to stroke Kaede's long black hair. The baby began laughing in her sleep. "I guess she's the one with the sense of humor in the family."

Kikyou approached her mother and embraced her. "Mama, I will. I shall do anything for you and anything to live the rest of my life in happy days..."

"Good. That you will if you'll always remember my words..."

***

Tears cascade down Kikyou's cheeks. Her entire village was burned to the ground a few months afterwards. Her mother and stepfather was mysteriously murdered on that uneventful night as well. Somehow Yukari knew that her doom was imminent. She shook with remorseful tears and begins to sob. Something she had never done since she was a very young girl. Something nobody else experienced her doing besides her beloved, late mother. "Mama... I still miss you..."

She hid this pain for fourteen years. She held it back well.

She couldn't do it any longer. Her hands cupped her face and she fell to her knees in silent sobs. Yet, she was still crying miserably. "Mama I've failed." She whimpered. "I am no longer a strong woman... I am unworthy of being a miko."

'Poor girl...' Rani sighed with condolence. As a mother herself, she had to comfort her. After all, she was old enough to be Kikyou's mother, only she was four years older than her first child, Sangou.

She sauntered off from her hiding place and approached the despondent young miko. She laid a comforting and motherly hand on Kikyou's should. Kikyou shot her head up at the taijiya leader in surprise with her tear tainted face. "Rani-san?"

Rani smiled at her. "It's okay. You're only strengthening yourself, child." She stated sincerely. "My mother told me that it is nothing wrong with crying when you really need to. So there's really no shame in it."

Kikyou felt reassured and smiled. "Arigato, Rani-san. I really needed that."

"Now that you've cleared your mind," Rani beamed, "how about satisfying your growling tummy?" How motherly of her. "We're having a banquet in about another hour. So what do you say?"

"Yes." Kikyou complied. "I'll be there."

"After the banquet there is something that I must reveal to you and your companions."

***

"Wow! That's game already?" Kohaku grinned. "My, miss Chizaki you are very good at this!"

"What can I say?" The brunette replied proudly. "I'm one of the best chess players there is. As a matter of fact, back home in Shizuoka I'm known as the 'Queen of The Chess Board'.

"Man. You're not kidding about that." Kohaku considered. "How about another game? I'm certainly getting closer to beating you."

"Whatever you say." Chi beamed. "You're on!"

A small figure passed by the open door to the room Chi and Kohaku were currently occupying. Shippou halted in his tracks and went back to regard the two in the room. "How it going?"

Chizaki looks up from the board game and was taken aback by surprise. "Shippou? I haven't seen you in nearly two days. Where have you been?"

"Around..." He answered. "Oh, what the heck, I've been treasure hunting."

"Treasure hunting?" Kohaku wondered. "What you got in the bag then?"

"A dozen horse shoes!!" Shippou exclaimed. "Meaning I shall have endless good luck."

"Wow... Good for you." Chi muttered sarcastically. "You know what, Shippou? I'd just discovered something about you..."

"What's that? You like me or something?" Shippou guessed.

"I found out that you a little on the slow side." She jibed. Then she grimaced. "And yes, you are far too young for me little boy. Find somebody else to play with."

Shippou made an evil smirk. "Aw... and here I'd thought that you wore the revealing kimono for me. You got legs to die for, toots."

Chi blushed all of a sudden. "What did you just say?"

The fox demon continued. "You got that pretty little round face and you got one hell of a kadoonkiedoonk on ya. Too bad for me. Kohaku's is going to be proud."

Now Kohaku started blushing. Chizaki snapped at him. "Why you little mannish midget!!!"

The evil grin on his face grew even wider, almost as though he was about to split his face. "Not only that... there's something else I've notice..."

Chi grew nervous. "That would be..."

A fang was now visible during his smile. "You're aroused!!" Shippou elucidated. "You are right now even as we speak! I can smell it!!"

Kohaku arched a brow. "What does he mean by that?"

Chi's face was boiling red in pure embarrassment. The vulpine boy was right and Kohaku absolutely didn't have a clue!! She was indeed attracted to the sixteen year old demon slayer. "Shippou!! Come here!! Your ass is mine!!!" She sprinted after him.

"Oh shit." He took off at a unnaturally fast speed. Chizaki gave him hot pursuit and when she do catches him...

She'll kill him!!

"You'll regret the day that you messed with me, Fox Boy!!" Chi declared.

"What was that all about?" Kohaku wondered as he peered his head out of the doorway to watch the tirade.

Not too sharp, aren't you, Kohaku?

***

"Houshi-sama, is there anything bothering you?" Sangou queried as she reached the base of the stairs in the hallway where Miroku sat. "You looked disturbed."

"I'm fine, Sangou-chan." Miroku answered sweetly. "I'm just patiently waiting for you mother to open the banquet. Man, I am starving."

"I see what you mean." Sangou replied. Then a thought concerning him, occurred. "Houshi... I wonder. How does it feels to have your soul stolen?"

"Weird." Miroku answered. "But... it was kind of fun I have to admit."

Sangou gasped. "Fun? What do you mean fun, Houshi? How can having your soul stolen can be fun in any way?"

"The creep whom stole our souls had good taste." Miroku elucidated. "In that dimension, I met with several beautiful women."

"You were in a grave situation like that and all you can think about is women!?" Scoffed Sangou.

"Yes. It was the only way I can remain happy in that endless void." He stated truthfully. "But there was a serious problem about it all..."

Sangou arched a brow. "What was it?"

"While there were countless beauties in that void, I couldn't physically make contact with any of them. How disappointing!" He slapped Sangou on her booty. "Ah! That's very nice, Sangou. See what I mean?"

The taijiya's temperature began to rise in rage. "Very funny..." She hissed. "Now you are going to see what it means to piss me off!!"

"NO!! SANGOU!!"

"Since you enjoy physical contact then you should love back pain!!" She lifts him over her head and laid him across her back. She held down his legs with one arm and his head by the other as she hopped up and down, delivering severe spasms onto his spine. The infamous Torture Rack Hold.

"Having fun yet, Houshi!?" She asked the monk on her back in a demented tone.

****

"NO!!!"

***

"It's a lovely night isn't it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou who sat besides her on the foyer of the demon slayer's home. "It's sort of hard to believe we went through a terrible ordeal just the other night."

"Keh. You're right about that." Inuyasha agreed. "We had one hell of a run around last night. Then it all ended up dealing with a self hating human and wannabe demon."

"That old man really gave me the creeps." Kagome admitted. " Yet, somehow I manage to build the courage to knock him on his back all of a sudden."

Inuyasha thought about what the girl just said. What Kagome was referring to was certainly funny, but if it weren't for her, Shou would of been still alive. He burst out in laughter. "Man! That was funny as hell! Damn Kagome, I didn't know you had it in you."

Kagome started blushing. "No it's not!" She chided. "I think I twist my hip when I hit him and then I fell on my own butt. None of that didn't tickle you know." She rubbed her still offended hip.

Inuyasha's lips went into a grin. "Don't worry I'm sure that your butt won't become a funny shape. From the looks of it from here, it looks like it can take a lot of punishment."

"You must have been looking really hard..." She replied as she trailed off. Then a rather nasty thought appeared in her mind. Her eyes widened in shock as her face became cherry red. "Inuyasha!!!"

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"Inu... Inuyasha? Did you just.... made a pa-" Her query was suddenly cut off.

"Hello there..." One of a group of three called as they approached them. It was the three geishas, Jun, Rika, and Yumi. "Nice night isn't it?" Said Rika.

The geishas went into a fit of giggling once they gained the couple's attention. Jun, the shy, slender, and morally chaste girl with slight brown black hair, was blushing tragically as she notices Inuyasha. She tried to hide it while tilting her head down a bit. Jun wore a lovely sakura pink kimono. She waved at them.

"Hi there..." Inuyasha returned their greeting.

Kagome nudged him in his ribs with a hidden scowl. "Hello. Is it about time for the banquet?"

"Yes. It's almost time." Yumi replied. A narrow eyed young woman of twenty years. She has short black hair with lavender streaks in her locks. She wears a green kimono and she is the tallest and thinnest of the three. She, oblivious to Kagome, made a pass at Inuyasha by batting her eyelashes at him.

"Great, because right now I can smell the food." Kagome replied anxiously.

"It's certainly nice of Rani-san to invite us to the banquet, no. Well, we'll see you there." Rika dismissed as the three continued on their path. Rika is, perhaps, the most devilish and boldest of the trio. She had the longest hair out of all of them and it was well primed. She wore her elegant black hair very much the way Kikyou wears hers, yet it may be slightly longer, it was much thinner. She bears wide brown eyes and they were currently making passes at the hanyou as well. Her figure... was ridiculous! She was tall, shapely, no, scratch that, voluptuous, and her body seems to be gravity defiant (make a man wanna yell like James Brown or Oscar Proud, for that matter). That cool purple kimono she was wearing was just augmenting that already overwhelming body of hers. Rika was the oldest and probably the wisest of the three. She naturally swiveled her hips as she walk and Inuyasha watched her stride intently... with pleasure that is. 

If only Miroku would of seen her. Oh yeah, he did...

'Goddamn!!' Inuyasha pondered in awe. 'Who the hell was that!?'

Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "Don't you think it's time for us to get a move on? I know that stomach of yours is growling."

"Huh? Um... Yeah. Let's grab some grub." Inuyasha stammered.

Just as they were about to follow the geishas, a pale, slender hand reached out from the corner. The malicious geisha made a reappearance. "Hey you?" Rika called.

Inyasha and Kagome regarded the bad girl. "What?"

"This one's for you samurai boy." Rika was referring to Inuyasha. The bold woman made another pass at him, she blew him a kiss and, with a smirk she spun around on her heels and tapped her round derriere at him. The hanyou gaped at her and she starts to cackle hysterically. "I'll be seeing you later."

"Right..." He made an evil smirk of his own. A smirk that can only mean 'You sure about that? I'll run a fever in ya.'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome raged. She swatted him on the back of his head and he fell face first to the floor. "You're not Miroku you know?" She stormed off and Rika was wise to yelp and jump out of Kagome's way when she was angry. Jun and Yumi ceased their laughter too as they avoid Kagome as well.

Rika watched Kagome's form fade from her view. She sighed in relief and regarded the floored hanyou.. "That's your girl?" She beckoned. "She's cute you know."

"No..." Inuyasha grumbled, lying. "But you can call me..."

****

A/N: The humor is so crazy...

***

At the banquet...

"This curry is great." Inuyasha accredited. Then his throat was seared by the spices. "But damn it's too spicy."

"Aw. Stop whining like a baby and take it like a man." Kagome jibed. "I'd even offered you some ice tea but no, you went on ahead and dug in your dish like a dog." She paused. "No offense."

Sitting opposite of Kagome, Kikyou chuckled.

"Yeah right..." The hanyou muttered as he returned to his food.

Kagome starts to regard Miroku. "Hey Miroku is your back alright?"

Miroku nearly choked on the tea he just sipped. "Kagome... would it be nice of you not to remind me of Sangou's wrath?"

"Damn right!" Sangou exclaimed.

Rani's voice thundered into the room from the halls. "Sangou!! I've heard that!!!"

"Sorry, mother!!" She gasped. Everyone in the room burst out in laughter.

"Would you look at that!?" Inuyasha realized. "You're a mama's girl!"

"I'm not! Sangou retorted hotly.

"Am too!!" Came Rani's voice again. "I didn't raised a rebellious daughter you know?" Sangou hung her head in embarrassment as she starts to blush. Miroku patted her shoulder reassuringly, despite the fact that he now fears her shoulders. "No need." She warned the monk.

Shippou was finished eating and now he had things in mind. He looks over to Rika as she continues to make passes at Inuyasha, whenever Kagome wasn't noticing. Then he skews his gaze at a certain brunette whom was chattering away with Kohaku. He knew for a fact that Chizaki still wanted to kick his ass. Kikyou, Hikari and Jun the geisha were the quietest among the crowd. Only Kikyou made a girlish giggle at jokes uttered every now and then. Hikari was silently sipping on her tea and Jun was busy admiring Inuyasha from afar while blushing hotly. The only sentence she uttered, according to Shippou was 'Oh my... He's handsome.'

Over all, this scene was boring as hell. So Shippou decided to liven things up a bit.

He silently went over to the food bar and began browsing. He browse for something... 'expendable.' Then he found his answer as it finally occurred to him: Watermelons! With a mischievous sneer he grabbed one from the bar, aimed it, and launched it from his hands to no one in particular in the huge room.

He put out probably the most innocent of all the people in the group: Jun. 

The last thing Jun saw before blacking out was a big green oval streaking it's way toward her face. And now she lies unconscious on the floor with her eyes swirling with a funny expression. Rika and Yumi gasped in shock. Jun was a fruity mess!

Jun had a tear undulating down her face as she murmured. "Oh my... mommy... did I deserved that..."

After that, everyone in the banquet shot their glares at the boy behind the bar.

****

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Inuyasha roared as he make like a Marine and started spraying watermelon seeds everywhere.

Rani is going to be pissed...

***

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed. "They're not done cleaning the diner yet? It's been over an hour."

"You've had to go along with Shippou's idea you know." Kikyou accused. " You dogs ruined the dinner." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in rumination. "You big meanie."

"Aw, put a sock in it Kikyou." Inuyasha scolded as he tapped his sheath on his bare shoulders. During the cleanup, he took this as an opportunity to train. Now he was sitting on the foyer outside along with the others. He wrapped his haori and gi around his waist, revealing a very chiseled torso... covered in sweat that is. His biceps has grown considerably bigger since he's been training with the Tetsusaiga. For a moment, the girls (even Sangou) gawked in awe at his broad shoulders and masculine figure.

****

A/N: Just a little something for the ladies since y'all crazy about the hanyou...

"My mom's is going to kill us." Sangou dreaded as she feared the worst. "Where did that little fox go anyway? If I can just get my hands on him at least it will make me happy." She sighed and leaned on the corner.

"You're not the only one." Chizaki agreed. "That is one bad little joker." She loosen her chignon and allowed her hair to fall upon her shoulders. "Don't any of you notice that he's a little too big for his breeches?"

"He told me that I was cute but my personality really needs to lighten up a little." Kikyou commented.

Inuyasha snorted.

"That little guy told me that my butt sticks out too much in my fighting uniform." Sangou followed.

Miroku opened his mouth, about to tell her that it was a compliment but he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Shippou said that I wear like to wear blue underwear-- and he was right." Kagome elucidated. "What give? It's not like I wore something as elegant as Chi's kimono?"

The gang went into snorts. Minus Chi who just glowered at her big sister.

"I wonder what he thinks of Rika?" Inuyasha pondered. "Man! Have any of you seen her?"

"I did." Miroku immediately responded. "She's something to kill over."

"That girl got a lump on--" He was disrupted because of the heat of Kagome's glare. "Um... I saw nothing." He went into sheepish grinning.

"Have you no shame?" Kikyou scolded. "Is that the only thing that all men think about?"

"Keh. Now that you're out of your robes Kikyou, I have to admit you have a nice rump on you too." Snickered Inuyasha. "Typical for the Amazons."

Kikyou blushed. Noticing that she only wore her white yukata during the majority of the day. Not surprisingly, she's really something to look at. "I'll just pretend that you didn't said that."

"Children..." Came Rani's eerily calm voice as she appeared from the den. Her daughter suddenly shook with apprehension. She just knew that Rani is going to explode on them any second now. "Come with me. There's something that I must show you." She sauntered off.

The gang reluctant followed, yet Sangou had to ask that question. "Mom. Aren't you angry?"

****

"_NOW!!"_ Rani commanded fiercely, her emphasis comparable to a panther's roar.

Everyone cringed in fear at the older woman and said nothing else as they followed.

'Bad ass children...' Rani mentally growled as she lead the gang.

***

Several minutes later, it was apparent that the taijiya leader lead the gang to a cave that goes a quarter of a mile underground. Sangou was the only one besides her mother that knew where her she was leading them. Eventually, they stumbled upon a underground shrine. A small, beautiful temple dedicated to a legendary priestess.

The tomb of Midoriko.

"Does any of you know whose shrine this is?" Rani queried mysteriously.

Kikyou stumbled upon an epigraph and gasped. "Unreal! This is the tomb of the Great Priestess herself! This is the mausoleum of Midoriko!"

"Exactly." Rani replied seriously. "She's is the very creator of what you all seek in the hidden kingdom in Edo. The very relic that you seek is called the Shikon."

"I've heard of her." Kagome stated in awe. Yet she grew uncertain. "But I've never knew that she created a relic." Inuyasha walked up besides her. "This is interesting."

"Midoriko was the real deal." Inuyasha complimented. "I bet that she was even a lot bigger than Kikyou."

The said miko made a syrupy retort. "Inuyasha!! Now's not the time for you petty big woman jokes." She swatted the hanyou on the back of his head. "Really now, you should show some respect for goodness' sake."

"Midoriko..." Miroku hummed. "My parents told me that she was also a physically powerful. She had the strength of a hundred healthy men and that of ten demons put together."

"What?" Inuyasha scoffed in disbelief. "A little priestess girl as strong as ten demons?"

"And stronger than a hundred men." Miroku trailed. "It was even said that by the time Midoriko was fourteen she was already over six feet tall."

"Man. Midoriko was one imposing babe!" Inuyasha whistled.

"She means business." Chi added.

Meanwhile, Kikyou nodded her head in bemusement. "I can't be her reincarnation." She elucidated. "I can barely man handle a medium size man."

Inuyasha winked at her. "I dunno. It comes to me as apparent at how you were carrying that sailor in your arms at ease."

Kikyou blushed. "I did. Didn't I? But that man wasn't heavy at all."

"But he was considerably heavier than you are." Said Rani. "Maybe you're not Midoriko's reincarnation but I still have to say that you're certainly one of the strongest miko I've encountered in years... that is, according to spiritual strength."

"The strongest since Harumi's time?" Inuyasha queried.

"So? You know her?" Rani smiled. "It is know for a fact that Harumi guarded the very relic herself. At that time, legions upon legions of demons sought her life in hopes of obtaining the Shikon."

"Yes... It's logical!" Kikyou nodded. "The Shikon can augment the very power of demons and that of malicious humans. No wonder Harumi was a marked woman." She reached her hands in a waterfall nearby. "Unbelievable. Even in death, Midoriko continues to purify her surroundings." She cupped some of the water in her hands and took a sip. "Even this water is pure."

"So does anyone even knows what it looks like?" Kagome inquired.

"To tell you the truth, hardly no one knows what it looks like." Rani stated. "It is said that one can only feel it."

"That's just swell! We're actually seeking for something intangible on our quest." Chi scoffed. "I feel like I'm on a crash dummy mission."

"It was said that Midoriko was killed..." Kikyou wondered. "She couldn't have been killed by mortals like Harumi was. She was far too strong."

"She was nearly killed..." Rani clarified.

Everyone gaped at the elder, obviously shock by this revelation.

"On the night of her death, Midoriko fought an extraordinarily group of demons... speculations has it that it was just one. I believe it was just one sole demon." Rani stated earnestly. "Legends has it that she struggled greatly against this overwhelming entity. That battle alone lasted for days. In the final hours of that battle, Midoriko sealed the beast(s) away from civilization in a relic. Unfortunately, that required her very life force and that relic came to be known... as the Shikon." 

The gang listen to the history lesson in awe. Heck, they were even sitting before her. Even Sangou was impressed. Obviously this was information even her mother hasn't told her.

"So that is what Naraku is after in Edo." Kagome realized. "We can't let a monster like him get his hands on it."

"Maybe Iga is after it as well." Sangou trailed.

"I don't know about that." Rani pondered. "Maybe there in that city you'll find scriptures and scrolls that enables you to summon the Shikon back into this world. But the Shikon itself? Bah! That's an impossibility.

Kagome stood from the ground. "Alright everyone. We've been here for three days. Tomorrow afternoon, we shall head out."

"Mother? Mat I join them?" Sangou implored. "This may prove vital in my training."

Rani nodded. "Why not? Besides you may run into your father up there. When you see him tell him and his division to come home safely. I miss him."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Sangou merited.

Kikyou peered into a map in her hands. "Let's see... we still have over ninety miles to trek. Talk about grueling."

"No need to worry." Rani reassured. "In a village near Kofu, there is a relatively new train station there. Plus that place have a wonderful view of mount Fuji. Besides, I heard the fares are reasonable."

"Thanks for informing us." Said Kagome. "I hope that I have enough money."

"Yeah. Must of our money was on that runaway horse!" Chi sighed with regret. "Hideki! That is one crazy animal!"

"I was wondering where he was." Stated Kikyou. "So he ran away?"

"Yea, on the day we was attacked." Kagome answered.

"That's it. Tomorrow we head out and look for that station." Declared Inuyasha. "Sangou, I just hope that you're not an over sleeper because if you are... we're going to leave you."

Rani approached the hanyou and swatted him atop his head. "Not so rude." She chided. "I'll kick somebody's butt who disrespects my baby. So when Sangou returns, I better not hear her saying something about you being mean to her..." She grabs his ear. "Right?"

"I thought so." Rani beamed. "Oh well... Children, get yourselves a good night rest and prepare to embark on your quest." She heads for the exit. "Goodnight."

"Better not tug on my ear anymore..." Inuyasha muttered.

"I'VE HEARD THAT!!!" Rani shouted from deep within the cave's darkness. 

'Such an intriguing story!' Hakari thought as a tiny smile crept upon her small face. 'So this is what's going on back in my hometown?'

****

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Capriciousness is a great virtue...

NEXT CHAPTER

__

~KIKYOU~

So? We finally sets out from the village of demon slayers. It is good to have you to join us, Sangou. You too, Hikari... but you've been very quiet... as always. Along the road, Kagome spots a familiar horse. She claims that it was Hideki and we decided to follow to see if it was true. After all, Hideki had most of Kagome and Chi's necessities on him. Trailing behind the horse, we stumbled upon a ranch in the open plains. It proves to be true that the horse is indeed Hideki, according to a rancher boy that goes by the name of Souta. The funny thing is... he looks a lot like Kagome. So does Ms. Higurashi! Inuyasha and Iga(!) told us that Ms. Higurashi is her creator and thus the reason for Kagome's existence. She's the very woman that gave Kagome breath...

Ms. Higurashi... is the long lost mother of Kagome...

Should we tell her?

On the next chapter

Inuyasha

Fate's Course & Forbidden Love

Chapter Twelve: Oblivious Nostalgia

A/N: I'm thinking about drawing an online comic for this story. I've already drawn a few pictures that depicts scenes from this story. Yet, I'm kind of afraid, because time I post the comic somebody's going to get all on my case about it just to get on my nerves. Hmm... I'll get to work on it!

And please remember that the Inuyasha characters does not belong to me. Damn! You know Takahashi doesn't play that!


	12. Oblivious Nostalgia

As Inline Text As Attachment 

Reply To Sender Reply To Everyone 

Yahoo! My Yahoo! Mail Welcome, **winrod321**  
[Sign Out, My Account]  
Mail Home - Help

Mail Addresses Calendar Notepad **winrod321yahoo.com** [Sign Out] Check Mail Compose Mail Upgrades - Search Mail - **Mail Options** **Folders** [Add] **Inbox (2)** Draft Sent **Bulk (1)** [Empty] Trash [Empty] 

**It's Free.   
Check your Credit.**

Free Checking

w/ Direct Deposit

Get 3.9% at  
RateMyMortgage 

Bad Credit?  
Good MasterCard! Previous Next Back to Messages Printable View - Full Headers Move to folder... [New Folder] This message is not flagged. [ Flag Message - Mark as Unread ] **From:**Zeff1885cs.com Add to Address Book **Date:** Fri, 4 Jun 2004 21:28:00 EDT **Subject:** Complete **To:**Winrod321yahoo.com   


  
  
** HTML Attachment ** [ Download File Save to my Yahoo! Briefcase ] ****

Back again. Let's do this...

Inuyasha

Fate's Course & Forbidden Love

Chapter Twelve

Oblivious Nostalgia

The well hidden shrine of the legendary priestess...

Midoriko-- the loathed menace of demons and wicked children, alike...

Rani, a taijiya commander, elucidated a brief history of the great heroine...

And she also gave details on the lesser known facts of her life and the creation of the Shikon...

Shikon... the very name of their objective has been revealed...

What is it?

"That's it." Said Kagome. "The Shikon sounds extremely important. That must be what Yoriko-san was talking about." She stared at an image of herself in a small pond of water. Her reflection portrayed a mask of determination in which she shortly realized, was her own. "I still have to wonder what it is though."

"You really shouldn't worry about too much, right now." Inuyasha assured, giving her a confident smile. "We're going to find out once we get there."

Hikari came out of the small shrine and approached the village girl and the hanyou. The mysterious female samurai displayed a just as mysterious smile on her face. "You are such interesting people." She spoke in a soft tone, almost as though she's whispering. "I certainly hope that it wouldn't be a burden to accompany you all on your escapade. Besides, I am a native of Edo-- born and raised there, as a swordswoman."

Inuyasha really had to admire the woman's honesty. Plus, she an aspiring warrior, and, as a matter of fact, she almost reminds him of himself. Only she was a woman and not in any way demon. "Keh. Sure. Why not? You're welcome to tag along. I'm pretty interested in the style in which you employ your sword. I may learn a little something from you."

"Arigato." She merited with a bow. "I'm sure you shall not be disappointed." She about-faced and walked off to exit the underground shrine along the flight of stairs. Midoriko's sepulcher was a simple yet astounding sight. A small temple resting upon a flat marble surface, as if the surface was a gigantic lily pad on a rivulet of clean water. Actually, in it's own right, it was definitely a elusive treasure hidden from the rest of civilization just waiting to be discovered.

"I'm done looking around inside the temple." Said Chi as she appeared behind Kagome from the shrine. "I guess I'm going to call it a night." She yawned sleepily and stretched her limbs. "Kagome, remind me to stop by the market to buy a new kimono before we leave tomorrow."

Kagome quirked a brow and gave her a mischievous smirk. "Hey! It's about time that you've decided to buy something else to replace the one that you're currently wearing." She jibed, and to that the younger girl scowled at her.

"You and your giddy little jokes." Chi retorted with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "Anyway, just remind me to do so first thing before we head out so you can cease the jokes. Okay? Is that a little too hard for you, Kagome?"

Kagome made a mock honest smile. "Nope. I'll will let you know."

Chi narrowed her eyes at her. "Right..." She shrugged before proceeding up the flight of stairs. "Good night."

"What an unusual friendship you guys have." Inuyasha commented.

"Well, aren't they all?" She responded with an inquiry.

"Beats me..."

Kikyou was the next person who exited from the shrine. She quietly made her way passed Kagome and Inuyasha. "Good night, you two." She acknowledged. "Be sure to have a good night rest before having to resume on our journey tomorrow."

"Of course." Kagome nodded as a response. "Kikyou... about my spiritual powers... do you think that you can help me develop them further?"

Kikyou eyed the younger girl oddly for her sudden request. She knew Kagome had great power hidden dormant deep within her for some time now. "Kagome, are you sure?" Kikyou queried, as if in a suspicious tone.

"Why would you want to do that for?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in slight apprehension.

"On that night when we confronted Naraku..." Kagome started, clearly serious now. " When Kikyou and I managed to thwart him off, I realized that I wanted to expand my spiritual powers. In a way, if it weren't for me, we would of been killed."

"Damn. You're right." Inuyasha accepted after a brief thought. "I was a human that night."

"Right. Kikyou-sempai, the power was indeed sudden and incredible but at the same time, I know that it is something that is not to be abused."

Kikyou sighed at the part when Kagome referred to her as a sempai. "It's apparent that you are certain about it. All right, I shall assist you in your self discovery some times later." Kikyou agreed.

"Really?" Kagome chirped like a anxious little girl. "Arigato!"

"But..."

"Eh?"

"Kagome... you are aware that the powers within you can either make or even break you, correct?" Kikyou queried to the younger woman, seriously. Kagome seemed a little confuse at her question. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"No... I guess I don't..."

"Kagome, right now you are on the brink of awakening your true self." She elucidated. " While you may desire so to use your ki to benefit for that which is good... it can also be quite disadvantageous."

"Kikyou... what do you mean?" Kagome demanded uncertainly.

"Your miko ki, being at the state as it is in now, any demon may be able to sense it. Thus, a insidious demon can and will use your ki against you." Kikyou lectured. "It may even be possible for a miko in training to become a dark miko. There were even a few cases of some willingly becoming one."

Kagome was now clearly astounded by the unknown revelation. "Dark miko? Kikyou, isn't that even possible? So you're saying that some demons may pursue me because of my growing power?"

The older woman replied solemnly. "Yes. Thanks to your level of growing spiritual powers, you may already be sought after as we speak. I advise you to take serious precaution, Kagome. A dark miko, sometimes rare, is the result of her spiritual powers becoming influenced by evil-- thus her spirit and heart becomes black."

Kagome chanced a brief glance at Inuyasha in wonder. He was, after all, a **half **demon. Could it be what Kikyou meant by evil influence? Bah, she nodded in defiance. Inuyasha, overall is pretty much fond of humanity... although he at times can be arrogant, audacious, and often at times, bellicose. Inuyasha... he's just a friend to her... that's all. Even though he admit to Kagome that he finds her attractive, he had yet to display any signs of courtship to her.

Kagome smirked at an evil though. **_Yet_**...

"Kagome..." Kikyou's voice interrupted.

"Y-yes?"

She faced Kikyou, and to Kagome's surprise, a thin smile of encouragement and reassurance was featured on her face. "Do not be afraid." She said. "As alarming this may sounds, I will see to it that you will not become a dark miko... I swear it." She clenches her tiny hand into a fist. She gave Inuyasha a odd look afterwards before she proceeded.

Inuyasha displayed a mock bored expression on his face as Kikyou ascended the stairs. "Boom... boom... boom... boom... boom..." He mocked in accordance to Kikyou's footsteps upon the flight. Kagome shortly caught on and gaped at him, suddenly finding herself suppressing laughter.

Kikyou halted immediately in her stride. She whipped her head around to stare at the half demon with wide and appalled eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and there was a tremendous blush on her face. Kagome made a gesticulation of apology while Inuyasha accosted Kikyou a malicious sneer. Deeply offended, the sultry priestess inhaled a breath of air, trying her best to keep her cool. A moment later, she formed a tiny, sardonic smile.

"Idiot..." She uttered as she rolled her eyes in a bored way and dismissed her presence.

"Keh. Amazons are so sensitive." Inu commented after a yawn.

Kagome nudged him at his ribs after pressing back her hysterics. "You know that was not nice, Inuyasha." She admonished in chuckles. "You know she's going to get you back for that one."

"Hell, I don't give a damn."

"You two are like children." Kagome guffawed. "You too act as almost though you two are related to each other."

At that moment, Kikyou's rebuttal can be heard from the top of the flight of stairs. "Urine drinker!!"

"What did you just say!?" Inuyasha reprimanded with an angry fist, clearly offended by the pun on canines. "You crazy wench! Maybe **you** are a dark miko!!"

"Well. if you can't take the heat then stay out the kitchen." Kikyou's soft voice said again.

"You better be glad that you're out of sight, miko." Inu challenged. "Otherwise, there will be serious repercussions if you're back down here." He began growling like a dog.

"Hmph..."

"Bitch..."

"Takes one to know one."

Inuyasha was about to retort once more at Kikyou but Kagome halted him and nodded her head in disapproval towards their childish behavior. "That's enough for tonight, don't you think?"

"Keh."

Sangou was next to appear with Miroku trailing behind. "Kagome-chan, Inuyasha, I am quite anxious to embark along with you on your quest tomorrow." There was a hint of gaiety in her tone of voice. "It's a good opportunity to get out of my hometown and see other places."

"I see what you mean." Kagome replied, feeling vaguely familiar with Sangou's situation. "And I'll see to it that Inuyasha won't leave you in case you just so happen to oversleep."

"Don't believe that." The half demon stated bluntly. "You just better raise the fuck up when it's time to leave."

Sangou seethed. "How bout it if I raise my foot up in your ass?"

"Keh."

"Lady Sangou," Miroku began. "I am just as delighted as you are to the fact that you are joining us." His eyes wondered off to a specific area on her body.

"Try it and see what happens..." Sangou warned.

"My apologies."

"That's better." Her bitter face disappeared before regarding Kagome once more. " Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow Kagome-chan. Goodnight."

"Sangou." Miroku called.

"What is it?"

"May I have the honor of sleeping in the same futon as you?"

****

BONK!

"My sincere apologies again, Lady Sangou." Miroku regretted, a large fresh bruise on the top of his head.

****

__

"Inuyasha..."

"C'mon..." The hanyou grumbled, sounding sleep depraved. "Just... give me... a few more minutes..."

__

"Inuyasha..."

"Go back to sleep, Kagome..." He replied groggily.

__

"Inuyasha, wake up now." Kagome said in a strange, monotone voice. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him awake. The hanyou snapped awake irritably and then he noticed something quite different about Kagome. She appears to be a few years older and she no longer had on her midnight blue yukata-- she was wearing the robes of a priestess-- a white blouse and a pair of blue hakama. Though her appearance has changed, he definitely wasn't complaining-- a slightly mature look, larger chest, wider hips and such and such. Then he noticed the obvious difference: her eyes. While they were still wide, her eyes were slightly scarlet and the adorable puerile glint in them was missing.

"Kagome...?" He queried uncertainly.

__

"Yes?"

"Your voice... your eyes..." He rolled over only to discover he was laying down on damp grounds near a vaguely familiar pond of water. He had probably seen this scenery before. "Kagome... where are we?"

Kagome seemed lost for a moment, as a fog began to shroud the forest. _"I do not know."_ She replied as she looks off towards the scenery._ "Could it be? That we're back in Shizuoka?"_

That's right, he experienced this scene in a previous dream before. If he remember correctly it became a horrible nightmare. Only this time, Kagome was with him. "Kagome, where are the others? I don't see them anywhere."

"I have yet to find them." She replied in that strange tone again. _"But... I have finally managed to discover my true self-persona." _She clutches the fabric of her hakama. "_I've discovered that I am truly in love with you. You and only you... Inuyasha."_

Inu blanched. Did she just said what he think that she had just said? "Kagome... what are you talking about?"

Her empty voice became seductive. _"Inuyasha... do you love me?" _She rested her body on his lap and wraps her arms around his shoulders in an embrace and laid her head against his chest. _"Do you love me...?"_

"I don't have the answers to that yet." He replied as he accepted her sudden pain. "I've told you that already."

"_I have nothing else left that is dear to me, Inuyasha. I only require your love." _She uttered before slowly raising her head and allowing her lips to meet with his in a heated kiss. Caught by complete surprise, he couldn't do anything but to comply to Kagome's emotions. "_So you're saying... that you don't love me... Inuyasha? If I wasn't a priestess, would you still have feelings for me?"_

He couldn't dishearten her. He can't. "Kagome... I love you... no matter what person you eventually become." His embrace around her tightened. "No matter what... I can't bring myself to hate you."

__

"Inuyasha. You do know that this kind of love is forbidden, correct?" Kagome examined._ "It's hard. I simply cannot resist you. Because of my feelings towards you... I... I may be severely scorned by my sisters back at home. If we were to have children... what hardships should they have to go through?" _She beseeched as a mist of tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Kagome, we'll just have to cross that bridge once we get there." Inuyasha reassured confidently. "Right now, all that is important is the fact is that I do love you... with all my heart..."

Kagome closed her eyes with a sigh. "_Thank you... Inuyasha..." _Then, a sudden, unknown power immediately emitted from her and Inuyasha felt a horrible pang thrust through his chest.

"Kagome!?" He demanded, clearly shocked by the sudden pain and the smell of his blood. "What are you doing!? He notices that Kagome seemed to take on an even more trance-like appearance. "What's the fucking meaning of this!?"

Kagome ceased her spiritual ki from inflicting pain on the hanyou further. "_Inuyasha..." _She began in an innocent tone. _"If I am to love you... then that means that my heart is black with malice."_

Her statement sounded ridiculous. Really, it did. "Kagome!? Are you saying that you are a... a... dark miko?" The evident fear escalating in his voice.

An evil smirk made it's way on the eighteen year old girl's features. "Meaning... That I must hate you."

"This is ludicrous!!" He exclaimed in defense. "Are you saying that you are not a black priestess and yet you have to hate me in order to avoid becoming one!? Kagome how could you!!? Damn it all! I can save you!"

__

"Inuyasha... DIE!!" She rose off his lap and abruptly cupped her small hands to center her ki and aimed it at him. A brilliant shriek of pink energy channeled it's way and knock Inuyasha hard, thus reeling him a good distance away from her.

"Why...?" Inuyasha beseeched in hot pain. "I can save you from yourself, Kagome. I though you loved me."

Kagome nodded at him sadly. _"I have no other choice, Inuyasha." She retorted. "In order to save my soul from becoming dark with malice, then that means that I must hate you with every fiber of my being."_ She slowly advances towards him.

"Kagome you're wrong!!! The only way your heart will grow evil is through hatred!" He yelled. "C'mon! You know that this is true!" Kagome reaches him and grabbed him by his throat.

Kagome was uncertain. "_But... you're demon. A filthy, unholy creature..." _Her voice then took on an angry and more menacing tone. "_I must hate you!! How can I love you!? I must save my soul from the terrors of the black miko! I MUST!!"_ Her grip on his neck tightened.

"You fool..." Inuyasha laughed sardonically. "You're only helping yourself become a evil priestess! Don't you understand? You kill me and--"

__

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouted with wide eyes and angry tears in them. She slowly raises him off the ground. "I must stop your existence in order to save my soul!!"

That's it. It was official. Kagome was undeniable intent on killing him. So he didn't have a choice but to defend himself. "I'm sorry... my beautiful Kagome..." He flexed his claws and swung furiously at her. Kagome yelped and released him immediately as she leaped away from him. The slash wasn't fatal, but it still inflicted her. There was now a great rip from the collar of her hakui diagonally downwards to the center of her right leg. Kagome stood before him in utter fear-- a delicious red line of blood across her body from her half exposed chest, abdomen and down to her right thigh. The slash wasn't at all that deep but it was enough to frighten her. That's definitely going to leave a nice scab. He relented on his strength and it could have been worse. He could be ruthless if he wanted to by tearing her if he employed a bit more strength.

"_Inuyasha..." She murmured in a sad voice. "You'll even use your talons to tear through the flesh of the one you love? The only woman whom truly accepted your inheritance!?" _Her body began trembling with sadness.

"Kagome... I--"

Kagome backed away from him in fear. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" She yelled before running off deeper into the forest. Inuyasha quickly followed in hot pursuit for the despondent girl and eventually and mysteriously, he lost sight of her.

'She can't be that fast.' He thought. 'No way. It's not possible. She's just a human girl.' He resorted to another tactic: following the scent of her fear and blood. After moments of searching for her scent he also noticed another one.

The scent of death...

And Naraku...

"Damn! Not him!"

He followed all three of the scent, only to stumble unto yet another vaguely familiar scene. It was a town... hidden inside a huge elusive valley. He can see the many houses and temples among the area but it seems all the natives were dead. As a matter of fact, it was a women's only parish. The hanyou's heart fell in condolence, feeling for the unfortunate women. Could this have all been the work of Kagome? By turning this place into a ghost town? No! He shook his head in defiance. This was the work of Naraku!

"Inuyasha..." A voice called.

The hanyou discreetly faced for the source of the dying voice. "Who's there?"

A moribund brunette slowly and painfully rounded the corner of a house, followed by a younger girl with a patch over her right eye whom was supporting the older. Inuyasha immediately recognizes the brunette. "Chi!"

Chizaki smiled sardonically, despite her fading state. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." She replied. "Yet, I can't say the same for everyone else."

"Chi this is no time for jokes." Inuyasha admonished. "You're dying for crying out loud!"

"It isn't so bad..." She uttered, her legs diminishing in strength. "Kaede here tried... tried her best to help me..."

"Chi!" Kaede exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"I know... but it's true..." The brunette replied solemnly.

"Chi... where's Kikyou, Sangou and the others?" Inuyasha beseeched. At the sound of her blood relative's name, Kaede began to cry. "I'm sorry, kid."

"They're gone..." Chizaki nodded as she began to cry as well.

"And it's all because of you!!" Kaede accused hotly. "If Kagome wouldn't have fallen in love with you, this would have never happened!" That made his heart fell. He knew that the little girl's accusation wasn't true but still... it made him felt guilty.

"Kagome only followed her heart, Kaede-chan." Chi rebutted softly. "Besides, it wasn't at all Inuyasha's fault." Inuyasha was honestly caught by surprise by the brunette's words. Knowing this fact, Chi gazed at him with a reassuring smile. "Inu, you must try your best to save her. There's still time."

"How? I don't know how to do so." He responded dubiously. "Kagome's grown too far in the dark depths of her heart. Maybe... maybe I am the cause of all of this... I could of save your entire home..."

"You see!?" Kaede pointed. "Even he admitted it!"

"You really believe what you are saying?" Chi queried with a little worry than before. She slumped once more but Kaede still remained strong as she continues to support her. "Thanks..."

"I think so." He replied to her answer. "But, dark heart or not, I must find her as soon as possible." He declared.

"No need to worry, my friend." Said the ever threatening monster called Naraku. Inuyasha began growling at the menace as Chi and Kaede cringed behind him. "Ah. So Inuyasha, we meet again." Naraku was indeed a spine-tingling creature. Even in the macabre scene of death surrounding the whole women's village, Naraku's presence is far more unnerving. "I take it that you are looking for the girl?" He assumed.

The hanyou glowered at the monster that loomed over a huge broken pillar of what once appeared to be a temple. An important one at that. "Bastard." He snarled. "You know damn well that I'm looking for Kagome."

"Kagome." Naraku wondered. "So that's her name. Such a lovely name for a just as lovely woman. It's too bad that her persona was an exact opposite to her pretty countenance." He made a big evil grin, giving them a hint.

"What? Stop playing! I know that you are behind all of this, and the evil in Kagome's heart!" Inuyasha spat back. He pulls out the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath. "I will not ask you again, Naraku. Where is she?"

Naraku sighed. "If you say so." With a snap of his fingers, Kagome abruptly appeared out of nowhere and into his arms. Inuyasha gaped at this, the said girl appears unconscious... or maybe worse. "You should thank me. I've managed to avenge the lives of this town."

He couldn't believe his ears. This son of a bitch killed her? "You're lying!" Inu yelled. "Kagome would dare do a thing like this! And plus... you..."

"Well let me contradict you my friend." Naraku stated. "What's that big wound on you all about eh? I certainly didn't have anything to do with that."

"Don't play with me." The half dog demon warned.

"Your friend here..." Naraku began as he scrutinizes the girl's face. "I believed she attacked you on her own accord. Wasn't she a miko?"

"You play way too much..." He growled again.

"Don't he?" Chi followed.

"So that explains it." Naraku cackled. "She became a dark miko all because of you..." He pointed at Inuyasha, which made him cringed a little.

__

Because of you...

Because of you...

Because of you...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Inuyasha cursed viciously as he violently arose from his futon. His breathing was labored and cold sweat was plastered all over his brow, neck and shoulders. He soon discovered that it was a nightmare and he was no longer in that mysterious village he had encountered by incubus. He was back in one of the many bedrooms of the dojo/temple of the demon slayers village. "Damn..." He muttered. "It was all a dream."

He dismissed himself from his futon and gazed around the barely lit room, the moonlight supporting beams of light. His friends were deep asleep: Miroku at one corner snoring loudly, Kikyou sleeping roughly by constantly rolling over in her futon, Chi laying right on her back with her limbs stretched out like a star while her blanket was missing, and Kagome...

'Kagome... isn't that horrid dream I just experienced your fate?' He wondered with little fear evident in his voice. Kikyou's words about the nature of dark priestesses not only unnerved Kagome, but him as well. He can recall several dreams he had about Kagome before he actually met her. It was as though fate was beckoning him to help her... almost like he was to take care of her. The meeting with her was definitely not of coincidence. It was fate. Inuyasha wasn't a big believer in fate even though his mother constantly advised him not to take it for granted time after time in his youth. But upon meeting Kagome... well, let's just say that he's a little more aware of it than he was back in the days.

He glances over at Kagome's sleeping form, all curled up in fetal position upon her futon. Inuyasha slowly bounded his way towards her and kneeled before her in heavy concern. She too, was in deep sleep, unperturbed with an infant-like countenance. He gently lays his hand on the soft curve of her face, whether he knew or not, he liked Kagome far more than being just a "friend." That was even evident on the day he 'actually' met her, still he doubt that it was an infatuation. The girl twitched her head a little all of a sudden which prompted Inu to remove his hand from her face.

She moved a bit to make herself more comfortable but to the hanyou's surprise, her blanket was no longer exposing her lower body and her lavender yukata was inclined at a nice angle by the splits. The sway in her fabric gave a fine display of her soft broad upper thighs down to her healthy calves and her small feet. Not only that, Kagome began talking in her sleep.

"Inuyasha..."

'What the...?'

"I like you... really, I do." She uttered.

Inuyasha blushed as a response. He was pretty sure it was him she was talking about.

"Do you... like me back, Inuyasha?"

'Eh?' He thought. 'It was one of **those **dreams.' Interesting... The girl fidgeted a bit more in her sleep until a sleepy smile formed on her face. Yup. It's one of those dreams alright. In a way, this was a good opportunity to hear what she really thought of him, and apparently, it was definitely more than just a mutual friendship.

The girl giggled in gaiety. "Come... Come here... I won't bite." She cooed. "Don't be afraid of little ole me. Just come and see what I want, Inuyasha..."

'Damn. It's like that?' He couldn't help but smile at her comical reverie.

"C'mon." She urged. "You're so mean... always having you nose in the clouds. You have it so high, when it rains you'll probably drown." Inuyasha frowned at that. Well she was obliviously speaking her mind about him. Got to enjoy the crust of the pie too, you know. The next thing he knew, Kagome was... was actually puckering up her lips, anticipating a kiss. "Hey... let me go on ahead and school you... hehehehe..." A massive blush came across Kagome's face. "Yeah. Just like that."

Inuyasha gaped at her before deciding to leave her to her bliss. 'I heard enough.' He said as he starts to feel hot. 'Maybe I should go outside and clear my head.'

The dead of night was very quiet and tranquil. The moon and the stars shined brightly upon the vast skies of dark. However, far away, Inuyasha can sense the storm clouds that were plenty miles away and it will probably loom over the demon slayer's village by tomorrow afternoon. The scenery was definitely a calm before a storm. Maybe it's all the same with Kagome?

"Damn it. Every since that wench ran her mouth about dark priestesses and that weird dream I can't get the bullshit out of my mind." He said in a worried tone particularly to no one. He bounded a corner on the outside of the temple and saw Hikari dead to the world on the foyers. She sat with her legs cross and her sword in her lap as though she was the edifice's sentry. For a woman, she may be a formidable fighter but sleep was a battle no one can really win against. The hanyou had to laugh at her light girlish breathing and the way her head sways from time to time as if she was drunk. Everyone was asleep but him.

Well... everyone except him and... "Is that you, Inuyasha-san?" Queried a timid feminine voice.

Inuyasha knew it before the girl recognized him. It was Jun, the geisha that practically saved Miroku and the others from a maniacal old man. "Keh. It's me." He replied. "Don't be alarmed." As she drew closer to him, he also noticed her scent was more... unusual than before.

Jun smiled that innocent smile. She seems so innocent, she'll make Kagome look like a devil. "I'm having trouble sleeping, as you can see." She approached and sat near him on the foyer, opposite Hikari. She noticed that the hanyou was chuckling about something. "What is it that you find funny Inuyasha-san?"

He simply replied by tilting his head towards Hikari. At this point, she was still wobbling in her sleep and a large bubble was fizzing from her nose. The geisha started to laugh but she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth to suppress laughter. "She's trying..." Inu commented.

"Oh... I see." Jun replied, still chuckling.

"So? What's going on?" He asked the young woman as he tried his damned best to ignore her alluring scent. 'Shit. You better make this quick too, kid.' He thought. "This autumn air is an ideal sleeping climax-- err, I mean climate."

Jun didn't caught that "climax" part. Lucky him. "Yes, you're right. This is nice nocturnal weather. However I am burdened with many thoughts on my mind tonight." She explained. "That explains why I couldn't catch any decent sleep."

"I don't know about that. This demon slayers temple has some of the most comfortable futons I've ever slept on." Inuyasha said. "But, I am in the same boat with you about that burden on the mind scenario."

"Yeah. The demon slayers really know how to live elegantly. It's a wonderful lifestyle and yet, at the same time, it's rough-- as I heard." She stated. "These guys always have to jump on the front line as soon as a demon decides to rampage."

"It's their job."

"My older sister is a demon slayer. She says it is time consuming at times but you definitely get to travel a lot. Big sister has been to Okinawa, Thailand, China, Hong Kong, Mongolia, and Korea. Right now, she's spending a few days in Edo along with other members of this dojo."

He realized that she mentioned Edo. "They're in Edo eh?" He wondered. "Sangou's pops is over there. There must be an awful lot of strange things going on there."

Jun nodded. "Apparently so." She replied. "My sister wrote me the other day. She wrote to me that there are more monsters than usual wondering around there. It's almost like as if they are searching for something."

'She must mean the Shikon.' He thought. 'This trip is getting rougher by the moment and-- huh? Her scent's become louder and... hey? Is that blood I'm smelling?'

Jun's happy countenance faded slightly and it was replaced by a more nervous and docile one. "Inuyasha-san? Isn't that the city where you and your friends are heading to?"

'Eh? What the? Is this girl trying to look me in the eyes?' He noticed. "Um, yeah. It's kind of import. So that's why we need to go there." He scratched his ear in a goofy manner.

"So you're leaving in the afternoon?" She inquired as she drew closer to him.

"Uh huh..."

"Whatever it is, Inuyasha-san, do your best. Never relent on the feelings of your heart." She paused as a blush spread across her face. "Inuyasha-san... all-- all my life, my friends Rika and Yumi told me that I should never be timid and... I should be more open with my feelings."

'Oh shit...' "Really? You have some good friends."

"My friends are right." She said with determination in her voice. "I should toughen up. You see Inuyasha-san, what I mean is-- there is this person... that I am deeply attractive to, but... but... he's... how can I put this-- different."

The smell flared once more and he probably knew why. "So what's holding you back? One should strive to be different." He mentally frowned. 'Aw man, that sounds like something Miroku would say. This girl's probably going through a lot.' He can sense sadness, euphoria, anger, fear, and some other emotions all at the same time. What's up with Jun?

"Maybe you're right, Inu-san. The problem is, I lack a great deal of confidence and maybe I need a few pointers on how I show tell this man how I feel about him." Jun admitted before giving him a hopeful look. "Can you be of help?"

"Huh? Umm... how about pretending that the man you amour for is before you." Inuyasha suggested. "That's right... pretend I'm that guy you have the hots for. I'll be a sort of a training persona for you." He pointed to himself in hopes of helping her. However, Jun became several shades of red in the face along with her upper body and she cupped her face with her very red hands as she seemed to be embarrassed about something. The geisha found herself giggling like a child.

"Oh my..." She whipped her head away from his sight all of a sudden. Her blood boiling, according to Inuyasha.

"Well?" Inu insisted. "Don't be afraid, kid. This is making it all easier. So you won't be afraid to tell him how you feel about him."

"It's harder than you think." Jun chirped timidly while her back was still turned to him.

Inuyasha became impatient. "Oh well. I guess that you don't want to let this guy know how you feel about him. While you're beating around the bush and bullshitting, some other broad will pop up and take him from your grasp." He snapped his fingers to emphasized his point. "Like that."

"It's hard..." Jun stammered. "It's hard being a woman..."

'You can say that again.' He thought. 'You have to bleed every month and-- ugh! What am I thinking!?'

"Very hard to be a woman in love..."

"Don't say that." Inuyasha scolded. "You better be glad that you aren't born as an insect and you hardly have time to fall in love because you're only living for a few weeks."

"Arigato."

Alright. He had to let the cat out the bag. "Listen girl, are you chicken!?" Jun whipped her head back at him in surprise. "C'mon! Toughen up!! Kid it's a rough world we live in. You gotta grow some backbone! Now practice before I go back inside."

Jun realized that he really wasn't being rude, he was encouraging her. She understood his words of motivation, and so feeling inspired, she said: "The person that I am talking about, Inuyasha-san... is you..." Was her docile reply.

Surprised, Inuyasha yelped like a dog, literally. "Excuse me? Run that by me again..."

"I have a heavy crush on you, Inuyasha-san." The geisha replied sincerely.

'Damn. That explains that smell.' He though with a blush. "That's nice." Was all he could say.

"But... what's the use?" Jun said sadly. "There's already a woman in your life."

"Huh!?"

"Inuyasha... you are in love with the one named Kagome are you?" She queried. "It's evident how she always seems to defend you."

Now this kid really knows how to read the writings on the wall! "Umm...no, Jun. It's not like that at all." He stammered. "She's just a really close friend of mine... nothing more." That sounds vaguely familiar... something a man would say to an attractive woman about a relationship.

The geisha eyed him dubiously and curiously, her eyes glimmering seductively in the moonlight. She found the revelation surprising even... amusing, but she didn't dare to even smirk about it. For all she know, he could be lying. "So, you mean you and Kagome are not in any sort of rapport? That's relatively hard to believe Inuyasha-san."

"Well believe it." He retorted slightly ruder than before. "I'm a... I'm a half demon. How can anyone lo-- never mind." He nodded in self pity.

"Inuyasha-san?" Jun started as she immediately caught his attention. "Is this what this is all about? You being a hanyou?" Her delicate brows furrowed a bit in concern. "Inuyasha-san, anyone who judges you by your legacy are hypocrites. You are not a monster."

"I know... but I was alone most of my life." He admitted. "My mother was the only person that truly loved me but she died when I was a child. The people that I am journeying with now are the only friends I know as of now."

"I see. Do you have any family still in existence?"

"No. Even though I barely know I thing about him, my father is dead. My older brother..." He frowned. "That guy is an asshole."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I apologize for making you recall on a painful matter." Jun replied. "It is not my right to know nor ask you about it. However, it is good to know that you have very few friends that do care for you Inuyasha-san. That's tells you that you are not truly a monster at all." She stated earnestly as she yawned afterwards.

"Keh. Thanks for your concern." He replied but he couldn't help but blush. "Maybe that's all the friends that I need."

"It's because they understand your heart, Inuyasha-san. That's what it is all about." She stood up and yawned. "Well, I guess I'll call it a night. Good night, Inuyasha-san."

"Sleep well, Jun."

"I will certainly miss you, Inuyasha-san..." She suddenly lean towards him and kissed him on his cheeks. Surprised once more, he yelped and this time he woke up Hikari. Jun giggled tenderly before bounding back inside the temple.

Now that was unexpected. He vigorously rubbed the lips stick print from his face. "Huh? Wha... did I missed anything..." Came Hikari's droopy voice.

"Umm... nope. Nothing happened." Inuyasha said.

"Oh. Oh well, I'm off to the Land of Nod once more."

Meanwhile, in a path not to far from where the gang currently resides...

"Where is that-- that cat!?" Tsubaki growled in frustration, followed by a very annoyed Kagura and a amused Yura. "He's close. I can sense him..."

"What cha going to do once you found him?" Kagura asked the miko. "You're planning on ending up in a far away tree again?"

"Well, that was awfully funny." Yura admitted. "Girl, you were going off like a samurai. I never knew that you can be so foul mouthed."

"I'll show you just how foul I can get." Tsubaki retorted with a promise. "Once I find that heathen, I'll curse him so bad that he'll..." She stammered for a clarification. "He'll definitely not going to like it not one bit, and I'll promise that it will be plenty painful."

"Tsubaki..." Kagura sighed as she slapped her forehead in pity.

"So. I'll take it that you have something that you wanted to share with me." Said Iga as he suddenly appeared behind Kagura. His face is hidden once again and he seems just as mysterious as ever. "I've always admire one who never hesitates to speak their minds."

"Don't scare me like that." Kagura demanded as she clenched her chest.

"Hi there." Yura greeted. "Our buddy was looking for you."

"Yes, and a piece of my mind is what you're definitely going to get." Tsubaki warned as she rolled up her sleeves, preparing her malice. She approached the ninja and grab the fabric of his garb. "You actually thought that I going to let you slide from what you done the last time we met, didn't you?" A youkai serpent coiled around her other arm.

Iga's "faceless" expression eyed her apathetically. " I did. So what? No harm done, right?"

Tsubaki's grip on his shirt tightened. "Baka! You messed up my hair, see..." Her long jet black hair became ghastly white, her familiar appearance. This time her hair was evident with green from the trees she had probably flew through on her trip and there were some insects in it. "This stuff is not easy to get out your hair you know."

Yura acted as a volunteer. "Well, maybe I can help you with that."

"No. I wanted to show him the damage that he has done to me." Tsubaki snapped.

"That's the least of your worries." He said dryly. "I have news. You 'friend' should head this way tomorrow afternoon. I just thought that I should inform you."

"My friend?" Tsubaki wondered. "Who?"

"Kikyou..." He replied mysteriously before he disappeared right before her eyes.

"Hey!" The miko bellowed. "Get back here! And Kikyou is not my friend! Never was, and never will be!" She swung at air, thinking that he may be still tangible but failed. So she ran forward to give chase and then realized she fell in a deep hole, obviously a trap set by Iga. "Doh..."

Kagura and Yura peered down the deep hole. "Damn. He got you again, girl." Remarked Kagura. "You're wasting your time with him."

"That drop looks pretty painful." Yura followed.

"Please. Just get me out of here. I think I landed on my snake and it definitely didn't like the fact that it broke my fall." She rubbed her hip. "Ouch..."

****

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

NEXT CHAPTER

Oblivious Nostalgia Part II

Move to folder... [New Folder] Previous Next Back to Messages Save Message Text Check Mail Compose Mail Upgrades - Search Mail - **Mail Options**

Mail - Address Book - Calendar - Notepad 

  
Address Book · Auctions · Autos · Briefcase · Calendar · Chat · Classifieds · Finance · Games · Geocities · Greetings · Groups · Health · Horoscopes · HotJobs · Kids · Mail · Maps · Member Directory · Messenger · Mobile · Movies · Music · My Yahoo! · News · PayDirect · Personals · Pets · Photos · Shopping · Sports · TV · Travel · Weather · Yellow Pages · more... 

  
Copyright © 1994-2004 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved. Terms of Service - Copyright Policy - Guidelines - Ad Feedback  
NOTICE: We collect personal information on this site.  
To learn more about how we use your information, see our Privacy Policy


	13. Oblivious Nostalgia Part II Revised

****

Inuyasha

Fate's Course & Forbidden Love

Chapter 13

Oblivious Nostalgia Part II

"Sangou, it's time to get up." Rani addressed while kneeling besides her sleeping daughter. "Rise and shine, baby. C'mon your friends are waiting for you."

"Alright... just give me a little time to wake up, mama." Was Sangou's groggy reply.

"Now is the time to get up, dear. It's a miracle that I got Inuyasha to wait for you." She explained. "I've already got some of your weapons and a few clothes of yours packed." She stroked on her daughter's long hair which was still incredibly smooth despite it's frazzled appearance.

"Thanks mama." Sangou merited as she sat up in her futon. "By the way, is Kohaku going to be joining me on the road with the others?"

For a moment Rani's expression seemed apologetic for a moment. "I doubt it." Rani answered. "Kohaku is not as highly trained as you are in the field of survival and dealing with demons." Sangou too, knew that for a fact. Her little brother still appears timid when it comes to fighting even though he didn't have a choice the other day with the wolves. She thought it was safe for her brother to stay and train. "Maybe he'll agree to that too, Sangou. Besides he haven't been on a demon extermination with the others yet."

Sangou smiled reassuringly. She would soon be traveling with new friends from another city all the way to Edo. This was a perfect opportunity for her. A chance to see other areas of the country without her family and demon slaying colleagues for once. She was anxious for the exciting possibilities. "Then, that is for the best. I'll inform him that I'll be leaving today and I shall see him later."

Rani nearly cried, truly admiring her eldest child's noble heart. "Girl, you are just like your father." She said as she abruptly grabbed Sangou in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, Sangou."

"I'm going to miss you too, mama." Sangou replied as she returned her mother's hug. "I'll take care and if I just happen to meet father, I'll tell him what you said."

Rani immediately blushed. "Oh my. I nearly forgot about that. Please do that for me."

"Right. I'll go on and get ready."

"Damn. Any day now?" Inuyasha said with a pout. "What's taking her so long? I feel like I'm wearing out welcome in this village just because I'm a demon."

"Half demon..." Miroku commented.

"Shut up..."

"Have patience would you, Inuyasha?" Kikyou scolded. " Sangou is going to be leaving her home and family today. It's no wonder that she is taking her time and you should at least show some respect for that."

"Keh." The hanyou scoffed. "I'm pretty sure that she'll be taken care of. I certainly hope that she's not a crybaby like you. If so, not only we're trying to unravel the Shikon, we'll be babysitting a demon slayer."

"Insolence." Kikyou retorted. "Who are you calling a immature person?"

"You."

"Takes one to know one."

"Grr..."

"Okay, that's enough." Said Kagome. finding the argument between the priestess and the half demon to be amusing but petty at the same time. "I'm pretty sure that this is hard for her."

"Yes. Rani san is going to be shedding tears for the long absence of her daughter." Miroku stated solemnly. "A bond between mother and child is a strong and simultaneously a fragile one. Their love for each other is indeed strong but Sangou may feel alone and incredibly homesick after some time away from Rani-san."

"Wow. A bond between a mother and her daughter..." Kagome wondered with a slight skeptical tone. "I've always wondered what is it like to have a mother... a biological mother."

"Loved..." Inuyasha immediately answered.

"Cherished, safe, and secure." Kikyou followed. "A woman whom you can put all of your trust into."

"My goodness... are you serious?" Kagome queried, clearly amazed by the explanations.

"A person that can elucidate all the deep secrets of the fairer sex." Miroku added, earning burlesque gazes from his friends. "Well, it's true."

"A teacher, a protector..." Hikari stated. "A woman that encourages her offspring to live their life to the fullest no matter what hardships life will bring. In this cruel world, lessons learned from her is truly valuable."

"Really now," voice a young woman emerging from the dojo unto the foyer. "That sounds like quite an interesting woman. Tell me, are fathers in anyway similar?"

Inuyasha relayed an answer to Chi that was explicably clear with a snort. "Keh."

"Father was such a busy body." Kikyou surmised, as if she wasn't entirely certain of the memories of her male parent. "He was an 'in and out' sort of man. In my youth, I've seen him from time to time."

"Mine was the reason why I am such a honorable man." Miroku put in. "That man taught me the very tricks of the trade." That earned him skeptical glares from the girls. "Ah, if it were not for him, I wouldn't be so appealing to young and beautiful women today."

"Okay..." Kagome said in a voice meaning that she was totally unconvinced.

"My, such a twisted charm..." Kikyou commented.

Maybe she shouldn't, but Chi decided to examine his so called charm. And so, with a devilishly seductive leer aimed at the monk, she went to sit beside him.. "Appealing eh? I wonder, is that on of your more dominating aspects?"

Retaliating to the brunette with a smirk of his own, Miroku placed an arm around the said girl's shoulder. "So Chi-chan, are you willing to see the depths of this aspect that I am referring to? I'll be certainly delighted to show you... that is, if you do not mind."

Kagome tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. "Eh? Miroku-sama... Chi-chan...?"

Processing what the monk was really talking about, Chi immediately blanched. "No! Not that kind of charm!" She chided as she snatched his arm off her shoulder. "Miroku, what did I told you about that?"

"About what?" The monk wondered.

"You really consider yourself a monk?" Kikyou commented.

"Of course I do." Miroku answered. "I'm a monk, not a priest."

"But, in a sense, a monk and priest are-- ugh! Never mind." Kikyou discontinued her explanation with a tiny frown. "You just be who you want to be."

Kagome gazed off into the distance, noticing the gradually overcast skies miles away. What she can guess those massive clouds up ahead were cumulonimbus kinds-- a strong possibility of a rain storm could occur. "Looks like we are going to have some rain on our travels. Don't you think we can get any shelter by the time it starts pouring down?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered to her. "If so, what's the harm of getting a little drenched on the road?"

"There is something wrong with that." Kagome retorted. "It's autumn and it's the time of the year when any of us can easily catch a cold. Furthermore, if it just so happen to be lightning when it rains, we could get struck so it's safe to seek shelter."

"Keh. You frail humans with your limited health and fears of lightning." Inuyasha muttered.

"Gee, what's with your disregard of humanity all of a sudden?" Kagome asked him in a petulant voice. "It's like you went through a sudden change since last night."

That statement made him recall his dream from the previous night. He gave Kagome a lingering stare that even made her wonder what was on his mind. 'Oh, you have no idea kid.' He thought. "Nah. It's nothing wrong with me. It's just that I'm ready to go, Kagome."

"Well it looks like it's time." Sangou stated approaching the gang on the front foyer from inside. "I'm ready to depart. Where are we going from here?" Her mother was beside her, a mixture of joy and sadness on her thin face.

Kagome studied the map she received from Yoriko. "Okay, since we're here... it's still a good trek to Kofu. Meaning we head northeast from here for several miles but we may have to stay at another place once more before we get to that station."

"Hmph. I can use the exercise." Said Sangou, chancing a quick glance at her mother. She was unusually calm and collected but Sangou knew that she's going to miss her all the while she is gone. "And if we just so happen to come across any nuisances leave it to me." She unfastened her huge boomerang and swung it over her head proudly.

"Ah, a little conceited aren't we?" Inuyasha scoffed with a smirk. "We may encounter monsters but just remember that these creeps may be far more powerful than those you ever fought before. So when the time comes, don't run away."

"What was that?" Sangou challenged.

"I just can't wait to see what the big bad demon slayer girl can do just in case there's a presence of a vicious demon." He sneered.

"Hmm. Care for me to demonstrate on you." Sangou retorted. "You may be that kind of demon."

"Interesting..."

"Inuyahsa!!" A fierce bellow from Rani caused the gang to cringed. "We taijiya are a proud group of warriors. We stick together and it's a big mistake to provoke our wrath! I suggest you curb your arrogance and treat my daughter with respect as you do the rest of your peers! Do I make myself clear, child?"

"Yes ma'am!" The gang minus Inuyasha responded. He was too flabbergast to respond.

"Children, I was not talking to you..." She stated powerfully. "I was speaking to him..."

"Yes ma'am..." He finally said.

That rage vanished just as sudden as it appeared. "Ah, that's my dog eared baby. You be a good little half demon, okay? And please people, take care of one another. Working together, you guys are unbeatable!" She made a proud pose, with her right balled into a strong karate fist before her.

"Isn't that rule number thirteen, mama?" Sangou inquired, blushing a bit. "But I'm the only taijiya with this party."

"It doesn't matter, Sangou." Rani replied, flipping her long brown hair proudly. "Taijiya, soldier, samurai, knight, or school of fishes, the rule's universal."

Kohaku and a small crew of adolescent slayers appeared. "You have our blessings Sangou. We wish you and your friends benevolent fortune on your journey." They stated. Kirara was in her alternate form roaring vigorously.

"Mama! This was uncalled for." Sangou pleaded slightly embarrassed right before a sad smile crept on her features. "But... thanks! I love you all! You guys are the best!"

Tears of mirth and sadness cascaded from both Rani's and Sangou's eyes. "You kids come back alive, now. I just know that you can do it. We will see each other again."

Kikyou bowed to her. "Thank you very much Rani-san, for sheltering us. We are grateful for your care and are in your dept."

"You children can repay me by returning safe and sound." Rani laughed, wiping tears from her face.

"We shall, Rani-sama." Miroku promised. "Sangou and I have much to live for."

Sangou immediately paled. "What did you just say?"

"You two considering marriage?" Rani inquired, slightly shocked.

"Why of--"

"No! Mother, I'm too young for things like that!" Sangou bellowed.

"Aw! But you two will have such wonderful children!" Rani beamed as her eyes filled with stars.

Miroku was surprised. "You think so, too!?"

"Moving on!" Sangou dismissed. "We must go and while I'm gone, I'll be sure to write you all. Kohaku, don't go trying to obtain a weapon that's bigger than mine. It takes a lot of time to make one."

"Aw!" Kohaku snapped his finger in defeat. "I was going to prove to you that I'm the physically stronger sibling."

"And take good care of Kirara" Sangou instructed to him. "Meaning feeding him and of course, cleaning her."

"If Kirara has to go, she should do so without my help." Kohaku muttered. Chi lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "What's up, Chi-chan?"

The brunette smiled, an unusually affectionate one. "It's been nice meeting you, Kohaku-kun. You've certainly getting better at chess. When all of this is over, I coming to check up on your progress. Understand?"

"Yeah, you do that." He replied. "Because I have to win against you at least once. There must be a first for everything, right? You're going to see some major improvement."

"That's good to hear, Kohaku-kun." Said Chi right before hugging him. "You take care of yourself. I'm going to miss you..."

"Umm... I guess so..." Kohaku replied, blushing a smooth shade of red. He wasn't sure whether to return her hug or not. Oblivious to them, Kagome was paying special attention to the two.

"Well, well, well... look what we have here?" She said with a sly smile. "You're hugging him a little too tight, aren't you not, Chi-chan?"

"Ack!" She yelped as she immediately releases Kohaku while blushing brighter than the younger boy was. "Kagome you did not see that just now. Besides, I'm just inviting him for our next challenge in chess."

Kagome smiled mischievously. "Ah, I see that you are inviting him for something... but it's definitely more than just a game of chess." The brunette blushed deeper at Kagome's comment. Kohaku was at a loss at what Kagome meant but he was certain that a hug from Chizaki definitely felt good.

Chi was about to retaliate with mouth open and a finger pointed. "Ah, it's nothing like--" But little Shippou came seemingly out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder. "Shippou..." She grumbled. "What are you up to now, you little twit?"

"Why so suspicious?" The fox imp siad in an innocent tone. "I just wanted to wish you luck. I probably won't see you guys again."

Chi raised a brow. "Huh? That's why you came all of a sudden? Just for that? You worry too much, kid. We're going to make it out just fine."

"I dunno," Shippou doubted. "On the way from here to Edo there are several dangers laying in wait, like: rogues, pirates, monsters, demons, renegade ninjas--"

"Okay! Okay! I get what you're saying: monsters, demons, and ninjas with the bad fashion statement as you. Gee, thanks for advising us you little brat."

Shippou wondered about what she just said with a completely innocent demeanor. "We dress that badly to you? Really? Hmm... the robes of ninjas may be baggy and all but at least we do have on clothes..."

Chi instantly noticed the pun he was meaning, whether the statement was intended to be one or not. She resented that, knowing the fact that she wore a short sea green yukata which was now sleeveless as well due to the inferno a few days back. "You little punk!! You'll pay for that insult!!!" She grabbed him off her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground and was just about to stomp the brakes off of him-- if it were not for the most of the gang stopping her. The way she was about to punish the little tyke, the feat can easily deem her worthy of being a demon slayer.

Inuyasha just had to sit back and chuckle at the entire tirade. He too, thought that the vulpine could get on his nerves when he really wanted to. A sudden pleasant scent invaded his breathing and from the corner of his eye, he saw Jun stood at the corner of the foyer. Her deep brown eyes held a serene gaze which was directed at him. Her elegant tresses and the creases of her kimono was caught in the autumn breeze. For a moment, he realized just how beautiful she was looking like that-- both inside and out. He felt guilty for acting so casual after the geisha confessed her infatuation towards him. So guilty to a point that it almost felt like regret. He knew deep down inside that any healthy young man would easily accept and settle down with a woman such as her.

But the one thing about Jun... was the fact that she was very empathetic. And that was a good thing. She deeply respect the friendship between him and Kagome because she knew that they were more than just 'friends'. Jun had no reason to be jealous-- and she wasn't. Actually, she think the two would make a cute couple and the kiss she gave him last night was completely chaste. It was the kind of kiss for endearment and reassurance, not necessarily a kiss meant for lust nor love.

A graceful smile made it's way to her face, with a whisper that Inuyasha was sure to hear, she told him, "Sayonara, Inuyasha-kun..."

The pleasantry accepted, it was somewhat short lived because Chi eventually gotten loose from the gang's grip and she was once again open to descend on Shippou once more. Yep, it was best for him to step in...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SANKON TETSUSOU!!!"

An large wasp demon was unfortunately shredded into pieces by one of Inuyasha's trademark techniques. "Ha! Ha! That's thirteen for me!" Declaring his victory proudly. "What's the score now... but never mind, I'm always in the lead!"

"We've been doing this for about a hour now." Kagome pouted, growing a little tired of dealing with the sporadic attacks of youkai insects. "Every sine we've left, all that we have been doing is encountering these creeps."

"Watch out!!" Hikari shouted, just in time for Kagome to notice another monster swooping down on her for the kill. The raven haired girl was about to avoid it but Hikari took that as an opportunity to take it out. With very quick speed due to her training with the sword, she lashed out in front of Kagome and darted through the insect-like monster with her steel. "There goes another one." She sighed. "I believe that was my fifth one."

Kagome rose to her feet from crouching position. "That was close. Thanks for the save, Hikari-chan."

"No worries..." She replied quietly.

"Keh! Five isn't any competition!" Inuyasha snorted at the brunette. "Don't you really think that you can catch up with my score."

Hikari gave the hanyou a mysterious smile. "Hmm... perhaps."

"Perhaps what?" He returned.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sangou shouted in warning while tossing her weapon at a pair of monster bounded for the oblivious hanyou and swordswoman. The beasts crumbled under the strength of the weapon and the remains of them rained down on the two 'competitors'. "You two almost gotten whacked." She chided. "You don't have to be so competitive about this."

Hikari silently sheath her sword. "My apologizes. Inuyasha's challenge was a little too tempting to resist." She wiped the mess off of her clothes. "Although it could have been less messier."

There was a sudden thunderclap and it was followed by pouring cold rain. Miroku gazes at the skies thoughtfully. "The calm last a little longer than expected." He contemplated. "We may need to find the closest possible source for shelter. I have a feeling that this is not the full fury of this tempest."

"The sooner the better." Chi bellyached, clutching her garbs. "I've just bought this kimono and it's already getting drenched."

"I told you all to buy something to protect your heads from any possible precipitation." Kikyou admonished, discreetly seizing onto her straw woven hat by a hand. "It was quite certain that rain may occur according to the presence of these clouds."

Inuyasha jumped onto many trees throughout the forest. "The next open area may be for miles. These trees may be good enough for us until the storm passes over."

"But I'm not really fond of heights!" Kagome griped.

"Me neither." Chi followed. "So we can completely forget all about the trees. I had bad experience with them because I was nearly maul by angry bees and I've been afraid of climbing since."

"Oh that's right." Kagome reminisced. "Was it that time when you decided to climb a tree and pout on it because of that time you were upset with Yuka?"

"It was I who found those lost kittens five years ago!" Chi bellowed but immediately cringed when she received funny gazes from the rest of the gang. "Uh, you all did not hear that just now."

"So that what happened that day." Kikyou wondered. "I thought you had such experience because Neko chased you throughout the village. Neko was very upset with you because you kept bothering her whenever she sleep."

"Okay, enough with the memories!" Chi commanded. She hope that they didn't just so happen to remember another bad experience with trees. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her but she swore she could have seen a flash of white and black just now. "Eh? What's that in the shrubbery over there? Could it be..."

"It's another monster." Hikari noted while unsheathing her katana. "This one is mine." She made it straight to the point where Chi pointed at and scrutinized the bushes. After mere moments of rustling through the masses, she spotted the 'monster'. "Got cha!!"

"Hey! Wait a minute lady!" A once hidden woman shouted. "I'm not some monster that you can just slaughter so you might as well put away that weapon!"

Hikari backed away with caution and examine the woman. "A priestess?"

"Well I have to shelter myself from the rain." She explained. "Otherwise I'll catch a cold."

"Hey who are you talking to?" Said Inuyasha as he approached Hikari. Upon inspection, he saw a white hair priest woman whom he may recognize a few nights back. "Have we met?"

"I remember you." Said Tsubaki while she gather herself away from the shrubbery. "Our drinking partner from that tavern. The guy whom Iga lost that fight to."

Hearing that, the hanyou snorted haughtily. "Keh. You saw that eh? Yeah that creep pretty much had it coming."

"Actually that fight wasn't finished." Sangou intruded as she approached. "By the way, how do you know about our encounter with Iga?"

The black miko smile mischievously. "I have connections..."

"It's you!!" Came Kikyou's cry.

"It's been a while old friend?" Tsubaki taunted but still held an expression of contempt at the sight of her. "Unfortunately, I am not happy to see that you are still breathing."

"I nice to know that you still hate me so much, T-S-U-B-A-K-I... CHAN." Kikyou droned sarcastically, much to Tsubaki's ire. "Kagome, remember that talk we had about the nature of a dark priestess?"

Kagome piped up at the inquiry. "Yea, so? I remember her from the night when we first left home. But I wonder what happened to the other two?"

Kikyou pointed to Tsubaki, as though that she was a definition in a dictionary. "This woman who is in front of me is one of 'those' kinds of priestesses." Kikyou elucidated. "She's the perfect example."

"I though it was something peculiar about her." Kagome said in a slightly impressed tone.

Tsubaki gritted her teeth at the seeming ridicule of her. "Enough!" She roared right before taking on a more pleasant countenance. "So Kikyou... how's life being one of Yoriko's flunkies been treating you? I hope that you've earned at least a quarter of freewill by now."

"Uh, did I just heard right?" Kagome, Chi, and Kikyou inquired dangerously at the same time.

Tsubaki continued to smirk wickedly. "Why take offense? You three know that it's all true."

"Now wait a minute, sister." Kagome began. "Yori--" Kikyou halted her rebuttal with a raised hand.

"Leave Kagome and Chi out of this, Tsubaki-chan." Kikyou commanded.

"Stop calling me 'Tsubaki-chan'." Tsubaki requested distastefully. "For far too long I am no longer your friend you dimwit of a miko."

"Let's not start that again, **Tsubaka**."

"Damn you with your smug countenance and sarcastic remarks." Tsubaki growled. "I can't stand you, you...you-- milky pale daughter of a bastard."

"Damn it, Tsubaki." Kagura admonished as she appeared along with Yura. "Girl we can hear you from miles. Why does she irritate you so much?"

"I have unfinished business with her. That's why." Tsubaki complied, still glaring daggers at Kikyou. "Friends forever my ass..."

Kikyou sighed, a little sadly for her part. "...Tsubaki-chan... I still cannot fathom that you would turn out like this... even to this very day."

"What did I told you about that?" Tsubaki countered, clearly affronted by the honorifics.

"Whoa! Talk about hostile reunions." Chi commented while gazing back and forth at the quarrelling women.

"Keh. Let the Amazon and Plump Face do whatever they want." Inuyasha snorted as he leaned on a tree. "I got bet on the black priestess."

Miroku quickly chimed in to what Inuyasha said. "Great moment for a cat fight, wouldn't you say? It's raining and there's already a mud puddle gradually forming over there. I hope that they would wrestle in it."

Sango rolled her eyes at him at what the lecher just said. "What?"

"Pervert..."

"A guy's got to like something..." The monk replied.

"You're gone..." Sangou muttered, displaying the coo-coo expression, crossed eyes and an index finger twirling besides her temple.

"Interesting... you're still making concords with demons I see." Kikyou studied. "I wonder, are you familiar with a fiend that goes by the name of Naraku?"

"And if I am?"

"A terrible fate shall occur." Kikyou explained. "A bitter demise is indeed fitting for such a menace. If you are in league with him, I suggest that you should back down immediately."

"He's not all that bad." Kagura interrupted. "He's just ambitious. Naraku's willing to go to the extremes when he got his sights set onto a goal."

Kagome tensed at the said statement. "He's just ambitious? That creep nearly burned down the village of demon slayers and killing us in the process and you call that ambitious? I certainly would like to see what you consider menacing."

"Oh, you really wouldn't want to see that." Yura insisted. "He can get pretty ugly from what I can assume." A creature caught her attention as she gazed off into some shrubbery not far away. "Hey, that's a pretty nice horse over there."

Everyone looked towards the direction in which Yura was pointing to. It was a familiar coffee brown steed and it was quietly grazing on some fresh plants among the shrubbery. Recognition dawning on the faces of Kagome and Chi, the two girls shot their way straight towards the creature.

"Gosh. Could it be...? The raven haired girl wondered skeptically while stroking the steed's mare. "This fella looks an awfully a lot like him." The steed flopped his ears with a snort.

"Hideki! Man, have I missed you ole buddy." She scrutinizes the creature for any signs of their lost luggage. "Hey, what happen to some of our stuff that we've packed onto you."

"Well it has been a few days since we've been separated from him, Chi." Kagome explained as if the younger female was a little child. "So there's really no surprise that our belongings are missing. Either he got tired of carrying them or some gang of thieves must have snagged it off him."

"Well that's nice." Said Kagura in a dry tone. "Tsubaki, we should be making our leave. This is not a good time to be having a so-called confrontation." The consideration made sense-- either due to the fact that is was steadying pouring rain or the trio was outnumbered. "If you insist, then that means I could consider you crazy."

"I am crazy." Tsubaki retorted.

"That's really nothing new." Kikyou commented.

"Damn girl, we really need to get going." Kagura urged. "If we stay out here any longer then we are going to be sick as hell and I ain't planning on getting sick."

Knowing deep down that she was right, Tsubaki finally relented. "Fine. I'll back down for now." She turns away from Kikyou. "But I will say this: Kagura's definitely not going to be here to save you from me. Heed my words."

"It's about time. I'm plenty cold already." Yura griped while folding her arms across her chest. The trio strolled down the path, eventually disappearing from view.

A cold smile spread across Hikari's features. "And that woman told me not to slash her. By the looks of her attitude, she could be a nuisance."

"Wait a minute? You knew that it was a woman behind the shrubs all along?" Miroku queried in awe.

"Not really..." Hikari answered mysteriously.

"Should we take the other's example and find a place to shelter us from the rain?" Sangou stated after a sneeze. "I believe that I'm coming down with an illness already and I haven't been with you guys for an entire day yet."

Inuyasha agreed with her. "C'mon let's get a move on." Suddenly, he caught another scent. To his surprise, it wasn't another demon, or a vengeful woman for that matter. This scent was much like that of Kagome. "It looks like we got company once again."

"Could it be another demon?" Kagome inquired in alarm.

"No. It's not a demon." Inuyasha clarified. His face frowned slightly in confusion. "Come to think of it, whoever it is smells a lot like you."

Kagome blushed. "That's not funny. How could you joke around at a time like this?"

"No, I'm being serious."

The shrubbery shook all of a sudden, prompting everyone to be on the alert. Within moments, a small adolescent boy with obsidian hair emerged. He was discreetly holding onto the rain cloak that he wore on his shoulders and head. Once he surveyed the unfamiliar faces which were now around him, he declared, "Please don't jump me, I'm broke!"

"It's only a kid." Sangou confirmed.

"Listen, don't be alarmed." Kagome reassured. "We are not thieves. So there's absolutely no need to be afraid of us."

The boy seemed relieved by her statement. "Well that's good to hear miss. The only reason that I'm out here is because I'm looking for him." He pointed towards Hideki.

Chizaki immediately clung onto the horse. "No! But he's our horse!" She confronted.

The boy smiled. "Well what a coincidence. I've found him around the fields a few days ago chasing the females. He's been staying at my place since."

"In the fields you say?" Asked Kagome. "So that means that we're not far away from any shelter?"

"You're in luck, ma'am. My home is right up this path." He directed. "Why won't you all follow me. You can all stay until the storm passes."

"Really? That is so nice of you!" Chi beamed, hastily jumping onto Hideki. "Hideki, you know what time it is-- Giddy yap!!" The steed neighed proudly and reared on it's hind legs before galloping off towards his destination. "Last one there is an rotten egg!" She shouted.

Kagome smiled mischievously, counting on an 'incident' to occur. "Well, well, at this rate, she's bound to catch a lariat by a tree limb at that speed. Then she'll will be whining about it for the next few days." She began laughing to herself which earned her looks of concern from her companions. "What?"

They only nodded in response and followed suit along the path. Kagome gradually decided to trail after a shrug. Then she took notice of the boy. After what Inuyasha commented about them having almost the very same scent, she had to admit that the kid looked a lot like her. She even considered him a male version of herself-- the raven hair, the adorable wide brown eyes, the somewhat circular shape of his face... he was almost an ethereal double.

Noticing that the boy was examining her as well, Kagome asked him a simple question. "Say kid, what's you're name? You look kind of familiar... like I know you from somewhere."

The little boy answered sincerely, "Souta. And what's you're?"

"Me?" She pointed to herself. "I'm Kagome. It's a cute name isn't it?" She giggled as she followed. 'Nope, never met this kid in my life. But, why do I get this odd feeling of deja vu by merely scrutinizing him? Oh well...'

****

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Oblivious Nostalgia Part III

**Fate's Course Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 14 (Revised)**

**Oblivious Nostalgia**

**Part Three**

**Note From Your Boy:** Sorry, folks. I had to do this chapter once again because apparently, somebody out there keeps on fucking with it. When I come back to go over this chapter all I see is one damn word. Damn haters, probably one reason I'm not geeting enough feedback... Whoever they are, they better save all that hating in their pockets or something bad may happen to them.

"Wow!" Kagome simply gasped in awe at the scenery before her. Now, clear out of the forest she can bear witness to the huge expanse of the cultivated area beyond it. There was an abundance of fare that could last even two lifetimes. The tall vines of corn towers and almost concealed the path of stairs that led to Souta's home and the ponds of the rice patties produced a flowing reflection of the dusky skies overhead. "This is so beautiful. I never would have guess that you're a cultivator."

"Thanks miss." Souta replied. "Me and Grandpa been keeping this place up for years now."

"You and your grandfather? Really?" Kagome asked in slight astonishment. "Just the two of you?"

"Yep. Most of the people that used to lived around here moved on out to the bigger cities and seeks jobs in the industries." He explained before sighing. "With cities such as Edo and Kyoto growing so fast, the demands of industrial needs have heightened. Plus with many visitors arriving in this country lately, trade has become a glaring interest for our government."

"So your family is the owner of the plantation?" Kagome inquired. "Interesting."

"Yeah. I guess with all the new stuff developing and such, people are no longer interested in farming."

"Keh. There's always meat to eat besides all those damn vegetables." Inuyasha scoffed rather rudely. "And the foreigners really do have some interesting trade if you ask me. I remember my mother used to talk about it all the time."

Surprised, Kagome locked a gaze at the hanyou. "Your mother was in the trading business?"

"Well, not really." He replied. "It was a sort of habit that she had picked up from my old man. Dad used to own a lot of European weapons and accessories. Mom used to swear that he was straight out of Camelot or somewhere like that."

"Interesting topic. But we may have to put that aside." Miroku said as though he was alarmed. He raised his staff up in the air in order to sense any sort of presence. "Just as a I thought. I'm sorry to alarm you Souta-san, but there's a presence lurking about this area."

"I suspected it as well." Kikyou added, trying to keep the wind from blowing away her hat. "It is a clever sort of evil. Whatever it is, it's deliberately letting us know that it's around."

"Yes. It is best that we all be on our guard."

"This sounds serious." Souta wondered. "Well I'm kind of lucky that I met you guys today. Maybe you guys can let my family know about it and help us a bit while staying. My grandpa's a priest as well and with his help we can lure this evil out in no time."

"Good idea." Miroku agreed. "Let your mother and grandfather know all of the details and then we can figure this mystery out."

"All right. I'll go on ahead and tell them." Said Souta. "You guys can stay at the shrine while I talk with my folks."

(Scenario)

"Aw man. We wasted much more time at the village than expected." Yuka griped. "Yoriko is going to be suspicious of our absence and she's going to trip when she finds out that we went shopping outside the valley without her permission."

Eri sighed, she was a few paces ahead of the complainer. "I guess we can thank Ayumi for that." She states ruefully. "It wouldn't of have took us so long if it weren't for those boys trying to get acquainted with her back there."

The aforementioned girl at fault caught on to what her peers was saying about her. "Why are you guys talking about me like that?" She demanded with her lilting and unimposing voice. "It wasn't my fault. Those boys really wanted to get to know me."

Yuka's pace slowed down considerably, not only from the weight of the rucksack she was carrying but from Ayumi's excuse. "You should have ignored them." She shot back. "It wouldn't have done you any good anyway. You know you cannot tell them where we live at."

"That's right." Eri conceded while discreetly crossing the stream by walking on the stepping stones upon it. "If you would have done so then there will be all sorts of confusion back at the valley."

Ayumi pouted cutely. "I have a feeling that you two are jealous because they haven't even looked your way."

"WE ARE NOT JEALOUS!" Yuka and Eri bellowed at her simultaneously. Their burlesque expressions were the tell-tell giveaway.

"I knew it." Ayumi chuckled. "It is written all over your faces- even in fifteen different languages."

Yuka was just about to retort but Eri told her not to do so. A heated argument was not needed and she knew she should let Ayumi have the little victory. "Come on." She said. "We're almost home." The girls made their way across the stream and reached a hidden passageway underneath a waterfall. Ayumi was humming happily to herself (much to Yuka's annoyance) and was suddenly talking about a kimono she purchased from the market. And the next thing you know...

She screamed.

Eri and Yuka was immediately at her assistance. "What's wrong, Ayumi?" They chorused.

The said girl was stricken by horror and her mouth was agape. She only managed to point at something floating on the rivulet while whimpering. "Duh-the-that..."

"What the hell are you saying, girl?" Yuka demanded.

"Speak clearly Ayumi." Eri followed.

She screamed again. Still pointing at the stream.

"What is she talking about? I don't see anything." Yuka wondered irritably.

Finally, Eri seemed to notice what Ayumi was talking about as she spotted something in the water as well. "Yuka! Look! There is something in the river!"

Poor Ayumi was still shaking like she's having a seizure. "Body... body... dead... carcass... cadaver... AAAHHH!"

If that wasn't bad enough, a group of demons emerged from the forest all of a sudden. The weird creatures looked like freakish dragonflies, harpies, and there was a sole centaur-like creature on the rampage. "Yuka, go on ahead and get that person from the river." Eri commanded as she brought out her bow and arrows. It's a good thing she took it along with her for such emergency. "I and Ayumi will handle the demons."

"I'm on it." Yuka confirmed. She slipped off her sandals and dived in the river.

Eri regarded her frightened companion. "Ayumi! You have to calm down and help me get rid of these monsters! Yuka's going to retrieve the body so stop worrying so much! Don't be so scared of a few demons!"

"But I forgot my weapons!" Ayumi whined. "There was no need for them since we were only shopping at the village!"

"Darn it!" Eri swore. "Well get out of the way while I'm taking care of the monsters!" She shot an arrow and successfully downed one of the dragonflies.She may not be as good as an archer as Kagome, but when it comes to a sudden conflict, she's certainly a better aim than usual."What happened to your buddy will definitely happen to you if you creeps keep advancing." She challenged, drawing another arrow in the process. "Here comes another one, you cretins!"

Ayumi was sitting at the opening of the hidden passageway, cowering and feeling guilty for not being able to assist Eri. 'I feel so inadequate right now.' She mentally sulked. 'I should be out there trying to help her- weapon or not!' She pounded the ground with her fist in exasperation. "Oww! That smarts!"

She kisses her knuckles in order to soothe the throbbing pain.

'Everyone always perceive me as the all too innocent and harmless type of person. The kind of person with no sense of masculinity.' Ayumi thought further. 'Even if that is true I won't stand by and let my friends get hurt.' Determination dawned on her features. 'Enough whimpering! I have to get myself together and help them out!'

"Ayumi!" Yuka's voice interfered. "I need a little help here!" She faced her friend who had just returned from the steam. The body in her tow was a male around their age or perhaps younger. Yuka checked him for any signs of vitality.

"Is he still alive?" Ayumi queried idly. "His complexion is awfully pale."

"Yes. Just barely." Yuka confirmed. "Listen Ayumi, I've managed to get the water out of his lungs. It may be up to you to give him some breath of fresh air."

Ayumi blushed at Yuka's suggestion. "What? Do you mean mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" She wondered with an (excited) edge to her voice. "But, but, why me, Yuka?"

Yuka gave her a not so reasonable answer. "Because I believe your lungs are bigger than mine." She said offhandedly. "Say, for instance, you are kind of on the chesty side and the fact that you one of the loudest snores in the entire village."

"Yuka, that is the silliest reasons I have ever heard in a long time." Ayumi replied. "And what do you mean that I'm a little on the chesty side?"

"Back when I was fourteen, I at least thought you was a few years older than I am." Yuka answered simply. "And so did Kagome, Chi, and Eri."

"You guys all thought I was the oldest because I developed the fastest?" Ayumi asked in a tone of disbelief. "Silliness. Eri's the oldest amongst all of us, second is Kagome, then it's me, next comes you and Chi's the youngest. That explains nothing." True, it was a silly logic.

Consternation formed on Yuka's face. "Just come over here and help this guy out!" She demanded. "I'll go on ahead and help Eri deal with the monsters." She brandishes her staff in which she carried with her just in case of emergency.

"Please be careful." Ayumi regarded. "If something bad were to happen... I...I-"

"We will." Yuka reassured. "We didn't went through a lifetime of training for nothing, you know." She waved off as she exited the passageway. "See you in a few, okay?"

Ayumi regarded the boy in her arms critically. She admit it, though, that he was attractive to her. But she can't waste time wondering about his appearances because she has to save his life. She studies the boys lips and his gradually paling face. "Oh my. I wonder if this will be a lot like kissing?" She wondered.

And the funny thing was, she has never kissed anyone in her life.

(Scenario)

Kagome emerged from the door. "This shrine has a well. But I can't help but have a sense of deja vu when I'm around it." She said skeptically. "Call me weird if you want to, but I think that well call lead you to another dimension or something like that."

"Perhaps it may lead to another time." Kikyou stated thoughtfully. "Or maybe a few centuries in the past." She lightly chuckled because of her imagination.

"Maybe it takes you to ancient Europe or something like that?" Said Sango. "That will be a lot of fun seeing knights in action."

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed while jutting out his hand from underneath the shade to feel the pouring rain. "You girls have some wild imaginations."

"Personally, I don't see anything wrong with that, Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste."

"Knowing Inuyasha, it's already too late for him." Kikyou joked. Which earned a frown from the said half demon. In mock innocence, the young priestess said, "I love you too."

"You deluded Amazon witch." Inuyasha growled.

"Hmph..."

"There, there, Inuyasha." Kagome assured while patting his shoulder. "Don't be such a sour apple. We were just kidding around anyway. So please stop being so cynical."

"Then again..." Hikari stated, her quiet voice surprising the gang because she rarely speaks. "It couldn't be help. Inuyasha is not at fault here and it is easy to understand why he's the way he is."

"You're damn right about that." Inuyasha replied. "It ain't easy being a half demon. So I'm sort of glad that you are understanding where I am coming from."

"Yeah. What are friends for?" Kagome cheered. "What's a big strong half demon have to fear about a human anyway? I bet you're so strong that you're even the envy of the strongest humans."

He blushed. "Uh... You can say that."

Kagome was quite proud of her hanyou friend. In her honest opinion, he would have made a perfect beau for her and she really didn't worry about any suitors trying to challenge him for her affections. From the way he grew up, she could comprehend that he was a natural and highly talented fighter. Curious crossed her mind. Even though she's not an expert in hand to hand combat, she is familiar with the ways of the fist due to her home. But she is certainly tough enough to thwart off any nuisances that may try to attack her (like the pirates) out of the blue.

Testing his possible warrior instincts, Kagome shouts out, "THINK FAST!"

"Huh?"

THUMP!

And landed an ultra quick, and highly unexpected punch to his chest. That was followed by a distinctive sound of a certain priestess chuckling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha wheezed. "What the hell are you doing! That hurts!" He fell and writhed on the ground, clutching his chest in pain. Expressions of shock dawned on the gang minus Kikyou whom was still chuckling about the tirade.

"Oh my goodness!" Kagome gasped in a panic. "I'm so sorry about that! Are you alright?"

"...Fine... just... fine." He grunted out. "I just think that my heart fell in my rib cage..."

Kagome heard him but she was skeptical. "Are you sure?' She asked worriedly. "It looks like you are about to cry." She pointed out, noticing the extra moisture in his eyes.

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Miroku nodded his head. "Man, to see a grown hanyou cry." He muttered.

As for experiment, Sangou suddenly jabbed Miroku in his chest. "THINK FAST!"

THUMP!

"GREAT MERCIFUL CRAP! THAT STINGS!"

"Aw, you're no fun." Sangou chuckled. "I can't stand to see a grown man cry."

A brown haired woman rounded the corner of the shrine, her torso covered by a mass of hay. "Huh? Why is Miroku-sirrah crying?" Chi inquired. "He must had tried to fondle one of you girls?"

Sangou smirked. "No. He just took a test to prove his masculinity and he failed. Miserably."

"Umm." Chizaki shrugged. "It's sad to see a grown man cry."

Inuyasha and Miroku retorted in indignation. "WE ARE NOT CRYING!"

"Damn it." Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, how would you feel if I landed a sudden punch to your titty?"

Kagome glared back at the boy. "You do it and see what happens." She warned, placing her hands on her hips. "And you thought that blow to the chest is killing you now..."

"The... pain..." Grunted Miroku.

"You should have let me know that you were going to try and punch me, Kagome!" The half demon griped.

Kagome sighed at his childish behavior. "Aw, c'mon, Inuyasha stop whining. The damage has been done now. So take it like a man and shrug it off." She crosses her arms over her chest, just in case he did want to retaliate at the said area of her body. Knowing him, her breasts probably were in danger.

"Cruel, isn't it?' Hikari questioned. A tiny smirk playing on her thin lips.

"You can say that again." Chi responded to the swordswoman that favored her.

"You just wait, girl!" Inuyasha declared. "I'm gonna bust you in the titty when you least expect it! Then you're going to see how that shit feels!"

"Oh yeah?" Kagome snapped back. "You better guard your twig and berries around me mister!"

"Hello...?" A elegant middle aged woman greeted the gang uncertainly, due to the half demon and eighteen year old girl arguing. She was an endearing brunette, in her mid to late thirties with youthful brown eyes and long thin eyelashes. Strangely, she held an air of tradition about her according to the way she was dressed. Dressed in a pink kimono with elaborate designs on it and holding a parasol high above her head. Once she finally had their attentions, she continued. "How do you do? I am the lady of this estate, Kaoru Higurashi." She bowed reverently. "I am honored to provide adventurous children such as yourselves shelter."

"Psst. Introduce yourselves you two." Kikyou admonished quietly to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"This isn't over, Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Some other time, dog-boy." Kagome retorted before regarding Higurashi-san. "Please forgive me for my rudeness, Higurashi-san. I am the leader of this journey we are partaking." That earned snorts from a certain half demon and a brunette of a little 'sister', but she ignored the said two. "My name is Kagome." She founf it a little funny that the lady before her bears the same last name as her. Coincidence...

"I am Kikyou."

"My dear, I go by the name Miroku, but you can call me-"

BOP!

"AHH! Forgive him, Higurashi-san. By the way, I'm Sangou."

"First the chest, and now it's the back of my head that's throbbing." Miroku muttered.

"Chizaki."

"I'm Hikari. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"..."

Glares were torn at the hanyou's direction. "INUYASHA!"

"Keh... there you have it."

"Quite the bashful one." Higurashi-san noticed. "You probably have heard this before, but you are a rather unique young man." She stated carefully without somehow offending him.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He said rather rudely. "It took me all my life to figure that out."

"INUYASHA!"

"It's alright." Kaoru reassured. "I am sorry if I offended you. Would you please forgive me, Inuyasha..." A warm smile lit up on her face. "...kun?"

The hanyou blushed. Not only that, he noticed how much this woman makes him think of Kagome- right down to the very smell of her blood cells. "Accepted."

Kaoru regarded the rest of the gang. "According to my son, you all have informed him that there is a presence looming about? Correct?"

"Yes. The qui is faint but it is indeed around." Kikyou confirmed. "And there is no doubt that it is evil."

"I see." Kaoru considered. "It seems that my father was right all along about the presence around here. I was thinking that he was getting delusional at his old age but it seems like I was wrong about him."

"It's about time that you said so." Said an elder. A old priest which was slowly ascending the mount towards the shrine. "Perhaps it is you that is becoming delusional around here." He joked. He was so stern in manner that he seemed unaffected by the pouring rain because he didn't have anything to cover his head.

"Dad." Kaoru blushed like a schoolgirl. "This isn't a time for jokes."

"Hmmph." Granpa looked thoughtful. "Do not worry yourselves over this nuisance, all of you. This place is well protected and soon I will decipher and expend this hanging evil."

"Ah... as you can see, father is quite proud of his prowess." Kaoru chuckled. "To a point that he's a little conceited."

"It's quite an honor Mr. Higurashi." Miroku shook his hand. "Perhaps I can learn something from you. Even years beyond you prime I can suspect that you are still a skillful priest."

"What's that suppose to mean, boy?" Grandpa inquired critically. "Don't let my age fool you young man. My talent is unrivaled. I am just as revered now as I was back in the days."

"Dad..." Kaoru sighed. "Let's not start this again."

"Very well..." He took a view towards Inuyasha. "But what in the twelve hells is this beast accompanying you kids for?"

"WHAT?" He spat.

"FATHER?"

"He is our long time companion, Mr. Higurashi." Miroku defended. "Despite his rugged exterior, Inuyasha is a noble being. He was raised alongside me."

"I'll take your word for it." Grandpa acquiesced, secretly slipping the ofudas he was about to employ back into his robes. "You are welcomed to stay."

"That's much better. There's no need to be so cynical, father." Kaoru reassured.

"However..." Grandpa started off mysteriously. "Upon taking in your features, I really need to talk to you." He pointed directly towards Kagome, alerting her. There's an old saying that whenever a elder points to or scorns a person, the said person is forever cursed.

"Me?" The said eighteen year old gasped in surprise.

The old man nodded. "Say, girl, what is your name?"

"But... but why?" She asked timidly.

"You question your elders in such a manner, girl?' Grandpa pressed. "What is your name?"

"K-k-Kagome." She replied hesitantly.

'I thought I heard right, earlier.' Kaoru thought. 'She bears the same name as my daughter.' A nostalgic look marked her face and she look towards the skies. 'Kagome... my dear baby. This young lady makes me think of you...'

Grandpa now seems more intrigued. "Kagome, you say? Girl, you must be some sort of apparition."

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to one side rather cutely. "What do you mean?"

"Father, it's just your imagination." Kaoru chided. "There's no way that she could be- it's been years since-"

Inuyasha zipped passed the elder priest and Kaoru. He seemed to be highly alert about something. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome shouted after him.

"It's him!" The hanyou shouted back in his quick sprint. "And it's time I'll teach that bastard a lesson."

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome yelled again.

"Come on!" Chi commanded. "Let's follow him!"

'Influenza, here we come.' Sangou thought dryly as they took off into the precipitation.

The group followed suit after the half demon in the pouring rain into the field. Inuyasha employed his claws on a seemingly invisible adversary. The opponent's identity was revealed; Iga, the man-cat ninja.

He did an overhead block to defend from Inuyasha's claws. "Nice shot." He commented.

"Iga..." Inuyasha hissed. "That qui had to be you all along. So what are you doing hanging around and haunting this innocent family? You were waiting on me for a rematch or something?"

The ninja nodded. "No." He replied calmly. "I am not haunting anyone nor do I wish to challenge you again." His cape/scarf wavered in the wind... like a ghost in the middle of wandering the world.

"You liar! Then you must be spying on us! You're waiting for the right time to take us out!" He unsheathes his Tetsusaiga and attacked Iga with it. Iga merely sidestepped the sword and made space between himself and Inuyasha.

"It's him!" Chizaki recognized as she and the rest caught up with Inuyasha to see the confrontation.

"Iga... I have a feeling that we will see him again." Noted Miroku.

"So, this is Iga?" Hikari wondered. "As in the fighting system of ninjitzu. Interesting..."

"And he is just as creepy as ever." Kagome followed.

"But why does he have to show up at a time like this?" Sangou said.

"So you all met him before?" Kaoru inquired. "Is he as friendly as Inuyasha?"

"We don't know, Higurashi-san." Kagome nodded in ambiguity. "We don't know..."

"This is misleading." Iga stated, gracefully avoiding numerous attacks from Inuyasha's blade. He eventually took out a pair a nunchaku to defend himself. "I am not the presence that you all are sensing." He told the hanyou.

"Shitting me! And I'm the king of Thailand!" Inuyasha mocked while pressing his onslaught.

"Always the aggressive one aren't we?" Iga asked. He somersaulted backwards and went into a fighting stance. "I guess that I going to have to resort to subduing you, Inuyasha. It wasn't my intentions to confront you." He timed his defense in sync with Inuyasha's sword attacks and used his flail to grip onto the Tetsusaiga and managed to throw it off a distance away from them.

"My sword! Keh. Well it looks like I'm gonna have to tear you apart with my claws then. Heh heh heh..."

"This is a waste of time..." Iga sighed.

"SHUT UP! SANKON TETSUSOU!"

For the next few moments, Inuyasha was clashing his claw attacks against Iga's lightning fists. It seemed to be a stalemate though, as Inuyasha was on the complete offensive and Iga on the defensive. Kikyou studied the two combatants. "This could get very serious. Someone needs to go and get his sword."

"I'll get it!" Kagome declared. But just as she was about to reach the sword, a sudden blast of amber nearly scorched her. This action surprised everyone and now it was clear that Iga wasn't the culprit. "What the! Who did that?"

"It was I." A new voice informed at a most unconvenient time.A cloaked figure with significant evil about it loomed unto the field. "I apologize for the interruption but this is a pressing matter to me that I must rectify as soon as possible." Undoubtedly, they voice was female.

"Huh? What the fuck is happening here?" Inuyasha beseeched.

"I told you that I'm not the main concern here." Iga defended. "The presence that you are sensing is coming from that being."

"This is all so sudden." Kikyou admitted, hers and the others' observing the scenario intently.

"Very clever of you, ninja." The cloak spoke, which was undoubtedly female. "Typical of a warrior such as yourself." She stretched her arm out in Kagome's direction. "Now, do not interfere with me. I have unfinished business to take care of with that girl."

"But I don't even-AAAIIIEEE!" A blast of flames was shot her way again. But at the very last minute, Kagome was saved by Kaoru. The woman held Kagome in her arms like a child and that was quite strange. "Umm... Thank you, Higurashi-san."

Kaoru didn't exactly knew how she did it- but she did. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she said, "Don't mention it." She replied and placed Kagome back on her feet.

Of course, that was motherly instincts that Kaoru had just displayed. And now Grandpa was absolutely certain about their connections. It was unmistakable, the girl, Kagome, looks exactly like his daughter during her late teens. Only Kaoru wasn't as tall and she was noticeably thinner and the fact she's a brunette. But the way how Kaoru cradled that girl, he knew right then and there.

"What's up with you suddenly appearing out of the blue? How the hell you gonna cancel our fight all of a sudden and don't expect any one of us to intervene you from messin' with Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded of the cloaked entity. "And why are you targeting Kagome in the first place? You do know that I will not allow you to hurt her, do you?"

"Insolent hanyou." She scoffed. "Do not even think of challenging me. I am Maki of The Forest. And it's best that you steer clear from me."

"Maki?" Kaoru questioned. "You're Maki of The Forest? But I never would have guessed that you're a malicious spirit. Every since the days of my youth, I thought that you were a friendly sprite as told in many stories."

"I'm happy to know that there's someone still alive that knows that I a more than a mere myth." Maki cackled. "I've been living in the forest for decades and now I have resurfaced because of this woman you call Kagome."

"But why Kagome?" Inuyasha beseeched. "What beef you got with her?"

"I have my reasons. And one of them is to exterminate her!" Maki declared and prepared another attack on Kagome. However, an unexpected swipe from Iga diverted her focus. Her hood was torn off and her face was revealed. Maki was a very beautiful elfin woman. She sports long, bright red tresses that reaches to the center of her back and her eyes were lavender with catlike irises. "No! You're distracting me! You insolent feline!"

This gave Inuyasha the time to retrieve his sword. "Kaze no Kizu!" The wind scar caught the demoness completely off guard while she was still admonishing Iga. But, unnoticed to the party, a small smirk graced her face and her eyes promised murder right before the Wind Scar superimposed her. Apparently, this wasn't the last that they'll see of her. In a way she was just like Naraku: cunning and ominous.

And the raging wound of the wind technique vanquished her. Everyone was relieved to see that there wasn't anymore trace of her. But still, what concerned them was what did she want with Kagome? Kagome didn't even know who she was.

"The qui's gone." Kikyou confirmed. "That devil has been destroyed." She glances towards Inuyasha and Iga in wonder. " I think you two would make a good team in my opinion."

"Keh. To think that I will team up with this guy?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, that was a trifling moment. She had us all on edge and she gets defeated so easily." Iga commented. "She had interesting potential but she failed to provide a real challenge. Disappointing indeed, like a mosquito on a cold day."

Kikyou took out the dagger he left behind. The weapon that helped them overcame Shou back at the demon slayer's village. "I do believe that this belongs to you."

Iga eyed the dagger like it was unfamiliar to him. "No thanks. Blades aren't really my forte." He stated. "I'm more of a hand to hand kind of guy. That weapon I had that night when I first met all of you was sort of a decoration."

At this, Kikyou face faulted. "Now he tells me."

"That was alarming..." Sangou said sarcastically. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at the shrine." She headed back towards the said location with Miroku and Hikari trailing behind.

"I bet your heart was about to jump out of your chest." Chizaki humored.

"Girl, you have never lied about that." Kagome responded. "But I'm glad that she was a minor nuisance."

"Excuse me, young lady." Said Grandpa. "Me and my daughter would like to have a word with you back at our house. Why not come over in a few and enjoy my special blend tea while we are having a conversation, hmm?"

"There is something that I must speak to you about." Kaoru spoke solemnly. Her lilting voice sounding somewhat serious. "It is almost as though I know you..."

"Yes. I'll be delighted to share some time with you, Higurashi-san." Kagome replied cheerfully.

"Take your time. I shall see you until then." Kaoru bowed and headed back to her house with her father.

"Inuyasha." Iga whispered. "My sense of smell may not be as keen as yours but haven't you noticed how similar you friend and that woman are?"

"Yeah." The hanyou responded. "The similarities are so strong that they could be mother and child." Then he gritted his teeth. "Hey! What am I doing talking to you like I'm a buddy of yours? We still have a fight to finish."

"It's like that, huh?" Iga sighed. "You are probably right about one thing. To all of you, I'm not considered an... companion. I guess I take my leave." He looks towards Kikyou. "And you, I'm sure we shall meet again. I have matters to discuss with you."

Kikyou became alarmed of his proposal. "What do you mean? What 'matters' did you have to discuss with me?" Deep down, she was actually intrigued.

"The matters are pieces to our puzzle, Miss Kikyou." He answers as he disappears in a puff of smoke. "Soon enough..."

(Scenario)

Kaoru opened the door for her father. "Don't be ridiculous. That woman is not my daughter." She claimed slight sadly. "It can't be... My baby girl perished nearly nineteen years ago. And I don't understand why you insist that she is my child because she looks like me."

"Kaoru, I may be old, but I am not stupid." Grandpa rejoined. "At my age I know about these things and that girl is your daughter."

"Dad..." Kaoru sighed. "You may be completely certain about all of this but you're wrong. My Kagome departed this world on that tragic day.A few years after I gave birth to Souta my husband passed as well... maybefrom grief over her.What's next, you're going to claim that you've seen a man that resembles him as well?"

Grandpa walked over to a steaming pot to brew some tea. "I'm serious about this. That girl somehow survived that tempest back then."

"How?" Kaoru snapped. "How could a infant survive such a terrible storm in the open seas? You tell me. It's all just a coincidence. Face it, as much as I wish that she is still alive I know that she's gone... I accepted that years ago... it... it was hard..."

"God has blessed you and spared the child's life. That child is our Kagome and I will prove it today." Grandpa ranted.

At that moment, Souta entered the house. "Hey, what are you two talking about."

"Kagome." Kaoru and her father answered at the same time.

"She's cute to me." Souta blushed.

"And she's your sister as well." Grandpa pointed out.

"Huh? Eww!" Souta regretted.

"Souta', Grandpa's been drinking a little too much sake again." Kaoru told her son. "So don't mind him. It's deluding him." She heard the door slid open and in came the aforementioned girl. "Kagome, good timing, we were just talking about you."

"Really? What did you wanted to talk to me about?' Kagome inquired.

Kaoru eyed her supposed daughter critically. After all the riff-raff she admit that she is starting to see a little of her late husband in Kagome. With a forceful glare from her father, she reluctantly complied. "Kagome-san, it may come to you sort of silly, but according to Dad... you are my daughter."

"What...? Higurashi-san are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm afraid to say this... but I'm beginning to see my younger self in you. It may be a bad case of deja vu. And that what's scaring me because... you see... my daughter died eighteen years ago..."

It was time for them to face the music.

Elsewhere...

"The fools." Maki laughed to herself. "They think they can destroy me so easily? Ha!" She recalled the events which just occurred moments earlier. "Hmm, half demon Inuyasha? It's apparent that the young priestess is in love with him and he, her."

She stares towards the plains from atop her castle. 'How ironic that she is still alive. Even as a infant she defied me... But there will not be a repeat this time. I will guarantee her demise.' Her thoughts landed on Kikyou. 'That other woman? She's just as powerful as Kagome. I wonder...'

Maki conjured up a spell. 'Very well. I shall construct a final confrontation. Face-to-face without the assistance of her companions.'

"You shall not defy me again, girl." She cackled. "Tonight, hear the symphony of your demise."

Her evil mirth filled the forest. The confrontation with her is soon to arrive.

TO BE CONTINUED

Kagome

All my life, Yoriko-sama had told me that I will encounter many difficulties and countless uncertainties. And it will be up to me to deal with them. My friends and I rest up at the Higurashi shrine but evil, as always, is afoot. My friends are victim to a mysterious spell and it is up to me to solve the mystery.

To my surprise, Maki is still alive and I confront her alone in her forest temple. And here's another shocker...

I am Higurashi Kaoru's daughter!

To find out, tune in next time!

Chapter 15

Haunting Omen

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Zonza: Hey, thanks for the critique. I really needed it. Yeah, I tried to be original with the IY cast and came up with this story. Mainly because I grew tired of all the high school stories and 'Inuyasha's a rich snob AU's'. You're cool with me!

Yogi Bear321: Yeah. True! You said a mouthful! To tell you the truth, one time, I almost gave up on writing this story but then I realize that reviews don't make the stories, the authors do. Since last November, fanfiction writing had became part of my life now. And I'm not stopping no matter how often my life may interfere. Thanks a bunch and keep it tight up in Canada.


	15. A Haunting Omen

It's been a while, huh? Well, here's another chapter while I have the free time. It feels so good to be back and I don't know how to act now! All the more reason to hate me when I show up once again (that's what I call motivation and keep fueling the fire).

****

CHAPTER 15

A Haunting Omen

"What's taking her so long? I wonder what Higurashi-san wanted to talk to Kagome about?" Said Chi. "By the look she had on her face it had to be something important."

"Whatever it is, it's obvious that it doesn't concern us." Inuyasha shrugged with a roll of his shoulders. "So it's none of our business. Don't catch a migraine worrying the situation, would you?"

Chi rolled her eyes at the half demon, slightly incensed at him for being so indifferent about things. "Why the nerve of you? At least I have enough brain to catch one... unlike someone I know who has a massive head without a brain in it."

Inuyasha rose to his feet and approached her. Despite being several inches taller than Chi, the brunette held her ground with a pout and fists balled at her hips. "Listen you, Kagome's been in there for an awful long time and whatever they are talking about inside... it's they're business. So don't be a bitch about it because it's taking longer than expected."

A scowl of contradiction appeared on the girl's face. "I'm being a bitch about this? If that's the case then being a bitch about things kept both of us alive and healthy after all the years we've know each other." Believe it or not, she had a point. Her anger simmered a bit. "Inuyasha... Kagome and I are like sisters, if I were in her shoes she'll be concerned about me, too."

After realizing the solemn expression on Chi's face, Inuyasha mentioned, "Don't you think that I'm just as worried about her as you are?"

"Well you certainly don't act like you are." She replied wryly.

"Just to let you know-- I am." He retorted. "After meeting the Higurashi's her life as she know it may be changed. Had it ever occurred to you that Kagome even looks like that woman?"

Chi gave that statement a brief thought. "Well, I did noticed some similarities between the two of them..." She admitted, prodding lightly at the beauty mark on her jugular. "So? What are you trying to get at, Inuyasha? Just because they look somewhat alike doesn't mean that they're actually related. If so, then just shoot me because fate has it's way with some people."

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "Now I can see where you get your klutziness from..." He grounded out. "You have more Kagome in you than I originally thought."

The brunette snapped a glare at him. "Hey! What the hell was that suppose to mean?" She demanded indignantly. "Are you taking shots at me now?"

"Well you've started it really." He replied matter-of-factly. "That little crack about me having a huge head and no brain in it wasn't exactly a compliment." He folded his arms inside his sleeves. "Or haven't you already forgotten about that already?"

Her glare faded. "I'm sorry for saying that." She apologized. "It's... it's just that... that I have a feeling something about to change... a significant one at that. You know that I'm worried about Kagome, right? What if the Higurashi's really are her..."

"Hi guys!" Said Kagome as she marched up the stairs towards them at the shrine house. "I' back. Sorry it took me a long time." She gazed at the barely featured crescent moon in the darkening sky. "Our conversation took a lot out of me."

"Kagome..." Chizaki looked worried, "the Higurashi's... are they really..."

"It's highly likely," Kagome nodded. "But I can't come up to any sort of conclusion yet."

"Hey, what if they really are your kin?" Inuyasha prompt, just as concerned. "Then what would you do? Would you continue your journey of obtaining the Shikon?"

Kagome appeared downcast, looking solemn. "I shall continue the journey. If it weren't for it then I wouldn't have met you guys in the first place. Even thought it has been a little past a week, you guys are my best friends. I'm willing to go through all the tribulations with all of you."

Inuyasha nodded, satisfied with the simple answer. "Alright then it's settled, you continue to lead us into Edo." He yawned shortly. "If anyone needs me, I'll be inside and catching some sleep." He slid open the door and entered the shrine.

Chi, however, was skeptical. "Kagome... you're so strong."

Kagome gazed at the younger girl for a moment. " Little sister, may I have a word with you?" She beckoned, finding it strange that she referred to Chi as such, though they were like siblings in a sense. She sat at the edge of the shrine deck and Chi joined her. "The Higurashi's, they sure are intriguing people. Kaoru and her father told me many things..."

"So is Kaoru really your mother?" Chi asked her anxiously.

"I strongly believe it is so, Chizaki." Kagome replied to her, somewhat uncertain. "I'm eighteen-- no, nineteen comes winter, and that is a long time..." She sighed. "After all these years, I getting closer and closer to discovering my origin."

"What do you mean?"

"Chi, I'm willing to find out more and they are just the people that can help me do it." Kagome retorted. "I mean... have you ever wondered who your parents were and where you come from ? In all your seventeen years, Chi, you got to admit that you've at least thought of that once."

"Kagome, I know that I was an orphan for as long as I can remember." Chi reasoned. "Yoriko is my mother-- OUR mother. She sacrificed a lot in order to create a very town that houses us. Don't you at least consider that a blessing?"

"I do, believe me." Kagome agreed. "It's true, if it weren't for her we probably would have been long gone. And I truly appreciate everything that she has done for us."

Chi raised a brow. "But..."

"If I'm still alive after all of this..." Kagome began, "I want to return here and stay here with the Higurashi's for a while. It's just that, I have a strong feeling about all of this." She encircled her arms around the back of her thighs and hung her head, thinking. "I'm sure you understand."

"No. I don't understand." Chi contradicted.

"Chizaki, stop this. You're know that you're just being immature about this." Kagome chided lightly. "Right now there is a lot on my mind and it's taking a lot out of me to keep a straight face. After all, I'm free to pursue my ideals and lead the life that I lead."

Chi gasped. "You're planning on leaving the village for good, aren't you?" She inquired. "You're planning on doing what so many others in our village have done over the years."

"Something like that, but I plan on returning after some time." Kagome revealed. "Besides, why are you so worried about me? I remember you was very close to Masae but you didn't try to stop her when she left the village. If I'm correct, she should be twenty by now, right?"

Chi cast her eyes at the ground. "Kagome... Masae's dead." The news surprised Kagome. "When she left the village three years ago, she was murdered-- killed by her very own mother."

"... I'm sorry." Kagome apologized in shock. "I didn't know. How come I wasn't informed about the incident?"

"It was only a family matter." Chi told her, though suspicious. "Her so-called 'family' decided that many of us in the village was better off not knowing about her death. There was a funeral in which her mother didn't even attended to and she's been in hiding since. If Masae wouldn't have left she... she... probably would have been alive and happy with us."

"That's terrible." Kagome admitted. "Weren't you worried that something similar may happen if I ever leave the village?"

Chi nodded.

Kagome laid a hand on Chi's shoulder. "You was worried about me." She stated rather than inquiring. "This is all about if I were to decide to live with the Higurashi's, huh? Chi, I'm sorry for worrying you. But I am really contemplating on coming back here once we're done with our ordeal."

"What would Kikyou think if she were to find out that you may be planning on living here for a while? Or Yoriko for that matter?" Chi wondered.

"No Chi, that is not their place to say so." Kagome reasoned. "Besides, I know Kikyou probably would think it's for the better and Yoriko would respect my wishes."

"You're fading from me, Kagome." Chizaki said reluctantly. "I knew this may happen someday."

"Even if it were to be true, Chi there's still Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka back in Kofu. They're you best friends as well."

"Those three?" Chi stifled a chuckle. "Eri's the oldest out of all five of us and that heifer is so cunning yet childish sometimes. Humph, Yuka's a tomboy, and she probably can whoop both Inuyasha and Miroku's asses in a fair fight. Ayumi... that girl's brain is as big as her chest but she can be quite an airhead." They both started chuckling.

"Like us, they too, have flaws but they are your friends as well, Chi. They'll be there for you when I'm gone." Kagome explained.

"But Kagome," Chi beckoned, "they're close to me but their not like a sister to me. Not like you."

"I knew you would say that." She grinned. "Listen, no matter how adverse our journey may be I promise that we do our best to have a lot of fun out of all of this-- just like true siblings."

"Ha. I can't argue with you there." Chi agreed. The screen behind them slowly slid open.

"It looks as though you two are in the middle of an important conversation." Said Kikyou, emerging from the shrine house. Strangely enough, she was armed with her bow and quiver. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you two. Please, forgive me."

"I thought you were already asleep inside, Kikyou." Kagome pointed out.

"I was." Kikyou admitted. "I just need to go for a walk."

"What for?" Chi asked her. "And what's with the weapons?"

"I need to ward off this feeling of unease within me about this place." Kikyou answered mysteriously. "Or it could be just me. It's like I sensing a presence-- a minor one but it's looming nothing less. Can you sense it Kagome?"

"Hmm..." Kagome concentrated. "...ah... a few creatures deep in the forest but they aren't anything worth worrying about. I can get Mr. Higurashi to set up spirit wards around the perimeter if you want to. He is very knowledgeable about the holy arts."

"I'll investigate." Kikyo confirmed and ambled off for some strange motive.

"Man, Kikyou's getting worried for no reason." Chi scoffs. "She's as uptight as an Imperial Soldier."

"Just let her be. I suppose she knows what she's doing. Let go inside and get our night's worth of winks."

"Right. But I have to advise you to sleep as far away from Miroku as possible." Chi cautioned. "He gropes in his sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagome noted and went inside the shrine.

****

(Scenario)

"Jaken, you didn't even try to cook this piece of fish." Rin told the scaly troll. "The fire you set wasn't enough and you didn't even put any real thought into the seasoning."

Jaken looks offended, catching two additional fishes from the stream. "Oh yeah? And what do you know about cooking? You know, thirty years ago I was known all throughout this country as the Demon Chief and my slogan was 'I Can Torture You With One Hell Of A Meal '."

"Well you do have the torture part down." She slammed the fish on the ground. "Yuck!"

Sesshoumaru was not to far off away from them. He was gazing off at the distance and was being his cool self as usual. "Rin, Jaken... you have fifteen more minutes."

"Yes Milord!" Jaken croaked.

"Right, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin chirped.

Sesshoumaru resumed his survey of his surroundings, suddenly sensing a presence. 'That scent, could it be that she's still following me?' He wondered. "Rin, Jaken, we have company."

"Wow! Really? We don't see many people when traveling through deep dark forests."

"Milord, are they life-threatening?" Jaken was immediately in a defensive stance with his staff. "Do you need my assistance?"

"No." He replied simply. "It's that snooping child. She's here with two others people... one of them human." And that's when she appeared.

"You're as sharp as ever, Sesshoumaru." Kagura intoned, appearing from another part of the forests. "It's no wonder that I'd admired you since I was just a small child. I honestly thought that I had grown out of that little habit."

"Kagura... it's been a while. I can still remember when I saved your life many years ago." Sesshoumaru replied. "How are your companions, pray tell?"

"You haven't changed at all-- not even your physical appearance."

"Humph. You look different every time I see you, Kagura." Sesshoumaru droned, face remaining sphinx-like. "You really altered a lot from being a tiny brat."

"Don't remind me." Kagura slapped her forehead. She glance at Tsubaki and noticed she was already sitting propped against a tree, fighting sleep. "Damn you're pitiful, Tsubaki."

"Well excuse me for being human, you base half-wit." Tsubaki shot back sarcastically.

"Why hello there, handsome?" Yura was already by Sesshoumaru's side, checking out his hair. "Never seen you around these neck of the woods before? You're a rare case indeed."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, shall I remove this barely clothed harridan away from you?" Jaken glared at Yura rather dangerously.

"Who are you calling harridan, wart face?" Yura raged and quickly grabbed to lift him and began slapping him repeatedly in the face. "Let me knock those warts off of ya."

"HELP!" Jaken cried.

"I don't know..." Rin seemed unconvinced. "You did sort of started it, Jaken. Sorry."

At the sight of Rin, Yura tossed Jaken aside and squealed. "Oh my! Aren't you just the cutest little thing! C'mere!" She lifted her in a bone-crushing bear hug. "You're so adorable! What is your name, you little cutie, you?"

Rin strained an answer, asphyxiating from Yura's surprisingly strong small arms and being held right in the middle of her breasts. " My name... is... I'm Rin... Help me!..."

"Aw..." Yura cooed, ignoring the little girl's plea. "You have the cutest little voice too..."

"It's because... my lungs are being... crushed."

"So, are you still pursuing me after all these years, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru intones, passive as ever. He seriously wanted to laugh at the current situation that Rin was in. "Or are you on another one of your errands that your master instructed you to do?"

"That is my father..." Kagura retorted, somewhat distant. "You know how it is with him."

"Whatever..."

"So, any whereabouts of your brother and his companions?" She asked him. "You of all people would know where he is."

"I am not his keeper." Sesshoumaru remarks with little annoyance. "If you are searching for him then you should open your ears carefully. His insolent whining could be heard for miles. Other than that, be on the lookout for the little priest girl that travels with him... they're inseparable."

"I take it that you haven't seen them then." She nodded and did a bow. "You've been helpful. Thank you once again."

Sesshoumaru accepted her thanks in an unusual manner. "Humph..." He turned the opposite direction and began walking the path ahead of him. "Jaken, Rin... we're leaving."

"Ah! Of course!" Jaken immediately responded, ignoring his swollen left eye. "Let's get going Rin!"

"I would... only if I were back on my feet." The little girl replied. Her cheeks were now red from Yura's pinching them. "Excuse me miss, but I really most join my friends now."

"Aww..." Yura held the girl tighter. "You want to leave so soon?"

"You can let her go now, Yura." Kagura commanded with a chuckle. "You'll get to meet her again."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Rin took in a deep inhale of fresh air and quickly trailed behind Sesshoumaru. "Master Sesshoumaru! Wait for me!"

"Such a cute kid," Yura commented. "It's a shame that I couldn't keep her around a little longer. Ah... humans are so adorable until they grow up and develop."

"That is strange, indeed." Kagura replied. 'He's allowing a child to travel with him.' She thought. 'Him, of all people... I guess him and his brother inherited that trait from their father.' A smirk appears on her face. "Those boys aren't any different from their dad after all."

****

(SCENARIO)

It was an experience that she would never forget. She promised herself that she will relish that taste forever! The taste of the boy's lips - and she didn't even kissed him. She was quite stunned at the notion. Because of her lifestyle, Ayumi seldom laid eyes on males of her age. And, in a sense, the sight of a man was considered a privilege, not by mere chance. She could just imagine how it would feel if she was actually kissing him. Would it truly be as wondrous as some of her friends say it was... or was it just plain overrated?

The boy was regaining his consciousness- she could tell because his pulse was recovering. She sat him up a bit and rested his head on her left bosom. 'He's coming around,' she thought hopefully. She inhaled another short breathe and crushed her lips against his to resume resuscitating him. 'Just a bit more... I'm going to save you.'

"How is he coming along?" Yuka returned inside the cave after warding away some of the monster menaces. The metal staff she carried with her was rust colored with fresh blood of the beasts. Eri, however, has yet to return. "Is he alive?" She asked, kneeling besides the older girl.

Ayumi blushed, slightly embarrassed of being caught by her long time friend during an 'intimate' moment. "Yeah..." She presumed. "There wasn't as much water in his lungs as I originally thought. This guy is going to be just fine."

Yuka squinted, sensing something was peculiar about the situation. The discoloration on her friend's face definitely didn't went by unnoticed. This time, she took a good look at the boy's features and even the shape of his face. "He's pretty cute, Ayumi." She told her, making Ayumi blushed brighter.

"Ah! This is not the time to praise his appearance, Yuka." Ayumi chided in order to hide her embarrassment and in order to cool off her blush a bit. "He's been in a very dangerous situation."

Yuka shrugged innocently. "Yeah, but... look at him," she pointed out. "He's _fine_!"

"Yuka, stop the nonsense."

"And you had the opportunity to put your lips against his! Damn, you're a fortunate girl." Yuka told her matter-of-factly. "Plus you have him cradled against your chest."

Ayumi blushed more furiously than before. "Would you stop your insinuations of sensual innuendo, Yuka, please!" She squealed.

"Hey, what are you guys prattling about?" Eri scolded her friends as she entered the cave as well. "I swear, when you two are together there's a guarantee argument every twenty minutes." She glared at the two younger girls and balled her fists on her hips. However, at that very moment she noticed the boy at last. "Oh..." her eyes widened a little. "He's plenty cute. Is he okay?"

Yuka piped up. "I said the same thing."

Eri nodded her head while clicking her tongue. "It would be quite a loss if the demons we fought off actually succeeded in killing him."

"Is that all what you two can thank about at a time like this - how cute he is?" Ayumi practically snapped at her friends, but not on purpose. And from the looks on their faces, she came to the realization. "Oh my... Guys, I'm so sorry for what I just did just now." She lowered her head. "Please forgive me for my rude behavior."

"We accept the apology." Eri reassure, looking strangely stern.

"And... we can understand." Yuka followed with a mischievous wink.

"Is he injured, Ayumi?" Eri wondered. "He may be regaining consciousness but he still could be suffering from some sort of injury."

"Yes he is. Look here," she pointed to a gash on the shoulder of his robe. "It's a pretty nasty bruise. We may need to bring him into the valley with us."

Yuka gasped. "That could be a problem..."

"Ayumi, are you serious?" Eri questioned with edge in her voice. "Males aren't truly allowed in the valley. And surely Yoriko-sama would not tolerate his--" Her statement was cut short because of the sudden presence of demons at the entrance of the cave. "Oh no, not now!" She wailed. "I'm out of arrows!"

"Are you sure that we could still take them on?" Yuka held her rod at ready. "There's more of them than before."

The wicked creatures slowly advances towards them. "That's what I'm afraid of." Ayumi cowered in fright.

"Well... it was nice know you guys." Yuka mentioned sadly, earning a look from her friends. "It looks like we're not going to live to see Kagome and Chi return from Edo."

Ayumi closed her tear stained eyes shut as the creatures continued impending on them. "Unfortunately, it won't be so upon my flesh - but may the heavens please have mercy on our souls!" She wailed.

The three closed their eyes shut, bracing themselves for their demise. But there was a sudden light sound filling the airwaves which was followed by flesh being torn and the horrid screeching of demons. Yuka was the first to peer open her eyes-- and gasped at the scene before her. "What happened?" She wondered in awe, prompting her friends to open their eyes as well.

"This is quite a mess that you girls gotten yourselves into." A older woman commented as she entered the cave. "You should be more careful the next time."

The girls noticed their savior at once. "Yoriko!"

A ghost of a smirk was on her face as she allowed a pink aura to simmer back into her form. "You guys fought well but they were massive in numbers." She said. "It's a wonder why they are around this area. Demons usually doesn't linger around here because they can sense the energy of the priestesses in our village."

Ayumi was the first to speak. "The monsters were after this boy, apparently." Behind her, Yuka was rolling her eyes and Eri seemed particularly nervous. "They've managed to hurt him, but he should recover in no time with proper nursing."

Yoriko didn't like where this was going. "So, it's a boy...?" She let her statement lingered for a moment, inducing suspense. Ayumi had a pleading look on her face. "I cannot allow it, Ayumi."

"But Yoriko-sama!" Ayumi cried. "He's in critical condition!"

Yuka and Eri actually agree but they were wise to hold their tong.

"He may corrupt the maids of our village." Yoriko continued seriously. "I forbid his presence... I'm sorry."

Ayumi grew desperate. "But Yoriko-sama, how about the time when those merchants came into the village claiming to be real ones but instead, they turned out to be thieves and their leader was a demon? You must consider!"

"I am aware of that, Ayumi, but I can't." Yoriko replied. "There has been countless times when men entered the village, and a majority of them was in secrecy." She glanced at Eri, noticing the guilty blush on her face. "But nobody didn't suspect that I would find out..." She admit that she found those peculiar memories of the countless attempts of many village maidens sneaking male suitors into their home for a night or two quite funny. "I remember all of the girls who committed that act. You think I didn't know anything about that? And what's worse, most of those men turned out to be no good."

Ayumi hung her head in defeat, and it was certain what expression was on her features... submission. "Please forgive me Yoriko-sama... I... I just wanted to help." She spoke sadly. "I wouldn't have thought that I have to leave him here to wither away and die."

Yoriko raised a brow. "You watch your tongue, young lady." She scolded her in a light tone but Ayumi gasped and jumped back as if she was roared at. Yoriko softened as she glance at the boy leaning on Ayumi's chest by his head. "Very well." She finally stated. "You're allowed to nurse the child back to health... but only for a day and an afternoon."

Ayumi lightened up immediately. "Thank you for your grace, Yoriko-sama!"

"Ah... you're welcomed child, just don't push it." She shrugged. "Come, the skies are already dark and we need to return home."

****

SCENARIO

Kagome awoke from her slumber, her heart fluttering heavily in her chest. Her face was covered in warm sweat and she was largely disturbed by the recent nightmare she had. It had all seem so real! That woman... that terrible, horrible woman with the red hair... was staring at her. It was the very same woman that they encountered earlier that evening. She threatened to kill Kagome for some mysterious cause but she was destroyed by Inuyasha.

So what was she doing in her dream?

Kagome remembered the look on Maki's face. That penetrating glare that could easily rival that of the devil. She quickly came to fear that expression she had. Maki was looking at her as if she was peering directly into Kagome's soul-- analyzing her. She looked as though she know more about her better than herself... It was almost as if she knew a terrible secret about Kagome.

And then...

...Then she lashed out at Kagome. And that was pretty much the bad dream in a nutshell. She awoke at the very last moment. She looked around the room and saw that her companions were deep asleep. Inuyasha wasn't far from her. He was laying on his back in 'star' position on his futon, snoring loudly. Hikari was right beside him on a separate futon, sleeping like a fetus-- only she had a pillow over her head. She grinned at her, the snores of the half demon must have prompt her to sleep like that.

She glanced over at Sango, and to her surprise, found Miroku right behind her. She surely didn't remember him that close to Sango because he was told to sleep in the farthest corner of the shrine. There Sango slept-- pretty much like Hikari, in fetal position. Her hips were naturally high-propped and Miroku had his arms wrapped around her slim waist as if they were a couple. Her hair was strewn all across the monk's shoulder and there was even a smile on her sleeping face. Kagome grinned again, surely Sango would be blushing in embarrassment if she were to find out how Miroku got himself over to her during the night.

Then she gazes over at Chizaki, the 'little sister'. By the way she was sleeping, one would come up with a baby in mind because that's just how she was sleeping. She was asleep on her stomach, her arms over her head and hands balled into soft fists. She was sleeping on the left side of her face and it was sort of hard to see her face because of her thick, medium length brown hair hiding most of her face. Also much like an infant, her legs were bowled as well because of rough sleep. Her comforter was strewn besides her and her short yukata hiked up to the top of her legs.

Kagome stifled a laugh.

Kikyou came in mind at last. Kagome realized that she was still gone because there was a futon specifically for her as it lay unperturbed by the entrance. Feeling a little worried, Kagome rose from her futon and put on her dark kimono. She disregarded her obi because it was quite tedious to bind it by herself and she didn't want to awaken Chi to help her. She noticed a strange red light emanating from the slits of the wooden screen door. But it couldn't have been... it was a very cloudy night.

That's when she knew something was wrong.

Sensing something amiss, she slid open the shrine door and gasped at the steamy red/lavender fog outside. The fog was the very color of a full moon on a cool autumn evening and something else dawned on her... it was also the color of Maki's eyes. She had to go out and find Kikyou to see if she's okay. But just as she was about to awake the others, the creepy fog slowly invaded the insides of the shrine! Kagome sensed a sort of spell as well. The spell had a demonic signature.

She knelt between Inuyasha and Hikari, trying her best to wake them up. She even tried beating the two upside their heads, but nothing works. Panic rising within her, she tried another tactic. She lifted Inuyasha's eyelids and there was two characters in his eyes that read, "OUT COLD!"

"Just as I thought! Something is not right about this!" Kagome wondered aloud in fright. "I got to go out and find Kikyou, and quick!" She gathered a quiver of arrows and a bow in one of the shrine's corners and heads for the door. But before she left out the shrine into the night, she stood over Inuyasha, noticing his sword. "Sorry big guy, but I'm going to have to borrow this for a while."

She bind the sword around her back by a long piece of thread and trekked out the shrine. It has ceased raining, but the skies were still cloudy. Once outside, her fears rose even more at the sight of the ghastly fog blanketing over the length of the entire area. Right there and then, Kagome knew she was being led. But by whom?

Kagome gulped the lump in her throat and steeled her resolve. She descended the stairs and walked upon the dew kissed lawn of the Higurashi estate. She gazes down the steep hill that lead deep into the forest and even that glowed slightly red from the fog. "Oh man, what to do?" She wondered. "Kikyou is nowhere in sight and I don't think I can do this alone." A sudden twinkle of white flashed by her and she paid heed to it-- whatever it was. "Eh? What was that?"

She glances back and forth, hoping to see the tiny phenomenon that just occurred. And then, looking up, she saw it: it was a specter of white of some sort and she couldn't tell exactly what it was. One thing for certain about it was that it was leading her. As the ball of light traveled, it cause the fog to instantly diminished along it's path, parting like the Red Sea. "Wait!" Kagome cried and hurried after it.

Kagome ran vigorously after that ball of light, her leg muscles locking and stretching painfully for running so hard. The more she ran after it, the clearing the scenery became. After several minutes, she found herself deep in the forest and it definitely wasn't a pleasant scenario. As Kagome stopped to catch her breath, the ball of light ceased movement as well. It was as if it was waiting for her.

Kagome rested her hands on her thighs. _You're a troublesome little thing, aren't you?_

She suddenly sensed movement in the trees above her. Was she being followed? The situation was becoming more ominous by the second. Kagome drew her bow and readied an arrow with determination. "Whoever you are, trying to scare me, show yourself!"

Then she saw a shadow. It was high up in the trees. And whatever it was, it was looking directly at her. Kagome strung her arrow tighter, but she was shaking in her shoes. "I see you!" She announced. "Whatever you are, I'll blast you dead!"

"I understand that you are afraid, priestess." The voice said, a voice that Kagome heard before. "Fear has an essential role in all our lives but we cannot allow them to stop and defeat us."

Kagome frowned. "You!" She released the arrow and it hit the shadow directly. And there was an explosion before the shadow disappeared. Kagome eased a little, relieve at whatever it was is now gone but something tapped her shoulder.

"Boo..."

"YAH!" Kagome shrieked and grabbed the sheath on her back and started beating away on whatever it was behind her. "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!"

"Please calm down, girl." The deep voice drawled, obviously annoyed. Come to find out, it was Iga. Kagome realized this and blushed. He removed his mask and revealed his strange cat face once more. However, he may seem friendly at times, Kagome reminded herself that the quasi-companion of her and her friends could be an enemy in the long run. "Nice running into you again." Said Iga. "But could you avoid hitting me with that enchanted sheath, it hurts."

Kagome scratched the back of her head with sheepish laughter. "So sorry about that." She replied and then grew serious. "But have you been following me? And what's all the talk about fear?"

"You are about to face a major fear of yours, priestess." Iga simply replied. "The one that you are about to face is indeed a clever nemesis. She uses fear as a weapon. She has a fascinating way of confronting her foes."

"Who is 'she'?" Kagome wanted to know.

"It's the monster that you and your companions encountered earlier today." Mentioned Iga. "You haven't exactly defeated her, but you did manage to down her spirit a little."

"You mean Maki?" Kagome grew nervous again. "What do you mean by downing her spirit?"

Iga reminisced. "From what I can tell, it's obvious that she has a grudge against you. Whatever reason it is, I don't know."

"But I never met her before prior earlier this evening." Kagome reasoned. "Why does she want to murder me? What does she want from me?"

"That is more to the reason why you must confront her." Iga remarked, his deep silver clear eyes gleaming in the darkness. "I guess it is a destined situation. An act of fate, if you will..." He gazes at the hovering sphere of light above them. "You see that, Kagome? That would be fate."

She now became confused, and his words now had her frightened. "You mean this... This ball of light, glowing like a miniature sun?"

"I suppose." He twitched his whiskers. "However, your main priority is to follow it. It guides you. What does it hold for you?"

"Hey, hey, enough with the rhetorical mumbo-jumbo and tell me what's up!" Kagome practically squealed. She hate suspense. "I can tell that it holds trouble for me, that much I know. I'm going to have to face Maki... ALONE. And there isn't any sign of Kikyou!" She started looking absolutely pitiful. "Would you mind lending me a hand and help me defeat her? She has my friends under a sleeping curse after all!"

Iga looked apologetic. "No... I cannot." He turned away and started walking off, slowly.

"Hey wait!" Kagome followed him. "You're not going to help me? I mean, you can't be serious, are you?" She laid a hand on his shoulder and he glances over his shoulder at her. "Well... are you?"

Iga had that same contrite look on his features. Then, he suddenly became intangible, causing Kagome to stumble forward and fall on the ground. The next thing Kagome knew, he vanished. Now exasperated, she drew in a breath and yelled, "Just so you know, I never trusted ninjas anyway!"

Great, a possible aide to help her deal with Maki just vanished before her eyes. And there still wasn't any sign of Kikyou. What's a girl to do? _It looks like I don't have a option now._

She gazed at the light, The light known as 'fate'. Feh...

__

Here goes nothing. She resumed following that sphere of light.

Over the course of several minutes, Kagome had to climb a steep hill, cross a river, and trek through a wooded area of bamboo plants. The light began dimming and she now found herself in front of a lone, foreboding temple. The shrine was incorporated of a certain design style of several centuries ago and she had to admit, the architecture was impressive. It was elegant but was outweighed by a spooky atmosphere.

__

This must be the place, she thought. _Please allow me to see another day after this... _She slowly began heading towards the entrance on heavy guard. There were two torch posts on each side of the entrance doorway. And when she laid her hands on the door, the posts instantly blazed in blue flames. Kagome gasped and held a hand over her rushing heart. _Easy! It's just the flames... really spooky flames..._

"Huh?"

The sphere of light began pulsating once more and it glided ahead of her, directing her. _There it goes again._

However creepy the temple be, it was no turning back now. She had to save her friends and hopefully find out about Kikyou's whereabouts. She was still hot on the trails of the softball sized light and every post and candle inside the place she passed, they lit up. Eerily enough, there was virtually nothing inside the temple, only a garden and a synthetic pond. But once she was led up the flight of stairs, Kagome noticed something highly unusual...

The stairs were littered with dolls.

Yes, the usual toys that little girls play with and adore. There were hundreds of them, diverse and represented different locales all across the planet. What was up with all the dolls? Did Maki murdered many young maidens and collected their dolls for a wicked memento? Is she a victim of a freak accident... just a little girl herself? Or was she just straight obsessed with them? One thing was for certain: Kagome was about to find out.

The light awaited her at the top of the stairs, in front of a final door.

__

This is it. She's right in this very room... I can sense her. Kagome thought gravely. She pushed the door, it hinges creaking agonizingly slow. The room was fairly spacious and there wasn't anyone or anything inside. The only thing there was a doll...

A doll that looked frighteningly like Maki.

Kagome stared at the doll on the alter in shock. _What is the meaning of this?_ She mentally screamed.

Suddenly, the light that was guiding Kagome all this time shot at the doll-- fusing into it. The light... the light was Maki herself! Horror dawned on Kagome's face as she watched the doll took on a human formed and blazed in flames. She shielded her eyes from the blaze and in mere moments the blaze diminished. Before her eyes was the very person that wanted to end her life.

"Well...well... well..." Her voice was strong, ominous, and a bit demented. She was sitting in her calves, head bowed and hidden in the dark cloak. "We finally meet face to face at last. Thanks to my composition..."

Kagome tried to squelch her fears. "What do you want?" She beseeched. "What have I ever done to you? Why do you want to kill me?"

Maki scoffs with a cruel chuckle underneath her cloak. "Foolish girl... Even now, a wide hipped wench whose barely passed her first bleed continues to defy me." Kagome frowned deeper in confusion as she said those words. "The very infant that so defied me years ago... You, Kagome!"

"I've done what to you?..." Kagome wondered again.

"I've always did held a hatred towards your kind, little girl." Maki stood on the alter. She stood very straight and astute, but she also seemed sad. "Maidens, such as yourself with extraordinary hallowed power..." Her face appeared downcast, as if she was recalling a memory. "I've seen it all before my eyes, girl. They murdered her. They murdered my mother!"

Admittedly, Kagome began feeling sorry for her. Maki, apparently, is a little girl in mourning for her mother. And it's clear that she wants to take her anger out on Kagome. But what the hell does all of this has to do with her? She don't know. "But... why me?"

"Dear mother was destroyed mercilessly!" She spat. "I was powerless to stop her! For, they could of killed me as well if they knew of my presence. But, watching those miko reducing my mother to nothingness... I made a vow. I vowed that I shall make them suffer when I'm bigger and stronger."

Kagome was coming around to understanding her plight but she was still afraid. No longer because of Maki herself, but the lack of rationale concerning her. "I'm sorry that you've lost your mother, Maki. I'm truly am."

Maki scowled at her fiercely underneath her hood. "What do you know about the anguish of loosing the one that birthed you into this cruel world?" She scoffs. "At least you rediscovered your mother! Knowing this fact sickens me!"

Kagome widened her eyes in astonishment. She suspected that Kaoru was her mother, but she wasn't really thinking of considering the said fact. She was willing to solve the mystery that has been plaguing her all day. After hearing Maki's enraged tongue, she somehow knew it was true. "Kaoru Higurashi is my mother, isn't she?" Kagome demanded. " Tell me? You two seem to know each other... what's up?"

Maki smiled cruelly, her lavender eyes gleaming with mischievous intent. "You're a bold one, aren't you? I hate you for that. Very well, I assume you should know your origins before your demise." Kagome stared into her horrifying eyes. "This forest that you're in now, is called the Forest of Maki. My mother was the very spirit of these part herself... for centuries."

"Go on..."

"But you are not worthy to know about her. She's way before your time... even before your entire family's estate here. So, I spare you." She took a breath. "Nearly two decades ago, years after my mother's passing, a young woman was expectant of a child. A child with horrific powers, the strongest I've felt in years."

Kagome assumed that the woman was Kaoru.

She continued. "I've vanquished many priestesses in my fury. They were strong, but one day, I've sense a spirit just as strong but it wasn't in existence at the time." She told her. "I've once thought that it was Kaoru herself, but I came to find out that it was the unborn child-- you."

"Even as a fetus, my qui was that great?" Kagome wondered in awe.

"Oh, very well great, that disgusting power of yours." Maki replied acidly. "Your qui was the bane of my existence. Back then, I knew your qui was highly unusual. I was told by many a monster that you are quite possibly a reincarnation of Midoriko; The Malevolent One. The very mortal that went to war alone against an army of demons."

"Priestess Midoriko..." Kagome wondered. "I'm a reincarnation?"

"Really, it was just a ridiculous assumption, but, the fact that your power was highly significant in your uncompleted form simply could not be ignored." She removed her hood, looking peculiar. Her long, blood-red wavy hair touched the ground. She was hauntingly beautiful. "The monsters feared that the Malevolent One will once again walk the earth. I had to investigate further."

"But... you never confronted Kaoru... why?" Kagome inquired worriedly. Somehow, it would have been much easier if Maki killed Kaoru nineteen years ago."

"The girl... Kaoru, plump, thick, and defenseless with your developing body inside." Maki looked thoughtful. "I am not the type to take on a exposed opponent." She admitted. " True, I could have destroyed you both on many occasions; picking fruit from trees, bathing in the springs, attending school... Kaoru was open for instant death by my hands countless times. Instead, I haunted her in her sleep, promising her that I will snatch you away from her. The woman actually thought the visits were mere fleeting nightmares. "

"You've did something..." Kagome was suspicious. "How did I ended up as an orphan even when she is still alive today?"

"I'm glad you've asked." Maki sneered. "A little after a year you were born, your power grew considerably. Even I couldn't believe it. At that point, there was no doubt that you'll soon grow to be the strongest priestess in ages. Something had to be done. Then, opportunity knocked. A man in the military, slightly younger than Kaoru, proposed that she should join him on his vacation trips. That young man was your father."

Kagome gasped. "It was you! You killed him, along with many innocent lives!"

Maki smirked. "So, you know about that particular tidbit eh? It all happened on that ship to Korea."

"You monster! The ship was destroyed by your hands! The few survivors thought the ship sank mysteriously, but it was you all along!" Kagome pointed at her in smoldering rage. "The sailor-- my father carried my mother to safety, but he returned to the sea in order to find me... but he never returned."

"The fool died searching for you and he had salvation awaiting him." Maki nodded. "Such a fool. He risked his life for a monstrosity such as you."

"Don't you dare speak ill of my father!" Kagome spat, stringing an arrow. "You're the monster in this picture! Your mother probably was a bigger one!"

"You bold fool! You've disappeared for all these years and now you returned in order to mock me?" She stood abruptly and her cloak burned away, revealing her voluptuous, but powerful built body. Clothed in a deep blue long dress which was tied by a red obi at her little waist, and descended the rest of the length of the fabric by twin splits at the sides. "Foolish girl! Your life's journey is over!"

"No when I can help it!" Kagome declared and fired her arrow. Unfortunately she missed her. Maki's long legs wasn't just for looking because they posses great strength. She quickly sidestepped and leapt in the air and ended up behind Kagome. Maki was so fast! "Why you!"

Kagome turned around to attack Maki, only to be grasped by the throat with her newfound nemesis right hand. Maki lifted Kagome off her feet several inches off the ground as if she was a toy. Then she held Kagome against the cold wall. "Right now..." Maki snarled, her lavender eyes glowing eerily. " I should be fearing you because of the radiance of your qui at this moment. It's so strong now, you could destroy me if I drop my guard. But, instead of fear," she suddenly smirked, "I feel anger... and intrigue."

"What the hell kind of nonsense that you are on about now?" Kagome growled against the hand vice-gripped on her neck.

"I feared this power of yours for a long time, girl. It now exceeds all of the miko that I've encountered in the past." She admitted. "But there is something very interesting about your qui."

"What is it then?"

"Even though you are the reincarnation of the Malevolent One, you also have a semblance to a forbidden power... This is remarkable." Maki said critically. "Your anger demands my destruction, in the most horrendous method as possible. What is pure within you, is also the tainted."

Kagome was catching on to what Maki was talking about for a bit. Could she possibly know about the, "Powers of a dark miko?"

Maki's eyes widened in delighted. "Such wondrous news! You match the requirement as the miko of fables, girl! You are like a coin! You're are the Yin and Yang of your own form!"

"The nonsense about the dark miko myth." Kagome grumbled. "I've heard of that before. But when I'm done with you, you'll surely gonna think of me as such!"

"I can sense it burrowing throughout your soul, girl." Maki smirked even crueler. "You are an even bigger menace than I am. And that's saying a lot."

"Lies... all lies!" Kagome shook her head violently. "How could I be a dark priestess? For one thing, there's has to be a demonic basis to become one." Inuyasha came into her mind and her eyes widened in shock. "No? Not him! Not Inuyasha? Could my fondness to him could be doing this to me?"

"Ah, the half demon that you are with. Yes, you like him right? Oh yes, no wonder!" Maki practically sang. "This is marvelous! You are a very interesting creature."

"Like hell I am!" Kagome spat. "That is just a legend. An old hocus-pocus fable to scare shrine maidens and raise false hope in demons."

"Is that so?" She asked Kagome. Then she suddenly frowned, sensing another presence. "It appears that we have a guest. I though my spell had consumed her as well."

__

Could she be referring to Kikyou? Kagome thought hopefully. All of a sudden, Maki roughly threw Kagome to the opposite wall as a pink beam of light streaked it's way at her. Before the very moment the light collided into her, Maki looked deathly scared.

Then the room was filled with bright pink light.

"Kagome! I'd finally found you." Kikyou rushed to her aid at her side. "Are you okay?"

"Kagome sat up and rubbed her aching neck. "I'll live." She replied with a grin. "So that's the presence that you've sensed earlier this evening, right?"

Kikyou nodded. "Indeed. She created a spell that induces slumber... quite possible eternal if she isn't taken care of. Unfortunately for her, I was way out of harm's way when her spell invaded the estate and thus I've followed you here."

Kagome grinned. "You're mighty clairvoyant, Kikyou. Taking great risks just to be sure everything will be alright for the good of our friends."

"So why was she after you?" Kikyou asked. "Did you found out why?"

"Yeah. That monster is responsible for the death of my father and the separation of my mother and me." Kagome revealed. "I felt a great weight being lifted off my shoulders when she told me that. And now I know the truth."

Kikyou eyed the younger girl curiously. "So, Kaoru is indeed your mother?"

"Yes she is. I think I deserved to know that fact. In fact... huh?" She was cut off as the dust from the explosion cleared and a red aura filled the other side of the room. Kagome looked on in horror. "Oh no! It can't be? She's still alive?"

Kikyou looked at Maki in disbelief as well. "How? What is she?"

Maki emerged from the aura. The red force was actually a sort of shield to defend herself from the enchanted arrow. She glared at the two shocked women and her hair started swaying like a flame. "You though you had me didn't you?" She growled. "How's about a final confrontation... the symphony of your demises. I promised you, for you, this will not be a easy composition, nor an enjoyable one."

Kagome finally managed to close her gaping mouth. "Well girl, it looks like we have quite a fight on our hands."

Kikyou held her stare at their opponent. "Yes indeed."

Maki slowly approaches them. "I am the stone, and you fools are the unfortunate birds that are on the brink of extinction!"

****

END OF CHAPTER 15

NEXT CHAPTER

Kagome's Grey Heart


End file.
